J'ai Tant Rêvé De Toi
by Ithilwyn
Summary: ¤Chapitre 16 En Ligne¤ 7ème année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il est de retour à Poudlard et il a beaucoup changé ! Hermione est sous le charme, mais cette relation est impossible...pourtant... SBxHG et GWxNT
1. Prologue

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Par cette chaude nuit d'été, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes dans le somptueux manoir qui bordait le petit lac Swan au Pays de Galle. Une fête semblait y être donnée et la chaleur avait forcé les invités à se réfugier dans le jardin, le lac apportant une dose de fraîcheur. Pourtant, une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et en robe de soirée était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit en train de lire un recueil de poésie.

- Hermione chérie, lui dit sa mère, viens donc avec nous au lieu de rester dans ta chambre ! Amuse-toi ma chérie pour une fois ! Tu es resté tout l'été, cloîtrée dans ta chambre, en train de lire...

- Je sais maman, mais je n'ai pas envie de venir, tu sais que je n'aime pas les mondanités.

- Je t'en prie ma puce, tu sais que ça nous ferait plaisir à ton père et à moi, continua-t-elle essayant en vain de convaincre sa fille. En plus, tu es tellement jolie dans ta robe...

- Je sais, mais ne me force pas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Je préfère rester ici.

- Oui, mais je suis sûre que si tu venais faire un tour, tu t'amuserais beaucoup !

- Je ne connais personne maman et puis j'ai déjà fait une apparition !

- Oui, en début de soirée et tu n'es restée que cinq minutes ! S'il te plaît, ma chérie, viens t'amuser un petit peu ! Je suis sûre que nos nouveaux voisins seraient ravis de faire ta connaissance !

- Ce sont tous des petits fils à papa, bourrés de frics, prétentieux et égocentriques ! Je te jure que si je pouvais utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, je le ferais bien...

- Hermione ! Tu ne les connais même pas !

- Toi non plus je te signale et en plus la musique est nulle !

- Tu es impossible, acheva sa mère.

La mère d'Hermione s'en alla de la chambre de sa fille, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'elle était comme ça, il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. En effet, les parents d'Hermione avaient reçu un héritage important d'une vieille tante et ils avaient repris le manoir familial. La famille d'Hermione avait toujours été assez riche et ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, mais ils le faisaient par amour du métier. Les Grangers avaient donc déménagé et ce soir, une reception était donnée pour pendre la crémaillère et faire connaissance avec les nouveaux voisins. Hermione détestait ce genre de soirées ! Toute son enfance en avait été bercée et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Rien que des apparences, être dans une belle robe, faire semblant de s'intéresser à leurs petites vies centrées sur eux-mêmes...très peu pour Hermione.

Elle arrêta de penser à tout ça, se leva pour faire sa porte à clé et s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit. Elle reprit sa lecture, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur émerveillée alors qu'ils parcouraient les lignes du poème:

" J'ai tant rêvé de toi que tu perds ta réalité. Est-il encore temps d'atteindre ce corps vivant et de baiser sur cette bouche la naissance de la voix qui m'est chère ? "

Hermione passa machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant presque la légère caresse de ce baiser imaginaire.

" J'ai tant rêvé de toi que mes bras habitués en étreignant ton ombre à se croiser sur ma poitrine ne se plieraient pas au contour de ton corps, peut-être. J'ai tant rêvé de toi qu'il n'est plus temps sans doute que je m'éveille. Je dors debout, le corps exposé à toutes les apparences de la vie et de l'amour et toi, la seule qui compte aujourd'hui pour moi, je pourrais moins toucher ton front et tes lèvres que les premières lèvres et le premier front venu. "

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir de lire le poème qu'elle connaissait par coeur à force de le lire et le relire chaque soir depuis un an. Depuis un an, elle ne rêvait que de connaître ces sentiments décrits dans le poème. Elle voulait tomber amoureuse, elle voulait pouvoir espérer, elle voulait pouvoir s'abandonner totalement, elle voulait pouvoir donner sans recevoir...

Malheureusement, elle n'avait trouvé personne alors elle se réfugiait dans ses livres, rêvant ainsi sa vie au lieu de la vivre.

Par cette chaude nuit d'été, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes dans une grande maison de Londres. Un homme était assis dans un vieux canapé en velours vert, parcourant ces lignes du regard :

" J'ai tant rêvé de toi, tant marché, parlé, couché avec ton fantôme qu'il ne me reste plus peut-être, et pourtant, qu'à être fantôme parmi les fantômes et plus ombre cent fois que l'ombre qui se promène et se promènera allègrement sur le cadran solaire de ta vie ".

Il parcourut du regard encore une fois ces lignes déjà lues et relues mille fois. Cela faisait un an qu'il rêvait de la même femme, aux formes floues, aux contours éthérés, sans pouvoir mettre un nom ou un visage dessus. Depuis un an, tous les soirs, ce même rêve. Il le hantait. Quand il ne dormait pas, il se tourmentait le matin pour savoir qui elle était et la nuit, quand il dormait enfin il ne rêvait que d'elle. Heureusement pour lui, une nouvelle année allait commencer.

Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau travail, des nouveaux amis et un pseudo-fils qu'il aimait par-dessus tout alors cette femme serait bien vite oubliée...

- Sirius, tu viens, demanda Harry à son parrain, je t'attends pour notre partie d'échec.

- J'arrive !

Sirius sortit de ses pensées et alla rejoindre Harry. Décidément, cette année commençait vraiment bien: " Peut-être que finalement, je la rencontrerais cette femme de mes rêves, elle ne m'est peut-être pas totalement étrangère... "

De l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, une jeune fille s'était endormie sur son poème. Une dernière pensée l'avait assaillie alors que Morphée commençait l'emporter: " Peut-être que cette année je rencontrerais l'homme de mes rêves, il est peut-être plus près que je ne le pense...

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur: Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis là ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de commencer une autre fic alors que l'autre est loin d'être terminée... Je m'en excuse et la suite de ma Draco/Hermione viendra vite !

Mais j'avais une extrême envie et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ceci est un prologue à une fic que j'écrirais sûrement. Vous avez deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un Sirius/Hermione. Ce n'est pas un couple très commun mais j'ai voulu tenter le coup ! Ca me paraissait intéressant et puis je sais pas, j'ai eu une envie subite ! Envoyez moi votre avis sur ma nouvelle idée ! Dite moi ce que vous en pensez aussi cours que soit ce prologue. Dites moi si cela vous intéresserez une fic de ce genre.

En ce qui concerne ma fic " Se détester pour s'aimer ", elle continue et en ce moment je traduis également le prologue d'une fic en anglais et je me servirais du prologue pour écrire une autre fic ! C'est compliqué je sais ! Si vous n'avez pas compris, écrivez moi !

En tout cas, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aurais du travail pour deux ans au minimum ! lol !

En attendant, vos avis et vos commentaires, beaucoup de bisous et d'amour de ma part !


	2. Le Chemin de Traverse

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Hermione finissait de se préparer. Les vacances étaient presque finies et elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry, Ron et Ginny pour acheter leurs fournitures. Elle bouillait d'impatience. Elle venait de recevoir sa lettre et elle avait été nommée Préfète en Chef. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour sa septième année. Elle était également très impatiente parce qu'elle avait changé pendant cet été et elle avait envie de montrer tous ces changements à ses amis. Ils l'avaient quitté avec les cheveux longs et elle revenait avec les cheveux courts. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus vraiment châtains, mais pas vraiment roux, ils étaient d'un joli compromis entre les deux. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules avec un dégradé qui commençait à sa bouche. Elle avait déjà beaucoup changé durant sa sixième année, devenue un peu plus féminine.

Maintenant à la veille de sa septième année, elle se trouvait parfaite comme elle était. Plus de changements en perspective !

Elle mit un jean bleu clair, un débardeur blanc imprimé qui lui arrivait à la base de son nombril et des baskets et descendit dans le salon où sa mère et son père étaient en train de discuter.

Laura : Bonjour ma chérie !

Michael : Bonjour ma chérie ! Dis-moi, tu es bien jolie aujourd'hui ! En quelle occasion ?

Hermione : Je vais acheter mes fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse

Laura : Bien, mais ne rentre pas trop tard !

Hermione : Oui maman !

Elle prépara son sac et se mit en chemin. Quand elle arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, celui-ci était déjà bondé de monde. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry, Ron et Ginny chez Florian Fortarôme. Elle se dirigea vers le marchand de glace et repéra Ginny qui était assise toute seule à une table. Hermione alla la rejoindre et Ginny poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Ginny : Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu es jolie avec tes habits et...olala ces cheveux...tu es très sexy...

Hermione : Merci, mais toi aussi ! Tu peux parler ! Qui est la plus sexy ?

Ginny avait en effet une robe d'été bleu clair qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et elle avait de jolies chaussures à talons de la même couleur.

Hermione : Qui se trimbale avec la moitié des jambes à l'air ! Elle est de quelle taille ta robe ? 12 ans ?

Hermione fit un petit sourire, en effet la robe de Ginny moulait parfaitement ses formes qu'elle avait plus que généreuses. Hermione se demandait comment elle faisait pour respirer là dedans...

Ginny : Non, elle est à ma taille ! Et puis j'ai de la poitrine, c'est pas pour la cacher !

Hermione fit un petit sourire.

Hermione : Et ton frère t'as laissé sortir comme ça ?

Ginny : Lequel ?

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice sachant toutes les deux combien les frères de Ginny étaient protecteurs avec elle.

Hermione : Je parlais de celui qui me sert de meilleur ami !

Ginny : Il m'a un peu fait la morale, mais ça a été !

Ginny se leva finalement et prit Hermione dans ses bras, dans une étreinte serrée, lui murmurant un "Tu m'as manqué ". Hermione répondit à son câlin et finalement elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Ginny. Le débardeur d'Hermione se souleva un peu et Ginny la scruta plus attentivement, remarquant quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Ginny : Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as fait à ton nombril ?

Hermione baissa la tête vers son ventre puis la releva vers Ginny qui la regardait avec un air perplexe.

Hermione : C'est un piercing, je me le suis fait cet été, mais il est pas encore bien cicatrisé.

Ginny : Un quoi ?

Hermione : Un piercing...c'est heu...

Hermione avait du mal à trouver une juste définition de ce qu'était un piercing.

Ginny : On dirait la même chose que mon frère Bill a sur l'oreille.

Hermione : Voilà c'est ça sauf que chez les Moldus, on pierce de la même façon d'autres endroits comme le nombril, l'arcade, la langue...

Ginny : En tout cas, c'est hyper joli ! Je peux toucher ?

Hermione acquiesça et Ginny joua doucement avec son bijou qui était une fleur bleu ciel.

Ginny : C'est marrant !

Hermione : À part ça, que fais-tu toute seule à une table ? Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ?

Ginny : Si, ils sont partis chercher des glaces. Sirius était là aussi, mais il est parti faire du shopping avec Tonks.

Hermione : Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ginny : Me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ?

Hermione : Au courant de quoi ?

Ginny : Sirius a été innocenté au début du mois d'août. C'est un homme libre maintenant. Quand il l'a appris, la première chose qu'il a faite a été d'aller chez les Dursley et de prendre Harry pour qu'il vienne habiter avec lui et après ils ont passé tout le mois à se dorer la pilule au soleil. Comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Tous les journaux en ont parlé !

Hermione : Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi les actualités magiques ces temps-ci et puis comme j'ai déménagé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir toutes les lettres.

Ginny : Dans tous les cas, je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi heureux !

Hermione : C'est sûr, c'est vraiment génial ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour Sirius, il le méritait !

Ginny : Oui, surtout que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis que tu lui a sauvé la vie non ?

Hermione commença à rougir.

Hermione : Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie !

Ginny : Arriver derrière Bellatrix Lestranges et la stupéfixer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un Avada Kedavra, j'appelle ça sauver la vie de quelqu'un moi !

Hermione : Tu exagères un peu...personne ne pouvait prévoir si elle allait lancer ce sort ou pas. J'ai juste voulu aider.

Ginny : En tout cas, ça a dû créer des liens particuliers entre vous non ?

Hermione : En quelque sorte. Il m'écrivait personnellement de temps en temps pendant la sixième année, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le soir où je l'ai...aidé !

Ginny : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai oublié de te parler du plus important !

Ginny semblait très excitée et très impatiente de tout révéler à Hermione et c'était communicatif.

Hermione : Quoi ? Dis moi !

Ginny : Sirius Black est un canon !

Hermione resta stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire Ginny.

Hermione : Pardon ?

Ginny avait les yeux rêveurs.

Ginny : Tu aurais dû le voir, il s'est transformé ! Il a coupé ses cheveux et il a pris du poids mais tout en muscle ! Et puis ces fesses dans ce jean...

Hermione : Ginny !

Elle fit lui un sourire amusé.

Ginny : Non je te jure ! Si seulement je n'étais pas intéressée par les filles...

Ginny avait en effet avoué à Hermione qu'elle était plus attirée par les filles et qu'elle était lesbienne. Hermione était la seule personne au courant de ce " secret " et Ginny avait eu bien du mal à le lui dire l'année précédente, de peur qu'elle ne la rejette. Mais Hermione avait rigolé, lui disant qu'elle comprenait enfin pourquoi toutes ses relations avec les mecs avaient foirées.

Ginny : Il est vraiment très beau.

Mais, les penchants sexuels de Ginny ne l'empêchaient pas néanmoins d'apprécier la beauté masculine...

Hermione : Tu sais, j'ai toujours plus au moins pensé qu'il était beau.

Ginny lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

Hermione : Je veux dire, même quand il avait ces cheveux gras dans n'importe quel sens, ce teint cireux. Je trouvais qu'il avait un truc, je sais pas, quelque chose de charismatique et de très sexy ! Peut être le style prisonnier évadé.

Elle fit un sourire à Ginny.

Ginny : D'ailleurs il nous a demandé où tu étais. Il avait l'air déçu de ne pas te voir. Il nous a dit qu'il aurait voulu te dire vraiment bonjour depuis le temps où vous ne vous êtes pas vu et aussi te remercier de ce que tu avais fait.

Hermione : Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerais bien le revoir ! En plus, ta description me donne bien envie !

Ginny : Il nous a aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'attende à une surprise à Poudlard.

Hermione : Que de mystères pour une seule journée !

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles virent Ron et Harry revenir les bras chargés de glaces de divers parfums. Ils allèrent dire bonjour à Hermione, la gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue et s'assirent à leur tour. Après quelques compliments sur la coupe de cheveux d'Hermione et une dizaine de glace avalées pour ces messieurs, le sujet changea.

Harry : Alors, tes vacances Hermione ?

Hermione : Bien, enfin ça a pu aller ! J'ai déménagé et les gens dans mon nouveau quartier ne sont que des snobs arrogants ! Mais bon, j'ai quand même trouvé quelques amis.

Ginny : Et les garçons ?

Ginny avait pris le ton des confidences entre filles et adressa à Hermione un sourire.

Hermione : Oh rien, le désert ! Et toi ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, Hermione voulant savoir si elle était sortie avec des filles.

Ginny : Oui, un très sympa ! Brun, grand, yeux bleus, jolies fesses et beau torse.

Hermione avait compris, elle traduit : grande brune aux yeux bleus, belles fesses et poitrine avantageuse.

Hermione : Et le prénom de cette perfection ?

Ginny : Gabriel.

Hermione comprit le sous-entendu, mais doutait encore : Gabrielle ou Gabriella ?

Ron : Comment ça tu es sortie avec un mec ?

Ginny : Tu n'as peut-être pas l'expérience, mais je vais t'expliquer grand frère ! Sortir avec quelqu'un signifie se tenir la main, s'embrasser voire plus...

Elle adressa un petit sourire coquin à Hermione qui baissa le tête, cachant un gloussement de rire.

Ron : Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire je te remercie !

Ginny : Alors où est le problème ?

Ron : Je veux dire que la seule personne avec qui je t'ai vu trainer, c'était cette fille : grande, brune, yeux bleus, assez canon je dois dire !

Ginny baissa la tête, cherchant une bonne excuse.

Ginny : Oui, c'est notre voisine, si je n'ai même plus le droit d'avoir des amies !

Ron : Je t'ai vu tu as passé tout l'été avec elle, tu étais tout le temps fourrée chez elle !

Hermione ressentit comme le début d'un fou rire, l'idée que Ginny était tout le temps fourrée chez sa voisine ne pouvait qu'être juste...

Ginny : Oui et elle a un frère qui s'appelle Gabriel ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais tout le temps chez elle ! Pour jouer aux cartes ?! J'ai plus 12 ans je te signale !

Ron : On réglera ça à la maison !

Hermione : Sinon Harry comment était tes vacances avec Sirius ? J'ai appris que vous étiez parti au soleil ! D'où ton magnifique bronzage !

Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à son père en prenant de l'âge et ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux vert étincelant, associés à sa peau dorée, avait fait battre le coeur de plusieurs filles durant l'été.

Harry : Oui, nous sommes allé au Seychelles. Les photos sont à développer, c'est vraiment magnifique là bas !

Ron : Les photos sont à quoi ? On les développe ? Je savais qu'on pouvait développer une dissertation mais pas des photos !

Hermione : Non Ron, chez les Moldus quand on développe les photos, c'est qu'on les met dans un produit spécifique pour que l'image qui est " imprimée " dessus se révèle.

Ron : Ils sont fous ces Moldus !

Harry : Bref, c'était vraiment génial et puis je pense que ça a fait du bien à Sirius. Il s'est transformé ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a rajeunie de 20 ans !

Hermione : Il a beaucoup changé ? Ginny m'en parlait et me disait qu'il était particulièrement attirant !

Harry : C'est qu'il n'a rien à avoir avec la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ! D'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler ! Enfin, c'est normal vu que tu lui as sauvé la vie !

Hermione : Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie ! Je lui ai juste donné un coup de main, mais il s'en serait très bien sorti sans moi !

Harry : Dis ça à un autre ! Bellatrix Lestranges lui aurait sûrement lancé un Avada !

Hermione : Bon si nous allions acheter nos fournitures ?

Hermione les fit se lever pour qu'il oublie un peu le sujet de la conversation. Elle n'aimait pas le fait de penser qu'elle avait sauvé la vie à Sirius. Le connaissant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente redevable de quoi que ce soit.

Ils achetèrent tous leurs livres de cours et leurs fournitures telles que les plumes, l'encre, le parchemin.

Les garçons et les filles se séparèrent au moment d'aller faire du shopping pour acheter leurs nouvelles robes de sorciers. En effet, Harry et Ron avaient pris au moins 20 centimètres en un été, ils étaient devenus très grands...et très beaux tout deux.

Hermione et Ginny, elles, n'avaient pas grandi d'un centimètre. Ginny avait stoppé sa croissance et elle atteignait les 1.65 m, taille honorable pour une jeune fille. C'était ce qui décourageait le plus Hermione, elle était et resterait toujours désespérément petite. Elle faisait 1.52 m, ce qui lui attirait souvent les moqueries de Ron et d'Harry qui avaient beaucoup plus d'une tête de différence avec elle. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle mettait d'ailleurs des talons pour se donner une taille normale.

Elles entrèrent dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse et dans le rayon lingerie, elle rencontrèrent Tonks. Celle-ci avait retrouvé une couleur de cheveux châtains et arborait un style moldu : une robe blanche parsemée de petites fleurs et des chaussures à talons. La robe était vraiment très jolie et mettait bien en valeur le corps de Tonks. Elle avait en main une nuisette et elle était en train de regarder un ensemble de lingerie noir avec de la dentelle. Elle remarqua enfin les deux filles et en se retournant elle renversa un portoir où se trouvaient des petites culottes. Elle s'éparpilla en excuses et d'un coup de baguette, remit le portoir en place.

Tonks : Olala, je suis toujours aussi maladroite...

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire gêné pendant que Ginny et Hermione dissimulaient un petit sourire.

Hermione : Mais non, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui !

Ginny : Tu as déjà fini le shopping avec Sirius ?

Tonks : Oui et heureusement ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a tout fait pour me faire tourner en bourrique ! Je n'ai jamais fait les magasins avec quelqu'un d'aussi difficile ! On a passé trois heures pour choisir deux pauvres jeans et quelques T-shirts...

Ginny : Une vraie fille quoi !

Tonks : Et je vous parle même pas des robes de sorciers ! Il les a toutes choisies noires à part deux qui sont vert foncé et bleu foncé ! Vous voyez un peu la fantaisie...

Hermione : En même après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban, tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'il s'habille en rose fluo !

Tonks : Non, quoi que je suis sûre que ça lui irait très bien au teint !

Elle leur fit un sourire amusé.

Tonks : Sinon, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici les filles ?

Ginny : On vient refaire notre lingerie parce que les soutiens-gorge en coton à 16 ans, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus sexy !

Tonks : Tu t'intéresses aux garçons ? Je me demande bien ce qu'en pense ton frère.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un sourire complice.

Tonks : Bon, moi je paye ça et je vais rejoindre Sirius ! Il est parti vous acheter des cadeaux !

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit la main devant la bouche. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage des deux jeunes filles. Elles voulaient en savoir plus sur ces prétendus cadeaux...

Ginny : Quels cadeaux ???

Tonks : Moi, je n'ai rien dit ! Bon j'y vais !

Et en un coup de vent, elle fut partie, laissant Hermione et Ginny interloquées et curieuses. Elles firent le tour du magasin et en ressortirent avec plein de sacs. Elles avaient fait des folies toutes les deux.

Plus tard, sur le Chemin de Traverse, le petit groupe d'amis se dirent au revoir et à la rentrée. Hermione rentra chez elle, chargée de sacs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était dans son lit, une personne hantait son esprit. Un homme précisément. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis cette après-midi, elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, en plus en tant que Préfète en Chef, elle allait devoir beaucoup le côtoyer.

Cela allait être une année vraiment intéressante...

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Alors voila le premier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le personnage de Sirius va bientôt apparaître. Pour le moment j'écris l'histoire surtout du point de vue d'Hermione, mais ça va changer après. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

****


	3. La Rentrée Des Classes

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

En ce magnifique matin de septembre, le son aigu de réveil tira Hermione de son sommeil. Sa mère ouvrit la porte à la volée, elle était déjà habillée. Elle se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, ouvrit les épais rideaux et laissa la fenêtre grande ouverte, berçant le lit d'Hermione d'une chaude lumière dorée.

Laura : Allez ma chérie ! Il fait beau ce matin ! Réveille toi !

Hermione émit un petit grognement, se dépêtra de ses draps et se dirigea, le pas ensommeillé vers la salle de bain. Elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche et elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'une serviette. Elle mit un corsaire noir, un T-shirt noir décolleté et mit des baskets noires très basses.

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger avec toutes ses valises et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec appétit.

Dans Londres, la silhouette d'Harry se glissa dans la chambre de son parrain. Il était déjà 10h30 et Sirius n'était toujours pas levé. Ils étaient extrêmement en retard.

Harry : Sirius, réveille-toi ! Le train part dans une demi-heure !

Sirius émit un grognement de mécontentement.

Sirius : Je transplanerais là-bas pour le dîner !

Harry : Premièrement, en tant que nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu devrais déjà y être depuis deux jours. Ensuite, si Hermione était là, elle te dirait qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors lève tes grosses fesses de fainéant !

Sirius : D'accord, d'accord, je me lève !

Sirius sortit du grand lit qui occupait sa chambre. Il était uniquement en caleçon.

Sirius : Est-ce que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche au moins ?

Harry : Oui mais ne joue pas à la gravure de mode en admirant tes pectoraux dans le miroir comme hier soir !

Harry eut un petit sourire, en rentrant dans la salle de bain, il avait surpris Sirius en train de bander ses muscles devant le miroir. On aurait dit un ado de 17 ans.

Sirius : Et depuis quand mon filleul adoré m'espionne-t-il ?

Harry : Depuis que j'ai atteint l'âge de 17 ans et que je suis devenu plus mature que toi !

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé alors que Sirius eut un air désespéré.

Sirius : Qui est l'adulte responsable dans cette maison ?

Harry : C'est moi !

Sirius : Toi tu n'es même pas adulte ! Quand tu auras de quoi te raser peut-être que je te considérerai comme tel...Bon je ne resterais pas longtemps dans la douche !

Il lui fit une petite pichenette sur la joue accompagnée d'un sourire moqueur. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain alors qu'Harry descendait dans le salon.

Cinq minutes après, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine et il retrouve Harry qui prenait son petit-déjeuner. Sirius venait de s'habiller, il avait un jean bleu foncé avec un T-shirt blanc qui moulait son corps bien formé.

Harry : Dis donc, tu vas en faire tourner des têtes à Poudlard !

Sirius : Pour l'instant les seules choses auxquelles je pense sont être un bon prof et couvrir de cadeaux mon filleul !

Harry : Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai vu que tu avais acheté des cadeaux hier !

Sirius : Oui pour Ron, Ginny et Hermione ! Et puis aussi pour Tonks qui a eu beaucoup de patience avec moi hier !

Harry : En parlant d'Hermione, c'est dommage que tu l'aies raté hier ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé ! Elle encore plus belle qu'avant les vacances !

Sirius : N'aurais-tu pas un petit faible pour elle ?

Il lui fit un sourire amusé et complice.

Harry : Non pas du tout ! C'est ma meilleure amie et rien de plus mais je sais apprécier sa beauté à sa juste valeur et elle est vraiment très jolie !

Sirius : J'ai encore l'image d'une petite fille sage et timide aux cheveux emmêlés.

Harry : Et bien figure-toi qu'elle n'est plus aussi sage qu'avant ! Si tu les voyais, elle et Ginny, en train de parler de garçons ! Je te promet ! On a l'impression d'être des morceaux de viande !

Sirius lui adressa un éclat de rire.

Sirius : Ça me rappelle mes années à Poudlard !

Harry : Tu as eu beaucoup de petites amies ?

Sirius : Je crois que je suis sorti avec plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard à cette époque !

Il eut un regard nostalgique.

Sirius : À 17 ans, j'étais comme qui dirait un séducteur invétéré ! J'avais la réputation justifiée de sortir avec les filles, de coucher avec et de les plaquer après ! J'étais le garçon type avec lequel on ne devait pas sortir !

Harry : Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça ! Qui aurais pu croire que tu te servais des filles comme ça !

Sirius : Heureusement pour moi et pour elles, j'ai bien changé depuis !

Harry : Tu pourrais peut-être te trouver une jolie petite amie à Poudlard !

Sirius : C'est pas dans mes priorités !

Harry : Toi qui a toujours voulu une famille !

Sirius : Harry, tu es ma seule famille...

Harry : Oui, mais ça te plairait pas d'avoir des enfants à toi ?

Sirius : Viens, on va être en retard !

Sirius voulait éviter le sujet. Bien sûr il aurait voulu une famille avec une femme, des enfants et ses amis autour de lui, mais désormais c'était impossible d'avoir toutes ces choses. Rémus était le seul qui lui restait depuis Poudlard et Harry, le fils de son meilleur ami, était sa seule famille. Et puis à 34 ans, c'était sûrement trop tard pour lui. Pourtant, le souvenir de la femme de son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il voulait tellement avoir une famille, des enfants de qui s'occuper et une femme à ses côtés et sans oublier Harry !

Sur ces pensées, Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers la gare de Kingcross. Ils traversèrent le mur ensemble et Sirius installa Harry dans un compartiment et transplana à Pré au Lard.

Hermione passa le mur et se retrouva sur le quai de la gare. Elle mit sa valise dans la soute et se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Elle trouva finalement Harry, Ron et Ginny dans un compartiment. Ron était en train de disputer sur son choix vestimentaire. Elle était habillée d'une robe d'été mauve encore plus courte et moulante que l'autre si c'était possible. Quand Hermione entra dans le compartiment, Harry se leva le premier et la salua en l'embrassant chaleureusement sur la joue avec un regard exaspéré.

Ron : Hermione, dis lui quelque chose je t'en prie ! Raisonne là !

Hermione : Tu es très jolie Ginny ! Cette robe te met bien en valeur !

Ginny jeta un regard victorieux à son frère et fit un grand sourire chaleureux à Hermione.

Ginny : Toujours aussi belle Mademoiselle Granger !

Hermione : Toujours aussi provocante Mademoiselle Weasley !

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny et celle-ci s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose qui ne devait pas être entendu par les autres.

Ginny : Comment veux-tu que je me trouve une fille sinon ?

Elle lui fit un sourire et Hermione éclata de rire.

Ron : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle moi !

Hermione : Laisse là un peu respirer ! Elle est très jolie comme ça et puis à force de la couver comme ça, elle va te ramené un neveu ou une nièce !

Ron eut un instant de panique et il vira aussi blanc qu'un linge, sa soeur enceinte ?

Ron : Pardon ?

Hermione : À force de tout lui interdire, elle va te ramené un bébé juste pour t'énerver jusqu'au bout et par esprit de contradiction !

Ginny : Elle a raison ! Fais attention, en plus il se pourrait bien que le bébé soit de ton meilleur ami.

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry virait au rouge tomate et que Ron lui jetait un regard qui signifiait clairement: " si tu touches à ma soeur, t'es mort ! ".

Le reste du voyage se passa ainsi, dans les crises de fous rires.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Poudlard et après les salutations avec Hagrid, ils montèrent en calèches.

Ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard, en même temps heureux de retourner dans leur deuxième famille mais en même temps triste de quitter les vacances. Ils se mirent à table, impatient que le repas commence.

La répartition finie, les annonces de Dumbledore commencèrent.

Harry : Tenez, voilà les surprises que Sirius vous aviez promises...

Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée de trois nouveaux professeurs.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle.

Dumbledore : Nymphadora Tonks fera cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall pour les septième années qui auront choisi Métamorphose.

Nymphadora Tonks arriva à la table des professeurs, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière rose fluo.

Tonks : Par pitié, Dumbledore, appelez-moi Tonks !

Dumbledore : Comme il vous plaira Mademoiselle Tonks ! Ensuite, je vous annonce le retour de Monsieur Rémus Lupin, cette fois, au poste de professeur des Charmes, le professeur Flitwick ayant pris une retraite plus que méritée.

Lupin arriva, avec son habituelle robe grise élimée. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle, même chez les Serpentards à l'annonce du retour de Lupin.

Il s'assit à côté de Tonks et ils commencèrent une discussion à voix basse, elle acquiesça de la tête et fit un sourire.

Dumbledore : Maintenant, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer la nomination d'un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

Il y eut, à nouveau, un silence dans la salle.

Dumbledore : Sirius Black…

La salle ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction, mais des applaudissements, encore plus forts que les précédents, se firent entendre notamment du côté de la table des Gryffondors.

Cependant il ne se passa rien. Aucun Sirius Black à l'horizon. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et il apparut vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu marine, ouverte sur un jean moulant et sur un T-shirt qui dévoilait ses muscles développés et mettait en valeur son bronzage gagné durant ses vacances aux Seychelles. La salle se fit silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

Sirius : Excusez-moi Albus, j'ai eu du mal à remettre la main sur ma baguette !

La salle se fendit en éclat de rire.

Harry : C'est tout lui ça ! Oublier sa baguette le jour de la rentrée !

Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry encore étonnés et ils se mirent à rire.

Sirius Black rejoignit la table des professeurs et s'assit entre Rémus et Tonks, faisant la bise à celle-ci. Le festin commença et des gloussements commencèrent à se faire entendre de chaque côté de la salle. Les filles étaient en train de baver devant leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elles se disaient qu'elles allaient adorer les "cours pratiques" avec le professeur Black.

Harry et Ron avaient déjà commencé à s'empiffrer comme à leur habitude, mais Hermione n'avait pas faim. Son estomac s'était noué et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qu'elle voyait : Sirius Black.

Elle était totalement subjuguée et sous le charme. Ginny avait eu raison, mais elle avait été bien en dessous de la vérité ! Sirius Black n'était pas devenu canon ! Il était un dieu ! Tout simplement un dieu ! Et les gloussements des filles dans la salle ne faisaient qu'accroître ce sentiment.

Hermione restait là, à le fixer, les yeux dans le vide, se concentrant sur sa beauté. Il avait changé, énormément changé. Ses cheveux, désormais demi-long, étaient lisses et brillants et certaines mèches tombaient gracieusement de chaque côté de son visage. Il avait une barbe de deux jours ce qui le rendait affreusement sexy. Son regard était toujours aussi noir, aussi ténébreux et pénétrant et toujours aussi séduisant. La lueur de vie et de gaieté était revenue dans ce regard profond et cela faisait énormément plaisir à Hermione, lui qui avait tant souffert. Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait été un homme à femmes dans son adolescence et son regard le prouvait bien, il savait comment rendre une femme folle rien qu'avec un regard. Ses dents, anciennement jaunies, s'étaient transformées en un magnifique sourire éclatant et enjôleur. Elle le vit rire à une plaisanterie de Tonks et dévoiler ainsi son sourire sincère et joyeux.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son corps. Comme le lui avait dit Ginny, il avait pris de la masse musculaire et cela lui allait très bien. Son T-shirt laissait entrevoir ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux en acier. À ce moment, Hermione n'eut qu'une envie : sentir ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement et tendrement.

Elle secoua la tête et se reprit. " C'est le parrain de ton meilleur ami et il a au moins 20 ans de plus que toi ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! C'est vrai qu'il est terriblement sexy...non...stop à ces pensées... ".

Ginny : Hermione, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle et tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé !

Hermione : Je n'ai pas très faim...

Hermione avait encore le regard fixé sur Sirius et Ginny suivit des yeux la trajectoire invisible du regard d'Hermione.

Ginny : Ce serait pas plutôt le charmant nouveau professeur Black qui te coupe l'appétit ?

Hermione : Non, non que vas-tu imaginer ?!

Ginny : Que tu as un faible pour Sirius Black comme désormais 70% de la population féminine de Poudlard...

Hermione : Non...enfin...non...

Ginny : Hermione...

Hermione : Non, non je t'assure ! Je suis juste un peu surprise, il n'est vraiment plus le même ! Regarde comme il a l'air heureux ! On dirait qu'il a 20 ans de moins !

Ginny : Tu sais si tu veux en parler...

Hermione : Non, non merci ! Excuse-moi, mais il faut que j'aille prendre mes responsabilités de Préfète en Chef.

Hermione prit un gâteau, se leva et prit la direction du groupe de première année.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Ginny : Oh rien, elle doit accompagner les premières années.

Mais Ginny savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas très bien. Elle sentait qu'Hermione commençait à développer un petit faible pour Sirius. Enfin, n'avait-il toujours pas été là ? Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé Sirius beau dès leur première rencontre...peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ces sentiments réapparaissaient encore plus exacerbés.

Sirius, assit à la table des professeurs, était en train de discuter avec sa cousine lorsqu'il fut interloqué par une élève qui se levait de la table des Gryffondors. Il la regarda se lever, il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle lui semblait vaguement familière. Elle lui semblait plutôt jolie malgré l'air sombre qu'elle affichait. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et une jolie silhouette agrémentée de courbes avantageuses. Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers un groupe de première année, il devina qu'elle était Préfète en Chef. Peut-être que Tonks la connaissait...

Sirius : Dis-moi Nymphie, tu connais la fille qui vient se lever ?

Tonks : Arrêtes de m'appeler Nymphie ! Je m'appelle Tonks !

Sirius : Mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te faire appeler par ton nom de famille ?

Tonks : Si ton idiote de mère t'avait appelé Nymphadora, tu aurais sûrement préféré te faire appeler par ton nom de famille, tu ne penses pas ?

Sirius : Nymphadora ne m'aurait pas du tout été ! Ma mère, aussi idiote soit-elle, ne m'aurait jamais appelé Nymphadora ! Et puis j'aurais eu moins de succès avec les filles avec un prénom pareil !

Tonks : Arrêtes de plaisanter ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Sirius : Je trouve que Nymphadora est un très beau prénom si tu veux mon avis ! Et puis, j'ai le nom d'une étoile moi ! C'est pas mieux, tu sais !

Tonks : Non, mon prénom ressemble à nymphomane ! C'est horrible ! Sirius c'est sexy et puis ton nom provoque la crainte alors que Nymphadora provoque plutôt d'autres genre d'envies !

Sirius : Et dire qu'avant mon prénom provoquait des gloussements et des gémissements ! Ah, c'était la bonne époque !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé et faussement nostalgique.

Tonks : Si ça peut te rassurer, ton prénom provoque encore des gloussements ! Toutes les filles de cette salle ont les yeux rivés sur ton corps de dieu grec ! Je suis jalouse...

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Je pourrais être leur père à ces gamines !

Tonks : Ça les empêche pas de fantasmer sur toi, cousin !

Le regard de Tonks erra dans la salle avant de se poser sur la plus jeune des Weasley. Elles se regardèrent attentivement avant que Tonks ne soit interrompu par Sirius et ne tourne les yeux.

Sirius : Alors comme ça, tu préfères les filles ?

Tonks devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et le regarda des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Tonks : Mais...comment...personne n'est au courant...comment as-tu pu....

Sirius : J'ai des yeux pour voir et puis j'ai vu comment tu regardais Ginny hier après midi, j'en ai tiré mes conclusions !

Tonks commença à rougir et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Elle jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

Tonks : Tu ne vas pas...

Sirius : Non, je te promets que je ne dirais rien !

Tonks : Merci c'est gentil...

Sirius : Bon, à part ça tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Qui est cette fille avec les premières années ?

Tonks : C'est Hermione...

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, tellement il fut surpris.

Sirius : Hermione Granger comme dans la meilleure amie de mon filleul ?

Tonks : A moins que tu connaisses une autre Hermione, c'est bien elle !

Sirius : Elle est...enfin...elle est très...enfin...vraiment...elle a...

Tonks : Changé ? Oui c'est vrai, depuis l'année dernière à peu près. Elle s'est embellie avec les années.

Sirius : Oui c'est sûr, je ne l'avais pas reconnu...

Le regard de Sirius se fit de nouveau plus insistant sur Hermione.

Tonks : Mais dis donc, mon cousin n'aurait-il pas un petit faible pour elle ?

Sirius : Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Elle pourrait être ma fille ! C'est juste qu'elle s'est transformée en une magnifique jeune femme ! J'avais gardé d'elle une image de petite fille sage et ça a bien changé...En plus elle m'a pratiquement sauvé la vie !

Tonks : C'est vrai...Qui sait ce qu'aurait pu faire Bellatrix si Hermione n'avait pas été là...

Sirius : Il faut que j'aille lui dire bonjour ! C'est la seule que je n'ai pas encore revu et puis il faut que je lui donne son cadeau !

Un lueur d'impatience brilla dans ses yeux comme dans ceux d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Hermione avait accompagné les premières années dans le dortoir de Gryffondors et elle avait fini de leur donner les principales informations. Elle était dans sa chambre. Sa chambre de Préfète en Chef, sa chambre à elle toute seule ! Enfin ! Elle était très fière et très contente, en plus la chambre était vraiment très grande et très belle.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, elle avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière et son uniforme et avait mis une longue jupe noire largement fendue avec un haut asymétrique. Elle adorait cette jupe, elle était à Ginny et quand elle la mettait, elle avait l'impression que ses problèmes se résolvaient d'eux-mêmes, mais cette fois ses pensées ne trouvaient pas de solutions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, elle éprouvait une grande attirance pour Sirius, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était plus que ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui. Surtout qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle, qu'il était le parrain de son meilleur ami et qu'il n'éprouvait sûrement pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Il devait la considérer comme une gamine.

Elle ressassait ces mêmes pensées depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et il n'y avait toujours pas de solution en vue... À un moment elle se disait qu'elle aimerait avoir une relation plus intime avec lui et la seconde d'après elle se contredisait en se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir de tels liens entre eux.

Elle se releva et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans sa chambre, ses amis se poseraient des questions. Et puis, le jour de la rentrée, ils ne se couchaient jamais avant minuit, ayant tant de choses à se raconter.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les dortoirs de Gryffondors. Elle y retrouva la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années, mais pas ses amis. Elle apprit par Luna Lovegood qu'ils étaient dans les appartements du professeur Lupin. Elle se dirigea donc vers les appartements des professeurs et se dirigea grâce aux voix qui étaient plus fortes dans un appartement en particulier. Elle frappa quelques coups et la voix de Lupin lui répondit d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans l'appartement. Enfin appartement n'était pas vraiment le terme qui convenait étant donné que c'était plus grand que toute la tour Gryffondor, dortoirs et salle commune compris.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait Harry, Ron et Lupin qui parlaient manifestement de Quidditch. Attablés, Ginny et Tonks parlaient également. Lupin s'était arrêté de parler et il regarda Hermione. Son arrivée les avait tous fait taire jusqu'à ce que Ginny prenne la parole.

Ginny : Mais c'est ma jupe !

Hermione : Oui, j'en avais besoin pour...réfléchir.

Ginny : Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est celle là !

Les garçons leur lancèrent un regard perplexe avant de reprendre leur conversation.

Lupin : On pensait que tu n'allais plus venir...

Hermione : J'ai pris une douche et je me suis changée. J'aime mieux les vêtements moldus...

Elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte serrée.

Hermione : Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir professeur...

Lupin : Appelle-moi Rémus ! Moi aussi, je suis content de revenir enseigner ici ! Et puis les Charmes c'est moins maudit que la DCFM.

Il répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte et repartit s'asseoir avec Harry et Ron.

Lupin : Assieds-toi ! Prends quelque chose à boire...

Sirius : Et moi, on me fait pas de câlin ?

Sirius venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Il était vêtu du même jean et du même T-shirt que tout à l'heure et il était toujours aussi sexy. Hermione ne faisait que le regarder, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ça faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était changée, elle était encore plus jolie. Mais il chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit. Il voyait qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, elle ne devait pas savoir comment réagir, après tout cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Décidant de faire le premier pas, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'entoura de ses bras, dans une chaude étreinte.

Hermione sentit les bras de Sirius l'entourer et elle répondit à son étreinte. Elle passa ses mains dans le cou de celui-ci se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il était tellement plus grand qu'elle...

Elle se sentit bien plus à l'aise maintenant et presque toute pensées " déplacées " disparurent. Elle y répondit plus fortement en le serrant. Sirius la reposa par terre.

Sirius : Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. Laisse-moi te regarder...

Il lui prit la main et la fit tourner comme s'ils dansaient.

Sirius : Tu es vraiment devenue une très belle jeune femme. J'avais laissé une petite fille et je retrouve une jeune fille...

Hermione lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé mi-gênée.

Hermione : Merci ! Mais toi aussi tu as changé ! Toutes les filles dans la Grande Salle étaient en train de baver devant toi.

" Pas celle que je voudrais malheureusement " se surprit Sirius à penser.

Hermione : Alors ta vie d'homme libre ? Tu apprécies ? J'ai appris que vous étiez partis aux Seychelles, petits veinards !

Sirius : J'adore ma nouvelle vie et puis maintenant que je suis prof, je vais pouvoir embêter Servillus et enlever des points aux Serpentards pour mon propre plaisir...

Lupin : Sirius !

Il eut un sourire d'enfant prit en train de faire une bêtise.

Sirius : Je rigolais Rémus enfin, pas pour embêter Rogue...

Hermione : Même après 20 ans, tu l'embêtes encore...on ne dirait pas que tu as 40 ans

Sirius : 34 ! J'ai 34 ans ! Pas 40 ans !

Harry : Il est très sensible sur le sujet !

Ils commencèrent à rigoler.

Hermione : De toute façon, tu fais plus jeune alors...

Harry : Ça y est, tu as compris comment l'amadouer !

Hermione : Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises toi !

Sirius lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Sirius : Viens, je vais te donner ton cadeau !

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

Hermione : Quel cadeau ?

Sirius : Celui dont tu connais l'existence puisque ma charmante cousine n'a pas su tenir sa langue !

Ginny : Il nous a déjà offert les notre ! Regarde ce que j'ai eu !

Ginny lui montra un tout petit chaton qui était roulé en boule contre le ventre de sa maîtresse.

Ginny : J'ai toujours voulu un petit chat et celui m'aime déjà ! Je l'ai appelée Cassiopée. D'après Sirius, c'est le nom d'une constellation.

Hermione : Il est tellement mignon...

Ginny : Ron a eu un nouveau balai, Harry une boussole pour Eclair de Feu, Tonks des robes de sorcières et un Rappeltout et toi bah on attend...

Sirius l'emmena dans sa chambre, la fit asseoir sur le lit et lui donna trois paquets.

Hermione : Sirius, c'est trop, je ne peux pas...

Sirius : Mais si, tu es mon amie, tu m'as sauvée la vie...je te le dois bien...

Hermione : Tu ne me dois rien Sirius...et puis tu nous a sauvé la vie plein de fois...

Sirius : Contente-toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Il lui fit un sourire amusé et Hermione déballa le premier paquet, le plus petit. Elle vit une chaîne en argent avec un médaillon en argent, orné au milieu d'une pierre noire fascinante. Sa texture semblait malléable, mais en fait, la pierre était aussi qu'un rocher. Sa couleur était hypnotisante, elle oscillait entre le noir, l'argenté, le doré, le pourpre, le violet...

Autour de la pierre, il y avait quelques inscriptions et sur le tour du médaillon, il y avait des espèces de petits crochets.

Hermione : C'est magnifique, mais je doute que ça n'est qu'un but décoratif, si ?

Sirius : Non, effectivement, c'est un Figeur de Temps...

Hermione : J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, mais Sirius c'est illégal ! Comment as tu fait pour t'en procurer un ?

Sirius : Passer 12 ans enfermé à Azkaban te fait avoir certaines...relations. Je l'ai acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Hermione : Mais, ils ne vendent que des artefacts de magie noire là bas...

Sirius : Ce Figeur de Temps est un outil de magie noire...enfin...s'il est utilisé à mauvais escient.

Hermione : Sirius, je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais je n'aime pas la magie noire.

Sirius : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, mais cet objet n'est dangereux qu'entre de mauvaises mains et je te fais pleinement confiance et tu es très mature.

Hermione : Explique-moi comment ça marche.

Sirius prit l'objet entre ses mains.

Sirius : Alors, ce médaillon fige le temps. La pierre tourne sur elle-même, fais-la tourner un tour tu figes le moment présent tout en te laissant libre de tes mouvements. Si tu te fais attaquer par des Mangemorts, ça peut te faire gagner du temps. L'effet ne dure que quelques minutes et il dure encore moins sur les personnes très puissantes magiquement. Ensuite, les petits crochets sur les côtés, ils te servent à " défiger " certaines personnes.

Hermione : Et si je défige la mauvaise personne ?

Sirius : Aucun risque, le visage de la personne que tu souhaites " défiger " s'affichera sur la pierre. Bon, on met un peu de temps à s'habituer à cet objet, mais je te fais confiance...tu es intelligente.

Hermione : Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir donné ça à Harry ?

Sirius : Tel que je le connais, il aurait figé le temps pendant un match de Quidditch...

Hermione eut un sourire amusé, puis déballa le deuxième paquet, plus lourd...

C'était un livre intitulé " Magie obscure, 1001 sortilèges pour l'utiliser et pour s'en protéger ". Le livre était épais et volumineux avec une couverture noire.

Sirius : Celui-là aussi je l'ai acheté sur l'Allée des Embrumes...

Hermione : Tu veux que je devienne Mangemort ou quoi ?

Sirius : Ecoute Hermione, je suis tout à fait opposé à la magie noire, mais dans ce livre, il n'y a rien de bien dangereux. Des sorts que tu peux lancer, qui sont tout à fait légaux et qui pourront te servir au cas où...enfin tu vois...

Hermione : Je sais déjà bien me défendre...

Sirius : Oui, mais ces sorts ne te seront jamais appris en classe. Peut-être si tu deviens Auror et encore peut-être pas. Tu es d'ascendance moldue, je m'inquiète encore plus pour toi que pour les autres. Avec ces sorts, tu pourras te protéger des formes les plus générales de magie noire et de défendre en cas d'attaque.

Hermione : Ton attention me touche Sirius et puis tu as touché mon point faible : les livres !

Sirius : Ouvre le dernier !

Hermione ouvrit le dernier paquet et y trouva une robe blanche scintillante aux reflets dorés/argentés.

Hermione : Elle est magnifique Sirius...tu n'as pas trouvé ça sur l'Allée des Embrumes, si ?

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Non, non ! La vendeuse m'a regardé bizarrement quand je lui ai acheté d'ailleurs ! C'est une robe de bal, elle s'adapte à ton humeur, à ton envie du moment. En la portant, tu n'auras jamais la même robe.

Hermione : Le rêve d'une fille ! Sirius, tes cadeaux sont magnifiques, ça a du te coûter une fortune ! Tu es sûr de pouvoir te le permettre ?

Sirius : Je suis pratiquement aussi riche que les Malefoy et le ministère m'a énormément dédommagé de mes années passées à Azkaban. Je ne te dirais pas exactement combien ils m'ont versé mais je peux te dire que je pourrais vivre luxueusement toute ma vie sans travailler ainsi qu'Harry, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants...

Hermione : Je vois...ma famille aussi est très riche. Mes parents m'ont même pas besoin de travailler, ils le font parce qu'ils aiment leurs métiers.

Sirius : Tout comme je vais aimer enseigner !

Hermione : C'est ça ! Tu vas plutôt aimer toutes les filles en train de se pavaner devant toi et le fait de pouvoir embêter Rogue sans qu'on te dise rien !

Sirius : Pour ça aussi ! Allez, j'aimerais bien te voir dans cette robe !

Hermione se dirigea vers une porte qui était sûrement celle de la salle de bain. Elle avait eu raison. Elle se déshabilla et enfila la robe qui glissa fluidement sur elle et épousa parfaitement toutes ses formes. La robe lui semblait aussi légère que l'air et elle avait l'impression d'être totalement nue. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et la robe avait pris une jolie teinte violet foncé. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et la mâchoire de Sirius tomba par terre.

Elle était encore plus belle. À cet instant Sirius n'eu qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. " Reprends-toi mon vieux ! Elle a 17 ans de moins que toi, tu pourrais être son père et en plus c'est la meilleure amie de ton filleul ". Il se reprit.

Sirius : J'ai eu bon goût, elle te va vraiment très bien ! Tu es magnifique dedans.

Hermione fit quelques pas vers Sirius et lui sauta dans les bras. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et la pressa doucement contre lui. Elle lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue et sortit en furie de la chambre pour montrer sa robe aux autres.

Hermione : Tu es génial ! Je t'adore !

Hermione apparut dans le salon et les autres la gratifièrent d'une série de sifflements admiratifs. Rémus et Tonks jetèrent un regard équivoque à Sirius. Ils sentaient qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Hermione et pourtant ni elle, ni lui ne le savait.

Ginny : Elle est magnifique ta robe Hermione !

Harry : Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si bon goût Sirius...

Harry lui jeta un regard complice et Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Tonks : Elle aurait bien en rose...

Tous le monde éclata de rire, Tonks et le rose...

La soirée se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Sirius raccompagna Hermione dans sa chambre et celui-ci passa la nuit à penser à elle alors qu'Hermione essayait de faire le point sur ses sentiments envers Sirius, caressant doucement la robe qu'il lui avait offerte.

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour chers lecteurs adorés ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Alors vous avez trouvé comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Envoyez moi vos avis ! Le prochain chapitre dans la semaine probablement !

Je voulais vous dire aussi que je vous ADORE ! ! ! ! 15 reviews ! ! ! C'est trop génial ! Je pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant ! En plus ma journée est encore plus parfaite étant donné mon 16,5 en Allemand et mon 20 en TPE ! Géniale quoi ! Je pourrais jamais assez vous remercier alors merci, merci, merci, merci ! ! ! !

Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 et je voulais savoir comment vous aimeriez que l'histoire évolue ? Juste pour voir si ça cadre avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit…

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

My Little Angel : Coucou ma pucette ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! Et non, toujours pas de sexe ! Mais c'est prévu pour le chapitre 5 ! Ca y'est j'ai enfin réussi à réécrire la scène qui me posait tant de problème…tu sais laquelle…Bon valà ! Bizooo tout doux ! Je t'mmmmmm

Kaorulabelle : Oulala ! Original le pseudo ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir ! En espérant que tu ais apprécier ce chapitre aussi !

Mélisandre : Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer mais j'adore aussi ta fic ! Les Sirius/Hermione sont si rares que lorsqu'on en trouve une…on la lâche plus ! lol ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir quand on me dit qu'on aime comment j'écris ! Came va droit au cœur ! Merci encore ! J'adore les longues reviews !

Facinelli : Merci pour ta review ! Fan de Michael Vartan, je vois ! Bon choix ! L'est top canon ! Enfin après Sirius et Draco ! Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Suite, suite, suite ? La suite est là ! Et j'espère qu'elle t'as plue ! Merci pour la review !

Mina Black : Merci pour la review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises que tu trouves qu'elle est bien écrite ! Vraiment…Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

Dumbledore : Ouh, le grand directeur devant moi ! J'ai intérêt à être bien ! vérification tenue, coiffure et maquillage Tout ok lol ! Non, non et non je n'abandonnerais pas la fic d'ailleurs je n'abandonne jamais aucune fic même si elles prennent du retard ! J'aime aller au bout de ce que j'entreprend ! Et tout sera finit ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et ce qui concerne les filles petites ! J'espère vraiment que les mecs aiment ça parce que à force de se baisser, aie aie le dos ! Merci encore pr la review ! ! ! ! Dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre !

Lulu-Cyfair : Cool le pseudo ! Merci pour la review ! Tu prends ? Alors prends aussi cette suite et dis moi ce que tu en as pensé ! J'espère que ça t'as plu et encore une fois, merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit ! Ca me fait pliiiiiiiisir ! ! ! ! ! cris suraigus

Morganna : Merci pour la review et voilà la suite ! Tu en as pensé quoi ? Au fait ! Ouiiiiiiii VIVE SIRIUS LE PLUS BEAU DU MONDE ! Désolée…

Lythanie : Coucou la puce ! Merci pour la review ! La suite ? Elle est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Merci de me dire qu'elle est bien écrite ! Tu sais que ça me va toujours droit au cœur ! J'espère qu'elle te rend le sourire ! Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris ! Allez gros bizzoooo ma tite puce !

Kloona : Merci pour la review ! Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! La suite, la voilà ! Quelles idées te fais-tu ? Ca m'intéresse bcp…

En ce qui concerne ma DM/HG, elle continue ! Je suis en cours d'écriture du 12è chapitre…

Amy Evans : Merci pour la review ! La réaction d'Hermione et de Sirius, tu les as là ! Par contre en ce qui concerne Ron et sa sœur, ça risque de prendre bcp plus de temps avant de venir ! Merci pour le " merveilleux travail ", ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Merci pour la review ! Mais par pitié, ce n'est pas si romantique que ça, si ? Moi qui ait horreur du romantisme dîner aux chandelles et pétales de roses…lol ! Non, je rigole, ta review m'a fait très très plaisir ! La suite est là ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Scarlett : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Arwen-Cyn : Merci pour la review ! Ma continuation est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !


	4. Premier Cours de DCFM

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla radieuse. Son premier cours était DCFM avec Sirius et il faisait un temps magnifique dehors. Elle se leva prestement, prit sa douche et s'habilla avec son uniforme. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle où elle vit Harry, Ron et Ginny en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle les rejoignit et la discussion fut animée entre les garçons : pour ou contre les Canons de Chudley cette année ?

Les filles, elles, parlèrent entre elle et notamment de deux certaines personnes ayant des liens de parenté...

Ginny : J'ai un problème ?

Hermione : Tu es enceinte ?

Ginny : Non...

Hermione : Tu te drogues ?

Ginny : Non, mais...

Hermione : Un de tes frères est mort ?

Ginny : Non, mais arrête un peu de...

Hermione : Donc, tu peux considérer que tu n'as pas de problème !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Ginny : Tu es impossible ! Non, mon problème, c'est que j'ai trouvé une fille...

Hermione devint soudain très intéressée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Hermione : Qui ? Elle est à Poudlard, je suppose...

Ginny : Oui, c'est...humm...c'est...Tonks...

Hermione : Tonks comme dans Nymphadora Tonks ? La cousine de Sirius ?

Ginny : Je ne connais pas d'autres Tonks...

Hermione l'interrogea du regard, voyant que Ginny ne continuait pas son histoire.

Ginny : Et bien, je la trouve très jolie, intéressante, drôle...mais bon, avec ma chance elle n'est pas intéressée par les filles et puis même si elle l'était, elle est plus âgée alors...

Hermione : Elle n'est pas si âgée que ça ! Elle a à peine 24 ans, vous avez 8 ans de différence, c'est pas énorme.

Ginny : C'est sûr que maintenant, l'âge ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'importance pour toi...

Hermione : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ginny : Je parlais de ton amour passionné et torride pour Sirius Black...l'ex-dangereux criminel et accessoirement notre nouveau prof de DCFM !

Ginny lui fit un sourire amusé et elle mima un bruit de baiser avec sa bouche.

Hermione : N'importe quoi...

Ginny : À une autre...j'ai vu comment tu le regardais hier soir ! Tu avais ce regard quand tu es amoureuse, tu sais l'espèce de pétillement dans tes yeux...

Hermione : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il n'y a jamais eu aucun pétillement dans mes yeux !

Ginny : Si Hermione, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu as le même regard qu'au début de ta relation avec Krum...

Hermione : Alors c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais...

Ginny lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

Hermione : Tu ne dis rien à personne, mais oui, je crois que j'ai une folle envie de sortir avec Sirius Black. J'ai fait des rêves à propos de lui cette nuit et ils n'étaient pas classés dans la catégorie tout public...

Ginny : Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Hermione : Rien ! Sirius a 17 ans de plus que moi, c'est le parrain de mon meilleur ami et il se considère sûrement comme une sorte de père pour moi alors ça sert à rien d'espérer ! Et toi avec Tonks ?

Ginny : Je vais voir comment la situation évolue...tu es sûre pour...

Harry : Sirius !

Harry avait arrêté sa conversation passionnée avec Ron quand il avait vu Sirius arriver vers leur table.

Sirius arriva et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'autre sur celle d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille ce qui la fit rougir.

Sirius : Alors la jeunesse, ça va ?

Harry : On a hâte de venir à ton cours !

Ron : C'est sûr, ça changera de cette harpie de Ombrage !

Sirius : Et moi j'ai hâte de faire cours ! Vous vous rendez compte, je vais pouvoir expérimenter des sorts sur des élèves et en plus être payé pour ça !

Il fit un sourire, ce qui fit fondre Hermione.

Sirius : Bon allez, faites moi de la place, je mange avec vous !

Harry se décala et il s'installa entre Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à savoir que Sirius se trouvait si près d'elle.

Sirius s'assit entre son filleul et Hermione. Quand il s'assit, il l'effleura presque et il eut l'impression de la voir frissonner. Elle était vraiment très belle aujourd'hui comme il lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle le rendait fou avec son regard pailleté et son sourire, sans parler des courbes de son corps. Sa poitrine semblait si parfaite, si ronde qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la caresser sans fin. Il la vit qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, il trouvait cela tellement sexy chez elle. Elle le faisait chaque fois que quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise ou qu'elle réfléchissait. À ce moment, il eut envie d'être ses dents pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les lèvres d'Hermione. Il avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour cette nuit et maintenant quand il la regardait, il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Hermione pencha sa main sur la table pour prendre le lait, mais Sirius eut manifestement la même idée. Celle-ci sursauta au contact de la main de Sirius et le lait se renversa sur son uniforme. Elle se leva sous le coup et elle vit que sa jupe dégoulinait de lait.

Sirius ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : la regarder. Elle avait des jambes à tomber par terre et lait coulait doucement de ses cuisses dorées jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Hermione : Et bien, c'est du joli Mr Black !

Elle eut un petit sourire et il la regarda avec un regard séducteur.

Sirius : Moi ? Mais c'est vous Mademoiselle Granger qui avait fait un faux mouvement !

Hermione : C'est parce que j'étais troublée par votre présence Monsieur Black...

Mais que se passait-il ? Elle flirtait avec lui ou sa vision le trompait ?

Sirius : Moi qui voulait du lait ! J'en ai maintenant sur le corps d'une charmante jeune fille !

Il fit glisser un doigt sur la cuisse d'Hermione pour récupérer quelques gouttes de lait et il le porta à sa bouche.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il flirte avec moi ou quoi ? Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au doux frisson qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait effleuré la cuisse.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui sécha Hermione.

Hermione : Merci c'est gentil.

Sirius : Je t'en prie.

Hermione : Je retiendrais ce sort au cas où tu m'aspergerais d'un autre liquide...

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla. Sirius toucha sa joue à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait décidément flirter avec lui ! Si elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas compris l'allusion à un autre liquide...

Il la regarda s'en aller, puis s'excusa lui-même et se leva pour prendre la direction de sa salle de classe.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient regardé la scène, médusés. Ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils venaient de voir Sirius et Hermione flirter ensemble.

Harry : Je crois que Sirius a un faible pour Hermione...

Ron : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il a au moins 20 ans de plus qu'elle.

Harry : En fait, 17 ans de plus...

Ron : Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Il pourrait être son père...c'est malsain...

Ginny : Moi je trouve ça plutôt romantique...

Ron : Oui, mais toi t'es une fille !

Ginny : Justement, je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que les filles veulent et ce que Hermione veut c'est Sirius !

Ron : De toute façon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut, je trouve juste ça pas très...normal...

Ginny : Tu sais, Ronald, l'âge n'est pas si important que ça ! McGonagall et Dumbledore ont plus de 30 ans de différence et ils sont très heureux !

Harry : Là, elle marque un point et puis moi ça me dérange pas !

Ron : Attends, tu les imagines tous les deux en train de faire tu sais quoi...berk !

Harry : C'est vrai que mon parrain et ma meilleure amie, ça fait bizarre mais si Sirius et Hermione sont heureux comme ça...pourquoi pas...

Hermione était arrivée devant la salle de DCFM. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de flirter ouvertement, de séduire publiquement Sirius Black. Et le plus surprenant, il avait répondu à ce jeu de séduction. Elle repensa à la douce caresse de son doigt sur sa cuisse et elle en frissonna. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si la main de Sirius s'était aventurée un peu plus haut...

Elle en frissonnait quand une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à son imagination. Elle sentit un parfum familier, mais elle n'arriva pas à faire correspondre odeur et visage.

Elle se retourna et sa mâchoire tomba à terre : Sirius...

Elle le regarda, il avait changé de robe et en avait mis une noire. Il avait sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et il la regardait d'un air qu'elle espérait appréciateur.

Sirius : Hermione, ça va ? Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées...

Hermione : Oui, oui, je vais bien, j'étais en train de rêvasser...

Sirius : Et à propose de qui ou de quoi ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire séducteur.

Hermione : Ça ce sont mes secrets ! Tu sais, bien des sorciers plus brillants que toi se sont retrouvés avec une fesse en moins...

Sirius : Pardon ?

Hermione : Ta braguette...ta baguette pardon...dans...la poche arrière de ton jean !

Elle se sentit rougir à ce lapsus plus que révélateur.

Sirius : Tu regardais mes fesses ?

Il lui fit un sourire mi-amusé, mi-séducteur.

Hermione : Non...enfin...non !

Sirius : Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes fesses !

Hermione : Je ne voudrais pas que tu te rendes infirme bêtement ! Tu es si maladroit...

Sirius : Si tu fais allusion à ce qui s'est passé ce matin, c'est toi qui as sursauté !

Hermione : Surveille tes fesses quand même ! Qui s'est ce que je pourrais faire la prochaine fois que je sursaute !

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Viens, rentres ! Le cours va commencer de toute façon...

Il la prit par la taille, la faisant frissonner de plus belle et la guida dans la classe. Il s'assit à son bureau et Hermione s'assit sur la première table. Elle croisa les jambes. Sirius déglutit difficilement à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La femme sur qui il fantasmait se trouvait sur la table en face de lui, les jambes croisées...

En une seconde, il pouvait la renverser sur la table, se caler entre ses jambes et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie.

Hermione : Je ne suis pas la seule à rêver apparemment !

Sirius : Je pensais à...à mon cours...

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

Hermione : Alors que nous prépare notre nouveau prof de DCFM pour le premier cours ?

Sirius : Ça c'est ma surprise ! Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, les autres élèves vont arriver ! A moins que tu préfères rester dans cette position...

Hermione décroisa les jambes et descendit de la table pour aller s'asseoir au premier rang pendant que les élèves commençaient à remplir la salle. Harry et Ron arrivèrent et s'assirent à côté d'elle. Ils allaient lui demander quelque chose quand Sirius prit la parole.

Sirius : Bonjour tout le monde !

Les élèves lui répondirent un bonjour en choeur.

Sirius : Alors aujourd'hui, pour cette première séance, nous allons plutôt faire un jeu de questions/réponses. Je me doute bien que vous devez vous poser des questions sur moi, sur mon passé. Donc il vous suffira de me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez dans la limite du décent et j'y répondrais. Cela mettra fin aux rumeurs qui pourraient se mettre en route.

Une élève leva la main, c'était Parvati. Sirius lui fit signe de parler.

Parvati : Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez passé 12 ans à Azkaban pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ?

Sirius : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Parvati : Parvati...Parvati Patil.

Sirius : Et bien Parvati, oui c'est vrai. J'ai passé 12 ans dans la prison d'Azkaban pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis, mais je vous rassure tous, j'ai été innocenté depuis. Je ne représente plus de danger...enfin...pas au premier abord...

Une autre élève leva la main, elle était assise à côté de Parvati, Lavande Brown.

Lavande : Je m'appelle Lavande Brown, est-ce que vous êtes marié ? Ou est ce que vous avez une petite amie ? Et quel est votre deuxième prénom ?

Les autres filles de la salle, y compris les Serpentards, gloussèrent à la question posée. Sirius eut un sourire amusé à cette question. Il se doutait que sa vie sentimentale allait intéresser les gens. Décidément, les choses n'avaient pas changé en 17 ans !

Sirius : Non Mademoiselle Brown, je ne suis ni marié et je n'ai pas de petite amie ! Pourquoi vous voulez postuler ?

Il lui fit un sourire amusé alors qu'elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Sirius : Je plaisantais bien sûr ! Quant à moi deuxième prénom, c'est Orion ! Sirius Orion Black...

Une élève de Serpentard leva la main et se fit interroger.

Milicent : Est-ce que vous avez des tatouages ?

La classe se mit à rire à cette question et Sirius laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Sirius : Milicent Bullstrode je suppose ?

Elle hocha la tête. Les Bullstrodes étaient une famille de sang-pur très connue, mais surtout extrêmement riche. Sirius, ayant été élevé dans ce milieu, les connaissait bien.

Sirius : Et bien Mademoiselle Bullstrode, j'ai effectivement des tatouages, mais ils sont placés à des endroits un peu trop privés pour que je vous les dévoile...

Les filles se mirent à glousser encore une fois et le reste du cours se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur, Sirius répondant toujours aux questions posées avec amusement. À la fin du cours, il demanda à Hermione, Harry et Ron de rester, mais ces deux derniers déclinèrent l'invitation prétextant un entraînement de Quidditch.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule à seule avec son professeur de DCFM. Il s'assit sur une table et elle s'assit sur celle d'à côté, un petit air paniqué sur son visage.

Hermione : Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je ne peux rien avoir fait ! C'est le premier jour !

Sirius eut un sourire, il reconnaissait bien Hermione dans ce comportement.

Sirius : Non, non, tu n'as rien fait ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste que je t'ai trouvé particulièrement silencieuse ce matin, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pa ?

"À part de le fait que je n'ai qu'une envie : te sauter dessus, ça va" pensa t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire cela.

Hermione : Si ça va je te promets. Je suis juste quelqu'un de discret...

Sirius : Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'es même pas capable de me regarder en face plus que cinq minutes ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec un garçon ou...

Hermione ne put que remarquer à quel point Sirius arrivait vite à cerner les personnes et à lire en eux. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse comme pour la rassurer, mais ce contact les fit se regarder tous deux dans les yeux. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent subrepticement ainsi que leurs visages. Elle le rendait fou, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il pouvait facilement clore cette distance et enfin permettre à ses lèvres de rencontrer celle d'Hermione. Il n'attendait que ça, son coeur battait la chamade et était prêt à exploser, se sachant si près de la femme qu'il désirait.

Sirius : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

Il avait dit ça en un souffle chaud qui effleura les lèvres d'Hermione, la faisant trembler. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser et à ce moment, dans son coeur, elle savait qu'il lui aurait répondu.

Hermione : C'est...c'est...un garçon...

Elle avait dit cela avec des bégaiements dans la voix et cela avait jeté un froid entre elle et Sirius. Celui-ci se raidit et s'éloigna un peu d'Hermione à son grand regret. Un garçon, bien sûr, c'était ça ! Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui. " Vieux fou, une fille aussi belle et aussi jeune s'intéresser à toi ! Tu dérailles ! " pensa t-il. Il passa ensuite les cinq autres secondes à se persuader de combien ce qu'il ressentait était mal et surtout interdit.

Sirius : Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il a essayé de te...enfin...il t'a forcé à quoi que ce soit ?

Il eut soudain peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Si un garçon avait osé la toucher, il le tuerait même s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban.

De son côté, Hermione décida de le mettre sur la piste aux moyens de sous-entendus...

Hermione : Non, non ! Justement c'est le problème...

Sirius lui adressa un regard perplexe, il ne comprenait plus rien...

Hermione : Je m'intéresse à un garçon, mais il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi et nous ne sommes pas...du même monde. Mais je ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort, beaucoup de désir en tout cas, mais je ne sais pas si lui ressent la même chose et ça me rend assez triste.

Sirius ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui confiait ses problèmes de coeur et le pire c'est que c'était la seule femme pour qui il ressentait quelque chose...

Sirius pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Krum étant donnée la différence d'âge et de "monde" comme elle le lui avait dit.

Sirius : Tu sais, Hermione, c'est normal de ressentir du désir pour un garçon, surtout à ton âge. Les hormones prennent un peu le contrôle de toi.

Hermione : Oui, mais là, je fais des rêves vraiment très...enfin...pas du genre tout public !

Sirius commença à se sentir mal, la pensée d'imaginer Hermione en train de faire un rêve érotique l'excitait terriblement.

Sirius : C'est normal de faire ce genre de rêves...cela extériorise ce que tu veux...

Hermione commençait à être sérieusement agacée ! Sirius Black était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'elle connaissait et il excellait dans toutes les matières quand il était à Poudlard ! Tout ça pour finalement ne pas comprendre quelques malheureux sous-entendus !

Hermione : Je sais que c'est normal, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec ce garçon et je n'oserais jamais faire le premier pas ! Il devrait le faire ! Après tout c'est vous les hommes non ?!

Sirius eut un sourire amusé, puis nostalgique.

Sirius : De mon temps, je me souviens que je faisais tout pour séduire les filles ! C'était toujours moi qui allais vers elles ! Mais les temps ont changé...

Hermione : Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu pas pareil ? Enfin, les garçons ne font-ils pas pareil ?

Hermione se sentit rougir à ce nouveau lapsus.

Sirius : Si tu veux mon conseil, va voir ce garçon et...drague le ! S'il ne veut pas sortir avec toi, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas net pour ne pas vouloir être avec une aussi jolie fille que toi.

Hermione pensa tout d'un coup qu'il était vraiment à côté de la plaque et il décida de ne pas continuer sur le sujet.

Hermione : Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Sirius : En tout cas, je ne veux pas te voir triste à cause de ça, d'accord ?

Hermione : Mais oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis une grande fille !

Sirius la prit soudain dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement en lui murmurant "ma petite Mya" dans son oreille comme un grand frère qui aurait vu sa soeur grandir trop vite. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais passa finalement ses bras dans son dos, son cou étant bien trop haut pour sa petite taille. Il se recula enfin, se leva et s'assit un peu plus loin.

Hermione : Alors Monsieur le professeur, à quand les cours pratiques ?

Sirius : Dès la prochaine séance ! Je vais vous apprendre les sorts de défenses et puis on passera aux sortes d'attaques après ! Il faut que je voie le niveau de la classe en premier ! Vous avez énormément de retard ! Et c'est très mauvais avec le retour de Voldemort.

Hermione : Et j'aurais le droit d'utiliser les sorts du livre que tu m'as offert ?

Sirius : Bien sûr ! Il était fait pour que tu l'utilises ! Au fait, est-ce que le Figeur de Temps a fonctionné ?

Hermione : Oui très bien ! Je l'ai utilisé hier soir ! Il a très bien marché ! C'est pratique si jamais je suis en retard à un cours par exemple !

Sirius : Effectivement ! Dis-moi je me disais que toi, Harry et Ron pourriez peut-être venir dans mes appartements ce soir pour dîner ! Je ferais la cuisine !

Hermione : Humm alors si tu fais la cuisine, je ne veux surtout pas louper ça ! Je préviendrai Harry et Ron ce midi !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Hermione : Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! Je vais à la bibliothèque !

Il lui fit un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Mais c'est le premier jour ! Tu n'as même pas de devoirs !

Elle avait déjà pris ses affaires et elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le soleil jouait sur son visage, la faisant plisser les yeux et retrousser son nez. Ses yeux prenaient une légère teinte dorée au soleil et quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement sur son visage. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'à cet instant.

Hermione : Oui je sais, mais je veux m'avancer ! Histoire de...remonter mon niveau !

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et la joie brilla dans ses yeux noisette avant qu'elle ne s'en aille en coup de vent.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, mit les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'allait plus le supporter bien longtemps. Ils avaient été si proches quelques minutes auparavant. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, la toucher, caresser sa peau dorée. Il la voulait tellement que des fois, il ne pouvait plus pensait à autre chose. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur elle, sur ses courbes qu'il aurait tant aimé caresser. Pourtant il savait combien tout ceci était mal : lui un homme de la trentaine qui fantasmait sur une petite adolescente pas encore majeure. Sans compter que cette petite adolescente était la meilleure amie de son filleul, la personne qu'il voulait le moins décevoir...

Il lut interrompu dans ses pensées par Rémus Lupin qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Rémus : Hey Patmol !

Sirius ne répondit que pas un "humm humm" ce qui rendit Rémus perplexe.

Rémus : Patmol, mon ami, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

Sirius n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. Il ne lui répondit que du bout des lèvres.

Sirius : Non, non...

Rémus : Pas avec moi Sirius, je te connais mieux que personne !

Sirius leva finalement la tête vers lui et Rémus pu voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Rémus : C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius : Mais comment sais-tu...

Rémus : Je t'ai observé et c'est tellement évident que je pense que tout le monde est déjà au courant à part elle et toi !

Sirius : Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas au courant ! Tu imagines ?!

Rémus : J'imagine surtout qu'elle serait folle de joie !

Sirius : Ne plaisante pas avec moi Lunard !

Rémus : Je ne plaisante pas Patmol ! Tu dois être le seul qui ne t'en est pas rendu compte et pourtant tu es le premier concerné !

Sirius lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations.

Rémus : Hermione est folle de toi ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle te regarde ! Elle est en admiration devant toi mon vieux Patmol !

Sirius n'en revenait pas de ce que Rémus venait de lui dire. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait avoir pris un coup de soleil (ndla : un coup d'amour, un coup de je t'aime ! Dslée...lol) sur la tête.

Sirius : Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

Rémus : Non, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux !

Sirius : Et qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien me trouver ? Je pourrais être son père, je suis bien trop vieux et sans compter que je suis le parrain d'Harry ! Elle doit me considérer comme une sorte de deuxième père ou à la limite comme un frère !

Rémus : Elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser si tu veux mon avis !

Sirius : Elle a à peine 16 ans, Rémus, et moi 34 !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton un peu plus fort comme pour appuyer son argument.

Rémus : Elle va bientôt être majeure, Sirius, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut ! Et puis tu connais notre Hermione, elle ne se lance jamais dans quelque chose avant d'avoir peser le pour et le contre ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose sans y avoir intensément réfléchi avant ! Elle n'est pas aussi impulsive qu'une certaine autre personne...

Sirius sentit bien que ce commentaire s'adressait à lui. Rémus lui dit de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et il sortit de la salle...non sans entendre la course précipitée de talons hauts sur la pierre des couloirs de Poudlard. Il sourit pour lui-même...

Hermione s'arrêta enfin au détour d'un couloir pour reprendre son souffle et assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était revenue chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié sur la table et elle avait surpris la conversation entre Rémus et Sirius...

Elle l'avait entendu demander à Rémus ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver...

Il se sentait attiré par elle et voulait peut-être plus qu'une relation amicale avec elle...

Elle était aux anges, mais elle ne ferait rien...Elle ne voulait surtout pas détruire les relations fragiles entre Harry et son parrain. Elle allait courageusement cacher son désir et ils n'auraient qu'une relation amicale ! Elle en avait décidé ainsi...

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Hermione passant d'un état extatique à un état de tristesse infinie sachant que leur histoire ne mènerait qu'à la souffrance mutuelle...

De son côté, Sirius espérait que Rémus avait eu raison sur ce qu'il lui avait dit...

Il savait que c'était mal...

Il savait que c'était interdit...

Il savait que les autres penseraient que c'est malsain...

Mais il s'en foutait...pourquoi pas tenter le coup...enfin...si Hermione était d'accord...

La journée touchait à sa fin et Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer pour le dîner dans les appartements de Sirius. Cela allait être l'épreuve de force ! Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le toucher, ne pas se fixer sur le fait qu'il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait, ne pas penser à son corps de dieu, à ses yeux sombre et pénétrant, à son sourire séducteurs et à ses cheveux en bataille ultra sexy...

Elle était découragée rien qu'en faisant cette liste dans sa tête. Elle se décida finalement et opta pour une jupe noire qui lui arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, un haut asymétrique noir et des baskets. Elle se maquilla légèrement et se mit en route. Elle était déjà en retard et Ron et Harry devaient déjà y être. Elle hâta le pas et se retrouva vite devant l'appartement de Sirius. Elle sut que c'était le sien, notamment grâce à la douce odeur de cuisine qui émanait de là...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit des pas précipités et là tout se joua au ralenti. Elle vit la poignée de la porte tournée et elle se retrouva face à lui, toujours aussi sexy...vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise noire semi-ouverte et d'un tablier par dessus. Elle fut vite enveloppée dans une douce odeur de parfum masculin, une odeur assez épicée mais sucrée à la fois...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que même avec un tablier, il était toujours aussi sexy ! Même s'il y avait " Embrassez le cuisinier " marqué sur le tablier...

Il la fit entrer, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et la soirée commença...

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour chers lecteurs et revieweurs adorés ! Un nouveau chapitre de finit qui a d'ailleurs assez plu à ma relectrice adorée : Mathilde, alias ma Little Angel, surtout le passage avec le lait ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais toujours pas d'action Sirius/Hermione mais dans le prochain chapitre, y'aura une pitite surprise vous verrez...

Petit ps rapide : les filles, regardez Roland Garros : les mecs sont trop CA-NONS ! Je vous conseille Marat Safin, Alex Coretja, Carlos Moya et Julien Jeanpierre ! Vala ! Juste pour vous dire que si vous voulez voir des beaux garçons, c'est sur la 2 !

Alors envoyez moi vite vos avis ! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je suis excitée comme une puce devant mon écran quand je les lis ! Vous faites mon bonheur à chaque fois !!!!!

Bon, la séquence émotion finie, les réponses aux reviews adorées de mes revieweurs chéris...

Amy Evans : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite plaisir ! Toi qui a aimé les réactions précédentes, celles là devraient te plaire ! lol ! Comment je vais les mettre ensemble ? Ça c'est à voir dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci encore et envoie-moi ton avis !

WendyMalfoy : Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Resuite ? La voilà ! En ce qui concerne la robe ! En fait, ce n'est pas ça ! lol ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Dans ma tête la robe servait à Sirius pour décrire les différentes facettes de la personnalité d'Hermione : la bosseuse avec le bouquin, le pratique avec le Figeur et la féminité avec la robe…mais bon ça a peut-être un peu loupé ! lol ! Envoie-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Tes reviews me font tout le temps plaisir !

Lisandra : Merci pour la rewiew ! La suite est là ! Envoie-moi ton avis !

Woodstock : Merci pour la review ! Cool le pseudo ! lol ! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Ça me touche beaucoup quand on me dit que mes fics sont géniales ! Pour l'idée de Gin et Nymphie lesbienne, je trouvais ça original ! Tout le monde met Nymphie avec Lupin ! lol ! Merci, merci, merci ! La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Envoie-moi ton avis !

Mélisandre : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Les tiennes me font toujours plaisir surtout que j'adore la tienne aussi ! Pour la robe, c'est vrai qu'on m'a beaucoup dit que c'était le rêve de beaucoup de fille d'avoir une robe pareille ! lol ! Et oui, comme tu l'as deviné, Hermione et notre beau Sirius vont en baver ! Je suis une sadique, c'est la vie ! lol ! Ginny et Tonks ? Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre, mais tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres…

La MoUeTtE MaSke : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! La suite est là, servie sur un plateau ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Facinelli : Merci pour la review ! Moi aussi je préfère Sirius et Draco ! Ils sont si hummmm ! Bref…je me perd dans mes fantasmes ! lol ! La chapitre 4 est là ! Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Lulu-Cyfair : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai j'adore ton pseudo ! Il veut dire Lucifer mais aussi en arrière pensée : Lulu sait y faire ! Enfin dans mon esprit, ça fait ça ! C'est drôle ! Merci encore pour la review ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu ! Bisous !

Eremiotianna : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Oulala, un pseudo que j'ai eu bien du mal à taper ! lol ! Merci pour le " magnifique ", ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Combien de chapitres ? Aucune idée ! J'en suis à l'écriture du 7ème ! En tout cas, cette fic fera pas plus de 30 chapitres et peut-être il y aura une suite, mais c'est moins sûr ça…

Sirii : Merci pour ta review ! Pour les choses plus concrétisées, ça va venir ! Ca commence doucement dans ce chapitre, mais tu vas être heureuse dans le 5ème, c'est là où ça se concrétise vraiment ! lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu malgré le manque de bisous !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Coucou toi ! Merci pour la review ! Alors par contre, j'ai pas bien compris le rapport entre Sirius et les tortues Ninja ! Mais dans tous les cas, je suis quand même d'accord sur l'idée générale : Sirius est hyper sexy ! lol ! La suite est là, t'en penses quoi ?

Arwen-cyn : Merci pour la review ! Moi j'ai adoré ta review ! lol ! La suite est là ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Continue de m'envoyer ton avis !

Magaliocha : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Je vais rougir sous tant de compliment ! Mon histoire est waouwante ? J'adore le mot ! Il est trop marrant ! Moi c'est Sirius que je trouve waouwant ! lol ! Ouiiiiiii j'adore les reviews ! Je suis une rewiewoolic ! Merci encore pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Continue d'envoyer ton avis !

Mary : Merci pour la review ! Que va t-il se passer ? Ça je peux pas te le dire sinon ça gâcherait le suspense de ma fic ! lol ! La suite est là ! Le prochain chap dans une semaine environ !

Mademoiselle Black : Merci pour la review ! J'aime bien ce pseudo ! Mademoiselle Black sous-entend que tu as des liens de parenté avec lui ! lol ! Normal je suis sa femme ! lol ! La suite est là ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Envoie-moi ton avis !


	5. Premier Baiser

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Quand elle arriva, elle vit que Ron et Harry étaient déjà présents. Ils disputaient une partie d'échec et manifestement Ron était en train de gagner, au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Harry : Hey ! Ça va Mya ?!

Hermione : Oui et toi ? Toujours en train de perdre ?

Harry : Oui...

Il lui fit une mine dépitée et amusée à la fois.

Hermione : Un conseil, bouge ton cavalier !

Ron : Hey ! Non ! Sirius l'aide déjà !

Hermione : Manifestement il fait mieux la cuisine qu'il ne joue aux échecs ! Tu es en train de perdre lamentablement Harry !

Sirius arriva dans le salon avec une spatule à la main. Il la brandissait devant Hermione comme pour accentuait ce qu'il disait. Il avait d'étranges faux airs de Molly Weasley...

Sirius : Harry n'était pas en train de perdre ! C'était seulement une tactique pour mieux prendre Ron à revers !

Hermione ne sut s'empêcher de sourire et de penser qu'elle aurait bien voulu que ce soit elle qu'il prenne à revers... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

Hermione : Ou une tactique pour perdre ! Et puis arrête de secouer cette cuillère, tu vas me tâcher avec ta sauce et puis avec ce tablier...tu ressembles à Molly !

Sirius retourna dans la cuisine, posa sa spatule sur la table, enleva son tablier ce qui fit soulever sa chemise, laissant voir ses abdominaux, détail que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione.

Sirius se précipita sur Hermione, la faisant tomber par terre et posa ses mains sur son ventre et commença à la chatouiller du mieux qu'il put. Il remuait rapidement ses doigts sur la peau chaude de son ventre alors qu'elle poussait des cris suraigus. Elle avait toujours été très chatouilleuse.

Sirius : Qui ressemble à Molly Weasley ?

Hermione articula dans un souffle.

Hermione : Toi Sirius !

Il accentua un peu plus la pression de ses doigts sur son ventre et commença à parcourir ses hanches. Il adorait le contact de la peau d'Hermione sous ses doigts et si ça avait été dans une autre situation, il aurait été très excité d'être dans cette position. Il accentua encore plus le mouvement et ses cris se mélangèrent à des éclats de rire.

Harry : Taisez-vous un petit peu ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

Harry avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Ron renchérit à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron : C'est vrai, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins !

Hermione : Vous, ça vous viendrait pas à l'esprit de venir m'aider ???

Ils répondirent "non" en choeur avant de retourner à leur partie d'échec. Elle avait dit cela en un souffle, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, tant elle riait sous les caresses de Sirius.

Sirius : Répète : Sirius Black est un dieu des échecs et il est le plus beau du monde !

Hermione : Sirius Black est nul aux échecs, mais il est bien le plus beau du monde !

Sirius qui s'était arrêté pour la laisser parler, recommença à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pousse un petit cri, mais cette fois ci de douleur.

Sirius : Quoi ?

Hermione : Je crois que tu t'es coincé dans mon piercing...

Sirius : Merde...ma bague...

Hermione : Maintenant on est coincé ! Bravo Mr Black ! Et ça se dit professeur !

Elle eut un sourire amusé alors qu'elle voyait que Ron et Harry étaient à la limite de se rouler sur le tapis tellement ils étaient morts de rire.

Sirius : Rassure-moi, tu as un moyen de nous décoincer parce que mon carré d'agneau m'attend dans le four ! Bien que cette position soit forte agréable, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains...intactes de préférence.

Hermione : Oui, attends...

Hermione s'assit par terre, elle souleva son haut dévoilant son piercing. Elle prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne et commença à essayer d'enlever la bague de Sirius coincée avec son piercing. Sirius qui trouvait la situation amusante au début, dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas la prendre ici et là. Depuis deux minutes, qui paraissaient deux heures, il avait sa main posée sur le ventre chaud d'Hermione et il adorait cette sensation. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir descendre sa main un peu plus au sud, vers sa zone la plus intime et la plus érogène. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait pour le moment était de lui procurer du plaisir jusqu'à qu'elle gémisse son prénom à en faire trembler les murs de Poudlard. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un cri victorieux de la part d'Hermione.

Elle avait réussi à les dépêtrer, mais la bague de Sirius était restée accrochée à son piercing. Sirius enleva sa main, releva sa tête et se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il approcha sa tête d'elle pour chercher ses lèvres, mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, elle poussa un autre cri de victoire : elle avait réussi à enlever la bague de Sirius de son piercing. Il se leva et l'aida à se lever. Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois très proches, mais Hermione s'éloigna de Sirius et lui rendit sa bague. Sirius murmura un vague "merci" et retourna en cuisine. Hermione, elle, alla voir les garçons. Ils étaient toujours dans leur partie d'échec et ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ce qui avait failli se passer juste sous leurs yeux. Les garçons !

Entendant Sirius leur crier que le repas serait prêt dans cinq minutes, elle prit le parti d'aller visiter l'appartement, enfin la maison sur un étage. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Sirius et un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit pour qualifier cette chambre : bordel. Sa chambre était un vrai foutoir ! Sa chambre était extrêmement grande et il y avait des affaires éparpillées partout : sur le sol, sur les étagères, sur la bibliothèque, il s'était même servi d'une chaussette comme marque page. Des vêtements de toutes sortes jonchaient sur le sol, des tonnes de livres, certains ouverts, d'autres non, étaient près de son lit. Une robe de sorcier était accrochée à ce qui ressemblait à un halogène. Elle préféra ne pas continuer à visiter la chambre...

Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, il y avait toutes sortes de gels douche de différentes couleurs et différents parfums. Elle s'approcha du miroir et se regarda. Elle réajusta ses cheveux et enleva un peu de crayon noir qui avait coulé de ses yeux, sous l'effet des larmes de rire qu'elle avait versées sous les chatouilles de Sirius. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par un flacon de parfum sculpté comme le torse d'un homme. C'était un parfum moldu : Jean Paul Gauthier pour homme. Elle porta le flacon à son nez et elle reconnut tout de suite la douce odeur épicée et sucrée de Sirius. Elle se regarda encore une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir, Sirius étant en train de les appeler.

Elle arriva dans le salon et vit que les garçons étaient déjà à table. Elle remarqua que sa place était à côté de Sirius. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser tout à l'heure et elle se demandait si elle allait être capable de résister pendant tout le dîner...

Sirius sortit de la cuisine, avec un grand plat dans la main. Il posa le plat sur la table et s'assit à son tour.

Sirius : Carré d'agneau sauce fruits rouges, accompagné de petites pomme de terre.

Hermione : Ça sent drôlement bon dis donc !

Harry : Oui, Hermione a raison ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de cuisinier !

Sirius : J'aime bien cuisiner à mes heures perdues, mais ça, c'est ma spécialité ! Je me souviens, même ta mère, Harry, n'arrivait pas à le faire aussi bien que moi et pourtant elle cuisinait bien !

Ron : Bon si on se servait au lieu de discuter !

Ron s'impatientait grandement : l'agréable fumet de ce plat, combiné à son appétit grandissant, faisait que son estomac grouillait d'envie.

Sirius : Honneur aux dames !

Sirius prit la cuillère et servit généreusement Hermione de viande, de pomme de terre et de sauce. Il servit les autres avant de se servir lui-même et ils commencèrent à manger.

La viande fondait dans la bouche d'Hermione et la sauce était délicieuse et se mariait extrêmement bien avec l'agneau. Une fois sa première bouchée avalée, elle prit la parole.

Hermione : Sirius, c'est vraiment délicieux !

Sirius finit d'avaler sa bouchée, fit un sourire et lui répondit.

Sirius : C'est gentil merci !

Harry : C'est hyper bon ! Sirius ouvre un resto ! C'est un conseil !

Ron engouffrait bouchée sur bouchée et ne prit même pas la peine de finir de mâcher avant de parler.

Ron : Harry a raichon ! Ch'est hyper bon !

Sirius lui fit un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Je te promets, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon à part peut-être les plats de Molly et encore... La viande fond littéralement dans la bouche !

Sirius : Je suis content que ça te plaise...

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis, gênés, ils baissèrent la tête vers leurs assiettes et continuèrent à manger.

La conversation fut animée et tourna essentiellement autour du Quidditch ce qui désespéra Hermione au plus haut point. Les trois garçons étaient en train se disputer pour savoir qui gagnerait la coupe cette année et Hermione devait avouer que ce sujet lui passait totalement au-dessus de la tête...

Harry : Tu es bien silencieuse Hermione !

Hermione : Tu sais...moi le Quidditch !

Sirius : Tu n'aime pas le Quidditch ? Tu te rends compte que c'est le huitième pêché capital dans ce pays avec, peut être, le fait de ne pas aimer le thé...

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et elle secoua la tête d'exaspération amusée.

Hermione : Non, mais sérieusement les garçons, qu'est ce que vous pouvez trouver à ce sport ? Sept abrutis sur un balai qui se lance la baballe...franchement !

Ron : Elle dit ça parce que c'est la seule matière dans laquelle elle est pas bonne !

Sirius et Harry dissimulèrent un fou rire.

Hermione : C'est même pas vrai !

Ils lui jetèrent un regard équivoque.

Hermione : D'accord, peut-être un petit peu !

Sirius : Tu es déjà monté sur un balai ?

Hermione : Heu...non...

Sirius : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la merveilleuse sensation de sentir l'air te fouetter le visage, caresser doucement ta peau. Et quand tu voles en été, la douce brise qui t'effleure le visage et les rayons du soleil qui réchauffent doucement ta peau ! C'est la meilleure sensation du monde !

Hermione : La meilleure ?

Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Sirius : Une des meilleures !

Hermione : Ça paraît presque poétique quand tu le dis...mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue !

Harry : Je croyais que tu aimais ça pourtant ! À la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tu semblais apprécier à en croire les hurlements d'acclamations que tu poussais !

Ron : Et puis dois-je te rappeler que tu es sortie avec Krum, notoire joueur de Quidditch...

Sirius : Tu es sortie avec Krum ???

Hermione : Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça ! Mais vous entendre parler de ça 24 heures sur 24, c'est vraiment saoulant ! Et puis, pour votre information, je suis pas sortie avec Krum si longtemps que ça !

Ron : 8 mois, j'appelle pas ça rien, moi !

Hermione : Pour ce qui s'est passé en 8 mois, franchement...

La conversation devenait intéressante et les garçons étaient avides de savoir les détails de leur relation. Hermione était toujours très discrète sur la façon dont se déroulaient ses relations amoureuses.

Harry : Ah oui, il s'est passé quoi ?

Ron : Oui, on aimerait bien savoir !

Hermione : Alors là, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas !

Harry : Bah...c'est toi qui voulait changer de sujet ! Alors parlons de ta relation avec Krum !

Ron : Oui ou de celle avec Corner !

Sirius : Michael Corner ? L'idiot de Serdaigle que j'ai en cours ?

Harry : Lui-même !

Hermione : Il n'est pas idiot !

Sirius : Désolé, mais quand on ne sait même pas lancer un _Expelliarmus_ en septième année, c'est quand même grave...

Harry : Au fait pourquoi tu as rompu ?

Hermione : Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions sur ma vie privée ?

Harry : Bah c'est très intéressant !

Hermione : Dois-je te rappeler qui j'ai trouvé dans une salle de classe vide en train de faire des choses plus que compromettantes...

Harry commença à prendre une jolie teinte pivoine.

Harry : Tu n'étais pas sensée rentrer !

Hermione : Heureusement ! Mon dieu, j'en ai encore des cauchemars...

Sirius : Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu faisais de beau dans une salle vide ?

Harry : R..rrrien...

Sirius : De mon temps, on utilisait la Salle sur Demande...c'était beaucoup plus pratique et plus discret, pense y la prochaine fois !

Sirius fit un sourire complice à Harry, qui avait repris une couleur normale.

Ron : Tu peux parler Mya !

Hermione : Pardon ?

Ron : C'est pas toi l'année dernière qui était couverte de suçons ?

Harry : Ah bon ? J'étais pas au courant de cette histoire ! Raconte Ron !

Ron : Et bien, Mademoiselle Granger ici présente est arrivée un jour, au petit-déjeuner, couverte de magnifiques suçons des différentes couleurs de l'arc en ciel !

Hermione : Ce n'étaient pas des suçons ! C'étaient des bleus ! Je m'étais pris une porte...

Ron : La porte était vraiment très basse pour arriver à te faire des bleus jusque sur ta poitrine...

Harry, Ron et Sirius dissimulèrent un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Et depuis quand regardes-tu mes seins Ronald Weasley ?

Ron : Depuis qu'ils sont très beaux ! C'est pas parce que t'es ma meilleure amie que je n'apprécie pas ta beauté...corporelle !

Hermione : Ça c'est la meilleure !

Ron : Non sérieusement les mecs, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a une poitrine d'enfer ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses seins et se demanda qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de si exceptionnel !

Harry : Si...enfin...ça va quoi !

Sirius : Heu...oui...enfin...sans t'offenser...c'est vrai que...enfin...voila...

Hermione se leva de table.

Hermione : Par pitié, non ! Pas plus de commentaires sur ma poitrine !

Les garçons lui lancèrent un sourire amusé.

Ron : Tu sais bien qu'on rigole !

Hermione : De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille ! Il est bientôt minuit et j'aurais besoin de sommeil pour affronter demain !

Harry : Oui, c'est vrai, en plus nous on a entraînement de Quidditch et il faut pas qu'on soit fatigué !

Ron : On te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Hermione : Non merci les garçons ! C'est gentil, mais je suis une grande fille qui sait se débrouiller toute seule et puis qui veux-tu qu'il y ait à cette heure là ?

Harry : Bon, comme tu veux !

Hermione, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Sirius et sortirent de ses appartements. Harry et Ron prirent le chemin à droite et Hermione prit, toute seule, le chemin de gauche.

Sirius referma la porte derrière lui et s'affala sur son canapé. Quelle soirée ! Dès qu'il avait fait entrer Hermione, il l'avait trouvé magnifique avec cette jupe noire qui laissait imaginer les trésors qui se trouvaient en dessous. Il était toujours aussi fasciné par ses jambes. Étant de petite taille, il était toujours étonné de voir qu'elle avait de si belles jambes. Et c'était sans parler du reste...

Quand il avait touché la peau de son ventre, chaude et dorée, il serait devenu fou...Et ça avait été pire quand ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser...enfin avant qu'elle le repousse...

Il avait essayé de faire le premier pas, mais elle l'avait repoussé pour après faire comme si rien de ne s'était passé, enfin il la comprenait quand même un peu : avec Ron et Harry à côté...

Il s'allongea un peu plus sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir. Il ferma les yeux, mais il sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Il glissa une main derrière son dos et prit la chose qui le gênait. C'était un livre de magie...celui d'Hermione. Elle l'avait oublié dans sa classe aujourd'hui et il avait complètement oublié de le lui rendre.

Il se leva et sortit de son appartement. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas allée trop loin et il pourrait le lui rendre.

Il parcourut le plus vite qu'il put le couloir qui menait au dortoir des Préfets en Chefs quand il entendit crier. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes, c'était celle d'Hermione. Elle hurla de plus belle encore une fois avant qu'il entende que quelqu'un murmurait _Silencio_.

Il se précipita et vit qu'elle était allongée par terre, un garçon planté entre ses jambes, en train de soulever sa jupe et son haut avait déjà été arraché. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal en dessous de lui et elle essayait de le repousser, mais en vain, il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde pour réagir et sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Il se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un mètre. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

Sirius : _Finite Incantatem_

La voix d'Hermione fut revenue et elle hurla de nouveau sous le regard effaré du garçon. Il se retourna et Sirius vit que c'était Michael Corner...

Sirius : Corner, je te conseille de t'en aller si tu veux pas vérifier ma réputation de meurtrier...

Michael se leva, baguette en main, et fit face à Sirius.

Michael : Vous croyez que vous me faites peur peut-être ! Vous avez été innocenté ! Et puis laissez-nous tranquille ! Hermione et moi sortons ensemble, nous avons le droit de faire ce que nous voulons !

Sirius : D'après ce que je vois Hermione n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être consentante alors je te conseille de t'éloigner d'elle plus vite que ça sinon je pourrais devenir violent !

Michael : Je voudrais bien voir ça..._Fracta_

Mais Sirius fut plus rapide et le sort ne l'atteignit pas.

Sirius : _Protego_

Michael : Bon, finit de jouer ! _Experlliarmus_

Mais le sort ne marcha pas dû à la mauvaise prononciation de Michael.

Sirius : T'es pas encore prêt pour jouer dans la cour des grand mon p'tit ! _Expelliarmus_

La baguette de Michael vola dans ses mains et il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Sirius : _Stupéfix_

Le corps de Michael se raidit et tomba à terre. Hermione, elle, était recroquevillée, contre le mur, essayant de cacher sa poitrine, heureusement encore couverte par son soutien-gorge.

Sirius s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Quand il fut arrivé à son niveau, il s'agenouilla. Il avança une main vers elle et lui prit le menton qu'il releva pour qu'elle le regarde. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants et elle sut qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Le regard de Sirius la fixait, un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse jouant dans ses prunelles sombres. Hermione le regarda encore quelques secondes et elle l'enlaça, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Sirius, qui n'avait pas prévu cette réaction de la part de la jeune fille, mit un peu de temps avant d'enserrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la sentait qui tremblait et qui sanglotait contre lui. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes.

Sirius : Allez, c'est bon...c'est fini...calme toi...

Hermione : Sirius, si tu n'avais pas été là...

Sirius : N'y pense plus ! Je suis là maintenant ! Ce crétin ne te fera plus rien ! Quand je te disais : incapable de lancer un _Expelliarmus_ !

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire amusé.

Sirius : Tu vois, tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris !

Sirius se leva et l'aida à tenir sur ses jambes.

Sirius : Viens je te raccompagne ! Tu peux marcher ?

Hermione : Oui...

À peine avait-elle dit ça qu'elle sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et elle s'accrocha à Sirius pour ne pas tomber.

Sirius : Manifestement non...

Sirius la prit dans ses bras, façon jeunes mariés. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse, se laissant envelopper dans la douce odeur masculine de Sirius. Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé, s'il était arrivé une seconde plus tard...Hermione aurait sûrement été...non il ne pouvait même pas le dire tellement cette seule pensée était horrible. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chefs et un courant d'air passa, faisant frissonner Hermione toujours dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci la sentit qui se pressait plus fort contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur pour elle, cette situation lui aurait plutôt plu : avoir la femme qu'il désirait à moitié nue dans ses bras... Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées, elle venait de subir un choc, il ne devait pas la brusquer et encore moins "profiter" de sa vulnérabilité de quelques façons que ce soient.

Hermione se sentait en sécurité, elle avait eu tellement peur. Heureusement Sirius était arrivé et il l'avait sauvée encore une fois... Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à se calmer, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien dans les bras d'un homme en qui elle avait toute confiance.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait qui gardait la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chefs. Il murmura le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Il marcha à pas feutrés sur le parquet de la Salle Commune avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre privée d'Hermione. Il la poussa doucement avec le pied et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il la referma également d'un coup de pied. Il déposa Hermione dans le vaste lit au milieu de la pièce. Il lui prit doucement un pied et lui enleva sa chaussure et fit pareil avec l'autre. Il ouvrit les couvertures et la mit dedans puis remonta la couette sur elle. Hermione s'était laissé faire, sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le faire elle-même. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, mais elle se redressa sur son lit, le faisant reculer. Voyant qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, il s'assit sur son lit, non loin d'elle. Sirius remarqua alors qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais que les larmes continuaient à sillonner son beau visage. Il les essuya d'un revers de main.

Sirius : Je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer...encore moins toi...

Hermione : Sirius, quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer...Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez ! Vraiment, je te suis redevable jusqu'à la.....

Sirius : Ne dis rien, tu n'as pas à me remercier...c'était normal...

Hermione : Mais si ! Si tu...

Sirius : Schhh, ne dis plus rien...ce n'est pas la peine...

Sirius ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase. Il avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Sentant les doigts de Sirius sur ses lèvres, elle eut un frisson et elle ferma les yeux. Sentir ses doigts sur elle, même une aussi infime partie que les doigts, était quelque chose de presque extatique. Il sentit qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure sous ses doigts. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau distanciés de quelques centimètres. Il avait toujours les doigts posés sur ses lèvres et il commença à les caresser doucement. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, traçant leurs contours et il vit que les battements de sa poitrine s'étaient nettement accélérés. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'engagent sur cette voix...

Hermione avait la respiration de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que les doigts de Sirius faisaient leur chemin. Sirius avait, en effet, descendu sa main, et celle-ci se trouvait maintenant dans son cou. Il la caressait, l'effleurait doucement, provoquant de doux tremblements de plaisir. Elle avait plus que tout envie de l'embrasser, mais elle savait que c'était mal et surtout interdit...mais elle s'en fichait...ce soir elle avait envie de se laisser aller pour une fois...de faire quelque chose d'imprévu, d'impulsif...

Sirius et Hermione étaient plus proches que jamais, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, mais ne se rencontraient toujours pas alors que les mains de Sirius continuaient à la caresser, maintenant à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Tous deux commençaient vraiment à devenir fous. Elle supportait le toucher orgasmique de Sirius sans réagir sachant que tout geste pouvait les conduire là où il ne fallait pas aller. De son côté, Sirius ne supportait plus de la toucher, il en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant il était en train de le faire et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'embrasser...

Hermione sentait le doux souffle de Sirius sur ses lèvres. En un seul mouvement, elle aurait pu l'embrasser...

Sirius se pencha un peu plus, cherchant ses lèvres, mais Hermione fut la première à craquer et elle ferma la distance entre leurs deux corps. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin... très doucement... très lentement. Elles se cherchèrent timidement, ne sachant pas trop bien comment réagir à ce nouveau contact. Hermione noua ses mains autour du cou de Sirius, accentuant la pression de leur baiser. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques fractions de secondes, ils étaient haletants tous les deux. Puis, Sirius se pencha vers elle, un sourire au visage et ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Le baiser avait commencé doucement, mais il s'intensifia vite ainsi que le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione et de Sirius.

Hermione entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et Sirius en profita pour approfondir le baiser en glissant doucement sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin dans une explosion de saveurs et de plaisirs. Leurs langues commencèrent à danser ensemble, se cherchant, se trouvant, se taquinant. Leur baiser s'intensifia et devient bientôt beaucoup plus passionné et brûlant. Les mains de Sirius enserrèrent sa taille et commencèrent à parcourir son dos, touchant et caressant la douce et chaude peau dorée d'Hermione. Elle laissa échapper quelques gémissements contre ses lèvres et il sourit au fait de penser qu'il lui procurait tant de bien...

Les mains d'Hermione, elles, à l'image de celles de Sirius, commencèrent à parcourir le dos de celui-ci. Puis elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius et la déboutonna doucement. En ne quittant jamais ses lèvres, elle enleva habilement la chemise de Sirius qui se retrouva à terre et elle commença à passer ses mains chaudes sur ses muscles bien dessinés. Sirius, sentant ce contact, tira Hermione plus près de lui, la pressant contre lui. Sa poitrine ronde et ferme était maintenant pressée fortement contre le torse de Sirius et celui-ci adorait la sensation de la chaleur de leurs deux peaux combinées.

Sirius, caressa encore une fois son dos et s'arrêta sur l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

Il se sépara du baiser qu'Hermione et lui étaient en train de partager et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer, elle avait failli être violée cette nuit et il avait l'impression de profiter de sa faiblesse d'esprit. Mais ses pensées furent vite balayées quand il sentit encore une fois, les lèvres chaudes d'Hermione se poser contre les siennes. Il dégrafa finalement son soutien-gorge et le lui enleva habilement, le faisant glisser le long de ses bras. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour permettre au soutien-gorge de glisser librement et à l'instant où il fut au sol Sirius la pressa contre lui. La poitrine nue d'Hermione était désormais plaquée contre le torse d'Hermione. Sirius adorait cette sensation, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme comme cela. Il sentait les deux masses de chair se presser agréablement contre lui et il pouvait également sentir ses tétons durcis contre ses pectoraux.

Sirius, toujours pressé contre elle, l'allongea sur le lit, partageant encore des baisers fiévreux avec Hermione. Plus le temps passait, plus les baisers devenaient érotiques, devenaient plus profonds. Hermione n'avait jamais partagé cette sensation de total abandon de soi. Sirius l'embrassa encore, cette fois-ci directement langue contre langue alors que sa main parcourait agréablement sa poitrine. Sa main glissa pour lui caresser doucement le ventre, lui tirant un gémissement. Il descendit un peu plus bas, lui écartant doucement les jambes. Il caressa encore une fois son ventre avant de descendre un peu plus, la caressant doucement à travers le coton de sa culotte. Elle gémit pendant un long moment sous cette caresse, mais cela fut étouffé à travers les baisers ardents de Sirius. À ce moment, il lui donnait autant de plaisir avec sa langue qu'avec ses mains.

Hermione passa ses mains sur le torse de Sirius, le caressant doucement jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à la ceinture de Sirius. Sirius sentit qu'elle essayait de déboucler sa ceinture et à ce moment-là, son cerveau fit tilt. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite... Il ne savait même pas si elle avait déjà fait ce genre de choses avant... Tout cela était mal, tout cela était interdit et pourtant il en avait adoré chaque moment. L'interdit n'est jamais aussi bon goût que lorsqu'il se cache derrière un visage d'ange...

Mais ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble, qu'il était déjà sur son lit, prêt à lui faire l'amour. Elle avait failli être violée et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour la réconforter avait été de lui faire l'amour...enfin pas très loin de lui faire l'amour...

Il s'écarta vivement d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle avait une expression peinée sur le visage. Cela l'attrista, il venait de faire la seule chose qu'il s'était promit de ne jamais faire : la faire souffrir.

Hermione : Qu'est qu'il y a ? Sirius ?

Il reboucla sa ceinture, ramassa sa chemise à terre et l'enfila, ne prenant même pas la peine de la boutonner.

Hermione : Sirius ? Réponds-moi ! Qu'est que tu as ?

Sirius : J'ai que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! J'ai abusé de toi alors que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal...

Hermione : Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ce qu'on vient de faire je le voulais autant que toi !

Sirius : Hermione, c'est mal ce qu'on vient de faire ! Je suis le parrain d'Harry et tu as la moitié de mon âge ! Tu n'es même pas majeure ! Tu as à peine 16 ans !

Hermione : 17 ! Je suis presque majeure et je m'en fiche de la différence d'âge !

Sirius : Hermione...tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Sirius arriva près de la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

Hermione : Non, Sirius, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça !

Sirius : Hermione, je ne peux pas rester ! Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler...

Hermione : S'il te plait...reste ! Je ne veux pas rester seule cette nuit ! Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien ! Je te le jure ! Mais s'il te plait...reste !

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait, Hermione ramassa un débardeur qui traînait près de sa table de nuit et s'en vêtit. Elle se poussa sur le côté extrême de son lit deux places et ouvrit la couette, dans une invite pour que Sirius reste.

Hermione : J'ai juste envie de te sentir près de moi avant que la réalité ne nous rattrape...

Sirius essaya de se dire combien tout ceci était mal et combien il devait retourner dans ses appartements, mais il avait des remords à la laisser seule après ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors Sirius s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et s'y glissa. Arrivé dans le lit, leurs visages ne furent à nouveau séparés que de quelques centimètres. Sirius inclina la tête et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Hermione : Enlace-moi...

Elle avait dit cela telle une prière. Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Le premier de la soirée.

Sirius : Tu es du mauvais côté du lit !

Hermione se souleva et passa au-dessus de Sirius. Une fois du bon côté du lit, il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et l'enserra fermement. Elle se blottit plus près de lui pour ressentir sa douce chaleur. Il la pressa un peu plus près et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. Il embrassa une dernière fois son cou sachant que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il le ferait...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux, reportant les conséquences de leurs actes au lendemain matin, profitant des derniers moments que leur relation interdite leur permettait...

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Coucou mes lecteurs chéris et adorés ! Alors là je dois dire que je suis hyper contente, encore plus que d'habitude et c'est dire ! Je suis hyper fière et hyper contente de ce chapitre ! Je crois que de ceux que j'ai écris, c'est vraiment celui que j'ai préféré ! Sans me vanter, je trouve que c'est vraiment le plus drôle ! lol ! Même moi je me suis marrée en l'écrivant ! Alors par contre ne me demander pas comment Sirius s'est coincé dans son piercing...parce que j'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Je sais bien que c'est techniquement impossible de se coincer dans un piercing au nombril, mais bon on va dire que pour l'histoire c'est possible ! lol ! Bref, pour ma part j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre Sirius est trop chou et puis j'adore ma scène du baiser surtout que j'ai beaucoup bloqué avant de l'écrire. Je saoulais tout le monde, que Mathilde témoigne ! lol !

Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre avis compte beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Alors allez y envoyez moi tout ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir saute de sa chaise tellement elle est heureuse.

Bon, j'arrête mes petits délires personnels et je vous met les réponses aux reviews :

Amy Evans : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Tu avais hâte que les choses deviennent plus hot ? Ça commence en douceur ! Dans les prochains chapitres, ça se corse plus…ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre ?

WendyMalfoy : Merci pour la review ! Les tatouages ? Dans le chapitre 7 ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Continue de m'envoyer ton avis qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Allis13 : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu ! Continue de m'envoyer ton avis !

Dark Angel : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Sissou supportrice des moutons : Coucou et merci pour la review ? Le passage avec le lait ? C'est bizarre, mais j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes ont aimé ce passage ! lol ! Peut-être à cause de l'assimilation avec une autre substance de la même couleur… Continue de m'envoyer ton avis et dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre.

Lily Evans/Potter : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Tous tes compliments me font très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! Enfin un peu d'action entre nos deux tourtereaux !

Kloona : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Toujours fidèle au poste je voie ! Ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews de toi chaque semaine ! Comme tu as pu le voir, l'histoire entre Hermione et Sirius a avancé…enfin…elle commence ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Continu de m'envoyer ton avis !

Kaorulabelle : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le tablier et l'idée de Sirius ne portant qu'un tablier ! Malheureusement je pense que ce fantasme est partagé par beaucoup trop de filles…lol !

Woodstock : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Toi qui aimait bien les choses pas trop précipitées, là je pense que j'y suis allée un peu fort non pour un premier baiser, non ? Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

La MoUeTtE MaSke : Merci pour la review ! Toi aussi toujours fidèle au poste des revieweuses ! En ce qui concerne la relation amicale, je pense que tu as dû remarquer que c'était plus le cas ! lol !

Caro : Coucou et merci pour la review ! NAN, je n'ai pas abandonné Se Détester pour S'aimer, c'est juste que je marche à l'inspiration et j'ai des espèces de périodes et là je suis dans ma période Sirius/Hermione, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisse jamais tombé une fic et la suite viendra !

Hannange : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Lythanie : Ma petite chérie adorée ! J'espère que tes révisions se passent bien, les miennes ça avance pas trop…lol…enfin tu me connais ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu même si je pense que tu n'es pas trop dans les Sirius/Hermione ! Gros bisous tout doux ma puce !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Coucou et merci pour ta review ! Elles me font toujours très plaisir ! Je me dévoue aussi pour l'embrasser le cuisinier…lol ! En ce qui concerne Ron et Harry, bah si ils étaient déjà arrivés, mais bon ça n'a pas empêché Sirius et Hermione de faire leur truc ! lol ! Dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de chapitre ! Il y a déjà un peu plus d'action !

Scarlett : Coucou et merci pour la review ! J'espère que la soirée et que la fin de soirée t'ont plu ! Tu sais, c'est drôle, dans le 7è chapitre, un perso va apparaître et il a le même prénom que ton pseudo…Continue de m'envoyer ton avis !

Nataku19 : Merci pour les deux reviews et les gentils commentaires ! Ça me fait très très plaisir ! En attendant, j'espère que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre ! En ce qui concerne le couple, je l'ai trouvé original mais il va falloir encore quelques chapitres avant que ça s'installe vraiment !

Lisandra : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé !

Eowyn-87 : Coucou et merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé !

Nfertari : Merci pour la review ! Suite, suite, suite ? La suite est là ! J'espère que tu as aimé !

Marie Black : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Tu voulais de l'action, en voici en voilà ! Enfin, ça commence quoi ! Les prochains chapitres seront un chouia plus corsés ! Merci encore pour la review !

Lulu-Cyfair : Coucou et merci pour la review ! La suite est là, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

One Winged Angel : Coucou et merci pour la review ! J'adore ton pseudo, je le trouve très beau ! Bref, je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que tu as également apprécié ce chapitre !

Arwen-cyn : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Superbe ? C'est très très gentil ça ! Ça me retourne l'estomac, enfin dans le bon sens ! lol ! Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'a plu aussi !


	6. Un Jour De Réflexion

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit une paire de bras qui la pressait fortement contre un corps chaud. Elle se retourna doucement et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Sirius. Elle eut un instant de panique. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle venait de faire des choses plutôt intimes avec le parrain de son meilleur ami qui avait 17 ans de plus qu'elle...

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise à quel point elle pensait que tout cela avait été une erreur, comme quoi il ne fallait pas recommencer...

Le problème, était que, justement, elle avait envie de recommencer, qu'elle ne considérait pas du tout ça comme une erreur et qu'elle avait envie d'avoir une relation avec Sirius. Rien qu'en repensant à la nuit dernière, elle en avait des frissons. Sirius embrassait vraiment très bien et il savait se servir de ses mains. Elle avait déjà été aussi loin avec un autre garçon, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti les mêmes sensations. Avec Sirius, elle avait ressenti cette brûlure dans son bas-ventre, ce feu qui s'allumait et qui ne demandait qu'une chose pour l'éteindre...

Elle le regarda pendant un moment et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver affreusement beau et terriblement sexy. Il émit un doux grognement avant de serrer Hermione encore plus près. Celle-ci, pour plus de confort, entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Hermione sentait son sang mettre encore le feu à son bas-ventre. Elle était si près de lui. Elle était collée à Sirius, sentant sa masculinité se presser contre son bas-ventre. Elle profita des derniers instants de rêve qu'elle avait et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Sirius. Elle déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sirius, sentit qu'on enroulait une paire de jambes autour de sa taille, puis des bras autour de son cou. Puis, il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et passa une main sur la nuque de sa compagne, la rapprochant. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue s'insinuant dans sa bouche. Elle se retira du baiser et il l'enlaça plus fermement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vu qu'Hermione le regardait intensément. Il avait presque pensé que ce qui s'était passé hier soir, n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il se décida à parler, sachant tous deux qu'une explication les attendait.

Sirius : Bonjour...

Hermione : Bonjour, Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas se résigner à la perdre. Il savait qu'après leur conversation, tout serait fini. Il savait aussi qu'elle voulait cette relation tout autant que lui, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre...c'était ça le pire. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Sirius : Tu es tellement belle...

Hermione : Sirius...

Non, non il ne fallait pas qu'il commence comme ça sinon elle allait se transformer en chutes du Niagara et elle n'allait pas avoir la force de se séparer.

Sirius : Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Hermione : Sirius, je...

Sirius se leva du lit et reboutonna sa chemise. Hermione, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il était en face d'elle et elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Sirius : Hermione, je voudrais te dire que c'est une erreur, mais je ne le pense pas. Je préférerais que ce soit une erreur...Ecoutes, on sait très bien que c'est impossible, que c'est interdit et que ça ne mènera sûrement nulle part.

Hermione : Oui, je sais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne regrette rien, mais on sait tous les deux que c'était mal de faire ça. On a laissé nos pulsions s'emporter et je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour ou juste de l'attirance...tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi...je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil, aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement...je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus...c'est confus...

Sirius : Je suis dans le même brouillard que toi et je ne veux pas rendre ta vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je n'oublierais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne veux pas ! Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins essayer de faire comme avant ?

Hermione : Oui, oui bien sûr...mais je voulais que tu saches, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fera comme si de rien n'était que je ne penserais pas chaque minute, chaque seconde à te sauter dessus et à t'embrasser.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il ressentait la même chose. Ils étaient dans le même bordel de sentiments ! Enfin, était-ce des sentiments ? De l'attirance ? L'un peu aller sans l'autre, mais il y a toujours une base de sentiments, non ?

Maintenant, chaque seconde qu'il allait la voir, il allait repenser à ce qui s'était produit entre eux deux et il ne penserait plus qu'à une chose : l'embrasser, la toucher...

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais Hermione se précipita hors de son lit et le plaqua contre la porte qui se referma sur le coup. Elle se souleva le plus possible sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait profiter de ces derniers moments. Il posa une main sur ses hanches et la souleva d'un bras pour l'embrasser plus facilement. Le baiser se finit, leurs langues se séparant avec difficulté. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux, il vit que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas par tristesse, mais plutôt à cause d'une surcharge d'émotions qu'elle ne réussissait à évacuer que par les pleurs. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione et elle l'embrassait encore plus passionnément. Il la reposa par terre et la regarda dans les yeux, se sentant coupable de lui faire autant de mal.

Sirius sortit de sa chambre, sans dire un mot de plus. Hermione ne se sentait pas vraiment triste, elle était plutôt embarrassée et désemparée. Elle savait qu'après ce qu'ils avaient fait, plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux. Chaque geste allait leur rappeler ce qu'ils essayaient d'oublier. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne rêverait que d'une chose en le voyant : sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, sa tête était un tel bordel ! Elle ne voulait plus y penser ! Elle laisserait le temps agir, voir comment ça évoluerait !

Sirius, une fois revenu chez lui, se précipita sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante couler de long de son corps. Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de paroles. Sa tête était le même bordel que celui d'Hermione et il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui passait. Il se savait plus où il en était. Il allait laisser les choses se faire, espérant qu'elle ferait la même chose...

Les cours allaient commencer dans peu de temps. Hermione n'avait même pas pris son petit-déjeuner. Elle était restée sur son lit, à regarder fixement le plafond. Elle se leva péniblement, prit une douche rapide, mit son uniforme et enfila sa robe de sorcière qu'elle laissa ouverte. Son premier cours était Charmes avec Lupin. Elle était déjà en retard. Elle tourna son Figeur de Temps et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Elle arriva devant la salle, elle était la première. Le temps reprit alors son cours normal. Elle jeta un oeil dans la salle et vit que le professeur Lupin y était déjà, le dos tourné.

Lupin : Sirius ?

Lupin se retourna et vit que c'était Hermione, à sa grande surprise.

Lupin : C'est toi Hermione...C'est bizarre j'étais persuadé que c'était Sirius...

Hermione : Comment ça ?

Lupin s'approcha d'elle, l'air enflant ses narines.

Lupin : Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Tu as la même odeur que Sirius...

Hermione comprit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. Son odorat de loup-garou étant plus développé, il reconnaissait les gens qu'il connaissait à leur odeur.

Lupin : C'est très troublant...

Hermione : On doit sûrement mettre le même parfum...

Hermione avait tenté une excuse, mais elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de parfum.

Lupin : Non, vous avez la même odeur corporelle...

Hermione : J'ai pris une douche ce matin...

Lupin : Oui, mais l'odeur de Sirius est partout sur toi, tes vêtements et même tes cheveux...

Hermione prit machinalement une mèche de cheveux qu'elle huma, mais comme elle s'en doutait, elle ne sentit rien.

Lupin : Je ne te demanderais pas ce qui s'est passé...

Hermione : Il ne s'est rien passé...

Lupin : Je ne te demande pas des comptes, Hermione. Tu es responsable de tes actes et Sirius aussi.

Lupin lui dit un sourire amusé. Hermione savait qu'il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Lupin : Allez assieds-toi ! Le cours va commencer.

Hermione s'assit à une table et fut bientôt rejointe par Ron et Harry. Les autres élèves commencèrent à remplir la salle.

Harry : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au petit-déjeuner ?

Hermione : Je ne me sentais pas très bien...

Ron : Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie...

Hermione : Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que j'ai le ventre noué.

Ron : Peut-être que tu as tes règles !

Hermione : Tout en délicatesse et en finesse, Ron ! Comme d'habitude !

Ils se turent, le professeur Lupin, ayant commencé à parler.

Lupin : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors cette année, qui sera pour vous la dernière, je serais votre professeur de Charme. Sortez vos baguettes !

Les élèves prirent leurs baguettes en main.

Lupin : Bien, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le sortilège _Invisia_. Comme son nom l'indique, il permet de rendre invisible un objet ou quelqu'un. Cependant ce sort ne marche pas quand sur soi-même. Prenez un objet et essayez de le faire disparaître. Faites attention, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait, cela nécessite une grande concentration.

Hermione chercha un objet qu'elle pourrait faire disparaître. Elle jeta son dévolu sur son livre de Sortilèges. Elle pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci.

Hermione : _Invisia_

Mais rien ne se produit. Hermione répéta le sort cinq fois et il ne se passa toujours rien. Lupin passa par la et la vit en train de s'acharner avec sa baguette sur son livre.

Lupin : Un problème ?

Hermione : Ce livre ne veut pas disparaître, voila le problème.

Lupin : C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez concentrée ! Concentre-toi sur ton livre, pas que quelque chose ou...quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione fit un sourire : était -elle si transparente ? Elle se concentra et elle agita sa baguette en prononçant le sort. Le livre disparut enfin. Tous les élèves ayant réussi ce sort, Lupin passa à la disparition humaine.

Lupin : J'ai besoin d'un volontaire...Mr Potter peut-être...

Harry se leva et alla se placer près de Lupin. Lupin prononça le sort et Harry disparut du premier coup.

Lupin : Comme vous le voyez, Mr Potter est à présent, invisible. À vous, essayez ! Pour devenir à nouveau visible, utilisez un _Finite Incantem_.

La classe se mit à raisonner d'_Invisia_. À la fin de l'heure seulement quelques élèves avaient réussi à faire disparaître un corps entier. Chez la plupart, il restait des bras, des jambes qui refusaient de disparaître. Quelquefois même, seulement un doigt ne disparaissait pas...

Le prochain cours était DCFM. Hermione l'attendait avec impatience, mais avec appréhension également. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Hermione s'installa à côté de Ron et Harry comme toujours.

Sirius apparut, plus beau que jamais, tout de noir vêtu. Il provoqua quelques gloussements qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt qu'il commença à parler.

Sirius : Bonjour à tous. Alors dans ce deuxième cours, plus de jeu pour mieux me connaître. Nous allons passer à la pratique tout de suite. Je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pratiquement jamais de théorie dans mon cours. J'expliquerais en quoi consistent les sorts, mais je ne vous ferais prendre aucune note. À vous de juger si vous allez prendre des notes libres ou pas.

Sirius, laissa son regard errer dans la classe et il s'arrêta sur Hermione. Elle était plus belle que jamais.

Sirius : Bien alors, la pratique. Commençons par un duel. J'aurais besoin d'un volontaire pour se battre en duel contre moi.

Sirius regarda dans la classe, mais personne ne se proposa.

Sirius : Allez, un petit effort ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer ! C'est interdit dans mes fonctions de professeur et ce n'est pas compris dans mon salaire !

Il fit un sourire, mais les élèves ne semblaient pas rire. Une élève de Serpentard prit la parole.

Elève : C'est vrai que vous avez stupéfixer Michael Corner hier soir ?

Hermione se sentir frémir à l'évocation de ce qui avait failli se passer.

Sirius : C'est donc pour ça que vous avez peur ? Sachez que j'ai stupéfixé Mr Corner car il était en train de commettre un acte grave. Il a donc, à cet effet, était renvoyé définitivement de cette école. Maintenant que tout cela est éclairci, quelqu'un pour se battre avec moi ?

Encore une fois, il n'y eu personne.

Sirius : Je ne peux quand même pas me battre en duel tout seul...Bon je vais désigner quelqu'un alors...

Sirius pensa immédiatement à Harry, mais il savait que Harry n'allait pas vraiment combattre de peur de le blesser.

Sirius : Mademoiselle Granger, venez ici. Vous êtes la meilleure élève de toute cette école, voyons si cette réputation est méritée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi Hermione. Il avait envie de voir comment elle se débrouillait au combat et puis cela lui donnait une occasion de l'approcher.

Hermione se leva et monta sur l'estrade près de Sirius.

Sirius : Alors, éloigne-toi d'environ deux mètres et à trois, on commence.

Il s'approcha près d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Sirius : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Ils se mirent en place.

Sirius : 1...2...3 _Expelliarmus_

Sirius avait été rapide, sa baguette vola maintenant entre les mains de Sirius.

Hermione : _Impedimenta_..._Accio Baguette_

La baguette revint dans les mains de sa propriétaire.

Sirius : _Expelliarmus_

Hermione : _Protego_

Sirius : _Locomotor Mortis_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva les jambes bloquées.

Hermione : _Nox Venta_

Hermione venait d'utiliser un des sorts du livre que lui avait offert Sirius. La salle soudain devint sombre, des nuages bloquant la vision de Sirius. Le vent souffla, on avait l'impression d'être pris au piège dans le centre d'un ouragan, seule Hermione n'était pas affectée par ce qui se passait. Sirius souriait. Hermione utilisait des sorts de magie obscure, il allait faire pareil.

Sirius : _Durus assero_

Le sort d'Hermione n'eut soudain plus aucun effet sur Sirius. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de dôme argenté.

Sirius : _Visia Obstrua_

Hermione se retrouva comme s'il y avait des millions de grains de poussières dans ses yeux. Elle se délivrait peu à peu du sortilège bloque-jambe.

Sirius : _Engorgio Amplificatum_

Hermione se retrouva soudain avec une vingtaine de kilos en plus, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba au sol.

Sirius : _Expelliarmus_

La baguette d'Hermione vola dans les mains de Sirius sans qu'elle puisse rien faire.

Sirius : _Finite Incantatem_

Ce sort lancé, tous les autres s'annulèrent et Hermione se mit debout. Elle était assez fière. Elle avait bien tenu le coup face à Sirius et naturellement c'était lui qui avait gagné. Elle alla se rasseoir à sa place.

Harry : Tu t'es très bien débrouillé !

Ron : Ouais, c'était vraiment bien !

Sirius : Vous voyez, elle n'est pas morte ! Alors je dois donner mes félicitations à Mademoiselle Granger. Elle s'en est admirablement tirée. Sorts très efficaces, lancés au bon moment. Je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement apprécié le _Nox Venta_...

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère.

Sirius : Commençons l'étude. Premier sort : l'_Expelliarmus_. Comme vous le savez sûrement, il sert à désarmer son adversaire. J'ai failli avoir la baguette de Mademoiselle Granger, mais elle m'a bloqué avec un sortilège d'entrave l'_Impedimenta_. Celui-là sert à ralentir les mouvements ou à immobiliser un objet ou de quelqu'un. Elle a ensuite utilisé un sort d'attraction pour récupérer sa baguette. Le seul autre sort que vous avez besoin de connaître pour le moment est le sortilège du bloque-jambe. Comme son nom l'indique, il a bloqué les jambes de Mademoiselle Granger. Ok, alors maintenant deux par deux et pratiquez-moi ces sorts jusqu'à que vous les maîtriser complètement surtout les sortilèges de désarmement et d'entrave.

Les élèves se mirent en binôme et Hermione se retrouva avec Sirius. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, par terre, dans un coin de la salle. Sirius les observant.

Sirius : Tu t'en es vraiment bien tirée Hermione.

Hermione : Arrêtes...Tu sais très bien qu'un vrai combat n'est jamais comme ça ! Tu t'es laissé faire ! Je te connais, tu aurais vraiment combattu, je me serais retrouvé à terre en 5 secondes.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

Sirius : C'est vrai, mais ton _Nox Venta_ était vraiment bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais oser l'utiliser en cours...

Hermione : Tu devrais leur apprendre. Ils en auront besoin quand Voldemort...enfin...

Sirius : Attends qu'ils sachent déjà désarmer leur partenaire après on verra.

Sirius lui fit un sourire et s'en alla voir les élèves pour leur donner des conseils.

Le cours se termina et la plupart des élèves avaient réussi à maîtriser les sorts. Les élèves se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur salle de Métamorphose, mais ils se ravisèrent de rentrer lorsqu'ils entendirent McGonagall pester contre Tonks.

MCGonagall : Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite !

Tonks, la regardait, les larmes pratiquement aux yeux.

McGonagall : Ça fait quatre fois que tu fais brûler mes parchemins de cours !

Tonks : Je suis vraiment désolée Minerva ! Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, il y avait la bougie et puis j'ai eu un coup de coude un peu mal placé et puis...pouf...

McGonagall : Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, mais je me demande franchement comment tu as fait pour devenir Auror...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle s'enfuit en courant de la salle, McGonagall essayant quand même de la retenir, ainsi qu'Hermione.

Mais ce fut en vain et les élèves assistèrent à leur premier cours de Métamorphose sans leur assistante.

Tonks se précipita dans la classe de Sirius. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un _Impero_ sur un élève quand elle fracassa la porte, le visage couvert de larmes, intimant le silence à tous les élèves de sixième année.

Sirius : Le cours est fini !

Les élèves furent surpris, mais obéirent néanmoins et sortirent de la salle. Le dernier sortit, Sirius vint vers Nymphadora et ferma la porte. Il la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir à une table, encore sanglotante. Il disparut quelques secondes sous son bureau et réapparut avec une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. Il transforma une bougie en verre et versa une double dose de Whiskey Pur Feu.

Tonks : Non, tu sais que je ne tiens pas l'alcool...

Sirius : Allez, va-y ça te requinquera !

Elle prit le verre et l'avala d'une traite. Elle toussota fortement, devenant toute rouge.

Sirius : Raconte-moi...qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tonks : C'est...Mc...Mc...McGonagall.

Sirius : Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

Tonks : Je venais de brûler ses parchemins de cours pour la quatrième fois.

Sirius avala une petite gorgée du verre de Tonks et dissimula un sourire : c'était du Tonks tout craché.

Tonks : Ne rigoles pas ! Ça faisait la quatrième fois !

Sirius : C'est justement ça qui est drôle...

Voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, il se ravisa.

Sirius : Excuse-moi...

Tonks : Et elle m'a dit que...qu'elle...qu'elle se demandait comment j'avais fait pour devenir Auror...

Tonks recommença à sangloter doucement, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes.

Sirius : Allez...ne pleures pas ! Elle était sous le coup de la colère ! On sait très bien, toi et moi que tu es une formidable Auror ! Tu as capturé énormément de Mangemorts et tu crois vraiment que le ministère t'aurait engagé si tu n'avais pas été excellente !

Tonks ne répondit rien.

Sirius : Ne pleures pas ! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de plus une très bonne Auror...

Tonks : Je suis surtout extrêmement maladroite...

Sirius : C'est tout ce qui fait ton charme ! Tu es tellement mignonne avec ta maladresse...

Tonks fit un sourire et Sirius lui tendit un mouchoir.

Sirius : Ça va mieux ?

Tonks : Un peu...

Sirius : Je te parie que McGonagall viendra s'excuser dès ce soir ! C'est une femme bien, elle sait reconnaître ses erreurs !

Tonks fit un sourire encore plus grand alors qu'elle enlevait sa tête de son épaule.

Tonks : Tu sens le parfum d'Hermione...

Sirius avala une autre lampée, plus grande cette fois-ci, de Whiskey.

Tonks : Il s'est passé quoi ? Monsieur le professeur aurait-il succombé à ses charmes ravageurs ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, son silence était éloquent aux yeux de Tonks.

Tonks : Allez, tu peux bien me raconter !

Sirius : Comment tu as su que c'était le parfum d'Hermione ?

Tonks : Elle utilise un parfum moldu, inconnu au bataillon chez nous les sorciers et elle m'en avait acheté l'année dernière pour mon anniversaire.

Tonks fit un sourire victorieux, grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tonks : Alors il s'est passé quoi ?

Sirius : Si tu souffles un mot de ce que je te raconte à âme qui vive, je te jure que je te ferais souffrir mille tortures, cousine ou pas !

Sirius avait l'air extrêmement sérieux, mais elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution.

Sirius : Elle a eu un petit incident hier soir et j'étais là, je l'ai en quelque sorte, sauvée. Je l'ai raccompagné dans son dortoir et je l'ai bordé, mais ça a dérapé et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle.

Tonks parut inquiète sur le moment.

Tonks : Vous n'avez pas...enfin...tu ne lui as pas enlevé sa petite fleur quand même ?

Sirius faillit éclater de rire sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la douce appellation de Tonks de ce qu'était la virginité...

Tonks : Ne rigoles pas, c'est très sérieux ! C'est du détournement de mineur et c'est illégal au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant...

Sirius : C'est juste que je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule : petite fleur ! Même ma grand-mère n'utilisait plus cette expression !

Tonks piqua un fard et baissa les yeux.

Sirius : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a rien fait...enfin rien de sexuel. Quelques petits baisers et des mains baladées...

Tonks : Je traduis : baisers enflammés et tripotage poussé...

Elle lui fit un sourire alors qu'il lui balança un parchemin en pleine figure. Elle l'évita de justesse.

Tonks : Bon, ce n'est pas trop méchant tout ça ! Le Dom Juan de Poudlard, Sirius Black, aurait-il perdu ton charme légendaire ?

Sirius : Tonks, cette fille a à peine 17 ans et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aie déjà fait ce genre de chose...je ne veux pas la brusquer ! Et puis, de toute façon, on n'est même pas ensemble !

Tonks : Tu passes la nuit avec une fille, en l'embrassant et en la caressant et vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ?

Sirius : C'est compliqué Tonks ! Je suis bien plus âgé qu'elle et je suis professeur ici ! Sans même parler du fait que je sois le parrain de son meilleur ami !

Tonks : Tout ce que je vois c'est mon cousin qui veut sortir avec une fille qui veut, elle aussi, sortir avec lui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te compliques la vie alors que c'est si simple...

Sirius : Tu peux parler de te compliquer la vie ! Avec Ginny ça avance ?

Tonks vira au rouge pivoine

Tonks : Pourquoi tu me parles de Ginny ? Il n'y a rien à avancer, elle n'est sûrement pas intéressée par les filles et je suis plus vieille qu'elle !

Sirius : Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai le même âge qu'Hermione ? Tu crois que je suis fier de fantasmer sur une ado de 17 ans ?!

Tonks : Mais c'est pas pareil...

Sirius : C'est totalement pareil, c'est juste que tu es trop timide pour faire le premier pas et un petit conseil : Ginny ne le fera pas...

Tonks : Bon, sur ces précieux conseils, je crois que je vais aller me retrancher dans ma chambre, l'alcool est en train de me monter à la tête !

Sirius : Repose-toi bien et pense à ce que je t'ai dit !

Tonks : Toi aussi et une autre chose : Hermione est folle de toi, elle n'attend qu'une chose ! Que tu lui sautes dessus et lui fasse l'amour passionnément...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mutin.

Sirius : Vas-t-en avant que je t'assassine !

Il lui fit un sourire amusé et elle s'en alla.

Une fois partie, Sirius se resservit un verre de Whiskey et l'avala d'une traite. Encore une qui lui disait qu'Hermione voulait aussi être avec lui, bien qu'ils pensaient, tout les deux, que ça ne mènerait à rien. Regardant la grande pendule dans sa salle, il vit qu'il était déjà 15h30. Il se mit sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Hermione venait de finir ses cours, il était 17h30. Il lui restait plein de devoirs à faire et elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et marcha le plus silencieusement possible dans les allées, cherchant sa table favorite. Elle posa ses affaires et s'engagea dans le rayon des sorts pour faire l'essai que leur avait demandé Lupin : " Dans quel cadre, les sorts d'invisibilité peuvent-ils être utiles ? Citez tous les autres sorts d'invisibilité, comparez et discutez ". Cet essai était à faire pour la fin de la semaine, mais trouver tous les sorts d'invisibilité, peut-être même les potions, allait être coton.

Elle commença à parcourir la longue allée, mais au bon d'un moment de nombreux livres juchaient par terre. Madame Pince était-elle au courant ? C'était peu probable sinon le coupable de cet acte serait déjà en retenue !

Plus elle avançait, plus les livres se faisaient nombreux. Elle vit enfin une forme assise par terre, le nez plongé dans un livre volumineux.

Hermione : Sirius ?

Sirius, surprit, leva la tête du volume.

Sirius : Hermione ! Ça va ?

Hermione : Heu...oui, mais c'est toi qui as fait tout ce bazar ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à tous les livres qui jonchaient le sol. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, manifestement embarrassé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très sexy quand il faisait cela.

Sirius : Heu...oui. Je prépare mes prochains cours de DCFM...

Hermione : Pourquoi es-tu assis par terre ? Il y a des tables de libre !

Sirius n'eut pas même pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix répondit méchamment à Hermione.

Voix : Parce qu'à force de trainer avec la vermine, il prend les mêmes habitudes qu'elle. T'asseoir par terre te rappelle là où tu appartiens vraiment, n'est-ce pas Black ? La boue...

Hermione se sentait bouillir, de quel droit ce crétin fini osait insulter Black !

Sirius : Servillus ! Si tu crois que tes commentaires me touchent ! La véritable personne qui mange vraiment de la boue à force de s'abaisser devant Voldemort, c'est toi ! Ton cher maître prend bien soin de ses Mangemorts, j'espère !

Rogue : Si tu te crois subtil !

Sirius : Je n'ai pas cette prétention, mais par rapport à toi, même Hagrid est subtil !

Rogue : Tu as peut-être été reconnu innocent, mais pour moi tu n'es qu'un criminel et un meurtrier qui mérite un châtiment ! Tu caches des secrets, Black ! Et je te jure que ces secrets, une fois dévoilés, vont te renvoyer là où tu as vraiment ta place : dans la boue à Azkaban !

Sirius : Pas que cela ait une importance capitale pour moi, contrairement à certains, mais je pense que mon sang est plus pur que le tien alors si tu penses que certaines personnes se complaisent dans la boue, ce n'est certainement pas moi !

Rogue : Je ne te conseille pas de m'attaquer sur ce sujet ! Tu pourrais le regretter !

Sirius : J'ai très peur !

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais Hermione, qui sentait que ça aller dégénérer, se mit au milieu des deux hommes, les retenant à bout de bras.

Hermione : Ça suffit tous les deux !

Sirius la prit doucement par la taille et la mit derrière lui, en un geste protecteur.

Sirius : Ne te mêle pas de ça, Hermione ! Restes derrière moi !

Rogue eut un rictus mauvais.

Rogue : On se serait trouvé une petite amie Black ? Je ne savais pas que la pédophilie était ton truc ! Mais c'est vrai qu'Azkaban a tendance à...détraquer les sorciers...

Sirius bouillait de rage, il allait lui régler son compte à ce fils de pute ! Mais Hermione se planta devant lui. Elle lui caressa le visage de la main, ce qui sembla l'apaiser quelque peu.

Hermione : Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, Sirius ! Tu le sais, je tiens trop à toi pour ça !

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase de façon à ce que seul Sirius l'entende.

Rogue : Tu vois Black, même Miss-je-sais-tout avoue que je suis le plus doué.

Hermione se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

Hermione : Fermez-là Rogue ! Sirius est bien plus puissant que vous et vous le savez, vous n'auriez même pas le temps de sortir votre baguette, que vous seriez déjà mort ! Vous êtes jaloux, c'est vraiment pitoyable ! Après presque vingt ans, vous lui en voulez encore pour des querelles d'adolescents. Vous voulez le punir parce que vous ne supportez pas que James Potter vous ait sauvé la vie ! James Potter est mort, vous ne trouvez pas ça suffisant comme punition ! Vous le jalousez encore parce que vingt ans après, il est toujours meilleur que vous ! C'est vraiment pathétique...vous êtes pathétique ! Faites-vous une raison !

Sirius était soufflé, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, Hermione puisse parler comme ça à un de ses professeurs. Il était content qu'elle l'ait défendu et il était très fier d'elle.

Rogue : Je ne vous permets pas Miss Granger ! 50 points de moins à Gryffondor ! Quant à toi Black, je trouve ça pitoyable d'avoir besoin de sa petite amie pour se défendre !

Sirius : Au moins, moi j'ai déjà eu des petites amies ! Tu ne satures pas trop Rogue au bout de 20 ans d'abstinence ?

Rogue : Je me vengerais Black et je trouverais une façon de te renvoyer à Azkaban.

Sirius : En attendant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, Hermione et moi avons des choses...plus intéressantes à faire que de parler à un vil serpent !

Rogue n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que sa mâchoire pendait de stupéfaction. Sirius avait empoigné Hermione et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Celle-ci, surprise au début, répondait maintenant au baiser. Elle avait lacé ses mains autour du cou de Sirius, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius, participant activement au baiser. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra plus près de lui. Tout en continuant à explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, ils reculèrent et se heurtèrent à un rayon de bibliothèque. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ardemment pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se retire du baiser. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Sirius et le regardait. Elle vit que Rogue était partit...

Hermione : Waow

Ce fut la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche et elle se sentit tout d'un coup très stupide. Sirius, lui, arborait un sourire amusé et satisfait.

Hermione : Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû...

Elle passa machinalement ses doigts sur sa bouche, presque sentant encore le baiser de Sirius.

Sirius : Ne t'excuse pas !

Hermione : Si, maintenant il va allez raconter ce qu'il a vu à tout le monde ! Et tu risques d'être renvoyé.

Sirius : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rogue n'ira rien raconter ! On lui poserait trop de questions pour savoir qu'est ce qui avait provoqué un tel geste de ma part et c'est le premier à avoir déclenché ça !

Hermione : Il n'empêche que nous n'aurions pas dû s'embrasser encore une fois !

Sirius lui fit un sourire séducteur et amusé.

Sirius : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé...

Hermione se mit à rougir profondément. Elle ne répondit rien.

Sirius : Tu as répondu à mon baiser et j'ai eu la nette impression que tu y prenais plaisir, je me trompe ?

Hermione releva la tête, encore rougissante.

Hermione : Ça n'a rien à avoir avec le plaisir ! Bien sûr que j'ai aimé ! Tu embrasses divinement bien ! Là n'est pas la question ! Tu sais bien que nous n'aurions pas dû...

Sirius eut un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Hermione, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai 17 ans et toi 34 ! C'est moi qui devrais dire ça !

Hermione : Je le dis parce que tu ne le fais pas !

Sirius : Tu n'en as pas marre ?

Hermione : De quoi ?

Sirius : De se compliquer la vie ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi, d'avoir une relation avec toi et à ce que j'ai pu remarquer, toi aussi ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?!

Hermione avait une grande envie de se laisser tenter ! Il avait raison ! Elle était jeune, elle pouvait prendre des risques et puis pourquoi se compliquer tant la vie. Voyant qu'elle hésitait encore un peu, il continua sur le chemin.

Sirius : Tu disais que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le plaisir, mais tu te trompes ! Tout à avoir avec le plaisir ! J'ai passé 12 ans, privé de tout plaisir : le plaisir de manger, le plaisir de la liberté, le plaisir d'être avec une femme, le plaisir sexuel...Et maintenant avec toi, je peux concrétiser les deux dernières parties...

Il lui lança un regard suggestif, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, lui faisant l'amour du regard. Il approcha sa tête de celle d'Hermione, tel un prédateur et captura les chaudes lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes, en un torride baiser. Il ne dura que quelque seconde, Sirius se retira, la laissant haletante, cherchant sa respiration.

Sirius : Tout est une question de plaisir, d'envie...et en ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie : toi !

Elle se laissa aller et scella leurs deux bouches d'un doux baiser.

Hermione : D'accord...

Sirius la regarda avec passion. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, doucement et la prit par la main.

En un mouvement de baguette, tous les livres furent rangés. Il prit ses affaires et les affaires d'Hermione et la tira hors de la bibliothèque.

Une fois sortis, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa. Il avait sa jambe entre les cuisses d'Hermione et celle-ci pouvait sentir sa virilité à travers son jean.

Hermione : Sirius...pas ici...on pourrait nous voir...

Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, elle était trop préoccupée par la délicieuse sensation qu'il lui procurait.

Sirius : Je profite allègrement de ma nouvelle petite amie...laisse moi faire...

Il lui déposa une traînée de petits baisers dans le cou. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et leurs lèvres se crashèrent avec passion. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et Hermione sentait que les mains de Sirius lui caressaient doucement les cuisses. Elle écarta un peu les jambes, dans une invite plus explicite. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et il remonta doucement ses mains, lui caressant le ventre, puis les seins. Il s'attarda un instant sur sa poitrine, la prenant pleinement dans ses mains, la caressant. Hermione émit un gémissement étouffé dans le cou de son partenaire : jamais elle n'avait été touchée comme cela...

Sirius sentit que les mains d'Hermione commençaient à déboucler sa ceinture. Cela fit encore une fois tilt dans sa tête : ils allaient beaucoup trop vite...

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se retira à son grand regret. Il la regarda encore un instant et la prit par la main, tendrement.

Sirius : Je te raccompagne...

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte, lui donna un dernier baiser, vérifiant bien que personne ne les voyait.

Sirius : À ce soir ! Au dîner ! Je ne quitterais pas des yeux...

Hermione : Tu ne pourras pas ! Je t'ai préparé une tenue...enfin...tu verras.

Hermione rentra dans la Salle Commune, se servit une patisserie dans le grand plat et rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte d'un coup de talon (Ndla : d'Achille, pour mon Ange ! ).

Elle alluma sa chaîne Hifi, qu'elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner et se planta devant son armoire, commençant à remuer ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

Hermione : Alors quelle tenue ?

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Avé chez lecteurs ! Alors je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment bof, enfin je suis pas trop mécontente mais il me plait moins que les autres, c'est plus un chapitre de transition, malheureusement nécessaire ! Enfin, vous vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi la vérité ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?

Alors le programme : le chapitre 7 a pour titre " Au Cuir Et Dentelle " et le chapitre 8 : " Intrigues Amoureuses à Poudlard ". Car oui comme vous le savez, je ne publie le chapitre suivant que lorsque j'ai deux chapitres d'avance sur vous ! C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai du retard ! J'ai eu mes épreuves anticipées du bac et là je passe bientôt mon oral de français alors j'ai pas bcp de tps pour écrire…

Sinon je vous remercie énormément pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé pour le chapitre 5 : 38 ! J'y ai pas cru quand j'ai compté ! 38 reviews rien que pour moi ! ! ! ! Waaaaaaaa ! Je suis hyper heureuse !

Alors maintenant, réponses aux reviews (38 je précise !) :

La MoUeTtE MaSkE : La relation amicale n'est plus vraiment de mise…lol ! Ah oui, les pectoraux de Sirius, hummmm ! Ils en font rêver plus d'une ! lol ! Descriptions du torse de Sirius prévu chapitre 7 ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous et merci pour la review !

Karissa Black : Coucou ! Et oui la section Sirius/Hermione n'est pas bien pleine ! Par contre j'ai lu pratiquement toutes les S/H en Anglais et si toi aussi tu les as lue, tu as dû remarquer que je m'en étais un peu inspirée ! J'avais prévu de nommer le chapitre comme tu l'avais dit " Retour à la réalité ", mais j'ai trouvé que " Une journée de réflexion " sa faisait bien ! lol ! Merci encore pour la review et j'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Aurelia : Coucou ! Et non Sirius n'est pas assez con pour la larguer à cause de ça ! Il s'est fait ouvrir les yeux par Tonks ! Quelle chance ! Lol !

Djeiyanna : Oulala, en voilà un pseudo difficile à écrire ! lol ! Etre à la place de Mione ? Non, non c'est moi qui y suis déjà ! mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déplu !

Scarlet : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Le chap 7 est aussi un de mes préférés ! J'espère que le 6, t'a plu quand même !

Johanna Malefoy : Review courte et concise ! lol ! Ce à quoi j'ai à répondre : MERCI ! ! ! !

Théa : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'adore quand on me complimente sur comment j'écris ! C'est ma corde sensible ! Je suis toujours extrêmement flattée ! Alors merci, merci, merci !

Dark Angel : Oui, la scène du piercing m'a éclaté quand je l'ai écrite ! Je rigolais toute seule devant mon écran ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plus malgré le manque d'action entre Sirius et Hermione ! Et oui, Corner est un salaud !

Lisandra : Eh non ! Ils ne seront pas bêtes, mais les ennuis vont venir dès le chap 8 ! J'en dis pas plus ! lol ! Il faut bien que je tienne mes lecteurs en suspense !

Hanna : La suite la voilà ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue !

Sissou longue vie aux montons : Et oui, je suis une grande sadique ! C'est bien connu ! Pourquoi je ne les ai pas laissé faire l'amour ? Parce que c'est pour plus tard ! La scène est déjà écrite et elle promets des surprises…

Gabrielletrompelamort : Toujours fidèle au poste Mamzelle Gabrielle ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être Hermione ! lol ! Juste pour profiter de Sirius…et ne pas avoir à passer mon oral de bac…lol !

Kaorulabelle : Oui le fantasme va dans les 2 sens ! Moi je trouve que Sirius est trop beau dans hp3 ! J'adore Gary Oldman et c'est exactement comme ça que je me représentais Sirius en 3è année ! Le look évadé de prison…trop sexy ! En plus, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais à la fin Hermione et Sirius se tiennent la main pdt un moment ! J'étais littéralement en train de sauter sur mon siège ! lol ! En plus lui et Rogue sont tellement marrant et il est tellement émouvant avec Harry ! Oupps, je m'emporte un peu là…lol ! En passant, j'adore le début de traduction de la fic ! Moi je l'ai lu en anglais et je l'avais bien aimé ! Je t'enverrais une review au passage !

Kloona : Merci c'est gentil ! Ta review me touche bcp ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Moi non plus je l'aime pas trop Ron mais bon…il fait joli en tapisserie et puis J.K. Rowling va probablement les mettre ensemble ds le bouquin avec Hermione alors… Ma suite H/D, heu…je sais ! J'ai fait 3 pages du chap 12, mais il m'en reste encore 3 à faire ! Et oui avec moi c'est 6 pages minimum par chapitre ! Mais une fois que je suis lancée, j'en fais toujours bcp plus ! lol !

Mietek : L'autre con a été renvoyé définitivement de Poudlard ! Houraaaaaaaaa ! Dslée, je m'emporte ! lol ! Pour l'intensité, je veux que mes lecteurs aient des crampes au ventre lorsqu'ils lisent mes scènes hot ! Moi c'est comme ça que je sais si les scène hot sont réussie : si elle me mette dé crampe à l'estomac ! lol !

WendyMalfoy : Merci pour la review ! Sirius, quel héros quand même…

Magagliocha : Oui, oui ! Les conséquences sont là ! Bon comme tu peux voir, elle sont pas si graves que ça ! Les vraies conséquences commenceront au chap 8 !

Marie Black : Merci pour la review ! Heu…je sais pas si ça va être long ! Sûrement une vingtaine de chapitres, peut-être plus et sûrement une suite envisageable…enfin je vais voir ! J'ai déjà du boulot avec mes deux autres fics ! lol !

Lythanie : Ma chériiiiiiiiie ! Ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir des reviews de toi… ma p'tite chérie que j'aime très très fort ! Mais oui, tu me connais, j'aime bien les happy end ! lol ! Mille bisous rien que pour toi ! En espérant que ce chap t'ai plu !

Eowyn-87 : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chap ci ne t'a pas trop déplu !

Woodstock : Et oui d'ailleurs dans ce chap aussi ils ont du mal à se contrôler nos deux p'tits ! lol ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre !

Amy Evans : Et oui, Sirius et Hermione ont bcp de mal à se contrôler à ça va continuer de plus belle dans les prochains chapitres ! lol !

Drago tu es à moi : À courte rewiew, courte réponse : MERCI ! ! ! ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

Caro : Je suis contente que ce chap t'ai plu ! La suite de ma D/H arrive…dans 3 ans ! lol ! je suis trop en retard !

Didinette : Merci pour la review ! Le nouveau chap est là ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

Lulu-Cyfair : Avec qui Harry faisait des cochonneries ? Alors ça, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres… Ma fic est là pour qu'on se croit à la place d'Hermione ! Je suis contente que ça ait marché ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Ness : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Luwelin : Et oui, mais je suis cruelle ! Et j'aime ça en plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Yogane : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu moins sensuel, t'a quand même plu !

Mademoiselle Black : Merci bcp bcp pour la review ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai tendance à baver quand j'écris sur Sirius, c'est pour ça que Kleenex me sponsorise ! mdr ! J'espère que tu aimé ce chapitre !

Darkside91 : Grandiose ? J'irai peut-être pas jusque là mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu penses ça ! C'est vrai que j'en avais un peu marre des Sirius immatures et arrogants au possible ou alors des Sirius déprimés et tout ! Je voulais un Sirius responsable, un tantinet gamin quand même et surtout sensible qui se préoccupe plus des autres que de lui-même ! J'espère y avoir réussi ! Mais bon Sirius est quand même vachement immature dans certaines situations…mais c'est tellement craquant !

Merawen : Sirius a un cerveau qui fait " tilt " parce que sinon ça tuerait le suspense de ma fic ! lol ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois rester jusqu'à 4h du mat pour lire ma fic ! Et oui je suis hyper sadique, mais c'est la vie ! On se refait pas comme tu dis ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Draconette : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Pour la sensualité, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! lol ! Nan en fait c'est Maya, mais bon ! Nan, mais j'aime bcp en mettre à ras bord dans mes fics ! J'espère que j'y réussi pas trop mal…

Diabella : Divinement bien ? Oulala, je rougis moi…lol ! Ça me fait très très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu autant que les autres !

Sln : Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !

Angelhell : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur mon style ! Ça me flatte toujours énormément surtout que je ne pense pas écrire mieux qu'une autre mais bon… Je suis ravie que tu penses ça ! lol !

Prettylou : Bon juste parce que c'est toi, je peux te dire que c'est un peu ce que j'ai prévu…mais chuuuuuuut ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Continue à reviewer et à me donner tes idées pour la suite !

Luna Black : Humm…oui Sirius est très très sexy ! Miam ! Ah oui Kurt Cobain, mon idole ! Que son âme repose en paix ! J'adore Nirvana ! ! ! ! ! ! Je t'ai ajouté dans mes contact sur msn ! Mon adresse à moi c'est dreamylilahotmail.com ! Donc voilà ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Morgane1 : Coucou et merci pour la review ! Oui, moi non plus, j'ai plus bcp de temps avec le bac ! Saleté ! lol ! Merci bcp pour tout tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !


	7. Au Cuir Et Dentelle

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Après une bonne demi-heure d'essayage, elle avait trouvé la tenue parfaite. Hermione n'était pas vraiment du genre à passer des heures à chercher une tenue et à se maquiller. Elle ne supportait pas les filles qui faisaient ça, mais là, elle voulait vraiment éblouir Sirius. Elle voulait être simple, mais renversante ! Et elle avait trouvé la tenue parfaite...

Elle s'habilla donc et se mit en chemin vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Au moment de franchir les portes, son estomac se noua : sa tenue était quand même assez osée... Elle malaxa quelques secondes son ventre, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà là, mais Sirius et Rémus n'étaient pas présents. La mâchoire de Tonks tomba par terre puis un sourire amusé éclaira son visage, Rogue, lui, faillit s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre. Certains élèves d'autres maisons la fixèrent, mais la plupart ne remarquèrent même pas ce changement de tenue pour le moins sexy. Seule la table des Gryffondors la fixèrent, étonnée. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Hermione de s'habiller de la sorte. Ron, imitant Rogue, faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée pendant qu'Harry se contentait de la fixer, la bouche ouverte. Ginny fut la première à réagir.

Ginny : Hermione, tu es magnifique !

Hermione : Merci, c'est gentil ! Tu ne trouves pas ça trop osé ?

Ginny la détailla de plus près, regardant attentivement ses habits. Hermione était vêtu d'un large pantalon noir qui épousait bien ses fesses et tombait élégamment sur ses jambes. Comme haut, enfin si on pouvait considérer ça comme un haut, Hermione avait la veste assortie à son pantalon, le tout formant un tailleur. La seule chose qui différait, était qu'Hermione n'avait rien mit en dessous de la veste, seulement un soutien-gorge noir en satin brillant et en dentelle. La veste commençant à boutonner un peu au-dessus du nombril, on pouvait voir distinctement le plantureux décolleté d'Hermione.

Ginny : Non, non pas du tout ! Sexy à point !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et les autres de la table Gryffondor se remirent à parler, à part Ron et Harry qui semblaient manifestement encore sous le choc.

Hermione : Bah...qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me fixer comme ça ?

Hermione connaissait la réponse, mais elle adorait les mettre au supplice.

Harry : Tu...tu as vu comment tu étais habillée ou tu as oublié de mettre quelque chose sous cette veste?

Hermione leur adressa un sourire.

Hermione : Non, non, Harry, je n'ai rien oublié, c'était fait exprès ! Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ?

Ron : Ah si, c'est très joli, enfin ça te met bien en valeur, mais c'est pas un petit peu...enfin...un petit peu trop...déshabillé pour un mois de septembre ?

Hermione : Non, il fait encore chaud et puis je me suis dit que pour une fois, il fallait bien tenter ! J'avais vu ça dans un clip et je trouvais ça assez beau !

Ron : Un quoi ?

Harry : C'est sûr que c'est très beau ! D'ailleurs tous les garçons de la salle doivent penser pareil !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-taquin.

Hermione : Jaloux ?

Harry : Non, je n'aimerais pas que ces crétins au regard libidineux tentent quoi que ce soit, c'est tout !

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose, mais elle perdit ses mots quand elle vit que Sirius et Rémus arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Sirius vêtu d'un habituel jean bleu et d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte était extrêmement beau. Hermione se mit à penser que même s'il avait les pages du botin collées sur son corps, il serait quand même sexy...

Sirius s'approcha avec Rémus de la table des Gryffondors. Rémus dit un bref bonjour à Ron, Harry et Ginny, lançant un regard amusé à la tenue d'Hermione. Sirius lui resta les yeux écarquillés devant la beauté d'Hermione. A son regard s'allia bientôt un sourire très amusé. Il commença à parler à Ron et à Harry, ne lançant plus un regard à Hermione, histoire de l'énerver un peu...

Ayant prit cette habitude, il décida de rester manger parmi les élèves. Il s'assis entre Hermione et Ginny et posa un autre regard amusé sur Hermione.

Sirius : Sympa la tenue, Hermione !

Il lui jeta un regard malicieux et se remit à discuter avec Harry et Ron, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione était amusée, mais pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il la provoquait.

Au bout de quelques instants, il s'arrêta de parler avec les garçons et se tourna vers elle, un sourire séducteur sur le visage.

Sirius : Dis donc Hermione, tu es vraiment jolie ce soir ! Tous les garçons vont te courir après...

Hermione : C'est le but recherché, disons qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas totalement...satisfaite...de ma vie amoureuse...

Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour appuyer son sous-entendu. Un sourire plus qu'amusé apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

Sirius : Ah oui ? Et en quelle mesure ?

Hermione : Disons que...un peu plus d'action...serait souhaitée...

Sirius : Tu sais, les garçons se donnent vraiment du mal pour...satisfaire leur petite amie et leur donner de l'action...dans la limite du légal...

Hermione : Et depuis quand notre grand professeur de DCFM est-il aussi prévenant ?

Hermione s'était rapprochée de Sirius, un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres. Sirius se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, lui murmurant presque les paroles.

Sirius : Depuis que j'ai une magnifique jeune femme sur qui tester mes théories...

Hermione s'éloigna de Sirius, pour ne pas attirer les interrogations, un éclat de rire franchissant ses lèvres. Sirius posa une main sur sa cuisse et commença à y dessiner de petites arabesques. Hermione se sentit avoir très chaud tout d'un coup. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Sirius et caressa doucement ses doigts avec les siens. Sirius s'approcha un peu d'elle et lui murmura des paroles pour qu'elle seule puisse les entendre.

Sirius : Ce soir...ma chambre...21h30

Sirius se leva de son siège et prit un muffin au passage.

Sirius : Bon, élèves adorés, je vais rejoindre le clan des méchants professeurs...

Ils leur fit un sourire amusé et les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Décidément Sirius Black était vraiment le professeur le plus cool qu'ils aient jamais eu. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'assit entre Tonks et Rémus.

Sirius : Alors Tonks, ça va mieux ?

Tonks : Oui, la tête ne me tourne presque plus et Minerva s'est excusée...

Il regarda Hermione avec un regard enjôleur, Tonks le surprit et, amusée, elle engagea la conversation.

Tonks : Et toi...ça va...la vue est bonne ?

Sirius regarda sa cousine et faillit lui envoyer son muffin dans la figure.

Tonks : N'y penses même pas !

Sirius afficha un air surpris.

Sirius : À quoi ?

Tonks : À me lancer ce muffin !

L'air déçu, Sirius croqua dans son muffin.

Sirius : Tu me connais trop bien cousine !

Tonks : Je sais, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : la vue, elle te plait ?

Sirius lui adressa un franc sourire, très amusé.

Sirius : Elle est excellente ! Toi par contre je pense que tu préférerais qu'une autre personne la porte, cette tenue...

Tonks lui envoya sa serviette dans la figure, mais Sirius d'un geste vif, la rattrapa et la redonna à Tonks.

Rémus : Elle est jolie Hermione ce soir. Un rapport avec toi, Patmol ?

Sirius : Une plaisanterie entre nous...

Rémus : Charmante plaisanterie ! Très révélatrice, si tu me permets !

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé, Sirius n'avait pas changé avec les filles...

Tonks : Rogue a failli s'en étouffer !

Sirius dressa l'oreille...il devait avoir mal compris.

Sirius : Rogue l'a regardé ?

Tonks : Oui, mais ne soit pas jaloux...tous les autres garçons de la Grande Salle faisaient pareil !

Sirius : Comme si ça me rassurait !

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la Grande Salle, cherchant qui aurait pu jeter un regard déplacé sur Hermione.

Sirius : Il aurait dû s'étouffer, ça nous aurait fait des vacances et un peu d'air pur !

Rémus et Tonks le regardèrent, un sourire au visage.

Sirius : Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai encore des cours à préparer !

Tonks : Tu ne devais pas le faire cette après-midi ?

Sirius prit quatre muffins et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

Sirius : Si...mais j'ai eu...certain élément perturbateur à la bibliothèque !

Il prit encore un muffin et se leva de table.

Sirius : À demain !

A 21h30, Hermione se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Sirius. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait : peut-être une séance de câlinage, peut-être plus...

Elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit alors elle entra d'elle-même. Elle rentra dans le salon, trébuchant presque sur un amas de parchemins. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle vit que Sirius était allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés dans un livre, une paire de lunette sur le nez et un muffin dans la bouche, le rendant très sexy.

Hermione : Tu n'avais pas répondu alors je suis entrée...

La voyant, il leva la tête, avalant sa bouchée et envoya voler ses lunettes sur son lit. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était changée pour quelque chose de plus chaud, elle avait eu raison...

Hermione : Que faisais-tu ?

Sirius : Je lisais...

Hermione : Avec des lunettes ?

Sirius se mit à rougir pendant qu'Hermione affichait un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Non...enfin...oui mais je n'aime pas les mettre, j'ai l'impression de vieillir en les portant !

Hermione : Moi je trouve que tu es très sexy avec...

Sirius : Je suis tout le temps sexy...

Hermione : Pour moi...toujours...d'ailleurs j'avoue que cette position est vraiment très...intéressante!

Sirius la regarda avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha du lit, séductrice. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit par la taille, la renversant sur lui. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'habituer qu'il la fit glisser habilement en dessous de lui. Il était sur elle et il avait le contrôle de la situation.

Sirius : Alors comme ça Mademoiselle Granger, on trouve que sa vie amoureuse manque d'action...

Hermione fit un sourire, lui caressant les fesses pour le taquiner.

Hermione : Enormément...

Sirius : Tu veux de l'action, je vais t'en donner, moi !

Il s'approcha d'elle réunissant leurs deux bouches fiévreuses. Ils échangèrent une série de petits baisers avant que la langue d'Hermione s'insinue lentement dans la bouche de Sirius. Sirius fut surpris, d'habitude c'était lui qui prenait cette initiative, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Leurs langues tièdes se rencontrèrent enfin, se caressant langoureusement dans un tourbillon de sensations. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'elle. Sirius fit descendre doucement sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, aspirant sa peau sucrée par endroits. Il remonta à nouveau vers sa bouche, l'embrassant pleinement pendant qu'elle lui enlevait son T-shirt pour caresser son dos. Sirius passa ses mains sur sa poitrine à travers le blouson zippé qu'elle avait. Il fit descendre doucement la fermeture pour découvrir sa poitrine encore maintenue par sa barrière de dentelle. Il passa ses doigts sur le soutien-gorge d'Hermione, la faisant frissonner. Il caressa tendrement la poitrine d'Hermione, la faisant émettre des gémissements étouffés. Il fit descendre doucement sa bouche de son cou à sa poitrine, l'embrassant à la naissance de celle-ci quand on frappa à la porte.

Hermione laissa échapper un éclat de rire pendant que Sirius pestait. Hermione se rassit mieux sur le lit de Sirius, refermant sa veste.

Sirius : Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens !

Sirius sortit de sa chambre à coucher, refermant soigneusement la porte et traversa le salon pour aller ouvrir à cet inconnu pour le moins dérangeant. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que c'était Rogue. Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux. Rogue n'attendit même pas que Sirius parle, il rentra directement.

Sirius : Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi !

Sirius avait fait tout son possible pour intensifier le ton sarcastique de ces propos.

Sirius : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Rogue : Et bien, il se trouve que tu as un livre dont j'ai besoin ! Je me demande bien ce que tu pourrais bien en faire à part peut-être pour caler une table, mais j'en ai besoin alors donne-le-moi !

Sirius : Quel livre ?

Rogue : Poisons et Antidotes de Mike Stomafer.

Sirius se rappela avoir emprunté ce livre à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement il était dans sa chambre à coucher...il allait falloir être discret.

Sirius : Oui, deux secondes, je vais te le chercher !

Rogue : Je te dérange peut-être ?

Rogue avait employé ce ton doucereux qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il savait déjà la réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser. Sirius ne répondit rien, ne lui donnant pas ce plaisir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, Rogue sur ses talons.

Sirius : Non, toi Servillus, tu restes ici !

Rogue : Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?

Sirius : Rien qui te regarde !

Sirius pénétra dans sa chambre, refermant vite la porte derrière lui pour que Rogue n'ait rien le temps de voir. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sirius lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur la bouche. Elle chuchota donc pour lui parler.

Hermione : Qui c'est ?

Sirius : Rogue ! Il veut un bouquin !

Hermione : Il vaut mieux pas qu'il me trouve ici...

Sirius : Il doit se douter de quelque chose ! Je doute que ce livre l'intéresse énormément !

Sirius se mit donc à fouiller partout pour essayer de trouver le livre. Il le trouva enfin son une pile de T-shirts qu'il venait de repasser. Il ressortit donc de la chambre, usant des mêmes précautions.

Rogue : Je commence vraiment à penser que tu caches quelque chose dans cette chambre !

Sirius : Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

Rogue : Peut-être est-ce Miss Granger...vous sembliez proches ce soir au dîner...

Sirius : Nous sommes proches comme peuvent l'être la meilleure amie d'un filleul et un parrain !

Rogue : Quelque chose me dit que ce qu'il y a entre vous dépasse largement le stade platonique !

Sirius : C'est sûr que tu as tellement d'expérience dans les relations amoureuses que tu te permets de me donner des conseils !

Rogue : Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas un jour ! Tu touchais déjà le fond mais alors là, c'est encore pire...une Sang-de-Bourbe...

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et il plaqua Rogue contre la porte, une main sur sa gorge.

Sirius : Insulte encore une fois Hermione et je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu essayes, tu n'auras plus de langue pour le faire ! C'est bien compris ?

Sirius enleva sa main de la gorge de Rogue, il avait laissé une marque tellement il avait appuyé fort. Sirius tendit le livre à Rogue et ouvrit la porte pour le faire partir.

Rogue : Tu ne me fais pas peur, Black !

Sirius le poussa dehors et referma la porte. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre et y retrouva Hermione qui était en train de lire un de ses livres. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de l'enlacer.

Hermione : Alors ?

Sirius : Alors rien ! Il parasite le monde comme d'habitude !

Il lui fit un sourire amusé et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa avant de se retirer.

Sirius : Allez, prend une de mes capes, je te sors !

Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris alors que Sirius sortait deux capes de son armoire.

Hermione : Quoi ?

Sirius : Je te sors ! Je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard ! On va se promener un peu, rien que tous les deux !

Hermione lui fit un sourire et mit la cape qu'il lui tendait. Ils sortirent de son appartement, faisant attention à ne pas être vu et se faufilèrent hors du château. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Sirius enlaça Hermione et ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard.

Il se retrouvèrent dans la rue commerçante. La rue était pratiquement déserte, le froid de septembre commençait à se faire ressentir et il avait poussé les gens à se réfugier dans les pubs. Hermione se détacha de l'étreinte de Sirius et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Pré-au-Lard aussi calme.

Hermione : Alors où tu m'emmènes ?

Sirius prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, appréciant le chaud contact de sa main.

Sirius : Les Trois Balais ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Hermione resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains et se pelotonna contre le torse de Sirius. Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réactions, mais il s'en plaignait pas. Il lâcha sa main et entoura sa taille de ses mains, la serrant plus fort. Il lui embrassa le front en un geste tendre. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la cerner. Certaines fois elle se conduisait comme une femme fatale, séductrice, confiante en elle, sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et d'autre fois comme une petite fille fragile, timide, ayant besoin d'être rassurée et aimée. Le plus déroutant était qu'elle pouvait passer d'un état à un autre en un quart de seconde. Cela le déstabilisait beaucoup, ne sachant jamais quelle reaction avoir. À des moments, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il lui fasse l'amour là et maintenant et à d'autre qu'elle avait envie de prendre son temps. C'était assez déconcertant...

À cet instant, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être câlinée, d'être rassurée, de savoir qu'on l'aime et il la comprenait...

Il baissa la tête et lui souleva le menton avec ses doigts. Il joignit leurs lèvres glacées dans un doux baiser. Un baiser qui semblait lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Après avoir mit fin au baiser, elle le regarda intensément et se détacha de son étreinte aussi vite qu'elle y était venue. Elle le prit par la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. Encore un changement d'état...il sourit et la suivit avec amusement.

Hermione : Pas les Trois Balais, on pourrait nous voir ! Hagrid y va souvent !

Sirius : Avez-vous honte de votre vieux professeur, Mademoiselle Granger ?

Il connaissait la réponse à sa question, il la taquinait seulement.

Hermione : Bien sûr que non Monsieur Black mais je ne voudrais pas que les rumeurs commencent et que certaines jeunes filles se suicident ayant appris que vous étiez déjà pris.

Sirius : Dans ce cas, je connais le bon endroit !

Il la prit par la main et ils arpentèrent les rues, ensemble. Ils prirent une petite allée que Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Ils la parcoururent jusqu'à sa fin et un petit pub apparut. Un nom en néon violet se détacha au-dessus de la porte d'entrée : Cuir et Dentelle.

Sirius s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais Hermione le tira vers elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre sur ce type d'endroit : un pub au fond d'une minuscule allée avec un néon violet affichant sans pudeur un nom comme Cuir et Dentelle...

Hermione : Sirius, tu es sûr que cet endroit est...approprié ?

Sirius la regarda un peu amusé, il était sûr qu'elle allait avoir cette réaction. C'est vrai que les apparences laissaient plutôt penser à une sorte de club sado-maso.

Sirius : Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je connais bien cet endroit ! James y emmenait souvent Lily...

Cela ne rassura pas beaucoup Hermione, ayant entendu les diverses anecdotes concernant James Potter, mais elle faisait confiance à Sirius.

Hermione : J'ai le droit de rentrer au moins ? Parce que j'ai seulement 17 ans !

Sirius lui fit un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Mais oui, allez ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis je suis avec toi !

Sirius lui prit l'autre main et entrelaça, encore une fois, ses doigts avec les siens. Sirius poussa la porte, laissant passer Hermione en premier. Elle remarqua que l'endroit était assez charmant. Il y avait des petites tables de deux dans la pièce principale. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait également un sous-sol d'où provenait le son d'une musique. Elle leva la tête et vit que le pub, n'était pas si petit que ça. Elle y avait au moins quatre étages au-dessus d'eux et elle ne préférait même pas savoir à quoi ils servaient...

Une femme d'entre deux âges, assez jolie, vint vers eux. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Sirius et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Sirius : Scarlet comment vas-tu ?

Elle essuya ses mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait et le regarda plus intensément, son regard parcourant Sirius, puis Hermione avant de revenir sur Sirius.

Scarlet : Sirius ?

Elle n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et Hermione vit que ses yeux commençaient à briller de larmes. Sirius eut un sourire touché et amusé.

Sirius : Oui, toujours le même !

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et le prit dans ses bras. Hermione, dont Sirius avait lâché la main, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Scarlet : J'ai été tellement contente quand j'ai appris que tu avais été innocenté ! J'ai essayé de témoigner en ta faveur, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé !

Sirius se retira de son étreinte et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Scarlet : Mon dieu, ce que tu as changé ! Tu es devenu un homme très séduisant !

Sirius : Je fais ce que je peux pour garder mon sex-appeal !

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Scarlet : Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir me voir ! Je commençais à penser que tu n'allais pas revenir voir ta vieille amie ! Il faudra que tu m'amène le petit Potter, j'ai vu des photos, c'est le portrait craché de James !

Sirius : Oui, je passerais un soir avec lui et ses amis.

Le regard de Scarlet se posa sur Hermione, qui avait préféré se mettre un peu à l'écart pour ne pas gêner ces retrouvailles.

Scarlet : Et dis-moi, qui est cette charmante jeune fille avec toi ?

Sirius prit Hermione par la main et la fit avancer devant Scarlet.

Sirius : Scarlet, je te présente Hermione, c'est ma...enfin...on est ensemble.

Scarlet : La dernière conquête ! Je savais que tu allais vite te remettre dans le bain, espérons que celle-ci durera plus longtemps que les autres !

Sirius commença à rougir.

Sirius : Évite de raconter ma vie s'il te plaît, Scarlet. C'est un peu embarrassant...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme pour se donner de l'assurance. Hermione trouva cette femme très amusante et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Sirius : Scarlet est la tenancière que cet endroit, j'ai travaillé longtemps ici, en tant que barman durant ma sixième et ma septième année. Elle est devenue comme une mère de substitution pour moi.

Hermione tendit la main et serra celle de Scarlet.

Hermione : Enchantée de vous connaître ! J'espère bien que vous allez me raconter tous les détails sur l'adolescence de Sirius !

Elle fit un regard amusé à Sirius qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Scarlet : Et bien, ce sera avec plaisir Mademoiselle ! En attendant, une table pour deux j'imagine ?

Sirius : Oui, c'est ça !

Scarlet : On veut passer incognito Sirius ? Si tu viens ici, j'imagine que c'est le cas ?

Sirius : Hermione est encore étudiante à Poudlard et je ne voudrais pas que les rumeurs se déclenchent. Tu sais Poudlard n'a pas changé d'un pouce...les rumeurs vont toujours aussi vite.

Scarlet : Je vois...

Scarlet les installa à une table et les laissa s'asseoir. Elle leur indiqua qu'elle reviendrait prendre leur commande dès qu'elle aurait finit de faire un tour dans les étages.

Hermione : C'est sympa comme endroit !

Sirius : Oui, très pratique surtout !

Hermione : Comment ça ?

Sirius : Et bien, cet endroit est un sanctuaire, il refuse toutes sortes de magie noire et aucun serviteur du mal ne peut y rentrer. C'est de l'ancienne magie. De plus, cet endroit est extrêmement sûr et garantit une forte confidentialité. Tu vois, les tables sont faites pour deux personnes et ces tables ont subi un puissant sortilège. On peut discuter sans que personne n'entende notre conversation. Quelqu'un qui s'approcherait de nous et souhaiterait écouter notre conversation n'entendrait que des chuchotements incompréhensibles. C'est pour ça qu'il y a cet espèce de bruit de fond incessant.

Hermione : C'est plutôt dangereux comme procédé non ? On pourrait projeter de tuer tout le monde en masse, personne ne pourrait rien y faire.

Sirius : Non, les personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions ne sont pas acceptées à l'entrée. Ce sont des sortilèges très puissants à l'oeuvre. C'est grâce à ça que Scarlet voulait m'aider, en disant que si j'avais eu de mauvaises intentions ou si j'avais fait usage de magie noire, je n'aurais jamais pu rentrer. Mais le Ministère pense que cet endroit est un attrape-nigaud et que tout cela ne marche pas ! En plus, la réputation de l'établissement n'a pas aidé...

Hermione : Je vois...Je vais sûrement regretter toute ma vie d'avoir posé cette question, mais à quoi servent les étages ?

Sirius eu un large sourire, elle n'était pas si naïve que ça...

Sirius : Et bien, je ne dirais pas que c'est un hôtel de passe, ce serait trop vulgaire ! Mais disons que si tu veux profiter d'une relation dans le plus grand secret, c'est ici qu'il faut venir ! Les chambres sont vraiment jolies, rien dans le sordide... Le sous-sol est une boîte de nuit, réservée aux adultes et là il s'y passe des choses un peu plus osées on va dire, mais toujours rien de vulgaire ! Ce n'est pas un bordel !

Hermione : Je vois...mais dis-moi comment tu sais si bien comment les chambres sont ?

Sirius eut un sourire amusé et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius : Disons que quand j'étais jeune, je suis souvent venu avec certaines...conquêtes. Tu n'en sauras pas plus !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé et lui caressa la main. Ils étaient assis face à face et elle s'avança doucement pour lui donner un baiser. Elle se retira et le regarda, un sourire provocant sur le visage.

Hermione : Alors...même si quelqu'un venait, il ne pourrait pas entendre si je te dis que j'ai très envie de toi à cet instant...

Sirius sentit son corps se raidir. Elle caressa sa main avec plus de provocation, mimant des gestes qu'elle aurait très bien pu reproduire sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

Sirius : Non, à part moi, personne n'entend ce que tu me dis...

Hermione avait toujours le même sourire et elle avança sa main, lui caressant sensuellement la joue, piquante d'une barbe de deux jours. Elle commença à se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait avoir deviné que ce geste avait un effet particulier sur lui.

Hermione : Alors, à part toi, personne n'entendra que j'ai très envie de t'allonger sur le sol et de t'enlever tout tes vêtements. Ensuite, je t'embrasserais langoureusement et je laisserais courir ma langue sur ton torse avant de descendre encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende gémir mon prénom sous cette douce caresse...

Hermione se leva un peu de sa chaise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sirius était dans un état indescriptible. Son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine et il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la partie sud de son anatomie. Avoir entendu Hermione parler de cette façon, faire de tels sous-entendus l'avait terriblement excités et à ce moment-là, il se doutait qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelque instant avant qu'Hermione ne se retire, se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Sirius : Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te faire l'amour à cet instant...

Hermione : Je pense que je peux imaginer.

Sirius lui lança un sourire amusé et entreprit de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas la plaquer contre le sol du pub et lui faire l'amour, ça n'aurait pas été correct...

Hermione : Autre question, pourquoi ce nom ?

Sirius : Cuir et Dentelle ?

Hermione : Oui, enfin...je dois avouer que ça fait assez sado-maso et club échangiste.

Sirius : Club quoi ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. Ce genre d'endroits scabreux ne devait pas exister dans le monde magique et heureusement...

Sirius : Pour répondre à ta question, Cuir et Dentelle est le nom d'un de leur cocktail. Tous les cocktails ont des noms semblables ! Par exemple tu en as un qui s'appelle "Soie et Velours". C'est parce que Scarlet tient également une boutique de lingerie juste à côté. Ce sont des choses assez affriolantes et sexy ! Tu devrais y aller, un de ces jours...

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose, mais ils furent interrompus par Scarlet qui venait prendre leur commande.

Scarlet : Alors qu'est ce que je sers aux amoureux ?

Sirius : Hum...de la liqueur framboise avec un doigt de rhum.

Scarlet : Tes goûts n'ont pas changés mon petit Sirius ! Et pour vous Hermione ?

Hermione : Moi je me laisserais bien tenter par un "Cuir et Dentelle", sans glace.

Scarlet : Un choix audacieux ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ton amie, Sirius !

Sirius lui adressa un sourire et elle disparut, allant préparer les commandes.

Sirius : Tu sais au moins ce qu'il y a dans un "Cuir et Dentelle" ? C'est très fort comme mélange ! Pourquoi crois-tu que le nom soit si anthétique ! Du cuir et de la dentelle, tu vas voir ce qui t'attends !

Hermione : C'est pas grave, je me laisse tenter !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Scarlet apparut avec les boissons. Le verre à pied de Sirius était rempli d'un mélange d'une couleur appétissante dans les tons rose foncé. Le verre d'Hermione, lui contenait un mélange d'une couleur violet foncé. Il semblait également très appétissant. Sirius porta le verre à sa bouche et sirota les gorgées de son verre. Hermione, elle, prit prudemment une petite gorgée de son cocktail. Elle le laissa imbiber ses lèvres et sa langue avant de l'avaler. Cela avait un goût très sucré et très fort. Elle reconnaissait aisément la saveur de la vodka, du rhum et il y avait un goût très prononcé de fruits rouges.

Sirius : Alors, tu dis quoi ?

Hermione : Je dis de la vodka, du rhum, de la liqueur de fruits rouges et de la crème de cassis.

Sirius : Pratiquement tout bon, il y a un peu de crème de Cointreau dedans, cela donne l'arrière-goût qui te reste dans la bouche.

Hermione prit son verre et l'avala cul sec. Sa gorge était en feu, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire des alcools aussi forts. La tête lui tourna quelques instants, mais cela s'arrêta aussi vite que c'était venu.

Sirius fut scotché, il ne connaissait que peu de personne qui tenait debout après leur premier verre de "Cuir et Dentelle".

Ils restèrent dans le pub pendant presque trois quart d'heure, discutant, rigolant et s'embrassant dans la bonne humeur. Ils sortirent finalement du pub, main dans la main. Hermione trembla, il faisait si chaud à l'intérieur du pub que le vent froid lui parut glacé quand il souffla contre son visage. Voyant qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, il la prit dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa cape, la réchauffant. Quand il vit qu'elle avait arrêté de frissonner, il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Sirius : Viens, on va se promener un petit peu.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils commencèrent à se promener, déambulant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un banc avec vue sur le lac, le doux chant des différents insectes berçant leur tête à tête. Sirius s'assit le premier et prit Hermione sur ses genoux, croisant ses mains sur son ventre.

Sirius : Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Hermione : Excellente ! J'aimerais bien retourner au " Cuir et Dentelle " et aller visiter le sous-sol la prochaine fois.

Elle lui fit un sourire amusée et il lui répondit en l'embrassant sur le bout de nez.

Sirius : C'est un endroit réservé aux adultes ! Ce qui se passe risque de te choquer !

Hermione : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis sûre que tu me prends pour plus naïve que je ne le suis ! Je ne suis pas totalement innocente, tu sais ! En plus, Madame Scarlet est une de tes amies, elle nous laissera rentrer !

Sirius : Pas totalement innocente ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Hermione : Tu veux voir...

Hermione s'assit mieux sur Sirius, passant une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Elle passa sa main sous son T-shirt et caressa doucement ses abdominaux qui se bandaient sous l'effet de sa caresse. Continuant de caresser son ventre, elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, cherchant la sienne. Sirius répondit au baiser avec ardeur et passa une main derrière la tête d'Hermione pour la presser plus contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine se presser contre la sienne alors que les mains d'Hermione se perdaient sur son torse, le caressant sensuellement. Il passa une main sous son blouson zippé et lui caressa le dos. Elle lui donna une série de petits baisers bouche ouverte et il se retira du baiser.

Hermione : Tu vois...

Sirius : C'était encore très sage, Mademoiselle Granger !

Hermione : Attends que l'on soit de retour dans ta chambre, tu verras !

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, sa main dans la sienne. Il se mit mieux sur le banc de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Il lui caressa doucement le visage dans un geste tendre. Il traça, de ses doigts, le contour de son visage. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant que ses doigts ne commencent à caresser légèrement le contour de ses lèvres. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, sa langue jouant doucement avec la sienne. Ils retirèrent du baiser au même moment et il la regarda intensément.

Sirius : Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi intelligente et magnifique jeune femme puisse être avec moi ?

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il se posait réellement la question. Elle l'embrassa doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue, le caressant tendrement.

Hermione : Parce que tu es toi, Sirius, parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et que je t'aime tout simplement.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était ses sentiments réels, mais quand il lui avait posé la question, même si elle était rhétorique, elle n'avait pu répondre que ça : parce que je t'aime. Et c'était vrai, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme il était, elle l'aimait tout simplement lui ! Maintenant à savoir si c'était des sentiments amoureux, il fallait attendre pour le savoir.

Sirius venait de s'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour parler d'amour mais il savait qu'elle serait là pour lui et qu'elle tenait à lui, cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était soucié de lui comme elle le faisait. Elle le couvrait d'amour et de plaisir et il ne pouvait demander plus que ce qu'il ressentait auprès d'elle : le bonheur.

Il lui donna un long baiser, se leva et lui prit la main, l'incitant à faire pareil. Elle se leva, il l'enlaça et ils transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Ils rentrèrent mains dans la main jusqu'au château. Au détour d'un couloir, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il se retrouva à nouveau entre ses jambes, caressant son corps de toutes les façons imaginables. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il caressa sa poitrine à travers son blouson. Il laissa ses mains se balader le long de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Il chercha sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion. Voulant le sentir plus près, Hermione enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Sirius. Il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses, de façon à la porter. Il continua de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans le cou, ses mains se baladant le long de son corps. Il la rendait folle.

Hermione : Ta chambre...

Elle s'entendit murmurer ses paroles et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre qui n'était plus très loin. Il la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, cherchant d'une main la poignée de la porte. Quand il la trouva enfin, il la tourna, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Hermione avait failli tomber, la porte qui la soutenait s'étant ouverte, mais Sirius l'avait agrippé plus fort.

Il traversa tout le salon avec Hermione enroulée autour de lui, ne cessant pas de l'embrasser, de la caresser. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Hermione la refermant d'un coup de jambe et il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec Hermione. Il se trouva au-dessus d'elle et elle prit les pans de son T-shirt et le remonta vers le haut, pour le lui enlever. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour lui permettre de lui enlever son T-shirt plus facilement. Hermione jeta le T-shirt au sol et regarda le torse de Sirius. Il était extrêmement bien fait, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux ressortant plus que jamais à la clarté de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux entrouverts. Telle une petite fille qui découvre quelque chose pour la première fois, elle le regarda plus attentivement. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur son torse dont une qui commençait au-dessus de son nombril et dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dessus, le faisant frissonner. Elle ne posa pas de questions, se doutant que ces cicatrices étaient sûrement dues à son séjour à Azkaban. Elle en remarqua quelques autre dont une sur son épaule qui était d'un blanc nacré. Elle posa sa bouche dessus et embrassa doucement le souvenir de son passé. Elle continua à la regarder et découvrit quelques tatouages sur son ventre, près de sa cicatrice. Ils devaient également être dus à Azkaban. Elle passa sa main dessus, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient vraiment réels. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, il avait dû tellement souffrir à Azkaban, toutes ces cicatrices sur son torse. Elles étaient tellement visibles encore qu'elles devaient avoir été vraiment graves. Sirius prit son menton entre ses doigts et la fit le regarder. Il lui embrassa les lèvres et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, la rassurant.

Sirius : Laisse le passé là où il est...

Hermione : Mais tu...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'avait déjà embarquée dans un autre baiser, encore plus passionné que les précédents. Il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, la faisant gémir et il descendit doucement la fermeture de son blouson un sourire provocant sur le visage. À chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, il déposait un baiser tiède sur la chair tendre et dorée de sa compagne. Elle émit un gémissement plus long lorsqu'il suçota doucement un de ses mamelons à travers la douce fabrique de son soutien-gorge.

Hermione avait du mal à ne pas crier, personne ne l'avait encore touchée avec autant de précision et autant de plaisir. Il savait exactement les endroits qui la rendaient folle. Elle se retint de pousser un vrai cri de plaisir lorsqu'il s'attaqua à l'autre mamelon, caressant toujours l'autre de ses doigts. Sirius savait se servir de ses doigts, ça il n'y avait pas de doute et elle aurait pu avoir un orgasme là, tout de suite rien qu'avec ses caresses. Elle commençait à ressentir cette brûlure habituelle dans le bas-ventre quand elle était avec Sirius. Sirius mordilla doucement un de ses mamelons avant de continuer à le suçoter doucement, provoquant un long râle de plaisir et la faisant se cambrer pour mieux ressentir cette caresse. Alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, elle passa ses mains sous lui pour arriver à sa braguette. Elle déboutonna habilement les boutons de sa braguette et avec l'aide de ses pieds, elle lui retira son jean, l'envoyant au pied du lit. Elle caressa doucement ses fesses à travers le boxer qu'il portait alors qu'il s'amusait à lui faire des suçons dans le cou. Elle passa les mains sur le devant du boxer et les glissa à l'intérieur, doucement. Elle sentit de la peau chaude, mais Sirius posa ses mains sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser et il la regardait maintenant dans les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de pousser la chose un peu plus loin, il la repoussait.

Sirius : Ecoute, on ne peux pas aller plus loin ! Je ne sais même pas si tu as déjà fait ce genre chose et même si c'était le cas, je ne veux pas te brusquer ! Tu as 17 ans et moi 34, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi...

Hermione lui adressa un sourire sincère. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part de ne pas la forcer. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un peu peur. Les préliminaires, elle connaissait, mais plus loin, c'était la zone d'ombre...

Sirius roula sur le côté, s'allongeant sur son lit, en boxer. Il semblait pensif. Hermione, comme sous une nouvelle poussée d'énergie, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

Hermione : Très bien parlons sexe !

Sirius lui adressa un sourire amusé, il était surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet sans aucune retenue. Elle semblait si réservée.

Hermione : Oui, tu ne veux pas me brusquer et je suis d'accord avec toi alors parlons sexe ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai déjà fait alors tu ne sais pas jusqu'où tu peux aller alors parlons de sexe !

Sirius : Très bien...alors...Mademoiselle Granger, êtes-vous vierge ?

Elle feint de réfléchir pendant un moment et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Hermione : Ça dépend. Si c'est vierge dans le sens je n'ai jamais rien fait de sexuel alors je ne le suis pas, mais si c'est vierge pour savoir si j'ai déjà fais l'amour ou pas, alors je le suis.

Sirius la regarda pendant un instant, elle était très provocante dans ses paroles.

Sirius : Alors Mademoiselle Granger, dites-moi jusqu'où vous êtes allée avec un garçon ?

Sirius était toujours allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière sa tête. Hermione monta sur lui, s'amusant avec lui. Sirius se redressa un peu sur le lit pour plus de confort et Hermione prit ses mains et les posa sur ses hanches.

Hermione : Comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relation. Je suis sortie avec Victor Krum et avec Michael Corner. Celui avait qui j'ai été le plus loin, c'est Victor. On est resté huit mois ensemble...tu veux les détails ?

Hermione bougea un peu des hanches sur lui, provoquant une douce friction qui le fit respirer un peu plus fort. Il acquiesça de la tête à sa question.

Hermione : Très bien alors...il ne s'est pas passé grand chose quelques baisers brûlants et des mains qui se baladent. Mais un soir, on faisait un tour dans le parc et il m'a plaqué contre un mur...

Hermione bougea un peu des hanches, elle sentait maintenant quelque chose durcir contre son bassin. Elle eut un sourire amusé alors qu'elle continuait à bouger lascivement. Hermione se pencha un peu plus et embrassa doucement le torse de Sirius qui était resté nu. Hermione continua à parler, déposant entre chaque mot, des baisers humides sur le ventre de Sirius. Elle parlait contre sa chair et le mouvement des lèvres sur son ventre le faisait sourire de plaisir.

Hermione : Il m'a plaqué contre un mur et il a caressé mes seins, doucement. Il a passé ses mains dessus, titillant mes mamelons avec ses doigts. J'ai gémi pendant un moment, c'était si agréable...

Sirius sentit un flot de jalousie l'envahir, mais cela s'évacua vite de son esprit alors qu'Hermione commençait à mordiller doucement sa peau, lui tirant des gémissements. L'entendre parler de sexe comme ça alors qu'elle était sur lui, l'excitait terriblement.

Hermione : Il a continué à me caresser pendant un petit moment et après il a fait descendre ses doigts, doucement, sur mon ventre, puis plus bas, beaucoup plus bas...

Elle releva la tête de son torse et le regarda, un air provocateur sur le visage. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle sentait l'érection de Sirius devenir de plus en plus forte avec ses mouvements de hanches. Il était en boxer sous elle et elle ressentait parfaitement toutes ses réactions à ce qu'elle faisait.

Hermione : Il a passé sa main dans ma culotte et il a introduit doucement un doigt en moi. J'ai pratiquement hurlé tellement c'était bon. Il a commencé à faire des mouvements circulaires. J'ai gémi pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne m'enfonce un deuxième doigt, m'arrachant presque un cri...

Elle bougea des hanches un plus fort alors qu'elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux. Elle confessait en détail ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avec un garçon et elle faisait ça dans le but de l'exciter et d'éveiller sa jalousie. Sirius poussa un grognement de plaisir alors qu'elle bougeait sur lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir longtemps si elle continuait sur cette voie.

Hermione : C'est ce soir-là que j'ai su pour la première fois combien une érection pouvait être dure. Je l'ai senti à travers son jean et je l'ai même touché...il a semblé apprécié.

Elle se souleva et se repositionna doucement sur Sirius qui avait une érection plus que flagrante. Elle fit un sourire amusé à ce qu'elle sentait sous elle : alors elle l'excitait vraiment ! Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, l'effleurant pour le taquiner. Mais il était beaucoup trop émoustillé pour la laisser jouer avec lui de cette façon. Il lui empoigna les fesses, la soulevant presque de lui et il la rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Hermione avait recommencé à bouger langoureusement sur lui et il poussa de longs gémissements sentant son érection devenir encore plus dure. Il sentait à travers son boxer, la chaleur moite qui émergeait de l'intimité d'Hermione et cela l'excitait encore plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser lentement en elle jusqu'à qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Hermione se retira du baiser et fixa ses prunelles sombres où brillait le désir.

Hermione : Je pense que tu viens de battre le record de l'érection la plus dure, Sirius...

Sirius lui fit un sourire amusé et elle eut un sourire aguicheur.

Sirius : Tu as apprécié ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Hermione : Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Sirius lui envoya un regard toujours plein de désir mais avec de la jalousie mêlée.

Hermione : Jaloux ?

Sirius ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux. Krum était le premier garçon avec qui elle était allée aussi loin et il semblait qu'elle y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir. Il était forcément jaloux.

Hermione, elle, semblait contente que Sirius soit jaloux. Cela la touchait, cela montrait à quel point il tenait à elle.

Hermione : Ça me touche que tu sois jaloux ! J'aime quand tu joues les hommes possessifs avec moi, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour, c'est toi...et tu le sais...enfin tu le sens...

Hermione s'était en effet aperçu de la moiteur qui émanait de son entrejambe, preuve de sa grande excitation vis-à-vis de Sirius. Elle-même sentait la douce chaleur qui irradiait de l'entrejambe de Sirius. Elle se mit à penser avec amusement qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas avoir besoin de chauffage cet hiver...

Hermione : À toi Sirius ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fais...

Il eut un sourire amusé sur le visage, ses souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à une femme.

Sirius : Tu dois te douter que je ne suis plus vierge. J'ai pratiquement tout fait avec une femme. J'ai eu beaucoup de relations, notamment sexuelles, quand j'étais encore étudiant à Poudlard. Je me souviens que la plupart des filles me surnommait le Dieu du Sexe...

Hermione : C'est Malefoy qui occupe ce poste désormais !

Sirius afficha un sourire, il se doutait bien que Draco, avec son physique, avait pris sa relève.

Sirius : J'ai dû coucher avec la plupart des filles de sixième et septième année pendant ma septième année. Lily a été la seule fille de Gryffondor avec qui je n'ai rien fait...

Hermione été soufflée, elle savait que Sirius avait été un grand séducteur mais à ce point là, elle n'imaginait pas...

Sirius : Ma première fois a été en sixième année avec une Gryffondor de septième. Elle était très belle et très expérimentée et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai tant aimé le sexe.

Hermione : Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Sirius : Non, ma plus longue relation a duré 4 mois alors tu vois...

Hermione : Tu regrettes ?

Sirius : Non, parce que maintenant je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le rencontre...je sais quand ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de sexe.

Hermione se sentit rougir à ces propos, elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas juste pour le sexe. Comme devinant ce qu'elle pensait, Sirius attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes en un tendre baiser où leurs langues se rencontrèrent comme si c'était la première fois. "Avec toi, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe..." lui avait-il murmuré pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Il avait dit cela contre ses lèvres, dans un murmure, dans un souffle, même Hermione n'avait pas été sûre d'avoir entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine et elle le fixa, le regard pétillant.

Hermione : Et qu'est ce que tu préfères dans le sexe ?

Sirius la regarda, amusé. Il fit remonter un de ses doigts le long de son ventre nu pour finir entre ses seins où il caressa leur arrondi.

Sirius : J'adore me glisser à l'intérieur d'une fille, sentir sa chaleur m'entourer, sentir ses muscles intérieurs se contracter autour de moi. J'adore l'entendre gémir mon prénom à chaque pénétration, toujours plus profonde que la précédente. J'adore faire de lents va-et-vient en elle, allant lentement toujours plus profondément, lui laisser le temps de ressentir tout beaucoup plus fort, atteindre son point le plus sensible et l'entendre finalement crier de plaisir...

Hermione eut soudain très chaud. Elle avait tellement envie que Sirius lui fasse ce qu'il venait de décrire. Elle avait envie de le sentir en elle, à l'intérieur d'elle, lui faisant ressentir toutes sortes de plaisirs encore inconnus pour elle. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa profondément avec désir, sentant sa poitrine pulser contre son torse. Il déposa une lignée de doux baisers le long de son décolleté avant de monter jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer des douces paroles.

Sirius : J'adorerais ressentir ta chaleur, t'entendre gémir, crier mon prénom...

Hermione aurait très bien pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec les mots qu'il murmurait à son oreille et la façon dont il embrassait la peau de son cou.

Hermione : Humm...Sirius...Humm

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper cette plainte, tout ça était beaucoup trop fort pour elle: toutes ces choses qu'il lui faisait ressentir, toutes ces choses qu'il faisait naître en elle alors qu'elle n'en avait même pas eu connaissance. Sirius adorait la façon dont son nom roulait sur sa langue, il trouvait très excitante la façon dont elle le prononçait, comme une prière, une supplication.

Sirius : Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je veux te faire tout ressentir. Je veux te faire aimer tout dans le sexe...je veux prendre le temps...

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne encore une fois et l'embrassa avec passion. Après quelques baisers encore plus brûlants que les autres, ils se décidèrent à dormir. Sirius s'était calmé et son boxer n'était plus sur le point de craquer. Hermione était allongée sur Sirius, sa tête contre son torse, son blouson encore ouvert sur son soutien-gorge. Sirius pouvait sentir la douce chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Ils étaient peau contre peau, s'englobant dans leur chaleur mutuelle. Sirius lui caressait doucement les cheveux et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Elle se nicha contre son torse, repliant ses mains vers son visage. Les battements du coeur de Sirius la bercèrent et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Entendant sa respiration devenir régulière, Sirius devina qu'elle dormait. Il s'allongea mieux sur son lit et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentait également les battements réguliers de son coeur pulser contre son torse. Il s'endormit bientôt à sa tour, une magnifique jeune femme à moitié nue dans ses bras.

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour chers lecteurs et revieweurs adorés ! Déjà je m'excuse pour le retard ! Avec mon oral que j'ai plutôt bien réussi et ma vie sociale, c'est pas facile ! Entre les pyjamas party, la gay pride, la fête du cinéma et tout ça, ça a été dur ! lol ! Mais bon, je commençais un peu à me couper du monde à rester cloîtrer chez moi à écrire sous le coup d'une inspiration ! lol !

Alors l'humeur du jour ! Autant je n'avais pas beaucoup aimé le précédent chapitre, mais j'adore celui-là ! e trouve que je l'ai plutôt pas mal réussi ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Envoyez moi votre avis comme toujours ! Le nombre de reviews commencent à sérieusement augmenter, autant que la température j'ai l'impression...alors MERCI !!! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus contente que ça ! Plus je reçois de plus reviews, plus je suis contente ! Vous faites vraiment mon bonheur ! Quand je suis devant mon écran, je trépigne de joie devant tous vous gentils commentaires ! Encore MERCI !

Au programme, le prochain chapitre s'appelle " Intrigues Amoureuses à Poudlard ", le neuvième " La Chambre d'Une Préfète En Chef " et le dixième (pas encore écrit !) " L'Aphrodisia ".

Bon, vu que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire...les réponses aux reviews :

Eowyn-87 : Mon oral c'est bien passé ! Merci bcp ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Amy Evans : Le pauvre Séverus va en prendre un peu plein la figure dans les prochains chapitres, mais ça va s'améliorer pour lui après, je ne l'imagine pas comme un personnage foncièrement mauvais ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Neigine : Hermione a bcp de chance en effet ! Un Sirius pour elle toute seule : veinarde ! lol ! Mon bac s'est très bien passé, merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Encore et toujours là ! Ça me fait très plaisir comme d'habitude ! J'espère que le chap t'a plu !

Karissa Black : Si tu aimes les joutes verbales entre Sirius et Rogue, les chapitres suivants vont bcp te plaire ! Je lui mène la vie dure à Rogue dans ma fic, mais comme dis précédemment ça va changer ! C'est vrai que je vois Sirius comme un sorcier très puissant, de part son héritage familial mais aussi parce que je trouve qu'il a une présence, un peu comme Rogue, qui impose le respect et qui génère la puissance. J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Honeymily : Merci bcp ! J'espère que le fic continu à te plaire. C'est vrai que les Sirius/Hermione sont plutôt rares…

Djeiyanna : Coucou ! Déjà je tiens à te féliciter pour les fics que tu écris. J'ai lu toutes tes Séverus/Hermione, mais je n'ai pas eu le tps de reviewer ! Elles sont vraiment très bien, vraiment bien écrites ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Morgane1 : Pour la question que tu m'avais posé par mail, oui je me souviens de toi ! lol ! Comment oublier Morganne et sa fic merveilleuse : " L'Amour Immortel " ? ? ? Impossible ! C'est vrai que Francofanfic à bcp changé, je n'y vais plus du tout ! Je préfère ff.net ! En tout, j'espère que tu nous prépare bientôt une autre magnifique fic ! J'espère aussi que ce chap t'a plu !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Bon si tu sautes de joie, je vais pas updater trop svt ! lol ! Je voudrais pas que tu te cognes la tête au plafond…mdr ! Nan je rigole, ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Comme tu as deviné, la suite est plutôt hot et je parle même pas des chapitres suivants ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu bien qu'il ne soit pas trop trop corsé !

Aurelia : Ginny et Tonks ? Bientôt, bientôt, ça avance tout doucement, mais comme ce n'est pas le premier couple, j'ai un peu du mal à faire commencer le truc ! J'espère que le chap t'a néanmoins plu !

Draconette : Encore sensuel ? J'ai plutôt bien réussi mon truc ! lol ! C'était ce que je voulais obtenir ! lol ! La " suite logique " de leur relation ne sera pas avt un bon moment ! lol ! Mais avt ça, bcp de préliminaires très…hot ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap un chouia plus corsé t'a plu !

Luwelin : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

JohannaMalefoy : Et nan, bien deviné ! La route va être semée d'embûches comme tu pourras le voir dans le prochain chapitre !

Merawen : Lol ! Pour l'instant, celui que je préfère le plus, c'est le cinquième ! La scène du baiser m'a tellement posée problème que maintenant, je suis plutôt fière du résultat ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Darkside91 : Je peux quand même pas les faire coucher ensemble maintenant ! lol ! Ça tuerait tout le suspense de ma fic ! En plus, j'ai prévu tout plein de petites scènes très sensuelles sans qu'ils ne fassent rien ! Ce serait dommage de les gâcher ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Kaorulabelle : Merci, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Lisandra : En ce qui concerne Rogue, je vais le maltraiter un peu pendant encore quelques chapitres, mais après, ça va aller mieux ! lol ! Que les fans de ce perso ne s'en fasse pas trop ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Virginie1 : Tu voulais encore plus de romance ! lol ! Tu en as ! lol ! La romance est très présente dans ce chap ! J'adore frustrer mes lecteurs en leur faisant croire qu'ils vont le faire et finalement non ! mdr ! Je suis une sadique ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

La MoUeTtE MaSkE : Et oui, des descriptions ! J'espère qu'elles t'ont plu ! lol ! Plus dans les prochains chapitres !

Kloona : Merci bcp, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu malgré le retard, mais le 8 va arriver plus vite !

Mademoiselle Black : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Demoiselle Altanien : Quoi ? Hermione sous le contrôle de Sirius ? Alors là, plutôt mourir que d'écrire des femmes soumises aux hommes dans mes fics ! lol ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle est sous son contrôle, mais c'est vrai qu'elle perd un peu toute volonté sous ses caresses, mais c'est pareil pour lui alors… lol ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Girl-Angel111 : Merci bcp, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

WendyMalfoy : Je suis sûre, moi, que Sirius va revenir ! lol ! J.K. Rowling l'a tué de façon trop énigmatique (un voile ! sérieusement ? ! lol !) pour qu'il soit vraiment mort ! Enfin, j'espère…

J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Caro : Moi aussi Sirius me fait penser à Johnny Depp, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit lui qui ait le rôle, mais comme j'adore Gary Oldman aussi… J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

Lythanie : Ahhhhh ! Ma petite chérie ! L'unique nymphette de ma vie ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! lol ! En ce qui concerne Tonks/Ginny, ça risque sûrement de s'inspire d'une certaine histoire que l'on connaît toutes les deux très bien ! lol ! Enfin, à quelques détails près ! Gros gros bizooo ma p'tite chérie ! ! ! ! Je t'aime bcp très fort !

Vengeresse : En tout cas, cette review a fonctionné ! ! ! ! lol ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Diabella : Lol ! A force de tourner autour du pot, ça donne le tournis ! lol ! Et puis, pour tout avouer, j'avais pas de façons plus subtiles de mettre ça en forme ! mdr ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plus quand même !

Potter Black : Merci bcp ! C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à prendre mon temps ! lol ! Mais par contre, je sais pas si la qualité de la fic en est meilleure ou pas… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre 7 t'a plu !

Mary : Merci pour la review. Pour mon adresse émail c'est **Maya-pitite-abeillewanadoo.fr** ,mais si tu comptes m'envoyer un mail, pense à bien mettre qqch en objet, genre pr ta fic ou une lectrice de ta fic, parce que sinon je supprime tout ce qui vient de personnes que je connais pas ! Avec toutes les saloperies qui traînent sur le net ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Laurence au paradis : Joli pseudo ! Ton frère a eu de l'imagination ! lol ! Moi je le trouve bien ! lol ! Une loooooongue review comme je les aime ! lol ! En fait, l'histoire de la petite fleur vient d'un bouquin d'anglais. Parce les Anglais disent : " She still has her cherry " (littéralement : elle a toujours sa cerise) ce que nous on traduirait par " elle a encore sa petite fleur ". Je trouvais cette expression idiomatique très mignonne et je me suis dit qu'elle correspondait bien au caractère de Tonks, donc vala ! lol ! Pour Harry, j'ai prévu une charmante demoiselle dont je tairais le prénom et pour Ron, j'ai pas vraiment d'idées ! lol ! Et puis, je ne veux pas que tout mes persos soient casés à la fin de l'histoire, ça fait trop cliché ! Enfin, je trouve… En anglais, y'en a bcp des biens ! lol ! Ce serait trop long que je te les donne toutes, mais tu peux aller voir pas toi même en rentrant les bonnes spécifications ds la barre. Oulala, longue réponse ! Pour finir, j'espère que la suite de cette fic t'a plu !

Socute : Merci bcp ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant plu !

Woodstock : Mon bac s'est bien passé, merci ! J'attends les résultats qui sont donnés le 9 juillet ! lol ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Weirdo : " J'ai tant rêvé de coucher avec toi " ? Lol ! Pourquoi pas ! Mais je voulais un titre de poème pour la fic et le titre du poème de Robert Desnos (le titre de la fic ! lol !) s'est imposé tout de suite ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! Et nan, ils ont tjs rien fait ! lol !

Sln : Merci bcp ! J'espère que la suite t'a tout autant plue !

Shany-Blue Pendragon : La suite est là ! Merci bcp ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Maud.62 : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Didinette : Merci bcp ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue ! Juste par curiosité, tu n'habiterais pas Noisy par hasard ?

U.S. Hermy : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Jessilia : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te convient !


	8. Intrigues Amoureuses A Poudlard

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Sirius la regardait dormir. Il était allongé, se tenant sur un coude et il la regardait dormir, pelotonnée contre lui. Il enroula un doigt autour d'une de ses mèches et se mit à lui chatouiller le visage avec. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait ce contact, elle fronçait un peu le nez, ce qui la rendait, aux yeux de Sirius, absolument craquante. Sirius la regarda encore, elle était tellement belle ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, dormant tranquillement, dans ses bras. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sûrement pour ressentir la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de Sirius. Sirius se pencha et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ouvrit doucement un oeil, puis deux et leva la tête vers lui.

Sirius : Bonjour

Il lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse et d'amusement mêlés.

Hermione : Bonjour...

Elle remarqua soudain que Sirius la regardait intensément. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer suite au regard insistant de Sirius.

Hermione : Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air ?

Sirius : Parce que tu es magnifique.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore emmêlés par le sommeil.

Hermione : C'est ça...magnifique ! Avec mes cheveux dans n'importe quel sens, mes cernes sous les yeux et les plis des draps sur la joue !

Sirius laissa échapper un rire éclatant et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils roulèrent sur le côté sous la pression du baiser et Sirius se retrouva sur Hermione. Il lui déposa un dernier doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'allonger sur le côté, regardant le plafond. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et il entoura un bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'Hermione passait machinalement sa main sur le torse nu de Sirius, y traçant de petits dessins imaginaires.

Sirius : Quel est ton premier cours ?

Hermione : DCFM avec mon charmant professeur !

Sirius : Humm...alors ça veut dire qu'on peut rester encore un peu au lit !

Hermione : Toi, oui, mais moi, je vais me doucher !

Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle de bain quand Sirius, qui s'était levé à son tour, la retint par le bras.

Sirius : Non, non, non ! Toi, tu restes avec moi !

Hermione : Si je reste avec toi, on va louper le petit-déjeuner et les autres vont se poser des questions...

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux avant qu'Hermione ne pousse un petit cri sachant ce qu'il allait faire...

Sirius : Je n'ai pas faim de nourriture terrestre !

Accompagnant ses paroles, Sirius passa une main sous les fesses d'Hermione et la souleva facilement. Elle poussa un cri et commença à gesticuler et à s'agiter dans ses bras. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Sirius le moins du monde qui continua à la porter, se dirigeant vers son lit, malgré ses protestations.

Hermione : Non...Sirius...non lâche moi ! Allez...ne fais pas l'idiot...

Sirius : Attends que je te montre comment je fais l'idiot...

Du côté de la Grande Salle, toute la petite bande s'étonnait de ne pas voir Hermione au petit-déjeuner, elle qui était si ponctuelle. Ils remarquèrent quelques secondes après que Sirius n'était pas là non plus.

Du côté de la table des professeurs, Rémus et Tonks avaient également remarqué l'absence de leur ami. Ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire amusé, sachant pertinemment où et avec qui leur ami était.

Un grand vacarme remplit soudain la Grande Salle et on vit s'engouffrer des centaines d'oiseaux dans la Grande Salle. Chaque hibou distribua le courrier et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, toute la Grande Salle s'était mise à chuchoter, les différentes maisons se parlaient entre elles, remarquant maintenant l'absence de leur camarade et de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry et Ron s'étonnèrent de voir ce changement soudain.

Harry : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ron : Rien, t'inquiète pas ! Encore un article juteux sur la vie des sorciers, probablement !

Ginny, qui était elle-même en train de lire _Sorcière-Hebdo_, s'étouffa presque avec son croissant et commença à arracher les exemplaires des mains des camarades de sa maison.

Ron : Et bien Ginny ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Ginny jeta un exemplaire près du bol de café de Harry, jetant un regard noir à tous ceux de sa maison qui oserait lire le journal. Devant son air, la plupart des élèves de sa maison reposèrent le journal sur le table. En gros caractères, on pouvait lire sur le journal : Intrigues Amoureuses à Poudlard.

Ginny : Voilà ce qui me prend ! Regardez ce torchon !

Ron qui avait reposé son bol, regardait maintenant avidement le journal.

Ron : Chouette des potins !

Ginny : Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi ! Ce truc n'est qu'un tissu d'inepties et de diffamations ! C'est tout simplement écœurant !

Ron : Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux comme ça Ginny ! Ce n'est que des potins !

Ron et Harry commencèrent à parcourir l'article des yeux et plus ils avançaient dans leur lecture, plus ils devenaient blancs comme des linges. Ron jeta de rage le journal sur la table; Harry, lui, semblait pensif.

Ron : Quelle garce cette Rita Skeeter !

Harry : Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas là ce matin ?

Ron : Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est juste une coïncidence !

Ginny : Même si c'est la vérité ou pas, c'est tout simplement hors de propos ! C'est leur vie privée ! Ils en font ce qu'ils veulent ! Et maintenant à cause de ce putain d'article, ils vont être l'objet de railleries jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Ron : De toute façon, ce n'est pas la vérité ! Tout le monde sait que Rita Skeeter raconte des mensonges dans ses articles !

Harry : Oui, Ron, mais ça n'empêche pas tout le monde d'y croire ! En plus ce genre de nouvelles sont croustillantes, les gens s'en fichent bien de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas du tout faux !

Ron : Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Evidemment que c'est faux ! Notre Mya ne sortirait jamais avec un professeur !

Harry : Sirius est avant tout un ami avant d'être un professeur et si je me souviens bien, j'avais la nette impression que Sirius et Hermione étaient très attirés l'un par l'autre alors...

Ron ne dit plus un mot, se leva et confisqua tous les exemplaires de la table des Gryffondors. Il était hors de question que la nouvelle continue à se répandre ! Il ne laisserait pas entacher la réputation de sa meilleure amie sans rien faire.

À la table des professeurs, le journal était également arrivé, faisant sourire Tonks et Rémus, faisant s'étouffer d'autres professeurs. À l'autre bout du château, nos deux amoureux étaient loin de se douter de ce qui se passait en bas.

Hermione avait finalement réussi à prendre sa douche et elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, les cours avaient commencé et elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Sirius. Encore une journée sans rebondissements avait-elle pensé...

Cependant, la journée ne semblait pas vraiment être comme toutes les autres. Durant son chemin, chaque personne qu'elle avait rencontrée l'avait regardée avec un drôle d'air et avait chuchoté sur son passage. Au bout de la première fois, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, la deuxième, elle avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre, mais quand elle arriva devant la salle de classe de DCFM et qu'elle vit que tous les élèves la fixaient et s'étaient arrêtés de parler, elle sentait qu'il y avait vraiment un problème.

Elle se dirigea en silence vers Ron et Harry, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question, Sirius était arrivé, provoquant une grande vague de chuchotements et de rires qui s'élevèrent dans la salle de DCFM. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle, s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler sans gêne. Hermione voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème, Parvati et Lavande ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards en coin avant de repartir dans leur conversation.

Hermione : Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

Harry : Rien, il se passe rien...

Hermione : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement et non je ne suis pas parano !

Ron : Mais non, il ne se passe rien...

Hermione décida d'abandonner, elle trouverait bien ce qui se passait par elle-même. Sirius, qui était sorti quelque seconde, revint dans la salle. Il avait, lui aussi, remarqué les élèves qui murmuraient sur son chemin, il avait décidé de tirer ça au clair.

Sirius : Silence !

La salle se fit silencieuse comme par magie, Sirius inspirait le respect et quelquefois la peur. Quand il ordonnait quelque chose, il valait mieux le faire sur le champ.

Sirius : Bon, maintenant est ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe! Je ne suis pas imbécile au point d'ignorer que je suis le sujet de vos conversations alors allez y...

Cependant, personne ne se dévoua et les élèves baissèrent la tête comme pour se faire oublier de Sirius.

Sirius : Bien...je vois...dans ce cas, le cours est annulé ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire cours à des élèves qui s'amusent, j'imagine, à disperser des rumeurs sur ma vie...Tous dehors !

Les élèves, surpris au début, se sentirent honteux de leur comportement et ne bougèrent pas de leur siège.

Sirius : Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui n'ont pas compris le sens de dehors ! Allez, sortez ! Les cours ne reprendront pas tant que je n'aurais pas mis les choses au clair !

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir, certains heureux de ne pas avoir cours, d'autres déçus...

Sirius : Messieurs Potter et Weasley, restez !

Conformément à la demande de Sirius, Harry et Ron restèrent dans la salle. Ils s'assirent sur une table et Sirius vint bientôt les rejoindre.

Sirius : Bien, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe ?

Harry : Ecoute Sirius, on est désolé ! On voulait venir t'en parler après le cours...

Sirius : Dis-moi...

Ron lui tendit _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et Sirius commença à parcourir des yeux les premières lignes. Il ne finit même pas l'article et sous le coup de la colère, il jeta l'article contre le mur poussant un juron.

Sirius : Putain...mais vous pouvez me dire de quoi ils se mêlent ces enfoirés !

Ron et Harry ne répondirent rien, ils avaient trop peur de mettre Sirius encore plus en colère.

Sirius : Et de quoi, bon dieu, se mêle cette sale garce de Rita Skeeter !

Harry ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Sirius autant en colère de toute sa vie. Il se risqua néanmoins à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait lu l'article.

Harry : Sirius...est-ce que...enfin...est-ce que Hermione et toi...

Sirius se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas voulu leur annoncer comme ça et il ne voulait pas décevoir Harry et il avait terriblement peur qu'il lui en veuille ou pire qu'il le considère comme une sorte de pervers malsain. Après tout, il sortait avec sa meilleure amie qui avait la moitié de son âge...

Sirius : Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais oui c'est vrai ! Tout ce qui est dit dans cet article n'est que la pure vérité...tu sais je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu dois être déçu de mon comportement et je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour combattre ce que je ressentais, mais...

Harry : Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sirius ! C'est ta vie et tu la mènes comme tu l'entends ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse des reproches ? La seule chose qui m'importe c'est si tu es heureux et si tu rends Hermione heureuse ! Le reste, je m'en fous !

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sirius et il éclaira son visage. Harry ressemblait tant à sa mère sur ce point-là...

Sirius : Tu sais, je ne joue pas avec elle, c'est sérieux...

Harry : Je sais...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry : Tu as vraiment emmené Hermione dans un endroit qui s'appelle " Cuir et Dentelle " ?

Ron qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, décida de s'immiscer.

Ron : J'imagine la tête que Mya a dû faire ! Ça a dû être mémorable...

Sirius eut un sourire au frais souvenir que cela avait fait ressurgir.

Sirius : Oui, c'est vrai, elle a été surprise ! Mais cet endroit n'est rien de ce qui est dit dans l'article ! Il faudra que je vous y emmène un jour ! Je l'ai promis à Scarlet !

Harry : Je peux te poser une question, Sirius ?

Sirius redoutait le genre de question que pouvait lui poser son filleul. Il ne voulait quand même pas étaler sa vie intime devant lui, surtout quand sa meilleure amie y était impliquée...

Sirius : Oui, vas-y...

Harry : Est-ce que c'est pour ça que toi et Hermione n'étiez pas là ce matin...

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement embarrassé. Il n'avait pas envie que Harry croit n'importe quoi.

Sirius : Oui...elle est resté dormir hier soir...

Harry déglutit difficilement, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé, mais il le devait, pour sa meilleure amie. Pour la protéger...

Il remarqua que Ron, même s'il s'abstenait de parler, écoutait attentivement la conversation et était pendu aux lèvres de Sirius. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Hermione.

Harry : Et vous avez...

Sirius ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Sirius : Non, on n'a rien fait. Juste dormis. Je ne veux pas...profiter d'elle. En tout cas, j'en aurais l'impression...

Harry et Ron parurent soulagés et ils purent respirer normalement à nouveau. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'est que Sirius prenne soin d'elle et ne la brusque pas, elle était si fragile...

Voyant que la conversation était terminée, Ron et Harry se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie de la salle.

Sirius : Si vous voyez Hermione, dites lui de me rejoindre dans ma chambre ! Je préfère lui annoncer la " nouvelle " moi-même ! Elle risque de mal le prendre...

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la salle de classe.

Hermione : QUOI ???

Hermione venait de jeter par terre le magazine. Elle n'avait même pas lu l'article en entier, seulement les premières lignes et elle était déjà furieuse. Non, elle n'était pas furieuse ! Elle était folle de rage, cette espèce de garce de Rita Skeeter avait osé...

Sirius : Je suis désolé...on aurait dû faire plus attention !

Hermione : Ah non ! Ce n'est pas notre faute ! Elle s'est servi de son don d'animagus pour ça ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle OSE s'immiscer dans MA vie privée, encore une fois ! Non mais, en quoi ça la regarde avec qui je suis et qu'est ce que je fais ? Celle-là je te jure que je vais...

Sirius ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa. Il avait plaqué ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes pour la calmer mais aussi parce que la voir tellement en colère était très émoustillant et il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Hermione fut surprise, mais elle répondit vite au baiser avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre le comptoir de la cuisine, embrassant toujours Sirius. Elle se retira du baiser et alla rechercher le journal. Elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page et commença sa lecture.

Hermione : Voyons un peu ce que cette vieille morue a écrit sur moi...

Intrigues amoureuses a Poudlard...

Votre brillante et ravissante journaliste quadragénaire, Rita Skeeter, récemment devenue Animagus a enquêté sur le terrain bouillant que sont les relations amoureuses à Poudlard. En effet, cette année s'annonce chaude dans tous les sens du terme. De nombreux couples se forment, mais pourtant, un, secret jusqu'à ce jour, a particulièrement attiré notre attention. Poudlard, cette année, est en effet le théâtre de relations interdites et sulfureuses. Miss Granger qui, il y a trois ans, s'était amourachée du célèbre Harry Potter, puis du non moins célèbre Victor Krum vient en effet de s'éprendre de Sirius Black, séducteur for réputé de Poudlard...il y a une vingtaine d'année.

Le charme discutable de Miss Granger, en quatrième année, ne l'est certainement plus en septième. Âgée maintenant de 17 ans, Miss Granger a considérablement changé et s'est métamorphosée en une magnifique jeune femme assumant sa féminité. La chenille s'est transformée en papillon et d'après les dires de certains à Poudlard, il semblerait que Miss Granger ait une longue liste de prétendants...

Cependant, Miss Granger a néanmoins porté son choix, plutôt inattendu, sur Sirius Black, l'ex-criminel récemment innocenté des meurtres dont il était censé être l'auteur. Sirius Black, 34 ans, une fois disculpé de toutes charges, s'est récemment vu offrir par Albus Dumbledore lui-même le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Albus Dumbledore n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à dire que Sirius Black " est la meilleure chose dont Poudlard pouvait rêver dans cette matière ". Sirius Black avait en effet, à son époque, les plus hautes notes en Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal et il semblait tout enclin à une brillante carrière d'Auror. Toujours plus avide de savoir, il semblait donc logique que Miss Granger s'éprenne de Sirius Black, pourtant personne ne l'avait imaginé, ni même soupçonné...

Sirius Black est en effet, comme tout le monde le sait, le parrain d'Harry Potter qui est lui-même le meilleur ami de Miss Granger. N'ayant pas pu avoir un témoignage de sa part, nous continuons à nous demander de quel oeil celui-ci voit la relation qu'entretient son parrain avec sa meilleure amie. Cependant, nous pouvons aisément deviner que Monsieur Potter, aussi proche soit-il de ces deux personnes, ne doit sûrement pas être au courant de cette relation tout comme le reste de l'école...

En effet, après un reportage poussé, il semblerait que personne n'ait été informé de cette relation, pas même Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Miss Granger et Sirius Black ont, effectivement, préféré garder sous silence leur relation passionnée, notamment pour des raisons " techniques ". Sirius Black étant, en effet, professeur à Poudlard, leur relation est d'autant plus difficile : un professeur ne peut décemment pas se montrer publiquement avec une élève, bien qu'après vérification, nous avons découvert qu'aucun article du règlement de Poudlard interdit les relations élèves/professeurs. La rédaction espère fortement qu'Albus Dumbledore prendra des mesures équivoques suite à la lecture de cet article et aux disfonctionnements évidents dont il rend compte...

Miss Granger et Sirius Black semblent effectivement entretenir une relation depuis le début de cette année scolaire, peut-être depuis les vacances d'été, considérant leur évidente promiscuité. La durée de leur relation reste néanmoins très floue, cependant leur degré d'intimité, lui, ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination.

Se faufilant, hier soir, hors du château en tout illégalité - en tout cas pour Miss Granger - Sirius Black et Hermione Granger se sont accordé une petite ballade romantique au clair de lune à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, la soirée n'était pas aussi sage qu'elle n'y paraissait... Sirius Black a effet emmené Miss Granger dans un " bar ", le célèbre " Cuir et Dentelle " dont la sulfureuse réputation le précède. Ce " bar " est en effet une discothèque à l'étage en dessous et un hôtel dans les étages du dessus. Il est inutile de préciser que cet endroit est des plus célèbres pour avoir abrité de nombreuses histoires d'amour secrètes...En effet, en ce lieu, les passions se font et se défond comme les saisons changent, tout cela bien sûr dans le plus secret. Madame Scarlet, la tenancière de cette maison de passe, tire effectivement une grande fierté de la confidentialité que cet endroit imbibé de magie noire apporte...

Leur soirée s'est ensuite terminée par une autre ballade au clair de lune où nous avons pu assister impunément à une séance torride de "câlins" plutôt révélatrice du tempérament de nos deux amants. Miss Granger a en effet déclaré n'être "pas si innocente que ça !". Plus romantique, Sirius Black, lui a déclaré qu'il "ne comprenait pas comment une aussi intelligente et magnifique jeune femme qu'elle pouvait être avec lui". À ses inquiétudes, Miss Granger y a tout de suite répondu par un tendre "je t'aime", lui disant qu'elle l'aimait "tout simplement parce qu'il était lui...". En bref, une véritable histoire d'amour comme dans les livres romantiques dont s'abreuve régulièrement Miss Granger. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour sa troisième histoire d'amour...

Les deux amants ont ensuite transplané aux portes de Poudlard dans la perspective d'une nuit d'amour à l'initiative de Miss Granger qui lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée qu'elle lui "prouverait dans sa chambre cette nuit qu'elle n'était pas si innocente que ça". Autant dire qu'une nuit pleine de rebondissements attendait nos deux tourtereaux...

En attendant, la rédaction espère continuer à vous donner des nouvelles sur cette tortueuse liaison qui se déroule à Poudlard... Nous espérons également que Dumbledore prendra les mesures nécessaires et qu'à l'avenir Miss Granger ne sous-estimera pas le pouvoir des médias...

Rita Skeeter

Hermione venait de finir la lecture de l'article qu'elle avait fait à voix haute pour que Sirius, même s'il avait déjà lu l'article, puisse profiter de ses jurons étouffés pendant la lecture. Hermione jeta rageusement le magazine par terre.

Hermione : Quelle salope ! Elle me fait passer pour une...pour une...

Sirius : Gourgandine ?

Il lui lança un sourire amusé alors qu'elle lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure qu'il rattrapa grâce à ses vifs réflexes.

Hermione : J'allais dire une fille facile !

Sirius : C'est la même chose, Hermione...

Hermione : En attendant, c'est toute l'école qui se délecte de notre vie privée !

Sirius : Ce que je me demande c'est comment elle a fait pour savoir tout ça ! Je veux dire, elle a répété au mot près ce que je t'avais dit !

Hermione : C'est une Animagus, elle se transforme en scarabée. J'imagine qu'elle s'est fait déclaré d'après ce que dit cet article...

Sirius : Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par le fait que tu ne sous-estimeras pas les médias la prochaine fois ?

Hermione : En quatrième année, elle avait écrit le même genre d'articles, me faisant passer pour une gourgandine comme tu le dis si bien et je l'avais fait chanter en menaçant de révéler qu'elle était une Animagus. Il semble bien que je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression sur elle...

Sirius se contenta de soupirer.

Hermione : Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

Sirius : Comment ça ?

Hermione : Je sais pas moi, un démenti publique, une confiscation des journaux...

Sirius : Je pense qu'il faut faire comme si de rien n'était ! Si on change notre comportement l'un vis à vis de l'autre, ça va tout de suite se remarquer ce qui leur ferait trop plaisir...

Sirius s'arrêta quelque instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sirius : Oui, on fait comme avant ! Des bisous amicaux, des câlins, mais bon pas trop non plus...

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, soupira et regarda le sol. Sirius vint vers elle et lui fit relever la tête.

Sirius : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir se montrer publiquement, d'être obligé de se cacher...

Hermione : Oui, mais je sais que si ça s'apprenait, tu risquerais de perdre ton travail et ça je ne le veux pas...

Sirius : Tu rigoles ? Si Dumbledore l'apprenait, il me demanderait quand le mariage aurait lieu ! La seule chose que je risquerais ce serait les débordements de Molly, les regards protecteurs de McGonagall et les sourires suffisants de Rogue...

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

Sirius : Je n'ai pas envie que l'on subisse le regard des autres élèves et puis les parents risqueraient de crier au scandale, ce qu'ils vont faire je suppose dès demain...

Hermione murmura un "hum hum" entre ses lèvres.

Sirius : Et puis, dès que tu auras eu tes ASPICS, on pourra crier sur tous les toits qu'on est ensemble...

Hermione fit un sourire amusé et il l'embrassa avec plus de passion. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et laissa sa tête reposée contre le front de celui-ci.

Sirius : Allez, va en cours ! Tu vas être en retard...tu as quoi ?

Hermione poussa un petit grognement avant de répondre.

Hermione : Potions...

Sirius : Si Rogue te fait une remarque désobligeante, viens me voir directement et j'irai lui régler son compte à cette bouteille d'huile ambulante !

Hermione : Il me fera forcément des commentaires désobligeants à cause de l'article mais ne t'inquiète pas...je peux gérer !

Sirius : Si tu le dis...mais s'il va trop loin, préviens moi tout de suite !

Hermione : Embrasse-moi encore...

Sirius : Hermione...

Elle lui fit son plus beau regard triste et il la prit dans ses bras, unissant leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Sirius : File...

Hermione lui redéposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir en courant de l'appartement de Sirius. Sirius la vit courir jusqu'à la porte et il se passa la main dans les cheveux, amusé : à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 17 ans...

Hermione continua de courir et arriva en cours de Potions avec le feu aux joues. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, Ron s'étant assis entre Lavande et Parvati. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé et les conversations allaient bon train dans la classe, surtout lorsqu'ils virent arriver Hermione, aussi rouge et essoufflée qu'elle l'était.

Harry : Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec Patmol ?

Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser le surnom de Sirius au cas où certaines oreilles indiscrètes auraient écouté leur conversation.

Hermione : Bien, il a dit qu'il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était et ne pas changer nos comportements l'un vis à vis de l'autre...

Harry la fixa de ses yeux émeraude et elle se sentit rougir profondément. Elle avait un peu honte de rougir comme une gamine devant son meilleur ami alors qu'elle avait 17 ans... Elle rougit encore plus quand un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry...

Harry : Alors comme ça...toi et Patmol...

Hermione baissa la tête et sembla tout d'un coup, très intéressée par le sol.

Harry : Allez, raconte-moi ! Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas fâché et je trouve que vous faites un très joli couple...

Hermione releva la tête, ayant virée encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

Hermione : C'est vrai ? Enfin, tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant ?

Harry : Je m'en doutais un peu quand même... Je te connais trop bien ma p'tite Mya !

Hermione : Et...enfin...ça te gêne pas ?

Harry : Non...enfin, j'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre au début : ma meilleure amie et mon parrain...enfin c'est compréhensible ! D'ailleurs je crois que tout le monde a réagit un peu pareil et puis après, je sais pas, ça m'as semblé normal !

Hermione : Je suis contente que tu le prenne bien...Sirius et moi on s'inquiétait un peu...

Hermione vit encore le même sourire malicieux se glisser sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry : Alors comme ça Mademoiselle Granger, on se dévergonde en sortant avec un professeur ?

Hermione vira au pivoine encore une fois puis se mit à sourire.

Hermione : Oui, que veux-tu ! Je suis une petite gourgandine !

Harry se mit à sourire à son tour, se rappelant de cette expression de Ron qui les avait bien fait rire.

Harry : Mais je tiens à te rassurer, je ne suis pas du tout jaloux que mon ex petite amie sorte avec mon parrain...

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

Harry : Ce torchon n'est qu'un tissu de conneries de toute façon...

Il plaqua sur la table le journal en question, un air amusé sur le visage.

Hermione : Pas totalement à vrai dire...

Harry : Oui, je sais Sirius me l'a dit...

La salle devint silencieuse lorsque le professeur de Potions entra dans la salle, sa robe noire volant derrière lui. Il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, constatant le sourire narquois qu'il affichait. Il devait avoit lu l'article de Rita Skeeter ce qui l'avait sûrement mis d'extrême bonne humeur. Il fit un geste vif de la baguette et les instructions pour la potion s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir.

Alors que le cours avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure et que Harry et Hermione laissaient leur potion bouillir, ils ne virent pas leur professeur s'avancer dangereusement vers eux.

Rogue : Mademoiselle Granger, je ne doute pas que votre vie personnelle soit absolument passionnante, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas choisir mon cours pour en faire bénéficier votre voisin. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor.

Rogue s'avança encore plus vers leur table et se saisit de l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ avant qu'Harry n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

Rogue : Mais bien sûr...non contente de faire profiter de sa vie sentimentale à ses amis, notre Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-en-chef a décidé de la partager avec toute c'est généreux de votre part.

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre une belle couleur pivoine et baissa la tête alors qu'elle entendait les rires fuser du côté des Serpentards.

Rogue se mit alors à lire l'article à haute voix, feintant de le découvrir pour la première fois. Il agrémentait chaque ligne d'une remarque encore plus acide et cinglante ce qui valut à Hermione de laisser échapper des larmes silencieuses.

Rogue : Une longue liste de prétendants ? On se demande bien qui... Le monstre du lac peut-être...

Hermione baissa encore plus la tête, les larmes tombant sur sa robe de sorcière. Elle devait être forte et ne pas laisser ce plaisir à Rogue de voir qu'il la faisait pleurer. Harry, dans un geste de consolation, mit sa main sur sa cuisse, lui murmurant que c'était sans importance...

Rogue : Gnagnagna...ah..._toujours plus avide de savoir, il semblait donc logique que Miss Granger s'éprenne de Sirius Black_...

Le silence provoqué par Rogue ne resta pas longtemps et la classe fut vite noyée des rires bruyants des Serpentards.

Rogue : J'espère que vous ne pensez quand même pas rattraper votre lamentable niveau en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal en couchant avec votre professeur ?

Rogue fit une pause, puis reprit.

Rogue : Bien que je comprenne Black, après 12 ans enfermé dans une prison...il est bien normal qu'il prenne un peu de bon temps avec la première fille qu'il voit passer...

Hermione sentit ses yeux se noyer de larmes, il la traitait vraiment comme une pute. L'article en lui-même lui avait déjà fait plutôt mal, mais dans la bouche de Rogue, elle se sentait totalement salie et rabaissée...

Rogue : _Pas si innocente que ça_, c'est sûr ! Vous avez plutôt tendance à vous comporter comme une fille de bas étage, si je puis me permettre...

Sirius : Et bien, moi, je ne le permets pas !

Sirius qui avait décidé d'écouter le cours de Rogue à travers la porte, s'était sentit bouillir de rage. Il s'était promis de ne pas intervenir, mais là c'était trop ! Il n'avait pas le droit de traiter Hermione comme il le faisait ! Il était entré tel un ouragan dans la classe de Rogue.

Les rires des élèves de Serpentards s'accentuèrent quand ils virent Sirius arrivé dans la salle.

Rogue : Mais je ne te demande pas ta permission Sirius... Je mène mon cours comme je l'entends et tu n'as pas à interférer dans mes méthodes de travail !

Sirius : Ah bon, parce que humilier une élève devant toute ta clique de lèche-cul de Serpentard fait partie de tes méthodes de travail peut-être ? Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt ton plaisir sadique qui parle ! Après tout, certains n'ont plus que ce plaisir-là pour se défouler, n'est-ce pas Séverus ? Vingt ans d'abstinence, c'est beaucoup quand même...

Les rires des Gryffondors fusèrent quand Sirius avait commencé à s'attaquer à Rogue. Sirius se dirigeait à présent vers la table d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il gratifia Harry d'une amicale tape sur l'épaule avant de poser son regard sur une Hermione larmoyante. Il lui souleva le menton avec deux doigts et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le regard triste et humilié qu'elle posa sur lui le retourna jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir comme ça... alors il fit la chose qui s'était promis de ne jamais faire devant ses élèves...

Il se pencha vers elle et il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage, sentant le souffle chaud d'Hermione contre ses lèvres. Il la regarda un instant comme pour lui demander son consentement et il pressa ses lèvres contre celle d'Hermione, mouillées de larmes. Le baiser fut bref et ne dura que quelques secondes, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de répondre.

Des gloussements se firent entendre de la part des deux maisons mais aucun ne se risqua à faire un commentaire à voix haute, ayant trop peur de la réaction de Sirius.

Sirius fit se lever Hermione et entoura ses épaules de son bras, en un geste protecteur. Il ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de Potions avec Hermione lorsque Rogue, trop abasourdit pour manifester avant, prit la parole.

Rogue : Je t'interdis de la faire sortir de mon cours !

Sirius : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelque chose comme toi, Servillus ! Je la fais sortir de si l'envie m'en prend !

Rogue : Tu ne pourras pas défendre ta petite amie indéfiniment Black !

Sirius : C'est une menace ?

Rogue : Non...un conseil ! Alors tu vas gentiment dire à ta catin de revenir s'asseoir à sa place...

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et son poing s'abattit lourdement sur la figure de Rogue, le faisant saigner abondamment du nez et des lèvres et le gratifiant d'un oeil au beurre noir. L'impact du choc, le fit tomber par terre, inondant le sol de son sang. Le silence se fit dans la classe, personne ne pensant que Sirius puisse faire cela à Rogue. Harry et Ron, eux, se sentirent soulagés : si ça n'avait pas été Sirius, ça aurait été eux qui auraient frappé Rogue ! Après tout ce dont il avait traité Hermione, ça aurait été parfaitement justifié et mérité. Sirius releva Rogue et le plaqua contre le mur.

Sirius : Je t'avais prévenu Servillus ! La prochaine fois que tu enlèves ne serait-ce qu'un point à Hermione, je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais le jour !

Rogue prit sa baguette et se lança à sort de nettoyage qui enleva tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Il regarda Sirius d'un regard haineux.

Rogue : Tu la fais revenir dans mon cours immédiatement !

Sirius : C'est ça ! Vas jouer avec ta panoplie du parfait petit chimiste !

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ce que Rogue lui criait, qu'il était déjà parti avec Hermione en direction de son appartement. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon et Sirius la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il alla refermer la porte et prononça des sorts pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il revint vers le canapé et s'agenouilla devant Hermione dont les larmes roulaient encore le long de ses joues. Sirius l'attira vers lui, la faisant descendre doucement du canapé et l'enlaça tendrement, déposant de doux baisers sur ses cheveux.

Sirius : Ça va aller mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas...

Sirius se sentit un peu bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il appelait Hermione " mon amour ". Il avait peur de paraître un peu ridicule, mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde car il lui souleva la tête et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Hermione : Tu n'aurais pas dû...

Hermione s'était arrêtée de pleurer, mais les larmes inondaient encore son beau visage.

Sirius : Bien sûr que je devais ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur toi...

Hermione : Maintenant tout le monde sait...

Sirius : Ça m'étonnerait ! Ils ont dû croire que j'avais fait ça pour provoquer Rogue, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

Sirius : Tu vois que tu es plus jolie quand tu souris...

Hermione : Embrasse-moi...

Sirius : À vos ordres Mamzelle !

Sirius allongea Hermione par terre et l'embrassa passionnément avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il pouvait faire passer dans un baiser. Hermione se retira la première du baiser et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sirius se leva à son tour et alla la rejoindre. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant Sirius jouer avec ses cheveux.

Hermione : Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu, mais il a dit que...tu étais avec moi parce que...parce que j'étais la première fille que tu as vu en sortant d'Azkaban...

Sirius : Oui, j'ai entendu ! C'est n'importe quoi, tu le sais bien ! Je suis avec toi parce que je...

Hermione : Je sais...ne le dis pas...pas maintenant...

Sirius lui fit un sourire amusé et se leva en direction de la cuisine.

Sirius : Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te préparais ma spécialité ?

Hermione : Si tu parles de ton carré d'agneau, je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment de la journée...

Sirius : Non, pas celle-là ! Celle que je réserve aux demoiselles tristounettes...

Hermione : Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

Sirius : Du lait chaud avec du sucre vanillé...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs...

Hermione : C'est ce que ma mère me préparait quand j'étais petite et que j'allais pas bien...

Sirius : Moi, je me souviens que je préparais ça à Tonks quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle avait le coeur brisé... ça a toujours été comme une petite soeur pour moi ! D'ailleurs j'allais toujours leur casser la figure après, enfin à l'époque où s'étaient encore des garçons...

Hermione : Ah parce que Tonks...enfin...elle préfère les filles ?

Hermione pensa que c'était une information très intéressante, surtout en ce qui concernait Ginny...

Sirius : Oui...mais si tu pouvais éviter de le répéter...

Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais muette comme une tombe.

Sirius : Maintenant ça a changé ! Je lui donne du Whiskey Pur Feu quand ça ne va pas !

Sirius et Hermione échangèrent un sourire amusé pendant que Sirius s'affairait dans la cuisine à lui préparer son verre de lait chaud.

Sirius revint quelque minute plus tard avec son verre de lait chaud qu'Hermione bu par petites gorgées. Elle resta blottie dans les bras de Sirius, l'embrassant et le caressant tendrement, jusqu'à la fin de la matinée avant que l'on frappe à la porte de l'appartement de Sirius. Sirius se leva à contre cœur et alla ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Dumbledore et McGonagall qu'il fit entrer et s'installer dans son appartement. Hermione, toujours assise dans le canapé les regarda avec un air d'appréhension clairement dessiné sur son visage.

Sirius : Vous prendrez bien un café ou un thé ?

McGonagall : Sirius, nous ne sommes pas venu pour prendre le thé...

Dumbledore : Avec plaisir, Sirius ! Un café avec un nuage de lait, de sucre et de cognac pour moi !

Dumbledore adressa un sourire chaleureux à Sirius et Hermione.

McGonagall : Alors ce sera un thé pour moi...

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avant qu'Hermione ne l'en empêche.

Hermione : Laisse Sirius ! Je m'en occupe...

Sirius : Si tu veux Mya...

Sirius retourna s'asseoir pendant qu'Hermione disparut dans la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière elle.

McGonagall : Trêve de banalités, Sirius ! Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là...

Sirius : Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai été un peu loin en frappant Rogue, mais il l'avait mérité ! Si vous aviez entendu ce dont il a traité Hermione !

McGonagall : Sirius, tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments pour Miss Granger prendre le dessus !

Sirius : Je sais, mais ça a été plus fort que moi ! Quand je l'ai entendu la traiter de catin, c'est partit tout seul !

McGonagall : Rogue sait qu'il a été trop loin lui aussi en insultant Miss Granger et en l'humiliant devant sa classe. Les Serpentards ont d'ailleurs perdu bon nombre de points à cause de ça !

Dumbledore : Sirius, l'affaire est réglée ! Gryffondor ne perdra pas de points et tu ne seras pas sanctionné ainsi que Miss Granger, mais il faut vous que vous soyez un peu plus discret...

McGonagall : Je ne dirais pas que j'approuve cette relation, tout ce que je te demande Sirius, c'est de faire attention à elle...Miss Granger est la meilleure élève de toute cette école et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit...distraite par...autre chose !

Dumbledore : Minerva a raison Sirius ! Avec la guerre qui se prépare, il est absolument nécessaire d'avoir d'excellents éléments comme Miss Granger de notre côté...

Sirius : Si je comprends bien, vous me demandez de ne plus la voir...

Dumbledore : Non, non pas du tout ! Juste d'être un peu plus discret et d'éviter les débordements affectifs comme celui dans la classe de Séverus...

Sirius : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, mais quand je l'ai vu tellement triste, c'est la première chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit...

Dumbledore : Je m'en doute bien, mais la prochaine fois, contente-toi de la faire sortir de la salle !

Sirius vit une petite lueur d'amusement briller dans les yeux bleus plein de sagesse de Dumbledore.

McGonagall : Sirius, je considère Miss Granger un peu comme ma fille et je ne tolérerais pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal...

Sirius : Ne t'inquiète pas, Minerva, je crois que j'ai compris...

À ce moment, Hermione revint de la cuisine, apportant les boissons chaudes. Elle les disposa devant son directeur et son professeur et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Sirius se mit à penser avec amusement qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple marié en faisant ça...

La conversation tourna autour des mêmes sujets que précédemment avec Sirius et ils expliquèrent à Hermione combien la discrétion était de mise, compte tenu que la plupart des élèves avaient compris ce geste comme une provocation vis-à-vis de Rogue. Malheureusement, d'autres y avaient vu là le signe d'une relation plus qu'évidente...

Hermione fut dispensée de cours pour le reste de l'après-midi qu'elle passa dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef à rattraper les cours qu'elle n'avait pas suivis.

Elle réapparut enfin au dîner le soir même où tous les regards se posèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Ron et remarqua que Sirius n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Le dîner commença et se fit dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle se mût en silence: Sirius Black venait d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle...

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Hello, le soleil brille, brille, brille ! Bonjour à tous, chers revieweurs adorés ! Je pense que je devrais commencer à écrire " chères lectrices " étant donné que j'ai la forte impression que mon lectorat n'est composé que de filles ! lol ! À part ça, je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard… J'ai l'impression que plus j'ai de temps libre, moins je bosse… c'est horrible ! lol ! À part ça, je vous dis MERCI pour toutes ces reviews adorables ! Je vous aime ! Alors ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais, je sais, il manque un peu d'action, mais ça va venir ! Je vous annonce aussi que la relation Tonks/Ginny va commencer à pointer le bout de son nez dans pas longtemps ! Il y a seulement une chose que je voulais vous demander : qu'avez-vous pensez de mon Rogue? Totalement détestable hein ? Et de mon Sirius?

Maintenant, l'habituel programme : chapitre 9 : " La Chambre D'une Préfète En Chef ", chapitre 10 : " L'Aphrodisia " et chapitre 11 : " Visite Chez Les Granger ". La fic contiendra environ une vingtaine de chapitres, je ne pense pas qu'elle en fera plus…

J'ai aussi eu l'impression que certains lecteurs s'étaient ligués pour me faire culpabiliser car j'avais un peu laissé ma fic **"Se Détester pour S'aimer"** à l'abandon. Qu'ils se réjouissent, ça a march ! lol ! J'ai recommencé l'écriture et le 12è chap ne devrait pas trop tard car NON , je n'ai pas abandonné la fic ! lol !

Ensuite, un peu de pub ! Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire la fic **"Souffrances" de Jessilia**. C'est une pure merveille ! Elle concerne Sirius et un autre personnage féminin et je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire ! Elle ne semble pas très lue et c'est vraiment très dommage car elle est d'une grande qualit : l'écriture est très fluide et agréable, la capacité d'émotion est extrêmement forte, l'histoire est construite et merveilleusement bien menée ! Alors foncez ! ! ! ! Allez la lire ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je vous conseille également d'aller lire sa nouvelle fic **"Pureté du sang et Pureté de l'âme"** toujours par Jessilia ! Donc, en deux mots : Allez lire ! lol !

Sur ce, je laisse maintenant la place aux réponses aux reviews °boit d'une traite son café et s'y met ! ° :

Demoiselle Altanien : Merci bcp pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Kaorulabelle : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

La MoUeTtE MaSkE : Merci bcp ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais !

Amy Evans : Les scènes cacao font arriver bientôt ! Ce chapitre n'en a pas, mais bon je garde le meilleur pour la suite ! Les chapitres 9 et 10 compensent largement ce manque…

Kloona : Je ne pense pas que tu as pu lire ce chapitre vu que tu partais le 10 juillet… Je m'excuse profondément, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis… J'espère que tu liras quand même ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira.

Luwelin : Moi, cruelle ? Non… un peu sadique c'est tout ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap. t'a plu !

Vengeresse : C'est marrant que tu parles de Victor Krum parce qu'il va bientôt faire une réapparition… lol ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chap.

Morgane1 : C'est vrai, je trouve ça marrant aussi de se retrouver comme ça ! Quand je relis ce que j'ai écris avant, je me dis que c'était vraiment pas super ! lol ! Je pense que mon style a évolué et pour le moment, il me convient plutôt bien…mais bon je dirais sûrement le contraire dans un ou deux ans alors… lol ! Tu bosses sur un bouquin ? Moi aussi, enfin j'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé LE sujet ! lol ! Si tu écris une nouvelle fic, je serais ta première fan ! lol Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Isilnar ? Elle a abandonné l'écriture ? Je n'entends plus parler d'elle… Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chap. t'a plu ! Et bonne chance pour ce que tu vas écrire !

Aurelia : L'action Tonks/Ginny arrive dans le dixième chapitre ! lol ! Vala, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

My Little Angel : Toi, je sais pas quoi te répondre ! Tu as déjà lu tous mes chapitres et je connais déjà tous tes commentaires ! lol ! Tu es ma conseillère d'écriture préférée ! lol ! Je te ferais bientôt lire le chap. 10 qui est fini ! Allez, gros gros bisous ma puce adorée ! Ps : Pense au film " Et L'Homme Créa La Femme " quand tu le liras…lol ! Je t'aime fort ma chérie !

Marie Black : Sauter le pas ? Pas avant le douzième à mon avis ! lol ! Je peux pas aller trop vite, ça ne ferait pas réel… Au bout de deux semaines, allez hop ! lol ! Nan, ce n'est pas très plausible ! lol ! Bon, j'espère que ce chap. t'a plu !

Virginie1 : Je trouvais que l'idée d'un Hermione/Sirius alors qu'il était bcp plus âgé qu'elle me tentait vraiment plus ! Surtout côté psycho des personnages et réactions de l'entourage ! Je trouvais qu'il y avait bcp moins de possibilités avec le retour dans le tps ! lol ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chap. t'a plu !

Catheli : Merci bcp pour ta review ! Elle m'a aussi frappé au cœur ! mdr ! J'ai vraiment été touchée quand tu me dis que tu trouves que je devrais me lancer dans l'écriture, la vraie. Je vais entrer en terminale L et c'est vrai que comme second métier, j'aimerais bcp devenir écrivain… C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me passionnerait ! Ecrire c'est une seconde nature chez moi ! lol ! Donc, j'espère que je réussirais…

Darkside91 : J'espère que ce chapitre a fait plaisir à mon fervent fan (un garçon ? ? ?) ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu !

WendyMalfoy : Le rating R va bientôt se préciser notamment avec certaines scènes des chapitres 9 et 10 ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Syd : Plus long ? lol ! Mes chapitres font environ 12 pages ! lol ! Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à J.K. Rowling, mais, moi, je trouve déjà que c'est trop long ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Caro : Moi, j'aurais été à la place d'Hermione, je l'aurais plaqué contre un mur et je l'aurais viol ! lol ! Mais c'est vrai que Sirius est un parfait gentleman ! lol ! Et puis, plus on attends, plus c'est meilleur ! lol ! Je ne sais pas qui a dit cette bêtise, mais ça s'applique très bien à ma fic ! lol ! Le 12è chapitre de ma D/H arrive lentement mais sûrement ! lol !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Je suis contente que tu ai apprécier mes idées ! lol ! C'est vrai que l'idée d'un bar ayant pour nom "Cuir et Dentelle" me turlupinait ! lol ! Au début, je pensais le mettre dans ma D/H, mais finalement j'ai changée d'avis ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! lol !

CristalBlue : La suite est là, avec un chouia de retard, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'elle t'a plu !

Lulu-Cyfair : La température va continuer à monter dans les prochains chapitres ! Heureusement que l'Etat a prévu le plan canicule pour mes lecteurs, parce que sinon…lol ! J'espère que ce chap. t'a plu !

Merawen : Tu chauffes ? Attends de voir la suite des préliminaires que je vous réserve ! lol ! Prépare le tuyau d'arrosage ! mdr ! Alors maintenant mes scènes hot sont reproduites natures ? lol ! Faites attention, j'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse de perversion d'esprit…et de corps ! mdr ! J'espère que ce chap. t'a plu malgré le manque de lemon ! lol !

Wilam Haementus Black : Merci bcp pour la review ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Moi, je chante Chaud, chaud cacao ! lol !

Lyra : Sirius, sadique ? Naaaaaan ! lol ! Si en fait, totalement ! lol ! C'est un partie de mon caractère que je lui ai coll ! lol ! Oui, ma fic D/H a une suite, je ne l'ai pas abandonn ! lol ! Ça arrive bientôt ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Toi, une obsédée ? ? ? ? Jamais ! mdr ! Le suspense ? Ah pas du tout ! Si je ne les fais pas coucher ensemble, c'est par pur plaisir sadique ! lol ! J'adore ça ! lol ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Laurence au paradis : Et oui ! En plein dans le mile ! Rogue mets son nez en plein dedans et il se prend aussi quelque chose dans le nez ! mdr ! Si tu aimes les scènes de lit, tu aimeras bcp ma scène dans le chapitre 9 ! lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que les autres !

Shany-Blue Pendragon : La suite est l ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

Gaeriel Palpatine : Et oui, papa et maman à 17 ans ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très plausible, mais j'en avais besoin pour ma fic ! lol ! En réalité, je pense qu'ils ont eu Harry vers la vingtaine ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Kamy : Tonks/Ginny, ça arrive ! Lol ! Le dixième chapitre ! lol !

Maud.62 : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant !

Lilouthephoexix : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'espère que ce chap. t'a plu ! Pour ma part, mon cœur balance tjs entre Sirius et Draco…lol !

U.S. Hermy : Quand tu me dis ça, tu me fais penser à une de mes amies qui me saoule (oui Mathilde, j'ai bien dit saoule ! lol ! je rigole ! lol !) pour que j'écrive de plus en plus vite en me disant que je n'aurais pas dû écrire un truc aussi bien ! lol ! En tout, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et non, tu n'es pas chiante ! C'est tjs un plaisir de recevoir des reviews de ta part ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Mademoiselle Black : Johnny Depp…humm…le °compte° quatrième amour de ma vie ! lol ! Ils auraient dû le prendre pour jouer le rôle dans le film, bien que j'adore vraiment Gary Oldman que je trouve absolument canon ! lol ! Enfin, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde ne partage pas mon avis sur le sujet ! lol ! J'espère que la fic te plait toujours autant !

Woodstock : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu même si je suis tjs autant sadique avec mes persos ! lol !

Weirdo : Tu as trouvé ça chaud ? Prépare le tuyau d'arrosage pour le chapitre 9 ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! lol !

Ithilwen : C'est marrant, on a presque le même pseudo ! lol ! La fic contiendra environ 20 chapitres, je ne pense pas faire plus, mais bon, saît-on jamais ! lol ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Les maraudeuses : En une nuit ? Tu es courageuse ! lol ! Et ça me fait très très plaisir que tu te prives de sommeil pour la lire ! lol ! Pour le roman érotique, j'y pense, j'y pense ! lol ! J'espère que ce chap. t'a plu !

Blade : Le grand jour ? Si tu parles mariage, on a encore le tps ! lol ! Non, je suppose que tu parles de sexe, on va dire dans 7/8 chapitres ! lol ! Et oui, je suis sadique, je sais ! lol !

Sln : J'espère que ma joute verbale entre Rogue et Sirius t'a plu ! lol ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! lol ! J'espère que le chap. t'a plu !

Spicysuga : Le poème est de Robert Desnos et il est éponyme au titre de ma fic ! J'espère que ma fic te plaît !


	9. La Chambre D'Une Préfète En Chef

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

La Grande Salle était plongée dans le silence le plus complet depuis que Sirius était arrivé il y a à peine quelques minutes. Ne perdant pas sa belle assurance, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il donna une tape amicale à Ron et Harry et gratifia Ginny et Hermione d'une bise sur la joue, provoquant des gloussements de la part des autres maisons. Sirius s'assit donc entre Ginny et Hermione et commença à manger sous le regard effaré des autres élèves. Au bout de quelques secondes, les autres élèves se remirent, eux aussi, à manger et les conversations reprirent à bon train. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas touché son repas. Elle continuait à s'amuser avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Sirius l'avait également remarqué et posa une main sur sa cuisse, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione : Tu joues avec le feu, Sirius...

Sirius : Toi aussi, mon amour...

À ces mots, Hermione regarda prestement autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu mais elle remarqua que les autres élèves de sa table étaient trop préoccupés par leur propre conversation. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas de certains élèves des autres tables qui regardait d'un air voyeur les moindres gestes de Sirius et d'Hermione.

Hermione : Sirius...

Sirius : Hermione !

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Ne plaisante pas...

Sirius : Je ne plaisante pas ! Mange un petit peu, tu as à peine touché à ton repas...

Hermione : Je n'ai pas faim...

Sirius : Force toi un peu...tu es tellement plus jolie avec des formes...

Il lui adressa un sourire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Hermione : J'ai déjà assez de formes comme ça...

Sirius commença à remonter doucement sa main vers son ventre et commença à le caresser doucement.

Sirius : Hum, moi je préférerais un peu plus à malaxer dans cette zone...

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Un petit ami qui veut que je prenne du poids...fantastique !

Sirius continua à lui caresser le ventre pendant un petit moment.

Hermione : Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas faim...

Sirius : Ne t'angoisse pas pour cet article ! Tout le monde l'aura oublié dans une semaine !

Hermione : Ce n'est pas à cause de ça...

Sirius s'abstint de lui répondre et lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

Sirius : Tu veux peut-être que je te donne la becquée ?

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et prit un morceau de beignet au chocolat dans sa bouche et s'approcha de celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'écarta un peu, affichant un regard dégoûté.

Hermione : Oh non, Sirius, c'est dégueulasse...

Sirius lui adressa un sourire amusé et se tourna vers Ginny.

Sirius : Peut-être que Ginny, elle, sera intéressée !

Ginny se tourna vers Sirius et le regarda, amusée.

Ginny : Pas que je ne veuille pas t'embrasser Sirius, mais disons que j'ai...d'autres...préférences...

Ginny se leva et annonça qu'elle allait dans la salle commune pour finir son devoir.

Sirius : Qu'est qu'elle voulait dire par " d'autres préférences " ?

Hermione : Elle n'aime pas le beignet au chocolat !

Hermione avait répondu automatiquement, ne faisant pas garde à ce qu'elle disait. Sirius regarda l'assiette de Ginny puis regarda Hermione avec un air septique.

Hermione se leva, annonçant qu'elle allait, elle aussi, finir ses devoirs. Elle embrassa Harry, Ron et Sirius sur la joue, lui murmurant qu'il pouvait venir la voir ce soir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle arriva dans la salle commune et elle sentit la chaleur du feu émaner dans toute la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune, juste quelque premières années qui la regardèrent avec angoisse et Ginny qui était en train de marteler frénétiquement le sol de ses pieds dans un signe évident d'agacement. Hermione se dirigea vers elle et s'assit en face d'elle. Ginny lui jeta un regard et se replongea dans son devoir.

Hermione : Gin...tu me fais la tête ?

L'interpellée releva la tête et regarda son amie dans les yeux, y décelant une lueur de peur.

Ginny : Non, pas du tout Hermione, c'est juste que j'ai un grand coup de ras le bol !

Ginny posa rageusement sa plume sur la table et regarda Hermione.

Ginny : Les cours, les devoirs, les parents...j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de cacher la vérité à ceux que j'aime... Tu es la seule au courant et maintenant que tu as Sirius, tu vas t'éloigner de moi...

Hermione eut un sourire amusé, alors ce n'était que ça ! Sur le moment, elle avait eu peur que cela ne soit plus grave.

Hermione : Ma petite Gin...tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule, l'unique, ma confidente ! Celle a qui je vais donner tous les détails croustillants de ma relation avec Sirius !

Un sourire malicieux passa sur le visage de Ginny. Alors il y avait des détails intéressants...

Ginny : Je suis désolée...je ne te fais pas de crise de jalousie, mais j'avais besoin d'être rassurée !

Hermione : Allez, viens par là toi !

Hermione se leva et alla prendre Ginny dans ses bras, la serrant dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Elle lui fit plein de bisous dans le cou, ce qui fit se dégager Ginny qui était très chatouilleuse à cet endroit.

Hermione : C'est à cause de Tonks, non ?

Ginny : Un peu...

Ginny baissa la tête et rougit un peu.

Ginny : C'est qu'elle est tellement belle et drôle et intelligente et moi je suis tellement rien de tout ça... et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait être avec moi ! Elle doit sûrement être hétéro !

Hermione : Premièrement tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Tu ES belle, drôle et intelligence alors mets-toi ça dans le crâne avant que je le grave au burin moi-même ! Deuxièmement, Tonks n'est à mon avis, pas si hétéro que ça...

Ginny : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ginny semblait soudain plus qu'intéressée par la remarque que venait de faire Hermione.

Hermione : J'ai promis à Sirius de ne rien dire, mais...il a laissé échapper quelque chose comme quoi Tonks ne serait pas intéressée par les spécimens de la race masculine...

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Ginny.

Ginny : Ah ouais ?

Hermione : Et oui ! Donc, à mon avis, tu devrais prendre les devants et je sais pas moi, lui sauter dessus ou la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser !

Ginny : J'y songerais...

Ginny adressa un sourire coquin à Hermione, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle était contente que son amie ait retrouvé aussi vite le sourire. Peut-être y allait-il avoir un nouveau couple !

Ginny : Et toi...avec Sirius...ça avance ?

Hermione piqua un fard et baissa la tête. Elle était quand même un peu gênée de parler de ces choses-là. Mais bon c'était sa meilleure amie et même si celle-ci était lesbienne, elle avait envie de tout partager avec elle.

Ginny : Allez, raconte-moi ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée par les mecs, tu ne risques rien !

Hermione : Bah...on est pas allé bien loin...des bisous, des mains qui se baladent...

Ginny : C'est bien sage pour quelqu'un avec la réputation de Sirius... Bill me racontait que les exploits amoureux de Sirius faisaient encore parler d'eux quand il était étudiant...

Hermione : Oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Sirius était du genre collectionneur. Tu sais, qui couches avec les filles, qui reste deux ou trois jours avec et qui les largue.

Ginny : Oui, le séducteur qui sait qu'il est beau et qui en profite quoi !

Hermione : En gros !

Ginny : Après on se demande pourquoi je préfère les filles...

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Ginny : Va-y continue...

Hermione : Sirius dit qu'il ne veut pas me brusquer, qu'il veut me faire tout apprécier dans le sexe...

Ginny : On peut dire que tu as un bon professeur !

Hermione : Si tu savais, Ginny, quand il me touche... C'est tellement fort, tellement bon que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sur place. Mon coeur s'accélère et j'ai très chaud...

Ginny : Arrête, tu me donnes envie !

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Et toi avec Gabrielle ou Gabriella ?

Ginny : Gabrielle. C'était sympa, enfin c'était pas une vraie histoire, juste pour se faire plaisir.

Hermione : Et tu es allée jusqu'à où avec une fille ?

Ginny : Entres filles, y'a pas mille possibilités non plus !

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur le visage de Ginny.

Ginny : On a tout fait, en partant du simple bisou jusqu'à l'utilisation de crème chantilly... mais j'ai jamais ressenti les sentiments en plus du sexe...

Hermione : Peut-être Tonks...qui sait.

Hermione se retrouva avec un oreiller en pleine figure.

Ginny : Tu vas me porter malheur ! Tais-toi !

Hermione : Ginny et Nymphie sous un arbre....en train de s'embrasser...

Ginny : Tais-toi !

Hermione, ayant peur de se prendre encore un oreiller, s'en alla dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'elle avait un devoir à finir.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Sirius était dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait terminé de préparer ses cours, s'était longuement avancé dans la correction de ses copies et oh miracle, il s'était finalement décidé à ranger son appartement. Résultat ? Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il tournait en rond, ouvrant un livre, le refermant, en choisissant un autre, allant à la cuisine...

Pourtant une idée subsidiait dans sa tête : ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Comme quoi il pouvait venir la voir dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler...

Il alla faire un tour dans son salon et soudain son regard fut attiré par un gros volume qui gisait sur sa table basse. C'était le livre de Sortilèges d'Hermione qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendus.

Se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas rendre ce livre à Hermione, il décida finalement d'aller rejoindre Hermione, juste quelques instants, histoire de lui rendre son livre...

Il arriva près du portrait qui garder les quartiers des Préfets-en-Chefs et il prononça le mot de passe avant de rentrer dans la salle commune. Il se dirigea en silence vers la chambre d'Hermione, toquant deux fois, mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. Il se décida alors à rentrer, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait pas le loisir de contempler la pièce, mais il fut émerveillé en la voyant ou plutôt effrayé, il ne savait pas bien...

Ce devait la chambre la mieux rangée dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle était conforme à Hermione: studieuse. La chambre était d'un ordre à faire pâlir un militaire. Le bureau était soigneusement rangé : les plumes d'un côté, les parchemins de l'autre et les livres de classe rangés chacun dans un tiroir étiqueté au nom de la matière. Il supposait que tous ses cours depuis la première année devaient également être rangés à cet endroit. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce : aucun vêtement ne traînait par terre, enfin...au premier abord.

Il se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione qui était en plein milieu de la pièce. De l'autre côté du lit, se trouvaient une armoire et un grand miroir. Il contourna le lit et se dirigea vers le vaste espace qui se situait derrière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage...

Il fut soulagé de voir que finalement, Hermione était une adolescente comme les autres. Il y avait là, un vrai bazar de vêtements qui juchaient par terre, au pied de l'armoire entrouverte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol et il vit que des sous-vêtements étaient là en grand nombre. Il se pencha machinalement et ramassa la première chose qu'il vit. Sa mâchoire tomba de stupéfaction : jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa sage Hermione pourrait porter de tels sous-vêtements. Le sous-vêtement en question, pour le moins minimaliste, était un string noir, bordé de dentelle rouge sang sur les côtés. Il prit le petit bout de tissu entre deux doigts et le regarda : décidément, il avait hâte de voir Hermione dans ce petit accessoire...

Au bout de quelque instant d'exploration, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il décida donc de l'attendre, dans l'unique but de lui rendre son livre (ndla : mais bien sûr....), et s'assit sur son lit.

Quelques minutes après, Sirius s'était allongé sur le lit d'Hermione, lisant un livre qui était près de sa table de chevet. Il vit la porte de la salle de bain, en face du lit, s'ouvrir et il vit en sortir une Hermione encore dégoulinante d'eau, vêtue d'une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine et d'une autre dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête de son livre et s'assit son lit, s'adossant à la structure du lit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle continuait de se déhancher en petite tenue au son de la musique qu'elle chantonnait pour elle-même. Sirius profitait allègrement du spectacle dont elle lui faisait grâce et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui signaler sa présence, bien trop amusé à la pensée de sa réaction quand elle le verrait.

Cela ne fit pas attendre puisqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son lit et à un Sirius, un sourire mi-amusé mi-coquin sur le visage. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur, puis reconnaissant Sirius, elle marmonna un juron.

Sirius : Alors Mademoiselle Granger, on est adepte du nudisme ?

Hermione regarda sa tenue et se mit à rougir. Puis, réalisant la situation, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Sirius.

Hermione : Excuse moi ? Je te signale que tu es dans ma chambre ! Et dans ma chambre, je me promène nue si je veux...

Sirius arborait maintenant un sourire badin.

Sirius : Oh mais va-y ! Personne ne t'en empêche...surtout pas moi !

Hermione le regarda, un sourcil haussé et elle soupira.

Hermione : On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à neuf heure du soir ?

Sirius se décida finalement à se lever et se planta en face d'Hermione, de plus en plus gênée de se retrouver presque nue devant lui. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et encercla sa taille d'un geste vif, la rapprochant de lui. Comme par automatisme, Hermione passa ses mains autour de la taille de Sirius, laissant reposer ses mains dans son dos, proches de ses fesses.

Sirius : Je suis venue te rapporter ton livre de Sortilèges... tu l'avais oublié chez moi.

Un sourire s'était maintenant dessiné sur le visage d'Hermione et elle se rapprocha de Sirius.

Hermione : Et bien, c'est très gentil à vous Professeur Black...

Sirius : Mais de rien Mademoiselle Granger, vous savez que vous êtes mon élève...préférée.

Sirius se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Hermione entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et profita de cette opportunité pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Hermione était la première fille qui réagissait autant à ses caresses, jamais auparavant il n'avait réussi à tirer des gémissements à une fille avec un seul baiser... Pourtant Hermione, elle, semblait beaucoup réagir à cette simple caresse.

Il accentua la pression de son baiser et ses mains commencèrent à la caresser timidement, n'oubliant pas qu'elle était presque nue dans ses bras. Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses fesses et les souleva un peu pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, son bassin cognant contre le sien. Il continua son chemin et quitta bientôt la texture de la serviette pour toucher sa peau, encore humide par la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Il caressa ses cuisses de ses doigts, la faisant frissonner tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement, sa langue mémorisant tous les détails de la bouche d'Hermione.

Il se détacha de baiser et lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, ses mains caressant le bas de son dos.

Sirius : Bon, je crois que je vais y aller...

Sirius s'était doucement détaché d'elle et il se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte de la chambre.

Hermione : Non, reste...

Sirius : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermione...

Hermione : Je suis persuadée du contraire, j'ai envie que tu restes...

Hermione afficha un air résolu et se dirigea vers Sirius. Elle lui prit la main et le fit s'installer sur son lit. Sirius, lui, était plus qu'intrigué. Il se demandait bien où Hermione voulait en venir. Il devint de plus en plus perplexe lorsqu'il la vit verrouiller la porte.

Sirius était toujours assis sur le rebord de son lit et il vit qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle se mit en face de lui et elle enleva la serviette qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Elle secoua sa tête et ses cheveux mi-long tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Sirius la regarda, stupéfait, mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

Il se mit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sexy qu'à cet instant avec ses cheveux mouillés qui s'étendaient sur ses épaule en une cascade de légères boucles.

Sirius : Hermione qu'est ce que tu...

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait prit la parole.

Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je veux juste que tu me voies...entière...

Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cependant, il commença à avoir une vague idée lorsqu'il la vit, toujours débout face à lui, en train de défaire lentement sa serviette.

Sirius eut soudain l'impression que tout se passa au ralenti et qu'il n'était plus capable de penser normalement. Hermione enleva un pan de la serviette d'entre sa poitrine et ouvrit doucement sa serviette qui tomba au sol en doux bruit. Hermione était maintenant là, nue, devant Sirius.

Sirius percuta difficilement ce qui venait de se produire. La serviette venait de tomber, découvrant Hermione dans toute sa splendeur. Sirius la regarda et il fut surpris. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il déglutit difficilement et il la regarda. Sirius n'avait pas eu le loisir de bien la regarder, mais il lui semblait que sa poitrine était encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Elle était très ronde et ferme et elle appelait à la caresse. Ses aréoles étaient d'un rose pâle qui se mariait joliment avec son teint clair et ses mamelons se dressaient fièrement comme s'ils attendaient que Sirius les prennent dans sa bouche. Son regard se promena ensuite vers son petit ventre crémeux qu'il voulait tant caresser, puis vers la fine toison brune de son entrejambe. Il releva sa tête, se rendant compte du regard insistant qu'il posait sur elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était tout simplement magnifique, la plus désirable des femmes. Il regarda ensuite son visage et vit qu'elle le regardait avec une espèce de peur sans nom dans les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi excitante que celle-là. Hermione venait de lui dévoiler son corps, son intimité la plus extrême et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie : explorer son corps de toutes les façons, jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse chaque grain de beauté qui l'ornait.

Hermione regardait Sirius poser son regard sur elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise et gênée. Sirius ne devait sûrement pas la trouver belle et, elle, elle avait eu cette stupide idée. Elle voyait son regard s'aventurer sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre, sur son pubis pour finalement revenir vers son visage où elle crut déceler une lueur d'envie et de désir.

Sirius se leva et lui fit face. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils ne furent bientôt qu'à quelques centimètres. Il sentait sa respiration haletante et saccadée contre son visage. Il avança une main vers son visage et caressa doucement sa joue de ses doigts, puis il descendit doucement vers son cou, puis vers la naissance de sa poitrine. Puis n'en pouvant plus, il remonta sa main vers son visage et prit son visage entre ses mains, le levant vers lui et il l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé avec une telle passion, une telle envie, une telle impatience. Il l'embrassait langue contre langue en une série de baisers profonds et sensuels, laissant quelquefois son front reposer contre le sien avant de reprendre avec encore plus de passion.

Il l'enlaça, ses mains caressant doucement ses fesses. Il s'écarta d'elle et retira son T-shirt, l'envoyant voler dans la pièce. Hermione passa fébrilement et timidement sa main le long de ses pectoraux, l'effleurant doucement de ses doigts, suivant parfois le chemin de ses cicatrices. Elle passa ensuite sa main ses abdominaux bien dessinés, s'étonnant de le voir si bien fait. Sirius, plus pressant, recommença à l'embrasser avec passion, leurs langues se mêlant avec ardeur alors qu'il débouclait sa ceinture et commençait à déboutonner les boutons de son jean. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il arriva à le faire glisser jusqu'à ses pieds et il se retrouva en boxer, pressé contre une Hermione, nue.

Ne quittant pas le refuge de sa bouche, il la guida vers le lit ou il l'allongea dans la largeur. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et ses mains se posèrent doucement sur ses seins, la faisant se cambrer légèrement. Il commença à les caresser doucement, sentant leur chaleur sur les paumes de sa main et appréciant leur poids. Il accentua la caresse en effleurant ses mamelons d'un doigt ce que la fit gémir. Il eut un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-amusé se délectant du plaisir qu'il voyait apparaître sur son visage. Il caressa encore un moment sa poitrine, mémorisant leurs voluptueuses courbes de ses mains.

Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, le plaisir imbibant ses prunelles. Il fit remonter sa main vers son cou en un effleurement puis vers sa joue qu'il dégagea d'une mèche de cheveux.

Sirius : Hermione, je...

Hermione : 

Hermione avait fermé les yeux d'extase et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, sentant la caresse de Sirius revenir sur sa poitrine.

La voir dans cet état d'abandon absolu rendait Sirius encore plus fou de désir et celui-ci sentait maintenant une douce chaleur se propager dans son bas-ventre.

Il fit descendre sa main, doucement, entre sa poitrine, puis le long de son ventre qu'il caressa doucement. Il s'attarda sur son nombril qu'il titilla doucement des doigts avant que sa main ne glisse vers son entrejambe, Hermione soupirant de contentement.

Il passa sa main sur ses fines boucles, caressant doucement son intimité sans pour autant s'y introduire. Hermione arqua le dos et ses hanches suivirent bientôt le rythme de cette caresse. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur que ça lui en faisait mal et paradoxalement, elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il la touche encore plus, encore plus profondément pour apaiser ce feu. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, mais en même temps que cela ne cesse jamais. Elle soupira son prénom, ce qui eut un effet plus qu'érotique sur Sirius, qui sentit son mince boxer devenir serré.

Il la caressa comme cela encore un petit moment, lui arrachant des gémissements encore plus fort ce qui l'excita encore plus.

Sirius : Hermione, tu es sûre ?

Hermione : S'il te plait,

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait eu la force de parler, mais ces paroles étaient venues dans un long gémissement de pur plaisir.

Sirius glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de son clitoris. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Hermione poussa un petit cri à la stimulation de ce petit bouton de chair. Il imposa à son clitoris de petits mouvements circulaires de la main qui la rendirent presque folle tellement c'était bon. Elle poussa un long râle de plaisir. Elle se sentait si proche de l'orgasme, mais à la fois si loin... C'était une sensation bizarre et inconnue chez elle : elle n'avait encore jamais ressentis de telles choses... tellement fortes, tellement puissantes qu'elles auraient pu l'envoyer directement aux portes du paradis.

Hermione : Ooooooh...Sirius...

Son nom dans sa bouche lui paraissait la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il roulait sur sa langue jusqu'à ses lèvres d'une façon si sensuelle que ça le rendait fou. Il fut encore plus excité lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus humide de par sa caresse. Il sentait maintenant sous ses doigts, la douce et moite chaleur qui émanait de son intimité. Il décida d'accentuer la caresse, introduisant doucement un doigt en elle, ne voulant pas lui faire mal et la regardant intensément dans les yeux, une lueur de désir jouant dans ses yeux.

Hermione poussa un gémissement un peu plus aigu et Sirius sentit son érection devenir un peu plus imposante alors qu'il la sentait sous ses doigts. Elle était chaude et humide et... oh mon dieu...si étroite que s'en était presque orgasmique. Il enfonça un peu plus son doigt, la faisant soupirer plus fort, et il sentit bientôt ses muscles intérieurs se contracter autour de son doigt. Il imagina une seconde si ça avait été autour de son sexe que ses muscles se contractaient et à cette pensée, son érection se fit plus douloureuse. Sirius commença à bouger sa main en rythme, ses doigts faisant des va-et-vient dans son intimité. Hermione, presque sans s'en rendre compte avait commencé à balancer ses hanches sur ses doigts pour le ressentir encore plus profondément. À mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence, il sentait ses doigts de plus en plus facilement alors qu'Hermione se retenait presque de crier sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait.

Hermione poussa finalement un long râle de plaisir, ça avait presque explosé en elle. Pourtant elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un orgasme. De toute façon, au point où elle en était, elle s'en fichait royalement ! Tout ce qui comptait c'était Sirius et ce qu'il faisait avec son corps.

Sirius retira doucement ses doigts de son intimité, mais continua à taquiner son clitoris de ses doigts ce qui la fit repartir aussi vite à Plaisir Land. Alors qu'il continuait à caresser doucement son intimité, Sirius approcha doucement sa bouche de ses seins. Hermione sentait maintenant son souffle chaud contre sa poitrine tendue. Elle allait en devenir folle, il la caressait à deux endroits avec une habileté égale et elle pouvait voir jouer sur son visage un petit air amusé et supérieur.

Sirius prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et commença à le suçoter doucement, le happant avec sa langue et le mordillant doucement. Il le faisait rouler entre ses lèvres, le léchant doucement quand l'envie lui prenait. Hermione, sous ses ministrations, attrapa les draps de son lit pour s'y cramponner tant le plaisir était intense.

Sirius, décidant de jouer un peu avec elle, retira sa main de son entrejambe et il commença à explorer son corps, caressant doucement ses seins. Il les malaxa doucement avant qu'Hermione ne prenne sa main et la remette entre ses cuisses, lui imposant un doux mouvement de friction qui la fit aussitôt gémir. Sirius eut un sourire amusé, décidément Hermione était une fille aussi exigeante dans ses études que dans sa vie intime.

Sirius : Alors, Mademoiselle Granger, on est un peu frustrée ?

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé et celle le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Hermione : Et bien, Professeur Black, vous avez assez joué avec moi !

Sirius resta interdit et la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Hermione : À toi de souffrir sous mes caresses, Sirius...

En un habile mouvement, Hermione avait fait passé Sirius sous elle, lui donnant une vue plus qu'agréable sur sa poitrine qu'il recommença à caresser de ses deux mains.

Sirius : Tu as une poitrine...magnifique et j'ai envie d'en faire mille et une choses...

Sirius se redressa vivement et recommença à embrasser et suçoter ses seins. Mais Hermione n'était pas prête à se laisser dominer aussi facilement. Il lui avait donné du plaisir comme jamais, à elle de lui rendre la pareille et de se venger un peu de la manière la plus agréable qui soit...

Elle mit ses deux mains sur son torse et le força à reprendre une position allongée. Sirius, amusé par la situation, se laissa faire. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, jouant avec ses tétons ce qui le frissonner. Elle se baissa un peu plus et commença à embrasser doucement ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le taquinant avec un regard amusé. Elle passa ensuite ses lèvres sur son cou, puis vers son torse, déposant une série de baisers chauds et humides. Elle embrassait et caressait doucement son torse depuis un certain moment quand elle entendit Sirius gémir dans un bruit rauque et très sexy. Contente de son effet, elle passa ses mains sur la bosse de son boxer, qui était plus que dure. Hermione fut un peu surprise, elle avait déjà caressé Victor, mais Sirius semblait être plus "imposant".

Elle caressa doucement la bosse avec le plat de sa main, ce qui provoqua cette fois de vrais gémissements de plaisir de la part de Sirius.

Sirius se sentait défaillir sous ses caresses. Au départ, il ne l'avait pas vraiment prise au sérieux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il allait souffrir, mais elle se révélait une merveilleuse tortionnaire. Elle le faisait des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis si longtemps et elle le faisait si bien qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre tout contrôle et la prendre sur son lit.

Hermione passa ses mains des deux côtés de son boxer et commença à le lui retirer doucement; le regardant dans les yeux. Elle pensait qu'il allait l'arrêter, mais il ne le fit pas et il la regarda lui enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui les séparait, les yeux noyés dans du désir pur. Elle baissa le boxer jusqu'au maximum et elle le sentit bientôt contre son intimité. Elle sentait son membre dressé contre l'entrée de son vagin et elle trouvait cela plutôt agréable. C'était chaud contre elle comme de la lave en fusion.

Sirius : Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'on... Pas tout de suite...

Hermione lui sourit timidement. Il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas encore prête et il l'avait rassuré. Il ne se passerait rien cette nuit.

Hermione : Ça n'empêche rien...

Elle le regarda, amusée, et elle commença à bouger doucement des hanches sur son érection tendue. Sirius émit un long gémissement. Elle bougea un peu lascivement sur lui, le sentant encore plus dur contre son intimité. Sirius, lui, la regardait avec désir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait se comporter telle une déesse tentatrice. Décidément, c'était encore une autre facette d'Hermione...

Alors qu'elle bougeait encore langoureusement sur lui, mimant l'acte sexuel, il lui caressa doucement les seins et Hermione balança sa tête en arrière, de plaisir. Il la prit par les fesses, ce qui la fit sursauter et la repositionna confortablement sur lui, il ne voulait pas se libérer trop vite. Sirius avait maintenant placé le bout de son érection contre le clitoris d'Hermione et il donna un léger mouvement du bassin qui la fit gémir. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Hermione commença à bouger de haut en bas, sa virilité frottant érotiquement contre son bouton de chair. Hermione sentant la chaleur monter dans son bas-ventre et le sang affluer dans cette région tellement vite qu'elle semblait avoir un deuxième coeur, bougea plus vite et ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. En un dernier mouvement, Sirius se libéra contre elle et Hermione poussa un dernier cri de jouissance quelque secondes après.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le torse de Sirius, sentant leurs deux coeurs battre la chamade. Elle bougea doucement sur Sirius, cherchant une position un peu plus confortable. Elle sentait le sperme de Sirius contre son intimité et le long de ses cuisses. Elle pouvait également deviner que les draps devaient en être tachés. Elle releva doucement la tête et fixa Sirius qui la regardait avec tendresse.

Hermione : Sirius, tu pourrais...

Elle fit un léger mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sirius comprit tout de suite, prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage. Elle ne sentait maintenant plus que la douce peau de Sirius contre la sienne.

Sirius prit sa baguette, la pointa vers son ventre et murmura quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle sentit bientôt une douce chaleur irradier son bas-ventre. Elle se doutait de ce que c'était, mais elle l'interrogea du regard.

Sirius : Un sort de contraception... Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes enceinte...enfin pas tout de suite !

Il lui fit un sourire amusé et elle laissa reposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Sirius la prit le plus doucement possible et la déplaça sur le côté du lit. Il ouvrit les draps sous le corps d'Hermione et s'allongea à côté d'elle, dans le lit, remontant la couette sur eux. Sirius la regarda un moment puis il la sentit se blottir contre lui, en quête de chaleur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre plus près de lui. Il ne tarda pas, lui non plus à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Coucou chers lecteurs et reviewers adorés ! Alors un peu plus corsé ce chapitre, je dois l'avouer ! Par contre, si vous m'avez détesté dans le chapitre 7 pour ce que je leur faisait subir, là vous devez me haïr au plus haut point ! mdr ! Surtout qu'ils n'ont toujours pas fait l'amour ! lol ! Mais bon, mes chers lecteurs un peu pervers n'attendaient que ça ! lol ! Surtout qu'ils ne coucheront pas ensemble avant un certain temps ! lol ! Concernant la relation Ginny/Tonks, elle commencera dès le prochain chapitre. J'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait également ! Mais n'oubliez pas que ma fic est avant tout une Hermione/Sirius alors ce ne sera sûrement pas aussi...détaillé ! lol ! Ensuite, merci pour le nombre incroyable de reviews ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant ! Ca me fait vraiment très très plasir, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Ensuite, je vous mets également le chapitre 10 : "L'Aphrodisia" car je pars en vacances jusqu'au 20 août (à Ibiza pour ceux que ça intéresse). Je ne pourrais donc pas vous poster de chapitres durant cette période, c'est pourquoi, vous avez deux chapitres d'un coup, un pour chaque semaine, bien que je suis sûre que vous allez les lire d'affil ! lol ! J'espère que mes deux chapitres vous plairont… une chtite review me ferait plaisir quand je rentrerais de vacances… lol ! Je vous demande également de m'excuser car je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire des réponses à chaque rewiewers, je pars dans exactement 15 minutes et je vous poste ça vraiment dans l'urgence ! lol ! Comme à mon habitude ! Alors bonnes vacances à tous et souhaitez moi beaucoup de soleil !


	10. L'Aphrodisia

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Hermione sentit le doux soleil de septembre réchauffer doucement sa peau. Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle soupira de contentement : on était samedi ! Quel bonheur ! Pas de cours !

Elle était allongée sur le ventre et elle avait un bras de Sirius sur son dos, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement sans le réveiller. Elle décida néanmoins de tenter quelque chose. Elle se mit à onduler doucement des hanches pour ressortir du lit à son côté inverse. Elle se tortilla doucement et passa sous le bras de Sirius. Elle continua ainsi, mais au moment de ressortir de l'autre côté du lit, elle remarqua que Sirius s'était réveillé et qu'il la regardait, perplexe.

Sirius : Tu cherches un trésor sous les draps ?

Sirius afficha un air amusé devant l'air gêné d'Hermione.

Hermione : Non, j'essayais de sortir du lit sans te réveiller...

Hermione se mit donc à ramper dans l'autre sens et elle se remit à côté de Sirius qui était maintenant allongé sur le dos.

Sirius : En rampant ?

Hermione : Bah oui, comme ça je serais ressortie de l'autre côté du lit et je me serais remise dans le lit après...

Sirius avait toujours un sourire sur son visage. Elle était très mignonne avec ses explications de petite fille. Il se pencha sur le côté et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Utilisant ses coudes, elle se retrouva au même niveau que lui et elle passa sa main sur son torse, machinalement. Elle commença à faire glisser sa main un peu plus bas, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Avec un autre sourire provocant, elle fit disparaître sa main sous le drap, tirant un gémissement de Sirius. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à son sexe et elle commença à le caresser.

Hermione : En forme dès le matin à ce que je vois...

Sirius ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire amusé.

Elle commença à le caresser avec plus d'insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Sirius par-dessus la sienne, non pas pour l'arrêter, à sa grande surprise, mais pour lui imposer un doux mouvement de va et vient. Sirius se cambra alors que les doigts d'Hermione titillaient l'extrémité de son sexe. Hermione avait remarqué que ce petit endroit était extrêmement sensible chez Sirius et elle n'hésita pas à approfondir un peu plus ses caresses à cet endroit précis...

Elle continua son va-et-vient pendant un moment, sous les gémissements de Sirius avant qu'il ne se libère en un dernier râle de plaisir. Elle sentit, encore une fois, le sperme de son amant contre son corps et sur ses draps. En un mouvement de baguette, elle fit tout disparaître.

Elle remonta un peu plus pour être au niveau de sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement, leurs langues se rencontrant avec plaisir.

Sirius : Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

Hermione : Oui, fais seulement attention à ne pas rencontrer l'autre Préfet.

Sirius : D'accord...

Sirius se dépêtra des draps et sortit du lit. Hermione le regarda et rougit, il n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec sa nudité... Il disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant à Hermione le loisir d'admirer encore une fois ses fesses bien bâties.

Quelques secondes après, Hermione entendit l'eau marteler le sol de la douche. Elle s'allongea en plein milieu de son lit deux places et écarta au maximum ses bras et ses jambes dans un mouvement de détente. Elle adorait sentir les draps sur sa peau nue. Elle fixa le plafond et sans même s'en rendre compte ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil l'emporta dans ses limbes mystérieuses.

Sirius ressortit de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir, son torse encore sillonné par l'eau de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Un sourire amusé vint se poser sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Hermione, allongée en plein milieu du lit, en train de dormir et surtout...totalement nue. Il la regarda quelques instants, admirant sa nudité.

Il monta sur le lit et se positionna sur elle, ne l'écrasant pas sous son poids. Il approcha de son visage et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione. N'écoutant que son instinct, celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche ce dont Sirius profita à son aise pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée et elle avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, le pressant plus fortement contre elle.

Hermione : Tu es mouillé...

Sirius : Et on dit que tu es l'élève la plus brillante de cette école !

Il se sépara d'elle et lui envoya un sourire amusé. Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'enveloppa du drap.

Hermione : Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Sirius s'avança dangereusement vers elle et l'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Sirius : Je trouve que tu es très bien dans cette...tenue !

Hermione : Et tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de persécuter ta pauvre élève ?

Sirius : Je pense que te persécuter est une activité très agréable !

Hermione lui sourit et il la laissa finalement se lever. Toujours enroulée dans son drap, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sirius, lui, était en train de s'habiller.

Sirius : Je te retrouve au petit-déjeuner...

Hermione : Ok, garde-moi une place à côté de toi !

Et elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Ginny était en train de parler énergiquement à Harry et Ron quand Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers la table où ils étaient assis, mais Ginny ne s'en aperçu même pas tant elle était dans sa conversation.

Ron : Mais enfin, Ginny, qu'est ce que tu as avec Tonks ? Ça fait trois heures que tu nous parles d'elle !

Ginny : Mais tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ! C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Elle a 25 ans, il faudrait que ça se fête !

Ron : Ginny, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de faire fête pour Tonks...

Sirius arriva sur ces entre faits.

Sirius : Qui parle de ma cousine préférée ?

Harry : Ginny nous disait que c'était l'anniversaire de Tonks aujourd'hui !

Sirius : Oui, je sais, j'ai prévu une petite soirée pour elle !

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira et elle eut un sourire victorieux ressemblant étrangement à celui d'Hermione quand elle prouvait à Ron et Harry qu'ils avaient tort.

Ginny : Merci, Sirius ! J'avais la même idée, mais l'abruti qui me sert de frère trouvait que ce n'est pas le bon moment...

Sirius : On a 25 ans qu'une fois et je compte bien à ce que Tonks en profite !

Harry : Et où tu comptes faire cette soirée ?

Sirius : J'ai écrit à Scarlet et elle a fermé le sous-sol du " Cuir et Dentelle " pour nous. En plus, elle veut absolument de te rencontrer.

Harry : Mais...le sous-sol du " Cuir et Dentelle ", ce n'est pas une discothèque ?

Sirius : Si, "L'Aphrodisia". Et Scarlet a eu la gentillesse de nous le prêter pour une soirée !

Ginny : Génial ! On va s'éclater !

Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Il semblerait que notre petite Ginny ait un faible pour ma chère cousine...

Hermione, fit son entrée à ce moment. Habillée en moldue pour cause de week-end, elle se dirigea vers la table où ses amis se trouvaient. Elle fit la bise aux garçons, restant un peu plus longtemps sur la joue de Sirius et enlaça Ginny dans une étreinte amicale. Hermione s'assit finalement à côté de Sirius.

Hermione : Alors quoi de neuf à la table des Gryffondors ?

Ginny : Sirius prépare une fête pour Tonks !

Hermione eut un regard insistant sur Ginny à qui elle sourit d'un air malicieux.

Hermione : Une fête...voyez-vous ça... Et en quelle occasion ?

Sirius allait lui répondre, mais Ginny fut plus rapide et lui coupa presque la parole.

Ginny : C'est son anniversaire, elle a 25 ans aujourd'hui !

Hermione : Et comment tu connais sa date d'anniversaire, toi ?

Ginny : ça...juste comme ça !

Ginny eut un regard un peu gêné et Hermione décida de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet.

Sirius : Ce soir, chez Scarlet...

Hermione : Génial, moi qui rêvais de visiter le sous-sol !

Sirius : À 21h, ce soir, dans la cour ! On se rejoint et on y va ensemble, ok ? Maintenant excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille prévenir Rémus et Tonks...

Sirius ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti.

Ginny : J'ai hâte d'être à cette soirée !

Ron : Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? La dernière fois qu'il y a eu une soirée dansante, je ne me rappelle pas que c'est ce qui t'a le plus enchantée !

Hermione : Laisse là un peu tranquille ! Si elle a envie de danser, cette fois, elle le fera, laissa la respirer ta sœur !

Ginny : Bon, j'y vais, je vais me préparer pour la fête !

Ron : Ginny, il est 10h du matin ! Tu as tout le temps pour ça !

Ginny : Oui, mais je veux vraiment être bien... à tout à l'heure !

Ginny se leva de la table et partit le coeur léger en direction de son dortoir.

Ron : Elle est bizarre en ce moment !

Hermione : Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer !

Ron : Elle est tout le temps dans les nuages, elle sourit perpétuellement et puis... je sais pas, elle m'a l'air beaucoup trop excitée pour un simple anniversaire.

Hermione : Elle a juste envie de s'amuser, Ron, pourquoi tu vas toujours chercher midi à quatorze heure!

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose mais Sirius était revenu s'asseoir à leur table.

Harry : Alors ?

Sirius : Impossible de trouver Tonks, elle doit encore dormir et Rémus est d'accord ! Je vous entendait parler de Ginny.

Ron se lança dans une explication plutôt confuse du comportement récent de Ginny, pendant laquelle Harry et Hermione l'interrompirent toute les cinq minutes pour lui dire de redescendre sur terre. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé en pensant qu'il connaissait déjà la raison de cet euphorie soudaine.

Ron : Et je pense qu'il y a un mec là-dessous !

Un sourire amusé et sarcastique se glissa sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry : Oui, Ron, tu as raison ! Il y a anguille sous roche !

Sirius refréna un gloussement et regarda Ron le plus sérieusement du monde, affichant un air faussement mystérieux.

Sirius : À ce rythme-là, c'est carrément baleine sous gravier !

Il regarda Ron quelque instants avant de finir, la tête dans son assiette, soulevé d'éclats de rire incontrôlables. Ron se renfrogna et regarda tour à tour Harry et Hermione qui essayait de cacher, difficilement il fallait l'avouer, un fou rire.

Ron : C'est pas drôle ! Ma soeur est sûrement avec un pervers maniaque et vous, vous rigolez !

Les trois amis furent à nouveau secoués de rire. Hermione, se dévoua et releva des yeux brillants de larmes. Elle les essuya de sa main et fit face à un Ron plutôt vexé.

Hermione : Ne soit paranoïaque, Ron ! Ta soeur n'est pas avec un pervers maniaque ! Elle veut juste s'amuser à cette soirée et paraître sous son meilleur jour !

Harry et Sirius avaient maintenant arrêté de rire et ils regardaient Hermione qui rassurait Ron.

Ron : Mouais... il n'empêche qu'elle veut sûrement plaire à quelqu'un en particulier ! Je suis sûre que c'est Rémus ! Tu lui as filé le virus des hommes vieux !

Sirius se redressa, à moitié amusé.

Sirius : Hey !

Hermione : Sirius n'est pas vieux !

Ron : Tu sais ce que je voulais dire !

Hermione : Et puis même s'il l'était, la mécanique marche encore !

Elle adressa un sourire malicieux à Sirius pendant que Ron et Harry échangeaient des regards dégoûtés.

Harry : Par pitié, pas plus de détails !

Ron : Mais qu'est ce qui vous attire, toutes, chez les hommes plus âgés ?!

Hermione : Tu veux une liste ou une réponse courte ?!

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Ron : Hermione...

Hermione : Ok, ok ! Alors attends... l'expérimentation sexuelle, la sécurité, la maturité, la culture, l'intelligence, le vécu, la gentillesse, le fait de pouvoir entrer en boîte avant l'âge...

Elle leur adressa un sourire amusé.

Harry : Et nous, on fait quoi ?

Hermione : Vieillir !

Elle leur sourit, plus amusée que jamais.

Ron : Je suis sûr que c'est Rémus !

Hermione : Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Ce n'est pas du tout le style de Ginny !

Ron : Et c'est quoi le style de Ginny !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre qu'elle les préférait avec plus de poitrine et moins d'entrejambe ! Sirius, lui, regardait Hermione, d'un air intéressé pour voir comment elle allait s'en sortir.

Hermione : Bah heu... disons qu'elle les aime un peu plus... enfin...un peu moins... Disons avec un côté féminin un peu plus développé...

Ron : Tu veux dire qu'elle aime les gay ?

Sirius se plia de rire sur sa chaise, Ron se demandant pourquoi.

Hermione : Ecoute, vas lui poser tes questions, toi-même ! Mais arrête un peu cette paranoïa !

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose, mais les hiboux arrivèrent avec vacarme dans la Grande Salle. Le hibou de la famille d'Hermione, alla se poser près de son assiette. Ron, qui avait abandonné le sujet Ginny, était maintenant en train de parler Quidditch avec Harry et Sirius.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture silencieuse :

__

Ma petite Hermione,

J'espère que cette lettre arrivera sans problème. Tu sais que je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce mode de communication. Si je t'écris, c'est parce que, j'ai...enfin nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Je suis enceinte !

Enceinte de quelques semaines seulement ! Le médecin nous a dit que mon accouchement est prévu pour fin mai. Comme tu peux le deviner, nous comptons garder ce bébé. Je sais, c'est vraiment très surprenant et cela nous a pris de court, ton père et moi. Nous ne pensions vraiment pas avoir un deuxième enfant si tard. Malgré cela, nous sommes vraiment très heureux de cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue et nous aimerions, ton père et moi que tu viennes ce dimanche 20 septembre à la maison. Nous donnons une petite fête pour annoncer cela à toute la famille. Nous aimerions beaucoup que tu te joignes à nous. Nous avons bien sûr écrit au Directeur qui a accepté de te laisser sortir.

Nous espérons que tu ne prendras pas cette nouvelle trop mal... Mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter plus dimanche...

Avec tout notre amour (et celui du bébé !). Maman et Papa.

Hermione laissa retomber la lettre dans son assiette vide, totalement sous le choc. Sa mère, enceinte. Sa mère, enceinte d'un enfant, d'un bébé. Elle allait avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère au mois de mai. Elle fixa le mur en face d'elle, regardant attentivement les minuscules fissures. Elle ne réalisait pas. Sa mère, enceinte. Sa mère, sa propre mère allait avoir un bébé... à 42 ans. Elle ne réalisait vraiment pas...

Sirius sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione. Elle avait laissé tomber sa lettre et elle semblait en état de choc, plutôt intense...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit une main sur sa cuisse comme pour la reconnecter à la réalité. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Elle sembla revenir sur terre.

Hermione : Ah...Sirius, ça va ?

Sirius : Heu...oui, mais ce serait plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça ! Tu as l'air totalement choquée !

Hermione : Non, non, ça va...

Sirius : Hermione, il se passe quelque chose avec ta famille ?

Hermione : Non, enfin oui, c'est ma mère...

Sirius commença à s'inquiéter fermement. Hermione n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal.

Sirius : Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, rassure-moi ! Elle n'as rien ?

Hermione : Non, non, elle est en parfaite santé... Elle est...elle est...enceinte.

Hermione parlait, mais elle n'était pas présente. Elle répondait automatiquement aux questions de Sirius. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées notamment à tous les changements que ce bébé allait faire apparaître dans leur vie.

Sirius, lui, était un peu surpris. C'est vrai que c'était un peu inattendu...un deuxième enfant, 18 ans après le premier. Sirius caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione ce qui la fit redescendre de son nuage.

Sirius : Enceinte ? Et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Hermione cligna des yeux et soudain un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle sembla radieuse.

Hermione : Enceinte ! Ma mère est enceinte ! Mon dieu, je vais être grande soeur !

Sirius eut un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Oui, c'est logique ! Ca va, tu tiens le choc ?

Hermione : C'est génial ! Je suis contente ! Enfin, un peu surprise, mais ma mère semble si contente !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Sirius et l'enlaça tendrement. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et la pressa un peu plus près, sous le regard médusé des autres élèves.

Hermione : Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Enceinte ! C'est...waow !

Les autres élèves de la table Gryffondors se retournèrent vers Hermione. Harry et Ron la regardèrent presque aussi médusés que le reste de la table.

Harry : Qui est enceinte, Hermione ?

Harry avait pris une couleur fantomatique pendant que Ron semblait en état de choc tout comme Hermione quelques instants auparavant.

Hermione : Ma mère, ma mère est enceinte ! Je vais avoir un p'tit frère ou une p'tite soeur ! Je vais pouvoir câliner et pouponner !!!

Elle sembla voir le soulagement s'inscrire sur le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione : Attendez, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que c'était moi qui était enceinte, si ?

Harry : Disons que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, quelques secondes...

Hermione ne répondit rien et relut sa lettre encore une fois.

Ron : Elle a quel âge ta mère, Hermione ?

Hermione : 42 ans... Enceinte à 42 ans ! Je pense qu'elle-même ne l'avait même pas imaginé !

Sirius : C'est encore jeune, tu sais ! Surtout pour une femme ! Dans les familles de sangs-purs, on continuait à avoir des enfants jusqu'à ce que la femme ne soit plus en mesure le faire ! Histoire de prolonger encore plus la lignée...

Hermione : C'est quand même plus à risque pour le bébé...enfin ! Mes parents veulent que je vienne les voir demain. Ils ont envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore.

Harry : Quand tu penses qu'ils ont passé 17 ans à t'élever et que maintenant ils vont devoir tout recommencer à zéro ! Moi, ça me déprimerait !

Hermione : Bon il faut que j'y aille ! A plus tard !

Elle se leva, fit la bise à Ron et Harry et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle embrassa Sirius sur les lèvres en un court baiser. Et elle sortit.

Ginny venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et elle se précipita directement vers son dortoir. Elle était tellement excitée : une soirée dans une discothèque à la réputation plus que sulfureuse et avec Tonks ! Elle allait peut-être pouvoir tenter quelque chose... Elle se posait bon nombre de questions depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dit que Tonks n'était pas si hétérosexuelle qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il y avait donc peut-être une chance pour elle...peut-être...

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé d'être sublime ! Plus belle que jamais, resplendissante, radieuse et la liste des adjectifs continuait encore...

Elle rentra dans son dortoir et s'enferma à clé, ne se souciant pas des filles qui voudraient éventuellement avoir accès à leurs affaires. Elle se déshabilla et se planta, nue, devant le miroir de la chambre. Elle se détailla. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une pauvre fille de 16 ans avec des formes généreuses au niveau de le poitrine et des fesses. Elle maudissait d'avoir hérité de sa mère ses formes un peu trop rondes à son goût. Même si Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle avait une magnifique poitrine et qu'elle aurait tué pour avoir d'aussi belles fesses qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader...

Hermione et elle avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se voir nues et toutes deux ne s'en formalisaient pas le moins du monde, même après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle était lesbienne. Ginny avait par de nombreuses fois, vu Hermione dans le plus simple appareil et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait remarquer c'était qu'Hermione n'avait vraiment rien à lui envier... Au contraire même, Hermione était plus mince qu'elle et ça faisait toute la différence entre une jolie fille...et elle !

Une bonne demi-heure avait passé et elle était encore en train de s'observer sous toutes les coutures, sous tous les profils, et elle ne trouvant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de bien chez elle. Elle désespérait vraiment. Trop occupée à se détailler, elle n'entendit même pas la porte qui s'ouvrait et des pas qui venaient vers elle.

Hermione : Ne pense pas ça !

Ginny se retourna brusquement et fit face à sa meilleure amie. Sa gêne sur le moment se dissipa en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'Hermione.

Ginny : Comment tu es entré ? J'avais verrouillé la porte !

Hermione : Un sort que peu de personne connaissent !

Hermione eut un petit sourire et pensa à remercier Sirius pour son livre...très utile.

Hermione : Tu te rends compte que la plupart de tes camarades de chambres pensent que tu es en train de te livrer à une débauche solitaire ?

Ginny eut un petit sourire, puis se retourna vers la psyché qui lui faisait face pour se regarder encore.

Hermione : Tu vas finir par le casser à force de t'admirer !

Ginny : Tu as refermé la porte au moins ?

Hermione : Oui, avec un sort qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de trouver !

Hermione se planta à côté de Ginny, face au miroir et elle la regarda.

Hermione : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de penser ce que tu es en train de penser.

Ginny : Et qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser ?

Hermione : Que tu es grosse, que tu n'es pas jolie, sans oublier que je suis plus jolie et mieux faite que toi... Ce qui est totalement n'importe quoi !

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice et amusé.

Ginny : Tu me connais trop bien... Et puis, tu sais que j'ai raison !

Hermione : D'accord, tu veux voir, d'accord !

Hermione entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle enleva son débardeur, le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle déboutonna son jean et le laissa à ses pieds. Elle se retrouva vite en string et soutien-gorge, totalement dépareillé.

Ginny : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione : Je compare et je te fais arrêter cette crise de paranoïa aiguë !

Elle passa les mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle l'enleva et le posa sur une chaise à côté. Elle passa ses mains de chaque côté de son string et le retira également, le posant avec le soutien-gorge. Hermione se planta à côté de Ginny, complètement nue, devant le miroir. Ginny, elle, affichait un sourire amusé : sa meilleure amie était officiellement devenue folle !

Hermione : Voilà, on est à égalité maintenant !

Ginny : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione : Je te prouve que tu as tort !

Ginny se contenta de grogner pendant qu'Hermione souriait.

Ginny : Tu te rends compte que si quelqu'un rentre, il risque de se poser des drôles de question !

Hermione : C'est pas grave ! Ça donnera un nouveau sujet d'article à Rita Skeeter ! Et puis avant qu'ils trouvent le contre-sort...

Ginny fit un sourire et soupira.

Hermione : Allez dis-moi ce que tu vois !

Ginny : Chez toi ?

Hermione : Oui

Ginny : Je vois une jolie fille très bien faite avec une belle poitrine, un ventre plat, une taille fine et une jolie paire de fesses rondes, mais pas trop... Un canon quoi !

Hermione eut un sourire.

Hermione : Merci du compliment ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que moi je vois ?

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête.

Hermione : Je vois une fille beaucoup trop petite avec une trop grosse poitrine qui jure énormément avec le reste de sa corpulence. Je vois des jambes trop minces et des fesses pas assez féminines.

Ginny : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es magnifiquement bien faite !

Hermione : Ça c'est ce que toi, tu vois ! Moi, je ne me vois pas du tout comme ça ! Pourtant, je le suis sûrement. Ginny, le regard que tu portes sur toi diffère totalement de celui que les autres posent sur toi. Tu es habituée à voir ton corps, à connaître ses moindres détails, ses moindres imperfections et tu te fixes dessus, c'est normal ! Mais dis-toi que les autres ne les voie pas et qu'ils ne voient en toi que ce que tout le monde voit !

Ginny : C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione : Une jeune fille bien faite avec une magnifique poitrine et des fesses à se damner ! Ginny, tu es très sensuelle et très féminine et tes formes que tu juges trop rondes ne le sont absolument pas et font fantasmer plus d'un garçon dans l'école...plus d'une fille aussi !

Ginny lui adressa un sourire amusé et enfila une robe de chambre.

Ginny : Comment tu fais ça ?

Hermione : Faire quoi ?

Ginny : Me prouver que j'ai tort

Hermione : C'est l'avantage à être un rat de bibliothèque ! J'ai beaucoup lu sur la psycho !

Ginny eut un éclat de rire, amusée.

Hermione : Tu sais, c'est vrai ce que je te disais ! Sirius ne s'est toujours pas rendue compte que j'ai une tâche de naissance à l'aine !

Ginny : Ah parce qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir cette partie là ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé alors qu'elle finissait de reboutonner son jean.

Hermione : Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu !

Hermione continua de se rhabiller et quand elle eut finit de remettre son débardeur, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Hermione : Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Ginny : Prendre une douche et passer l'après-midi à choisir ma tenue !

Hermione sourit et elle ouvrit la porte. Hermione s'en alla et Ginny se dirigea en robe de chambre en satin vers la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte et à peine Ginny l'avait refermée qu'elle se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle se releva, furieuse, prête à incendier la personne qui l'avait mise à terre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui était cette personne... Tonks. Elle réajusta sa robe de chambre qui s'était ouverte et se mit face à elle, plus gênée que jamais.

Ginny : Tonks ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Tonks : Je...disons...que j'ai eu un petit accident avec ma propre salle de bain...

Ginny leva un sourcil, incrédule.

Ginny : Un accident ?

Tonks : J'ai... j'ai...inondé ma salle de bain...

Ginny essaya d'arrêter le début d'un fou rire. Tonks était vraiment très mignonne avec ses gaffes à répétition.

Ginny : Inondé ?

Tonks : Bah... j'ai été voir Minerva et puis je suis bien restée une demi-heure à parler avec elle... Le problème c'est que j'avais...un peu oublié que...j'avais un bain qui coulait...

Ginny laissa échapper un gloussement, amusée.

Tonks : Et puis...bah...pouf ! Tout a été inondé ! Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Rusard aussi énervé qu'aujourd'hui...

Ginny éclata d'un rire cristallin sous le regard gêné de Tonks.

Tonks : C'est pas drôle, Ginny ! Je suis si maladroite ! Je vais détruire le château entier avant la fin de l'année...

Ginny : Mais non, tu es juste un peu étourdie ! Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses : tu aurais pu faire pire !

Tonks eut un léger sourire amusé.

Ginny : Au fait, joyeux anniversaire !

Tonks : Merci...mais comment tu le sais ?

Ginny afficha un air qui se voulait mystérieux.

Ginny : Je sais beaucoup de choses...

Tonks se mit à rougir furieusement. Ginny était vraiment la personne la plus gentille et la plus attentive qu'elle ait rencontrée. Le regard de Tonks se mit à errer sur le corps à peine couvert de Ginny. Tonks était sûre qu'elle était nue en dessous... Elle repensa à sa robe de chambre à moitié ouverte quand elle l'avait percutée : elle avait pu voir les délicieuses courbes de la jeune fille. Le décolleté avait été largement ouvert, laissant voir la naissance de sa poitrine avantageuse, mais pourtant celui-ci laissait une grande place à l'imagination...une trop grand place. Tonks, à ce moment, n'aurait voulu qu'une chose : pouvoir la toucher sans fins. Elle la regarda avec plus d'insistance, sans même s'en rendre compte et son regard se posa à nouveau sur sa poitrine ronde qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration...il faisait chaud tout d'un coup...

Ginny avait remarqué le regard insistant que Tonks était en train de porter sur elle. En un sens, il la mettait mal à l'aise, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait follement envie de provoquer un peu Tonks, de lui donner encore plus matière à fantasmer...

Ginny : Tu sais...Sirius organise une soirée en petit comité pour ton anniversaire.

Tonks : Ça m'étonne pas de lui ! Ne jamais louper une occasion de faire la fête !

Ginny et elle échangèrent un sourire complice et amusé.

Ginny : Ça va être sympa ! Je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser !

Tonks : Je sais pas...

Ginny : Sirius aura sûrement prévu une strip-teaseuse...

Le visage de Tonks se mit à perdre toutes ses couleurs devant le regard amusé de Ginny.

Tonks : Une...une strip-teaseuse ? Pourquoi ça ?

Ginny : Détends toi ! Je rigoles ! Quoi que je pense que tu ne sois pas contre...

Tonks : Qu'est...qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ginny : Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Tonks ! Je sais que tu préfères les filles...

Tonks afficha un sourire gêné et son visage se fit plus fantomatique que jamais.

Tonks : C'est Sirius qui te l'a dit ?

Ginny : Non, personne ne me l'a dit... Tu as juste confirmé ce que je pensais...

Tonks : Ah...

Tonks avait une grande envie de s'enfoncer à six pieds sous terre. Ginny allait sûrement ne plus vouloir lui parler ou même pire. Elle ne préféra même pas imaginer ce que Ginny pensait d'elle...

Tonks : Je vais m'en aller maintenant...

Mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas ainsi et elle plaqua Tonks contre la porte de la salle de bain, la fermant à clé. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Tonks, provoquant une douce friction que toutes deux apprécièrent énormément.

Ginny : Tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot ?

Ginny avait beau être quelqu'un de très timide, elle n'en était pas moins une jeune fille très impatiente et les voir toutes les deux, à moitié nue en train de jouer à un jeu de semi-séduction l'agaçait au plus haut point. Si Tonks ne prenait pas les choses en main, elle le ferait !

Tonks quant à elle, se sentait en prise à des sentiments très paradoxaux : l'envie de plaquer Ginny sur le sol et de lui faire l'amour mais en même temps une certaine appréhension...

Tonks : ça ?

Ginny : Ecoute, je vois bien que tu as envie que nos relations dépassent le stade platonique et moi aussi alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

Tonks devait avoir mal entendu... Elle venait d'entendre dire Ginny qu'elle voulait avoir une relation avec elle...

Tonks : Tu es...

Ginny : Oui lesbienne. Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir peur de prononcer ce mot, ce n'est pas une tare !

Tonks : Je sais bien, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ?

Ginny : Pourquoi ?

Tonks : Pourquoi.

Leur dialogue commençait à prendre la forme d'une mauvaise série télé à l'eau de rose. Si elles continuaient à ce train, elle ne ferait jamais rien avant l'an 2025 ! Ginny se rapprocha un peu plus de Tonks et passa sa main sur la robe légère et vaporeuse que celle-ci portait.

Ginny : Parce que tu es une magnifique jeune femme et que je ne rêve que de caresser ton corps...

Accompagnant ses paroles, elle passa doucement ses doigts sur l'arrondi des seins de Tonks, qui frémit à ce contact. Ginny leva la tête et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Tonks.

Tonks, emportée par une fougue que Ginny ne pensait pas découvrir chez elle, passa ses mains dans le dos de Ginny et la pressa violemment dans une étreinte plus proche. Elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Ginny qui soupira doucement à ce doux contact et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin dans un tourbillon de sensations voluptueuses. Dans un langoureux ballet, leurs langues se découvrirent, se goûtèrent et se caressèrent dans une danse sensuelle.

Ginny se retira du baiser et regarda Tonks fixement. Tonks rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa sur les lèvres dans un nuage de petits baisers avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Ginny pour s'imprégner de son odeur épicée. Tonks se détacha la première et donna un dernier baiser à Ginny avant de s'en aller, la laissant prendre sa douche.

Tonks : À ce soir...

Ginny lui répondit par la pareille et elle s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, heureuse.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite, les filles faisant des essayages pour le soir, les garçons discutant machinalement de Quidditch. Puis, le moment tant attendu arriva et Ginny passa chercher Hermione dans sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte et elle resta clouée sur place lorsqu'elle vit Hermione sortir.

Hermione : Alors ?

Hermione semblait anxieuse, pourtant ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se soucier de son apparence physique... Ginny comprit ensuite lorsqu'Hermione tourna dans sa robe, c'était celle que Sirius lui avait offerte et ce soir, l'étoffe magique était devenue une robe noire asymétrique bordée de dentelle rouge sang sur le bas. Une robe à la mode des années soixante, une robe tango qu'Hermione portait à merveille. En effet, la robe arrivait à mi-cuisse sur un côté et à mi-mollet sur l'autre, le tout ourlé d'une dentelle rouge très sensuelle. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon fantaisiste dont pendait ça et là un nombre incalculable de mèches bouclées.

Ginny : En un mot : magnifique ! Tu es retournante de sensualité, Hermione ! On dirait une danseuse espagnole des années soixante ! Sirius n'y résistera pas !

Elle regarda sa robe et fit un sourire : c'est vrai, elle n'était pas si mal que ça. Ginny, elle, avait mit une jupe blanche froissée et un haut noir avec de la dentelle, le tout dans un ensemble très bohémien.

Hermione : Tu es très belle, toi aussi ! Je me demande bien pour qui...

Ginny et Hermione mirent leur cape et tenant Hermione par le bras, elle entreprit de lui raconter l'aventure de la salle de bain avec Tonks sur le chemin jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà là et n'attendait plus qu'elles.

Harry : Et bien mesdemoiselles, on se fait désirer ?

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire amusé avant qu'Hermione aille rejoindre Sirius qui l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, sous le regard malicieux de leurs amis. Ginny, elle, passa devant Tonks pour rejoindre Harry et son frère. De son côté, Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard plein de tendresse que Tonks lui avait subrepticement jeté.

Le groupe d'amis fit son chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, l'été indien dont bénéficiait cette partie de l'Angleterre les réjouissant tous. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite ruelle sombre. Ils la parcoururent, l'excitation commençant à monter sérieusement. Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit pub devant l'enseigne au néon violet.

Sirius poussa la porte et il tomba directement nez à nez avec Scarlet. Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans le pub qui était déjà bien rempli à cette heure tardive.

Scarlet : Sirius, Hermione, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Alors, Sirius, montre moi un peu Harry...

Sirius fit approcher Harry qui se fit détailler sous les yeux de Scarlet, un peu embarrassé.

Scarlet : Je sais que tu dois en avoir marre d'entendre ça, mais c'est stupéfiant à quel point tu ressembles à James... sauf les yeux, tu as ceux de Lily...

Harry : Je...merci. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Scarlet : Par contre, il a hérité de ton côté séducteur, Sirius !

Sirius se contenta d'un sourire et Scarlet continua l'inspection de petit groupe.

Scarlet : Rémus ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Rémus s'approcha, lui fit une bise et lui fit un léger sourire.

Scarlet : Monsieur et Mademoiselle Weasley, je présume ? Enchantée de vous connaître !

Ron et Ginny se contentèrent de lui sourire et répondirent par un signe de tête.

Scarlet : Et où est l'héroïne de la fête ?

Ron et Ginny s'écartèrent un peu pour laisser la place à Scarlet de voir Tonks.

Scarlet : Tonks chérie ! Bon anniversaire ! Ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir ! Tu n'étais pas venue depuis John Porter, c'est ça ?

Tonks : C'est ça...

Scarlet : Toujours ensemble ?

Tonks : Non... On a eu quelques différents.

Scarlet : Bon, trêve de conversations, je vous amène au sous-sol !

Scarlet prit la tête et les guida à travers les nombreux escaliers qui descendaient en colimaçon. Ils arrivèrent enfin et un néon d'une couleur rose fluo cette fois, les accueillit : L'Aphrodisia.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le club et ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cet endroit, furent émerveillés. Un espace aussi grand que la salle commune des Gryffondors avec des canapés noirs en cuir et de nombreuses tables basses. Un bar à l'autre bout de la pièce qui devait être enchanté pour servir toutes les boissons commandées. Sirius se dirigea, habitué, vers le bar et commanda des boissons qui arrivèrent aussitôt.

Puis la musique commença à jouer un air entraînant, marquant le début de soirée.

Hermione et Ginny enlevèrent toutes deux leurs capes, ayant chacune des observateurs particuliers.

Hermione enleva sa cape, dévoilant sa robe au regard des autres, mais surtout à celui de Sirius, qui la regarda, subjugué. Il s'approcha d'elle et accrocha sa cape. Il approcha de son visage et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

Sirius : Tu es vraiment magnifique et cette robe...est sublime sur toi !

Hermione : C'est celle que tu m'as offert...

Sirius : Humm oui et elle te va divinement bien !

Sirius passa doucement sa main sur l'étoffe soyeuse qui se releva sous le passage de sa main. Il caressa sa cuisse et la fit remonter doucement sur ses hanches.

Hermione : Ne remonte pas trop cette robe, je vais me retrouver nue sinon...

Sirius : Ça ne me gênerait pas...

Hermione : Moi non plus, mais peut-être plus tard...

Sirius : J'ai hâte de t'enlever ce bout de tissu...

Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius et s'engagea dans un baiser passionné. Hermione glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius et commença à la caresser avec la sienne, soupirant de plaisir. Les mains de Sirius se posèrent sur les hanches de celle-ci puis commencèrent à descendre dangereusement, effleurant les fesses d'Hermione.

Harry : Hey, les amoureux ! On aimerait bien pouvoir commencer la fête sans avoir envie de vomir tout de suite !

Hermione et Sirius se séparèrent et allèrent les retrouver, assis sur un canapé. Rémus commença à disposer les différents cadeaux en face d'une Tonks, rougissante.

Tonks : Arrêtez, je sens que je vais pleurer...

Sirius : Ouvre d'abord tes cadeaux...

Tonks prit le premier paquet qui était de Sirius et d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit le noeud et défit la boîte. Elle eut pratiquement une crise cardiaque en voyant ce qu'ils lui avaient choisi.

Tonks : Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je mettrais ça ?

Tonks prit la petite chose de sa boîte et l'en sortit pour que les autres puissent la voir. Les garçons émirent des sifflements admiratifs. Il s'agissait d'une guêpière en dentelle noire, plutôt révélatrice.

Ginny : Je trouve ça très sexy moi...

Ginny envoyer un regard taquin à Tonks qui signifiait clairement : j'ai hâte de te voir avec ça...

Rémus : Ca, c'est le genre de tenue qui ne reste jamais longtemps...

Les autres eurent un petit sourire alors qu'ils attendaient tous impatiemment qu'elle continue à ouvrir ses autres cadeaux.

Tonks : Si quelqu'un m'a offert le porte-jarretelles qui va avec, je vous jure que je le tue !

Elle eut un petit sourire et ouvrit le deuxième paquet.

Ron : C'est de la part de Ginny et moi...

Tonks commença à rougir et découvrit un pendentif représentant une petite nymphe représentée avec des petites feuilles de vignes sur sa poitrine et sur son entrejambe.

Tonks : C'est adorable, merci beaucoup !

Ginny : On a voulu faire l'assimilation entre ton prénom Nymphadora et la nymphe... J'ai trouvé ça mignon...

Tonks : C'est très mignon, vraiment...

Tonks se leva et fit la bise à Ginny et Ron. Elle ouvrit le troisième et dernier paquet qu'elle supposait être de Rémus et Harry. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un porte-jarretelles noir et des bas assortis.

Tonks : C'est officiel, je vais vous tuer...

Tous éclatèrent de rire et ils commencèrent à boirent les cocktails qu'ils avaient commandés. Les conversations furent animées et les rires fusaient sous les histoires anciennes que Sirius et Rémus racontaient à propos de leurs années d'études. Mais la musique endiablée continuait et personne ne dansait...

Une chanson moldue se fit bientôt entendre : "Still Loving You" de Scorpions. Hermione fit un sourire, elle adorait cette chanson. Elle se leva devant Sirius et tendit la main.

Hermione : Tu danses avec moi ?

Sirius : Pardon ?

Hermione : Viens danser... Allez ! Viens ! Personne ne danse, c'est pas drôle !

Sirius : Je ne sais danser...

Hermione : Menteur ! Tous les sangs-purs de hauts rangs prenaient des cours de danse de salon pour les bals...

Sirius : Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si intelligente ?

Hermione : Pour te faire danser ! Allez, lève toi !

Sirius se résigna et se leva. Il emmena Hermione au milieu de la piste de la danse et passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et ils commencèrent à danser. Suivant leur exemple, Harry invita Ginny alors que Ron et Rémus parlaient avec Tonks.

Hermione : Tu vois que tu sais danser !

Sirius se contente de sourire et baissa la tête, capturant les lèvres d'Hermione. Il commença à passer ses mains sur la robe. La robe d'Hermione rendait Sirius fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la lui enlever et lécher langoureusement toute la peau qui se trouvait en dessous. Il descendit doucement ses mains, effleurant ses fesses, assez pour qu'elle sente ses caresses, mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer le regard de leurs amis.

Sirius : Ta robe me rends complètement cinglé... Je me demande si tu as des sous-vêtements en dessous de cette petite chose...

Hermione : Touche par toi-même...

Sirius commença à caresser doucement ses fesses, se rendant compte de la présence d'un string sous le tissu de sa robe. Son esprit n'était maintenant fixé que sur le petit bout de tissu qu'elle portait en guise de sous-vêtement...

Sirius : J'ai envie de toi Mya...

Hermione se contenta de sourire et commença à sucer un petit morceau de peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres. Elle remonta doucement et sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres s'unirent à celles de Sirius. Après s'être retirée du baiser, elle recommença à lécher, mordiller et suçoter un petit morceau de la peau découverte, ce qui fit soupirer Sirius.

Sirius : Si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir te violer en plein milieu de la piste de danse...

Hermione : Pourquoi pas ! Ça ajouterait un peu de piment !

Le slow se finit et Hermione et Sirius retournèrent s'asseoir. Une chanson plus rythmée se fit entendre et voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien tirer de Sirius, elle entraîna Ginny sur la piste et elles commencèrent à se déchaîner comme des folles. Hermione défit ses chaussures à talon qui la faisait souffrir et elle se dirigea avec Ginny sur la piste de danse.

Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre et elles faisaient des mouvements désordonnés. Puis, elles commencèrent une chorégraphie qui ressemblait vaguement à Pulp fiction, leurs doigts défilant devant leur visage. Elles dansaient, un sourire perpétuel sur le visage. Elles semblaient s'amuser énormément et elles semblaient en parfaite connexion, heureuses de danser, de s'amuser même de paraître ridicule l'un avec l'autre. Une autre chanson arriva et leurs gestes changèrent : elles firent des moulins avec leurs mains, firent des mouvements qui ressemblaient à du nettoyage de vitres. Elles étaient en train de rire alors qu'elles commençaient un rock endiablé sous le regard de leurs amis qui se demandaient sérieusement ce qu'elles avaient bu.

Le regard de Tonks se posa sur Ginny et sur sa jupe blanche vaporeuse, presque transparente qui laissait entrevoir les fesses bien dessinées de Ginny qui se déhanchait sur la musique. Tonks était fasciné, il se dégageait quelque chose de Ginny. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, un mélange de charme, de sensualité. Un sourire sur le visage, laissant apparaître deux petites fossettes, les cheveux qui bougeaient en rythme avec son déhanchement, ses boucles qui rebondissaient presque. Des boucles qui semblaient prendre vie au son de la musique. Il en était de même pour le corps de Ginny qui semblait s'animer d'une force surnaturelle au rythme de la musique. Ginny semblait être la musique, elle semblait la ressentir dans tout son corps et la laisser dicter les bons mouvements. Tonks était tout simplement fasciné par ce petit bout de femme d'à peine 16 ans qui lui faisait se poser tant de questions.

Le reste de la soirée se passa rapidement, trop rapidement aux goûts de tous. Finalement, l'enthousiasme des deux filles avait été communicatif et vers la fin de soirée, tout le monde s'était levé et avait dansé, s'en fichant de paraître un peu idiot. Hermione se doutait pourtant que le nombre de consommations alcoolisées ingurgitées par les garçons avaient aussi aidé un petit peu à leur désinhibation.

La fin de soirée arriva et tout le petit groupe sortit du club, remerciant chaleureusement Scarlet. N'ayant pas la force de marcher jusqu'aux portes du château, chacun transplana et Ginny qui s'était endormie avait transplané avec Harry, dans ses bras.

Les garçons allèrent coucher Ginny et retournèrent à leurs dortoirs, Tonks un peu déçue, ayant voulu discuter avec Ginny de leur relation naissante. Rémus et Tonks retournèrent à leurs quartiers en partant du côté droit alors qu'Hermione et Sirius s'engagèrent dans le couloir de gauche, se dirigeant dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de son appartement et il laissa galamment entrer Hermione en premier. Elle posa ses chaussures à talons sur la première table qu'elle vit et dès que Sirius eut refermé la porte, elle se précipita sur lui, le faisant presque perdre son équilibre. Elle pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps fit de même. Sirius enroula instinctivement ses mains autour de la taille de son amante, soupirant bruyamment lorsqu'Hermione se jeta sur lui. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur, le guidant vers la chambre à coucher. Il plaqua Hermione contre la porte de la chambre et tout en l'embrassant, ses mains parcoururent son corps. Il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, soulevant sa robe jusqu'à son nombril. Hermione se pressa plus fortement contre Sirius, qui la prit fortement par les fesses, la soulevant du sol, enlaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il tâtonna sur la porte, cherchant la poignée de la porte entre deux baisers fiévreux. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte et la porta au milieu de la pièce. Il la reposa par terre et commença à jouer avec les fines bretelles de sa robe qu'il commença à faire descendre doucement. Il embrassa doucement la peau sucrée de ses épaules, la faisant soupirer un peu plus fort.

Sirius : Ta robe me rends fou...

Hermione le regarda intensément dans les yeux et lui répondit dans un souffle rauque, empli de désir.

Hermione : Alors enlève-la-moi...

Sirius ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et commença à faire glisser les bretelles le long de ses épaules. Il passa les mains dans son dos et descendit doucement la fermeture. La robe tomba au sol en un doux frou-frou. Sirius la regarda, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux et il la contempla encore une fois, remarquant qu'elle avait mis le petit string qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol de sa chambre. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre son corps encore vêtu et entreprit de le mettre au même niveau qu'elle. Elle lui retira sa cape, puis sa robe et ensuite son pull. Sirius lui enleva prestement son soutien-gorge et caressa doucement ses seins, jouant avec ses mamelons la faisant gémir. Sirius la poussa vers le lit et ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le matelas. Sirius au-dessus, Hermione en profita et déboucla sa ceinture, puis enleva son jean, le laissant en boxer noir. Sirius embrassa la peau de son cou, puis descendit vers ses seins qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de sucer doucement ses mamelons qui se dressaient sous cette caresse. Il s'arrêta, la laissant frustrée, s'amusant de cette expression sur son visage. Il descendit encore, laissant des traces humides de ses baisers et embrassa son ventre crémeux. Il titilla son nombril avant de descendre encore plus bas où il embrassa son string.

Hermione se sentit rougir profondément lorsqu'il enleva son string et qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son intimité. Elle se releva doucement et regarda Sirius.

Hermione : Non, Sirius...Tu n'as pas à...

Sirius : Laisse toi seulement aller...

Hermione : Mais toi...

Sirius : Ne t'occupes pas de moi, ce soir, c'est uniquement pour toi...

Hermione allait dire quelque chose, mais cela resta coincé dans sa gorge quand elle sentit Sirius embrasser son intimité. Instinctivement, elle écarta un peu les cuisses et il en profita pour déposer une multitude de petits baisers papillons, la faisant soupirer bruyamment. Il écarta doucement ses lèvres avec sa langue et celle-ci trouva bientôt son clitoris, la faisant gémir. Hermione se sentit perdre pied sous cette caresse orale plus qu'intime. Sirius passa sa langue sur son clitoris, insistant un peu plus que la fois précédente. Il suçota doucement le petit bouton de chair, le faisant rouler délicatement sur sa langue et contre ses dents.

Hermione allait devenir folle, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de plaisir par une simple caresse, c'était tout simplement magique et tellement agréable. Sa respiration se faisait courte et saccadée alors qu'elle ne contrôlait plus les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque Sirius aspira plus fort le petit bout de chair dans sa bouche. Mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir plus profondément, plus intimement.

Sirius sentit qu'elle en voulait plus lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler du bassin sur sa bouche. Il releva doucement et il sourit : la voir comme ça, les jambes écartées et son corps nu luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur était la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait vue. Il baissa la tête entre ses cuisses et passa sa langue à l'entrée de son vagin, Hermione acceptant cet attouchement dans un flot de gémissements qui sonnèrent comme la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles de Sirius. Sirius lécha pendant quelque instants le pourtour de son vagin, la faisant grogner d'impatience. Il s'amusait de ses réactions et s'en délectait à la fois. Finalement c'était ça le sexe, donner du plaisir et prendre du plaisir à se voir en donner. Sur ces réflexions...philosophiques, il fit pénétrer doucement sa langue en elle, la faisant crier de contentement. C'était si chaud et si humide que s'en était orgasmique. Elle avait une odeur et un goût indescriptible. Une saveur douce et amère qui piquait un peu sur la langue mais en même temps tellement sucrée que ça en devenait un nectar. Sirius introduisit un peu plus loin sa langue dans son intimité, bougeant sa langue en elle comme si elle était animée d'une autre vie alors que ses doigts avaient commencé à taquiner doucement son clitoris, la rendant presque folle de plaisir. Il la savourait, se délectait d'elle et de ses cris, se laissant embaumer dans son odeur épicée.

Hermione sentait son plaisir devenir démesurable et tellement intense qu'elle ne pouvait même plus prononcer un son. Son dos se courbait et se cambrait en une danse lascive au rythme des coups de langue de Sirius. Elle sentit le sang affluer de plus en plus vite dans son bas-ventre et elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir un deuxième coeur, mais celui-ci atteint d'une taticardie plus qu'élevée. Elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre les portes du paradis et au moment où Sirius accéléra légèrement le rythme de sa caresse, un orgasme fulgurant la traversa en un dernier cri.

Sirius eut un sourire lorsqu'il sentit son orgasme et il releva la tête, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il embrassa Hermione qui pouvait encore sentir son goût aigre-doux sur sa langue. Il l'embrassa passionnément, sentant sa respiration de plus en plus désordonnée. Il se retira du baiser et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine nue.

Sirius : Dors maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. Demain on va chez tes parents...

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici donc le dixième chapitre que je vous ai livré avec le neuvième car je pars en vacances. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Quand je reviendrais, je posterais le chapitre 11 qui se nomme logiquement : " Visite Chez Les Grangers".

Vala, vala, tout ça en vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances et surtout n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos avis ! Je veux voir ma messagerie exploser quand je reviendrais ! Lol ! Au 20 août ! Bisous !


	11. Visite Chez Les Granger

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

La nuit dernière, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Hermione avait appris que Sirius avait été désigné, à tout hasard bien sûr, par le Professeur Dumbledore pour l'accompagner chez ses parents, histoire de savoir qu'elle était bien en sécurité. Sirius avait bien sûr accepté, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins anxieux, après tout il allait rencontrer pour la toute première fois les parents de sa petite amie...

Laissant la nuit emporter ses angoisses, il se réveilla le lendemain matin de très bonne heure. Ils devaient être tous deux chez Hermione à dix heures pour " bruncher " avec ses parents, sa famille et des amis de sa famille. Ils y passeraient tout le reste de l'après-midi et pensaient rentrer au château pour le dîner.

Sirius se leva donc et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il en sortit une demi-heure après et revint dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'Hermione dormait toujours. Ne voulant pas troubler le peu de sommeil qui lui restait, il prit ses vêtements avec le plus grand silence et partit s'habiller dans le salon. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller pour cette " fête ", il avait donc décidé de faire au plus simple à savoir un jean et une chemise. Il s'habilla prestement et coiffa ses cheveux en catogan avec une lanière de cuir, laissant néanmoins quelques mèches tombant, séductrices, devant ses prunelles sombres.

Il sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant vers les cuisines du château et il remonta quelques instants plus tard, un plateau, rempli d'un copieux petit-déjeuner entre les mains.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse et entreprit d'aller réveiller sa dulcinée. Il entra dans la chambre sans un bruit et découvrit une Hermione, plus que craquante, roulée en boule dans la couette. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui caressa doucement l'épaule murmurant son prénom. Celle-ci bougea un peu, mais n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Il se rapprocha de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se réveilla à la troisième tentative, grognant un peu.

Sirius : Hermione, mon ange, réveille-toi, on doit être chez tes parents à dix heures et il est déjà neuf heures.

Hermione grogna et enfila une chemise de Sirius avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

Hermione : J'ai pas envie d'y aller...

Sirius : Allez, Hermione, un peu de courage, ce n'est pas si terrible !

Hermione : Tu ne connais pas mes parents...

Sirius : Allez, lève-toi ! Il te reste moins d'une heure pour te préparer...

Hermione se leva, en grognant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes après, une serviette autour de son corps. Elle alla en direction du salon où Sirius était déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le canapé. Elle lui donna un léger baiser et s'assit à côté de lui.

Sirius : J'ai été cherché le petit-déjeuner. J'ai supposé que tu ne buvais pas de café.

Sirius lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud et elle prit deux croissants et un pain au chocolat avant de se caler confortablement dans le canapé.

Hermione : Tu as bien supposé.

Ils mangèrent le petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance un peu endormie avant qu'Hermione retourne dans sa chambre au moyen de la poudre de cheminette. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller : chic ou normal, mais de toute façon, sa mère aurait toujours quelque chose à y redire alors...

Elle mit donc une jupe mi-longue, un petit pull et des baskets. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et prit ses lunettes de soleil avant de retourner chez Sirius. Sirius et elle marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard où ils allaient transplaner. Hermione remarqua le trouble qui commençait à apparaître chez son compagnon.

Hermione : Ne stresse pas, Sirius, c'est pas comme si tu allais faire ta demande en mariage devant eux.

Sirius : Je vais quand même rencontrer tes parents pour la première fois...

Hermione : Tu es là en tant que professeur et ami, pas en tant que petit-ami. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon mes parents feraient une crise cardiaque et ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé.

Sirius lui envoya un sourire un peu crispé.

Hermione : Allez, sois naturel, ils vont t'adorer !

Hermione enfila ses lunettes de soleil, prit la main de Sirius et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'immense manoir qui faisait office de maison à Hermione. De nombreuses voitures de luxe étaient déjà garées près du manoir. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et se sentit devenir un peu plus nerveux.

Hermione : Bienvenue en Enfer !

Sirius : Tu... Tu habites là ?

Hermione : Oui

Sirius : Ah d'accord...

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête, stupéfait. Sa famille était elle-même très riche et elle avait beaucoup de demeures, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la famille d'Hermione dont la seule chose qu'il connaissait était que ses parents étaient dentistes.

Sirius : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais riche.

Hermione : Je ne suis pas riche, ma famille l'est. On a hérité cette maison d'une vieille tante.

Sirius hocha la tête encore une fois et lui envoya un petit sourire.

Sirius : Au moins, ce qui me rassure, c'est que je saurais me comporter dans cette société. J'en ai l'habitude.

Hermione : Mes parents aiment conserver les apparences, mais ils ne sont pas comme toute ma famille. Ils s'en foutent un peu de l'étiquette, mais par contre, le reste de ma famille...enfin je te laisserais le plaisir de découvrir ça.

Hermione prit une grande respiration et sonna à la porte. Ce fut Mélusine, leur domestique, qui répondit. À dire vrai, Mélusine n'avait que six ans que plus qu'Hermione et c'était plus un rapport d'amitié qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes filles plutôt qu'un rapport hiérarchique.

Hermione : Coucou Mélusine, où sont mes parents ?

Mélusine : Ils sont déjà dehors.

Hermione : Qui est déjà là ?

Mélusine : Tes grands-parents et ta Tante Clarisse.

Hermione réprima un soupir sous le regard amusé de Mélusine.

Hermione : Oh non, elle est déjà arrivée ?

Mélusine : Oui, désolée pour toi... Dis-moi, qui est ce bel homme qui t'accompagne ?

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius qui avait écouté la conversation, amusé.

Hermione : Mélusine, c'est Sirius Black, un de mes professeurs qui m'accompagne.

Mélusine : Rien qu'un professeur, hein ?

Hermione : C'est aussi le parrain de mon meilleur ami, un ami donc, Mélusine...

Mélusine lui envoya un regard septique.

Mélusine : Je vais chercher tes parents pour leur dire que vous êtes arrivés.

Mélusine disparut et Sirius eut le loisir d'admirer la luxueuse demeure. Le hall d'entrée était pratiquement aussi grand que celui de Poudlard et en face de lui, il y avait deux grands escaliers de marbre qui menaient aux étages du dessus.

Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent, sa mère habillée dans un tailleur-jupe très élégant et son père dans un costume deux pièces. Sirius fut frappée en voyant la mère d'Hermione arriver. Hermione et elle se ressemblaient énormément et elle était encore en très bonne forme pour 42 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince avec une poitrine généreuse qui lui rappelait celle d'Hermione. Elle avait de magnifique yeux verts, dont Hermione n'avait manifestement pas hérité. Son regard passa à son père qui était un grand homme, mince à l'allure sportive. Il avait les cheveux poivre-sel coupés courts et son costume lui conférait une élégance et une présence plutôt impressionnante.

Les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent vers eux et sa mère courut presque vers elle et la prit dans une étreinte très serrée. Hermione se retira de cette embrasse, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et elle mis une main sur le ventre, encore plat de sa mère.

Hermione : Bonjour maman, alors le bébé ?

Laura : Il va bien... Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup encore, mais ça viendra ! J'ai hâte !

Hermione : Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Laura : Ça va, les nausées arrivent, mais c'est un plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Et toi ma chérie ?

Hermione : Je vais bien.

Hermione se tourna vers son père et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Hermione : Bonjour papa.

Michael : Bonjour ma chérie ! Qui est ton ami ?

Sirius s'avança d'un pas et se plaça à côté d'Hermione.

Hermione : Maman, papa, c'est Sirius Black, un de mes professeurs de Poudlard. Il m'accompagne.

Laura : Est-ce bien utile, c'est une réunion familiale.

Hermione : Maman, Sirius est avant tout un ami, un très bon ami avant d'être un de mes professeurs. Considère que c'est comme si j'amenais un ami à la maison.

Laura : Je ne disais pas cela pour vous offenser Monsieur Black.

Sirius : Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Granger. Appelez moi Sirius.

Laura : Bien alors, appelez moi Laura. Voici mon mari, Michael Granger.

Michael : Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sirius... Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller voir les invités.

Le père d'Hermione partit, les laissant seuls avec la mère de celle-ci.

Laura : Alors, Sirius, dites-moi, quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

Sirius : J'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Laura : Et quoi cela consiste ?

Sirius : J'apprends aux élèves à se défendre contre les sorts qui pourraient leur être lancés. Je lui enseigne différents sorts de défense et d'attaque qui leur seront utiles dans leur vie future.

Laura : Bien, bien...

Le regard de la mère d'Hermione se tourna bientôt vers celle-ci.

Laura : Hermione, chérie, tu ne veux pas aller te changer ?

Hermione regarda sa jupe et ses baskets. Elle n'avait pas envie de changer de tenue pour ces snobs d'invités ! Elle était chez elle après tout, mais bon en même temps, elle ne voulait pas contrarier sa mère, dont les hormones risquaient de jouer sur son humeur.

Hermione : Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien comme ça.

Laura : Hermione, ma chérie, nos invités se sont tous habillés en conséquence, j'aimerais que tu me fasse le plaisir de te changer pour quelque chose de plus...élégant.

Hermione soupira alors que Sirius regardait sa tenue qui était plutôt décontractée.

Hermione : Mais, maman, je suis bien comme ça...

Laura : S'il te plaît ma chérie, pour me faire plaisir. Mets ta jolie robe noire qui est dans ton armoire, tu es tellement belle avec.

Hermione soupira un peu plus fort et regarda sa mère.

Hermione : Maman...

Laura : S'il te plait...

Hermione : Bon d'accord... Attendez-moi ici.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et redescendit quelques minutes après vêtue d'une robe noire au décolleté carré sombre, simple mais élégante arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux. Elle avait mit des bottes hautes à talons ce qui, à l'avis de Sirius, rendait la robe un peu plus sexy.

Laura : Hermione, tu es très belle, mais tu ne voudrais pas mettre des chaussures un peu plus...élégantes avec ta robe. Tu fais un peu... mauvais genre avec ces bottes.

Hermione : Maman, ces bottes sont géniales et je n'aurais pas mal aux pieds avec...

Laura : Ne fais pas ta difficile, Hermione. Tu pourrais mettre ces jolis talons aiguilles que nous t'avons acheté.

Hermione : Maman, tu sais très bien que j'ai mal aux pieds au bout d'une heure avec.

Laura : Oui, mais ça fera tellement plus beau avec ta robe et puis ça te fait une démarche si élégante.

Hermione abandonna ce combat déjà perdu et remonta dans sa chambre pour changer de chaussures. Elle redescendit en talons aiguilles noirs, très élégants, lui faisant une démarche de femme fatale.

Laura : Bien, tu es parfaite ma chérie. Fais visiter la maison à ton ami et rejoins nous dans le jardin.

Laura sortit en direction du jardin et elle laissa Hermione seule avec Sirius.

Hermione : Mes pieds vont souffrir le martyre...

Sirius lui envoya un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Tu es une sorcière ou pas ?

Hermione lui renvoya son sourire, elle n'avait pas toujours le réflexe magie.

Hermione : Va-y, je ne peux pas lancer de sorts en dehors de Poudlard.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les pieds d'Hermione en murmurant un sort. Hermione se sentit instantanément comme dans ses chaussons. C'était doux et confortable. Elle fit quelques pas et elle avait l'impression de marcher en chaussons bien moelleux.

Hermione : Tu es un génie, Sirius, je t'adore.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se pendit à cou, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Sirius : Il faudrait peut-être que je me change, je vais paraître hors contexte avec toi, si bien habillée. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire amusé. Il semblerait que lui non plus n'ait pas le réflexe magie tout le temps.

Hermione : Tu es un sorcier ou pas ?

Sirius lui renvoya son sourire et transfigura ses vêtements. Il était maintenant habillé avec un pantalon et une veste de costume avec simplement une chemise blanche entrouverte en dessous.

Sirius : Alors ?

Hermione : Très sexy et très élégant.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de Sirius et l'embrassa doucement.

Hermione : Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter. Espérons que ça va durer longtemps...

Hermione lui fit visiter toute la maison, de la cuisine, en passant par tous les salons, toutes les chambres d'invités et même les salles de bain. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle arriva enfin à la dernière et meilleure partie : sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa Sirius entrer.

Hermione : Si tu rigoles...

Sirius : Mais non, elle est très bien ta chambre, très toi...

La chambre d'Hermione était extrêmement grande. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin près d'une grande porte-fenêtre qui menait sur une terrasse privée. Il y avait également un bureau, une armoire et une immense bibliothèque. Sirius continua à regarder la chambre d'Hermione lorsqu'il l'entendit claquer la porte, un regard tentateur au visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, féline et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle vint le rejoindre et s'assit, collée à lui.

Sirius : Hermione, on peut savoir ce que tu fais...

Hermione : Je profite sans scrupule de mon amant dans ma chambre...

Sirius : Hermione, on est chez tes parents là ! Tu trouves pas ça un peu...bizarre ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et joignit ses lèvres à celle de Sirius en un baiser qui était tout sauf chaste. Elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Sirius passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione, la rapprochant plus de lui. Hermione, mutine, prit la main de Sirius et la fit glisser doucement sur sa cuisse. Sirius la regardait, stupéfait, mais un désir apparent dans les yeux. Elle écarta un peu les cuisses et le regardant avec un air de séduction pur, elle continua à faire monter sa main sur sa cuisse arrivant bientôt sur le lycra de sa culotte. Sirius la regarda, sa main maintenant entre ses cuisses et il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Hermione : Caresse moi, Sirius...

Elle lui avait soufflé ces mots à l'oreille, entre deux baisers. Sirius pensa au même moment qu'elle ne devait même pas imaginer ce que ces mots lui faisaient comme effet. Voyant qu'il ne prenait pas l'initiative, elle mit sa main sur la sienne et lui intima un mouvement de friction qui la fit soupirer dès que cela commença. Son soupir fut étouffé par la bouche de Sirius qui se posa sur la sienne à ce moment.

Trop absorbés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils n'entendirent pas la mère d'Hermione entrer dans la chambre.

Laura : Hermione !

La mère d'Hermione venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille et elle venait de la découvrir en train d'embrasser passionnément son professeur de Défense machin chose qui avait sa main plantée entre ses jambes.

Hermione et Sirius s'arrêtèrent net dès qu'ils virent ce qui se passait. Hermione vira au rouge cramoisi alors que Sirius retirait sa main d'entre les cuisses d'Hermione.

Hermione : Maman, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses !

Laura : Ah oui ?

La mère d'Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser logiquement, elle venait de voir sa fille qu'elle pensait modèle faire des choses tout sauf modèle avec un homme qui avait au moins deux fois son âge et qui de plus était son professeur.

Hermione se releva et se planta devant sa mère

Hermione : Ecoute, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais Sirius et moi avons une liaison.

Laura : Une liaison ?

Hermione : Oui, nous sortons ensemble...

Laura : C'est ton professeur Hermione !

Hermione : C'est un ami avant d'être un professeur, maman ! Ça fait bientôt quatre ans que je le connais !

Laura : Et tu sors avec lui depuis tes treize ans ?

Hermione : Non, seulement le début de cette année...

Laura : Hermione, il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi !

Sirius : Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter toutes les deux...

Laura : Non, vous, vous restez là où vous êtes ! C'est bien vous que j'ai surpris avec une main entre les jambes de ma fille, non ? Alors restez où vous êtes !

Sirius se contenta d'obéir et resta assis sur le lit, contemplant la discussion qu'Hermione était en train d'avoir avec sa mère.

Hermione : Maman, je sais que Sirius a dix-sept ans de plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas si énorme et puis je suis vraiment bien avec lui... Il me rend heureuse...

Laura : Mon dieu, dix-sept ans... Mon bébé...

Hermione : Maman, je ne suis plus ton bébé...

Laura : Hermione, dix-sept ans ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Et vous, vous n'avez pas honte de pervertir une enfant si jeune ?

Sirius : Madame Granger...

Laura : Laura !

Sirius : Laura, je peux vous assurer que je ne sors pas avec Hermione juste pour le plaisir de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune, mais je sors avec elle parce que j'ai des sentiments très forts à son égard. Trop forts pour être ignorés.

Hermione : Et c'est pareil pour moi, maman. Je sais que Sirius tient à moi et qu'il ne me fera pas de mal... Fais-moi confiance.

Laura : Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de tout ça. Restez dîner ce soir et nous en parlerons avec ton père. Je vais aller lui annoncer la nouvelle. En attendant, descendez donc, la plupart des invités sont déjà arrivés et la fête va commencer. Profite en pour présenter Sirius officiellement !

Sa mère quitta la chambre et ils entendirent ses pas dans les escaliers de marbre.

Hermione : Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère nous a surpris dans cette position, c'est tellement gênant !

Sirius : Moi, j'ai plus peur du dîner de ce soir avec ton père ! Tes parents vont me prendre pour une espèce de pervers.

Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront. Il suffit qu'on leur explique.

Sirius : Si tu le dis... Allez, viens, descendons ! Après tout on est là pour la fête de ce bébé.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent dans le jardin. Quand ils furent arrivés, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et ce fut une femme acariâtre aux yeux de Sirius qui vint les voir en premier alors que les conversations reprenaient.

Hermione : Tante Clarisse, bonjour...

Clarisse : Bonjour Hermione !

La Tante Clarisse avait répondu d'une voix sèche et presque méchante, Sirius sut à ce moment qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette femme.

Clarisse : Alors, toujours dans ton internat ?

Hermione : Oui, ma tante.

Clarisse : Les filles comme toi, il faut les tenir...

Sirius se sentait bouillir et allait répondre quelque chose, mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras l'en empêcha. Clarisse ne sembla pas manquer ce petit geste d'affection et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage sillonné par les rides.

Clarisse : Je dois dire que tu as fais un effort aujourd'hui ! Tu fais moins mauvais genre... Au fait, qui est ton...ami ?

Hermione sentit la façon dédaigneuse et hautaine dont elle avait prononcé le dernier mot. Se conformant à la volonté de sa mère et très fière, elle présenta donc Sirius.

Hermione : Tante Clarisse, je vous présente Sirius Black, mon petit-ami.

Clarisse : Ton petit-ami ?

Hermione : Oui, ma tante...

Clarisse détailla Sirius, remarquant sûrement la différence d'âge entre eux deux.

Clarisse : Enchantée, Clarisse De Rénaldi.

Elle tendit sa main sur laquelle Sirius fit un baisemain, très gentleman.

Sirius : Sirius Black, enchanté moi aussi.

Clarisse : Un Black de Londres ?

Sirius : Oui, dans les affaires internationales.

Clarisse : Oui, je connais très bien votre famille, du moins de nom.

Sirius : Ma famille est très connue dans l'aristocratie anglaise, cependant, je m'abstiens de toute forme d'assimilation avec eux.

Clarisse : Vous n'avez pas repris les affaires de votre père ?

Clarisse eut alors un regard réprobateur et recommença à détailler Sirius, cherchant sûrement la faille.

Sirius : Non, c'est exact.

Clarisse : Et je peux savoir quelle profession vous exercez actuellement ?

Sirius : Je suis professeur dans le collège où Hermione est actuellement.

Clarisse n'aurait pas réagi autrement que si on lui avait annoncé que le monstre du Loch Ness existait. Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs et comprit que la relation que Sirius et sa nièce entretenaient était tout sauf respectable dans la haute société dont elle faisait partie.

Clarisse : Professeur ? Dans quelle matière ?

Sirius regarda Hermione un moment avant de répondre, cherchant l'inspiration puis se retourna vers Clarisse.

Sirius : Professeur d'histoire mythologique et légendaire.

Clarisse haussa un de ses sourcils, lui donnant un air crispé dû à ses nombreuses opérations de chirurgie esthétiques.

Clarisse : Et en quoi cela consiste ?

Sirius : Durant mes cours, les élèves étudient la façon dont notre société moderne s'est formée à partir des mythes et légendes de l'ancien temps. Nous faisons la part des choses, essayant de trouver ce qui fait vraiment partie de l'histoire et ce qui fait partie de la légende autour. Car comme chacun le sait, toute légende est formée sur un fait réel.

Clarisse : Et bien, cela semble être une matière bien intéressante. Je suppose qu'Hermione fait partie de votre cours.

Sirius : Oui, bien sûr, c'est même une de mes élèves les plus brillantes.

Sirius, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, prit la main d'Hermione et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Clarisse : Et ège autorise les relations professeur/élève ? Hermione est toujours mineure à ce que je sache... Je crois que dans la loi, ça s'appelle du détournement...

Sirius : Le collège ne dit rien car il n'est pas au courant. Notre histoire reste secrète jusqu'à la majorité d'Hermione et même si le collège le savait, je ne pense pas que ce soit interdit par le règlement. Quant au fait qu'Hermione soit toujours mineure, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions et d'après ce que je sais, elle m'a l'air plus que consentante dans ce que nous faisons.

La tête de Clarisse était mémorable et Hermione fit tout son possible pour réfréner un éclat de rire.

Clarisse se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, s'intéressant maintenant à sa présence.

Clarisse : Dis-moi ma chérie, sais-tu pourquoi ta mère nous a fait venir cette après-midi ?

Hermione : Oui, mais je pense qu'elle préfère l'annoncer elle-même.

Clarisse s'approcha plus près d'Hermione comme pour lui révéler un secret d'état.

Clarisse : Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé, Hermione.

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius et lui murmura des mots à l'oreille et il se dirigea vers la mère d'Hermione.

Hermione : Voilà, qu'avez-vous à me dire ma tante ?

Clarisse : Hermione, te rends-tu compte que cet homme est beaucoup plus âgé que toi ?

Hermione : Nous n'avons que dix-sept ans de différence, ce n'est pas si grand.

Clarisse : Cet homme profite de toi, Hermione ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire faire sous son influence! Et puis, par tous les dieux du ciel, Hermione, il est ton professeur ! C'est totalement immoral !

Hermione : Tante Clarisse, Sirius ne profite pas du tout de moi et quand on couche ensemble, je peux t'assurer que j'en fais autant que lui, même plus...je suis très experte avec ma bouche, vois-tu... Et en ce qui concerne ta morale, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre !

Clarisse ne répondit même pas et jeta un dernier regard meurtrier et choqué à Hermione avant de s'en aller avec les autres invités.

Hermione, elle, alla rejoindre sa mère, pour peu de temps car celle-ci lui demanda de se rendre en cuisine afin de finir la préparation des petits pâtés de crabe qu'elle avait fait. Hermione essaya de prétexter tous les arguments possibles et imaginables, mais rien y fit et elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine.

Elle avait commencé son travail depuis à peu près un quart d'heure quand elle sentit deux bras se refermer sur son ventre et une bouche embrasser doucement son cou.

Sirius : J'adore te voir les mains à la pâte. C'est très excitant et puis, dans cette robe...humm

Hermione se retourna un sourire aux lèvres et embrassa tendrement Sirius.

Hermione : Encore le vieux fantasme de la femme en tablier...

Sirius eut un sourire rêveur à demi-feint.

Sirius : Non je préfère celui de la fille sexy et intelligente en train de cuisiner des...(Sirius regarda sur le plan de travail et huma l'air)...pâtés au crabe.

Hermione se retourna vers la table et commença à modeler les pâtés pour les faire bien ronds pendant que Sirius commençait à lui caresser les fesses et les cuisses par derrière, la laissant incapable de bien se concentrer sur cette tache plutôt simple.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, nouant ses mains dans son cou, faisant attention à ne pas le tacher. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et les mains de Sirius commençaient à se balader beaucoup plus intimement.

Sirius : Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te faisais l'amour là, sur la table de la cuisine ?

Sirius lui envoya un sourire alors qu'Hermione commençait à suçoter un morceau de la peau tendre de son cou. Sirius la plaqua contre le plan de travail et il commençait à remonter doucement sa robe sur ses cuisses lorsque la mère d'Hermione arriva dans la cuisine. Elle toussota pour se faire remarquer et Hermione se retourna pour la voir, virant au pivoine.

Laura : Hermione chérie, que fais-tu ? Ton père et moi t'attendont pour annoncer la nouvelle à nos invités. Alors si tu n'es pas trop occupée...

Hermione se retira de l'embrasse de Sirius, un peu honteuse et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle suivit sa mère dans le jardin, Sirius sur ses talons.

Les parents d'Hermione annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à tous leurs invités qui s'exclamèrent de joie et félicitèrent les futurs parents. La mère d'Hermione en profita également pour présenter Sirius comme étant le petit-ami officiel d'Hermione, qui ne pensait pas sa mère capable de la gêner autant. Le regard que le père d'Hermione porta sur Sirius au moment où sa femme faisait cette deuxième annonce ne laissait pas de place au doute : celle-ci lui avait tout raconté, sûrement dans tous les détails, n'omettant pas le fait que Sirius avait sa main placée dans un endroit plutôt intime, signifiant d'ailleurs par la même occasion qu'Hermione et lui ne se contentait pas que de simples et chastes baisers.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien et la plupart de la famille et des amis de la famille Granger furent conquis par Sirius qui s'était montré comme la personne intelligente, sensible et mature qu'il était. Les derniers invités s'en allaient lorsque la mère d'Hermione leur rappela qu'elle les avait invités à dîner pour parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table, Sirius à côté d'Hermione bien évidemment. La mère d'Hermione apparut avec un plat qu'elle disposa sur la table pourtant personne n'y toucha. L'ambiance était à trancher au couteau. Hermione décida de se lancer la première, quitte à provoquer une dispute.

Hermione : Ecoute maman, pour ce que tu as vu dans la chambre, je te jure que...

Laura : Arrête, n'en dis pas plus ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Ta vie...sexuelle, aussi dur qu'il soit pour moi de l'admettre, ne me regarde pas et tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre sur ce que tu fais et avec qui tu le fais.

Hermione : Maman...Je te promets que l'on a rien fait...vraiment...je te jure que c'est la vérité.

La mère d'Hermione leva la tête de son assiette et regarda sa fille qui avait tant grandi.

Laura : Ça suffit Hermione ! Je ne tolérerais pas que tu me mente ! J'accueille un de tes amis à la maison dont tu m'assures qu'il n'est qu'un ami et entre parenthèses ton professeur par la même occasion et quelques minutes après, je te retrouve dans ta chambre avec lui, une main sous ta robe. Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au moins ? Le sexe, ce n'est pas rien ! Ce n'est pas le sexe pour le sexe, c'est bien plus et j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. Hermione, chérie, Sirius est plus âgé que toi ! Il a de l'expérience avec les femmes, il connaît des choses que tu ne peux même pas encore imaginer ! Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il attende de toi simplement des bisous et des petites caresses...

Michael : Hermione, ta mère a raison. Bon sang, vous pourriez être son père !

Sirius : Mr et Mme Granger, je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez appris notre liaison d'une façon aussi brutale, mais Hermione et moi avons pensé que c'était la meilleure solution avant de l'annoncer officiellement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre dans les conditions actuelles de nous montrer au grand jour...

Michael : Et c'est ça que vous avez à offrir à ma fille ? Une liaison secrète comme si vous aviez honte d'elle ?

Hermione : Papa, ce n'est pas ça. Pas du tout. Sirius et moi... on ressent des choses très fortes l'un envers l'autre et ça ne se contrôle pas. Dieu sait combien j'ai essayé, mais...enfin...je...je suis amoureuse de lui et je ne peux pas...enfin...je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Je sais que c'est idiot mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour vous l'expliquer.

Sirius : Je comprends parfaitement que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais je ne profite pas de la jeunesse de votre fille pour l'influencer de quelques manières que ce soit. Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je ne ferais pas des choses qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire.

Les parents d'Hermione se regardèrent quelques instants, ne sachant plus quoi penser et quoi dire.

Laura : Hermione, dis-moi la vérité...est-ce que vous...enfin...est-ce que vous avez déjà eu des relations sexuelles...ensemble je veux dire.

Hermione baissa la tête et rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de ses relations avec ses parents, surtout sur ce genre de sujet, mais là... elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait le leur dire, pour qu'ils se rassurent, pour qu'ils comprennent que Sirius était quelqu'un de bien.

Hermione : Je...nous...

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et prit la main de Sirius, entrelaçant leurs doigts en un geste tendre que les parents d'Hermione ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

Hermione : Nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour ensemble. Je...on préfére attendre un peu.

Laura : Hermione...

Hermione : Ecoute maman, j'ai 17 ans ! Il faut bien que vous vous habituiez au fait que je puisse entretenir des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt et ce sera avec Sirius.

Laura : Hermione, la vraie question n'était pas vraiment si vous aviez déjà couché ensemble ou pas, mais plutôt jusqu'où vous êtes déjà allés.

Le père d'Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce murmurant qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Une fois, son père sortit, Hermione répondit à sa mère.

Hermione : Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, maman. C'est ma vie privée et c'est très personnel.

Laura : Je sais, mais comprends moi ! Tu es dans un collège éloigné de tout : d'autorité parentale, de règlement et tu es seule là-bas. Alors mets-toi à ma place ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'imagine! C'est simple ! Toi en train de te glisser dans la chambre de ton professeur la nuit, pour faire des choses que je n'oserais même pas nommer si c'est ma fille qui les fait...

Hermione se résigna et se mit à la place de sa mère, c'est vrai qu'elle devait être folle d'inquiétude de la savoir en train d'entretenir une relation avec un homme plus âgé, qui plus est son professeur, sans que personne ne puisse rien contrôler.

Hermione : Ecoute, tu dois bien te douter que Sirius et moi ne faisons pas que nous embrasser... Il est évident que nous avons poussé les choses un peu plus loin, mais pas jusque là.

Laura : Bon, écoute, je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchante, mais vous avez l'air d'un homme sérieux et je fais confiance au jugement de ma fille, mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée que mon bébé grandit...

Hermione : Maman...

Laura : Allez, rentrez bien vous deux.

Hermione : Merci maman.

Après l'avoir encore remerciée, Sirius et Hermione transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Il était 20h passée et Sirius voulut raccompagner Hermione à son dortoir, mais celle-ci refusa et ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de celui-ci.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Hermione enleva ses chaussures avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé, épuisée par cette journée. Sirius se déshabilla et resta simplement en jean avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione sur le canapé, où il s'allongea sur elle l'embrassant doucement. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Sirius se retira du baiser et s'allongea tant bien que mal à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Sirius : Dure journée...

Hermione : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Mes parents apprennent que je sors avec un homme qui a 17 ans de plus que moi et en plus ils savent qu'on ne joue pas au Scrabble quand on se voit le soir...

Sirius : Au Scrabble ?

Hermione : Un jeu moldu.

Sirius : Ah... Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour eux, mais ils vont finir par l'accepter, non ?

Hermione : Oui, bien sûr, mais en attendant ça me fait bizarre ! Ma mère risque de s'imaginer des choses cent fois pire que ce que l'on fait, du genre sado-masochisme avec les chaines, les fouets, les menottes, les laisses en cuir et tout le tralala !

Sirius lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Sirius : Tu sembles bien renseignée sur le sado-masochisme, dis-moi...

Hermione lui renvoya son sourire et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Hermione : J'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet, figure toi ! C'est incroyable le nombre de livres de ce genre qu'il y a à la bibliothèque !

Sirius allait répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione l'en empêcha par un baiser. Il descendit vers son oreille en une foule de petits baisers avant de lui parler dans un souffle rauque et presque cassé.

Sirius : J'adore les dominatrices...

Hermione lui sourit avant de l'embarquer dans un autre baiser. Quelques minutes après, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, il lui avait enlevé sa robe et son soutien-gorge. Sirius la fit passer en dessous de lui et prit le temps de caresser sa poitrine, la mémorisant de ses mains.

Sirius : Tu es tellement parfaite Hermione...

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne croyant pas que ce que disait Sirius puisse être vrai.

Sirius : Ta poitrine me rend fou, tu sais.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire amusé et se mit à califourchon sur lui, une sensation bizarre au fond d'elle. Elle le regarda quelques instants et soudain elle comprit. La brume et les questions se dissipèrent dans son esprit et à ce moment, comme dans un flash, Hermione comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius. Follement et désespérément amoureuse de lui. Un peu prématuré au bout d'un mois, mais pourtant bien présent : l'amour. Hermione se pencha et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Hermione : Je t'aime Sirius

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, mais avec en même temps tant d'émotions dans la voix que personne n'aurait pu s'y méprendre. Sirius allait répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione l'en empêcha, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Hermione : Ne réponds rien... Je veux juste que tu le sache. Je sais que c'est idiot et d'un romantique totalement mièvreux, mais voilà... Alors, maintenant, laisse-moi faire... Laisse moi te montrer.

Sirius allait encore une fois répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Elle l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche avant de descendre vers son torse qu'elle couvrit de multitude de baisers. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, Hermione commença à déboucler la ceinture de son jean, ainsi que la braguette avant de le lui enlever totalement. Elle lui donna un autre baiser passionné et fit descendre son boxer qui révéla combien Hermione l'excitait. Elle fit descendre sa bouche de plus en plus bas et posa sa bouche sur le sexe de Sirius, qui poussa un gémissement dès qu'il sentit son sexe s'engouffrer dans la caverne chaude et humide de sa bouche. Hermione commença alors des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa langue et sa bouche, s'abandonnant totalement dans cet acte de pur abandon, de don de soi.

Alors qu'Hermione amenait Sirius aux portes d'un plaisir sans nom, donnant une nouvelle dimension à leur relation, Ginny, elle, se faufilait, dans la chambre de son amante...

Ginny ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Tonks et une fois le salon passé, elle se glissa dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle vit que Tonks était allongée sur son lit, en nuisette, en train de lire un livre, un roman d'amour à première vue.

Ginny : Intéressant ton roman ?

Tonks leva la tête, surprise, et regarda Ginny, stupéfaite.

Tonks : Ginny, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps.

Ginny : Je sais, mais j'avais envie de voir ma magnifique petite amie...

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Tonks.

Tonks : Seulement envie de me voir ?

Ginny monta sur le lit et se retrouva bientôt à côté d'elle.

Ginny : Pas seulement cette envie, mais je me disais qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose...

Tonks eut un sourire amusé et approcha le visage de Ginny du sien et l'embrassa doucement.

Ginny : Tu sais, je suis contente que l'on ait discuté cette après-midi. Je pense qu'on en avait besoin toutes les deux, histoire de mettre les choses au point.

Tonks se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop occupée à essayer de voler un nouveau baiser à Ginny. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent pendant un voluptueux instant avant que toutes deux à bout de souffle, ne s'éloignent.

Ginny : Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, intéressant ton bouquin ?

Tonks dissimula le roman en question sous son oreiller, en un geste maladroit.

Tonks : Non, enfin il n'est pas très intéressant...

Ginny sentit la baleine sous gravier comme disait Sirius et décida de trouver ses réponses par elle-même.

Ginny : Tu semblais pourtant bien plongée dedans quand je suis entrée. Tellement que tu ne m'as même pas entendue... Toi une Auror !

Ginny lui envoya un sourire auquel Tonks répondit en baissant un peu la tête.

Ginny : J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui fascine à ce point ma petite amie !

Tonks : Rien, rien...

Mais Tonks n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit car Ginny avait sorti le livre de sous l'oreiller. Elle lu le titre et laissa échapper un gloussement.

Ginny : _Une Nuit Dans Un Internat Pour Jeunes Filles Non Disciplinées_

Tonks ne répondit rien et piqua un fard. Ginny, quant à elle, examina le livre qui semblait avoir été lu et relu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Elle ouvrit la page où le livre avait été corné et lut à haute voix.

Ginny : _...Sarah, dans sa glorieuse nudité, se mit à califourchon sur Caroline, son amante de toutes ses soirées torrides dans le petit internat Sainte Cécile, et lui enleva le dernier bout de tissu qui séparait leurs deux corps avides de désir. Sarah chevaucha Caroline et celle-ci pû sentir son humide intimité presser contre son ventre. Sarah commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le corps de sa partenaire, se frottant érotiquement sur elle. Sarah, consciente des réactions qu'elle provoquait chez Caroline pressa plus fortement son intimité contre celle de Caroline ce qui les fit gémir fortement toutes deux. Sarah imposa à nouveau un mouvement de haut en bas sur le corps de sa brûlante amante, laissant des traces humides, preuve de son excitation, le long des cuisses et sur le ventre de sa jeune amie..._

Tonks baissa la tête de gêne alors qu'un sourire plus qu'amusé se dessinait sur le visage de Ginny.

Ginny : Tonks, petite coquine va ! Ce ne sont pas des romans très appropriés pour une assistante de professeur.

Tonks : Tu sais Ginny, c'est juste un bouquin...

Ginny se rapprocha de Tonks et se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

Ginny : Un bouquin très érotique ma chère Nymphadora ! Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas...mettre à profit tes lectures nocturnes ?

Tonks regarda Ginny, un peu surprise, mais terriblement excitée en même temps.

Ginny approcha son visage de celui de Tonks et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Elle releva sa tête et enleva son débardeur de nuit, laissant apparaître son opulente poitrine, dépourvue de tout sous-vêtements. Tonks avança sa main vers le corps de Ginny et passa sa main sur ses seins, la faisant soupirer. Tonks caressa les seins de Ginny pendant un bon moment, l'effleurant, la titillant, y dessinant des dessins imaginaires. Tonks releva la tête et prit un des mamelons de Ginny dans sa bouche et le suçota délicatement, sous les gémissements de plus en plus soutenus de Ginny. Tonks noua alors ses mains dans le dos de Ginny et la plaqua contre elle, goûtant ses lèvres avec ferveur.

Tonks débarrassa Ginny de son bas de pyjama alors qu'elle était en train de lui enlever sa nuisette. Ginny pu alors admirer le corps bien fait de Tonks. Tonks avait une poitrine magnifique, moins généreuse que celle de Ginny, mais très bien formée et surtout très appétissante pour Ginny qui se mit à la dévorer avec passion. Sous les gémissements prononcés de Tonks, Ginny glissa sa main jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte et tout en embrassant sa poitrine, passa sa main à l'intérieur. Elle se mit à caresser l'intimité de Tonks en de lents et langoureux mouvements qui la firent gémir de plaisir.

Trouvant la force, dieu sait où, Tonks enleva prestement la petite culotte de Ginny alors que celle-ci était en train de la faire monter au septième ciel avec ses doigts. Ginny débarrassa alors Tonks de sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses, embrassant chaque morceau de peau qu'elle atteignait.

Une fois le dernier bout de tissu enlevé, Ginny remonta vers la bouche de Tonks où elle l'embrassa avec passion. Tonks, en dessous, activa un mouvement de friction entre leurs deux corps, mettant encore plus le feu à leurs sens. Ginny comprit la demande fiévreuse de Tonks à l'ondulation sensuelle de son corps. Elle fit descendre sa tête en une lente torture, la couvrant d'humides baisers le long de son corps. Tonks se sentait chavirer sous les effleurements quasi-sadiques de Ginny, puis elle sentit le souffle chaud de la bouche de Ginny contre sa zone la plus érogène. Tonks sans même s'en rendre compte, écarta un peu les cuisses et la tête de Ginny s'y engouffra et commença à suçoter son clitoris.

Ginny mordilla, lécha et aspira le petit bouton de chair pendant quelques moments, sentant le corps de Tonks se contracter de mini-spasmes de plaisir. Ginny descendit un peu plus sa langue, caressant l'intérieur de l'intimité de sa partenaire avec, dans un frisson de plaisir.

Avant que Tonks n'atteignent les portes du paradis, Ginny s'arrêta, un petit air sadique sur le visage et remonta vers la bouche de son amante pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Tonks, prise d'une envie de vengeance, saisis les fesses de Ginny et ramena ses jambes vers la tête. Ayant à peine le temps de dire ouf, Ginny se retrouva avec la tête proche de l'intimité de Tonks alors que celle-ci lui écartait doucement les cuisses. Tonks caressa Ginny de ses doigts pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir qu'elle fut prête et commença une caresse buccale, les cuisses de Ginny écartée autour de sa tête. Ginny sentit sa respiration se saccader sentant la langue et les lèvres de Tonks s'agiter dans son endroit le plus intime. Ginny n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir depuis longtemps, celui qu'elle se procurait elle-même n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui que Tonks lui donnait... Tonks était vraiment une amante parfaite...

Ginny poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir et avisant la position dans laquelle elles étaient, décida d'en faire profiter Tonks. Après tout, cette position servait bien à cela...non ?

Ginny sentit Tonks manquer un " battement " sous la nouvelle sensation de plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Ginny et Tonks se caressèrent mutuellement de leurs langues pendant encore quelques secondes qui parurent des heures et dans un dernier râle de jouissance, atteignirent le plaisir parfait et absolu de la bouche de l'autre.

Ginny se remit en position normale et, haletante, elle laissa reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Tonks, qui affichait un sourire béat sur son visage. Ginny releva un peu sa tête et joignit leurs lèvres et leurs langues dans un long baiser aux multiples saveurs. Ginny traça de petits dessins sur la poitrine encore palpitante de Tonks alors que celle-ci lui caressait agréablement le dos... La plénitude après l'amour...

Tonks : Tu sais, Ginny, il paraît que les effets d'un orgasme durent 48h...

Tonks ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela, mais sur le moment, il lui avait semblé important de le faire savoir à Ginny. Ginny lui envoya un sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

Ginny : Avec moi, tu n'auras même pas besoin d'attendre 48h...

Tonks lui répondit d'un sourire mutin avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant que le sommeil ne les emporte dans ses bras bienfaiteurs.

De l'autre côté du château, un autre couple aussi venait de s'endormir, fatigués de leurs ébats...

À suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Hello chères lectrices et MON lecteur ! lol ! Alors d'abord, je vais mettre fin aux rumeurs : non, l'avion retour ne s'est pas écrasé ! lol ! Mais il a fallu que j'écrive deux chapitres d'un coup pour en avoir toujours deux d'avance, donc ça m'a prit un peu de tps !

Voici donc le chapitre d'après vacances à Ibiza, qui se sont très bien passées si ça vous intéresse. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car je ne savais pas s'il fallait inclure ou non la scène érotique entre Ginny et Tonks... Si ça choque certains et bien tanpis pour eux ! lol ! J'ai décidé de faire graviter mon histoire et le peu d'intrigue que j'ai autour de deux couples, dont un homosexuel qui d'après certains mails (remarquez qu'ils n'osent pas le mettre en review...) est trop choquant et pas assez politiquement correct... Alors, je réponds à ces gens : Allez vous faire foutre, dans tous les sens du terme ! Ça vous décoincera un peu ! On est en 2004, bordel ! Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter les relations entre un même sexe...Tanpis pour vous ! C'est pas moi que ça gêne (Ma nymphette, à bon entendeur !), bien au contraire !

Donc, après mon petit coup de gueule, j'espère que ma scène vous a plu... En tout cas, moi j'ai bcp aimé l'écrire ! Je vous en réserve d'autres, vous allez voir...

Ensuite, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Quand je suis revenue chez moi, c'est la première chose que j'ai été faire : voir mes mails, enfin après avoir été aux toilettes ! lol ! Deux heures de vol, ça pardonne pas... lol ! Bref, elles m'ont fait toutes très très plaisir (à part les mails homophobes bien sûr !) et je n'arrive pas à y croire : non seulement, j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews, mais en plus, je suis presque à 300... Mon bonheur est fait ! Je mourrais heureuse !

Bon, alors maintenant, réponses aux reviews des chapitres 9 et 10 (Ps : encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à celle du 8...) :

JohannaMalfoy : Quand vont-ils passer à l'acte ? Une question à laquelle moi-même n'est tjs pas de réponses ! LoL ! Tu sauraus bientôt ça ! Merci d'avoir reviewer.

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci, merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! Si ça s'intéresses, mes vacances à Ibiza se sont très bien passées ! LoL !

US.Hermy : La suite la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Luwelin : Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus tout autant !

Tiayel : Severus casé ? Peut-être… regard innocent de l'auteur … LoL !

Amy Evans : La relation Ginny/Tonks se développe un peu plus dans ce chapitre ! LoL ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Mary : Charmant prénom que tu as là ! LoL ! Qu'as-tu pensé de la réaction des parents d'Hermione ? Perso, je pense qu'ils sont plutôt cool ! J'aurais fait ça à mes parents, ils seraient déjà morts d'une crise cardiaque ! LoL !

Morrigane : Volcanique ? LoL ! Et dire que je trouvais le chapitre 10 pas trop osé…LoL ! Que penses-tu de celui-là ? Un adjectif plus fort que volcanique peut-être ? Mdr !

Harana : La suite est là ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Merci pour la review !

Inconnue-romantique : Merci pour toutes ces paroles gentilles ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Magaliocha : Merci bcp pour la review ! J'adore avoir des lectrices fidèles ! LoL ! Mais ça c'est p'têtre mon côté narcissique ! Mdr !

Flora : Encore une fan de Tonks/Ginny ! Dis donc, je me félicite vraiment d'avoir trouvé l'idée de ce couple ! LoL ! Il plait bcp d'après ce que je vois !

WendyMalfoy : Une amatrice de lemon a ce que je lis ! LoL ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! LoL !

Diane13 : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Kamy : Tonks/Ginny se développe petit à petit, j'espère que tu as aimé ma scène ! En tout cas, 'jai adoré l'écrire ! LoL !

Darkside91 : Mon unique lecteur masculin adoré ! LoL ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça dans les 9 et 10èmes chapitres ? Et oui, je suis une jeune fille pleine de ressources ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

My Little Angel : La seule, l'unique ! Ma chérie adorée suprême ! LoL ! Bon, toi ce chapitre tu l'as lu y'a déjà pas mal de tps et tu vas commencer celui du chapitre 13 ! LoL ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! A part le fait de te dire que je t'adore, que je t'aime (ce que tu sais déjà !), un seul mot : Chad ! Tu me comprends…LoL ! Oh My God, trop sexy ! LoL ! Médite sur ça ! LoL ! Gros bisous ma pucette !

Kloona : Concernant la mère d'Hermione, 42 ans c'est pas si vieux pour avoir un enfant ! Madonna l'a bien fait ! Mdr ! Et puis, je l'ai fait d'un style un peu jeune quand même donc je pense que ça cadre ! LoL ! Bref, j'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'en ai fait !

LiZz666 : Me lancer dans le métier ? Une perspective que j'envisage déjà mais sur laquelle je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion ! LoL ! En tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Blade : Pour répondre à ta question que tout le monde se pose, la réponse est par souci de réalisme ! Ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis un mois et il ne faut pas oublier que Hermione est vierge alors… Déjà que je trouve que ça avance un peu vite ! Mdr ! Mais ça va venir et je te promet une scène qui va rester dans les annales ! LoL ! N'ayons pas l'esprit mal placé ! LoL !

Coralie McLunday : Ibiza me donner des idées ? Pas trop ! LoL ! A part sur les mœurs de cette île plutôt originale ! Mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Pascale1980 : Sirius ? Un playboy de Malibu ? LoL ! On me l'avait pas sortie celle là ! Mdr ! Heu…je suis pas trop de ton avis mais bon…LoL ! J'espère que tu as apprécier mon chapitre et merci pour tout ces compliments tout gentils !

Merawen : Ah une longue review comme je les aime ! Qui dit longue review, dit longue réponse (vieux proverbe français ! LoL !) donc attention les yeux ! Et oui, finalement les parents d'Hermione ont " découvert " qu'ils étaient ensemble ! La suggestion de scénario était pas mal ! LoL ! J'y ai songé, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de sérieux serait un peu mieux ! LoL ! Après tout, maman Granger a qd même surpris sa fille chérie une main entre les cuisses ! Lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Kritari : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Cyrca : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Diabella : Non, nan ! Je suis tjs vivante ! Seulement très en retard, comme à mon habitude ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Vaaliyah : Merci pour les compliments ! J'adore quand mes scènes de sexe sont appréciées ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Cécile Rogue : Sirius mort ? Jamais ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion collective que nous avons lu dans le cinquième tome ! Sirius n'est pas mort ! Que personne ne le répète en ma présence ! LoL !

Dénégation de la fan folle furieuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Manteia : Et non j'ai pas abandonné ! LoL ! Se détester pour s'aimer non plus ! Ça vient ! La patience est une des premières vertues ! Mdr !

Flammifer : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Hermignonne1133 : Le chapitre est enfin là ! J'espère qu'il t'as plu !

Aurel22 : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plus !

Vengeresse : La suite est enfin là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue car ne dit-on pas que l'attente accroît la plaisir ! LoL ! Proverbe totalement con je te l'accorde quand c'est toi qui attends, mais bon, je suis sadique ! LoL !

Lily Nido : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Les Maraudeuses : Tu voulais savoir ! Tu as su ! Alors tu as trouvé comment ? Au fait, je mets au pluriel ou pas ? Zêtes plusieurs ? ! LoL !

Ethel : Et non ! L'avion ne s'est pas écrasé pour le plus grand malheur de certains ! LoL ! La suite et là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Farytale : Ithilwyn vient de Ithil (Lune) et Wyn (scintillante en ancien elfique) ! Vala pour la signification un peu idiote de mon pseudo ! LoL ! Frustrée ? C'est normal, c'est le but recherché ! LoL ! Du vécu ? Moiiiiii jaaaaaamais ! Mdr ! Je suis toute innocente, tout le monde le sait…Mdr ! Non, j'avoue, c'est un peu de vécu…un peu bcp…d'accord j'avoue…LoL ! Une lectrice qui me dit de prendre mon temps, toi, je t'adore ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Eowyn10 : Houuuuu, j'ai rejoins le club ! Coooooool ! Fait la danse de la victoire ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! En ce concerne le caractère d'Hermione, je trouve pas qu'il est si différent ! LoL ! Mais comme c'est moi qui écrit, je me rends peut-être pas compte ! En fait, je ne voulais pas la faire nunuche alors j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé ! LoL ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant.

Khalan : Merci pour la review ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Aurelia : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

La Demoiselle qui a un smiley pour pseudo ( J ) : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue et surtout que tu es bien une demoiselle ! Si non, je m'excuse ! LoL !

Jadou : Tu as lu trois fois ma fic ? Même moi j'y arrive pas sans m'endormir ! Mdr ! Hermione est plus que prête, mais j'aime bien le plaisir sadique que je prend à faire attendre désespérément mes lecteurs ! LoL ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue !

Catheli : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

Sammy297 : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue !

SunCet : La suite est là ! J'espère que la rencontre chez papa maman Granger t'a plue !


	12. Conversations D'Entre Deux

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Le soleil encore chaud de fin septembre réchauffait doucement les appartements de l'aile est du château. Tonks fut la première à ouvrir l'oeil, les rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux, s'étalant sur son visage. Elle baissa un peu la tête et vit le soleil jouer de toutes ses teintes sur les cheveux flamboyants de son amante. Elle caressa doucement sa chevelure pendant quelques instants avant que Ginny n'ouvre un oeil, puis deux, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Ginny : Je hais les lundis matins...

Tonks lui sourit et approcha le visage de Ginny vers le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ginny : J'adore les lundis matins quand ils commencent comme ça...

Ginny retrouva le sourire et manifestement en pleine forme, se leva du lit, nue et prit un peignoir bleu marine en satin appartenant à Tonks. Tonks la regarda, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Ginny était encore plus belle à la clarté du soleil. Le soleil jouait sur tout son corps, éclairant certaines parties de son anatomie, laissant d'autres dans la presque pénombre de la pièce.

Ginny : Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

Tonks : Parce que tu es magnifique...

Ginny lui envoya un de ses sourires éclatants et se jeta sur le lit et sur Tonks par la même occasion, la couvrant de baisers, plus tendres les uns que les autres.

Ginny : Tonks, la nuit dernière... C'était vraiment très bien...enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Un sourire un peu amusé se dessina sur le visage de Tonks.

Tonks : Si je comprends bien, la question cachée est ce que j'ai pensé de ta façon de faire l'amour, c'est bien ça ?

Ginny laissa apparaître un petit sourire gêné.

Tonks : Je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire... En fait, je pensais que le nombre de fois où j'ai gémi ton prénom cette nuit, avait suffit à te convaincre...

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et avec un léger sourire, elle se mit à repenser à cette nuit.

Ginny : Tu sais, j'avais un peu peur de ce que t'allais penser parce que tu as bien plus d'expérience que moi... et puis je suis plus jeune que toi alors...

Tonks : Pas si jeune que ça ! Regarde Sirius et Hermione...17 ans les sépare et pourtant, rien qu'en les regardant, on peux voir que c'est pas ça qui les gêne alors 9 ans entre toi et moi...

-------------

Un peu plus tard et un peu plus loin, dans une autre partie de l'aile est du château, un autre couple s'éveillait. Ou plutôt, une jeune fille s'éveillait et remuait avec fracas toute la chambre à coucher de son amant alors que celui-ci la regardait, allongé, nu, les deux bras derrière sa tête, dans le lit.

Hermione : Où est ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ce foutu soutien-gorge ?

Un sourire malicieux passa sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il se penchait sur le côté droit du lit, puis revient, un petit bout de tissu entre deux doigts.

Sirius : Tu parles de ça ?

Hermione, se tourna vers lui, simplement vêtue d'une culotte et d'une chemise lui appartenant.

Hermione : Sirius, c'est pas drôle ! Rends le moi ! Je suis déjà en retard pour mes cours !

Sirius : Ton premier cours est avec moi... Je ne te dirais rien, c'est promis...

Un sourire satisfait passa sur le visage du malicieux trentenaire alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec le soutien-gorge de sa compagne.

Hermione : Je n'ai pas envie que les gens s'imaginent des choses... Allez, ne fais pas le bébé, donne le moi...

Sirius : Les gens ne s'imagineraient rien ! Ils auraient raison... Allez, fais-moi un petit sourire...

Hermione lui envoya un sourire mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé alors qu'elle montait sur le lit pour le rejoindre.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mutine, une petite moue irrésistible sur le visage. Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, essayant de prendre son sous-vêtement par des mouvements de plus en plus maladroit alors qu'elle se plongeait dans le baiser.

Sirius : Je te trouve très sexy avec ma chemise, tu sais...

Hermione lui envoya un petit sourire, signifiant clairement qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rende son sous-vêtement kidnappé. Sirius la regarda intensément, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux

Sirius : Laisse-moi faire.

S'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit, il faisait maintenant face au dos d'Hermione. Il lui enleva sa chemise, embrassant sa peau découverte. Il caressa le dos de son amante pendant un petit moment avant de faire passer ses mains à l'avant et de poser délicatement ses mains sur la poitrine de celle-ci, lui soutirant un gémissement mi-étouffé. Il lui caressa la poitrine un peu plus sensuellement avant de prendre le soutien-gorge de celle-ci.

Il prit délicatement un de ses seins et le galba doucement dans sa prison de dentelle avant de faire pareil avec l'autre, la caressant toujours voluptueusement. Il finit par accrocher l'agrafe de derrière et lui mit les bretelles en dernier, lui embrassant les épaules.

Hermione : C'est la première fois que mettre un soutien-gorge me fait autant plaisir !

Sirius lui envoya un sourire amusé avant de lacer ses mains autour de sa taille et de l'entraîner au-dessus de lui, dans un langoureux baiser. Sirius passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, lui demandant la permission d'entrer. Hermione entrouvrit un peu les lèvres et la langue de Sirius s'y glissa et trouva la sienne, se caressant mutuellement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs mains glissant avec envie sur le corps de l'autre.

-------------

Sur la demande de Lupin, Harry avait été envoyé chercher Sirius qui n'était toujours pas là. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que les élèves l'attendaient. Et, manifestement, il ne semblait pas montrer le bout de son nez... Hermione non plus d'ailleurs...

Harry espérait qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué le fait que son parrain et sa meilleure amie, étaient tous les deux absents alors que l'un devait donner un cours et l'autre y assister. Les rumeurs étaient déjà assez vivaces comme cela, il ne fallait pas non plus en rajouter.

Harry arriva devant la porte des appartements de Sirius. Il toqua un certain nombre de fois, mais au bout de dix minutes, toujours personne ne répondait. Il prononça un sort et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Il pénétra dans le salon de Sirius, bien rangé pour une fois. Tout était silencieux. Après tout, pourquoi toujours soupçonner Hermione et Sirius ? Sirius était peut-être toujours en train de dormir. Harry s'approcha discrètement de la porte de la chambre de Sirius.

Il colla son oreille à la porte, il n'entendait rien. Il toqua doucement et attendit la réponse, mais personne ne répondit. Il se décida à entrer et il surprit la vision la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie. Il allait lui falloir au moins dix ans de psychothérapie pour occulter ce qu'il voyait : sa meilleure amie en sous-vêtement au-dessus de son parrain. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain et leurs mains se baladaient sur des endroits du corps que la bonne éducation d'Harry empêcha de décrire.

Harry : Que quelqu'un me rendre aveugle par pitié...

Harry se mit les mains sur le visage s'empêchant ainsi de renouveler la furtive vision précédente.

Hermione et Sirius s'arrêtèrent net dans leurs baisers et Hermione s'enleva de dessus Sirius et passa une chemise de Sirius qui traînait dans le coin.

Hermione : Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry : Vous n'êtes plus à moitié nu ?

Hermione soupira ce que Harry prit pour un oui et il enleva ses mains de ses yeux.

Harry : Je rappelle à mon cher parrain adoré que le lundi matin à 8h, il a cours ! Avec nous ! Et que ça fait bientôt une demi-heure que tous tes élèves t'attendent !

Sirius eut un sourire amusé et se précipita sur ses affaires avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Harry : Et dire que je me demandais naïvement pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore là... Tu étais avec Sirius !

Hermione : Il semble que oui...

Harry : Mon dieu, je vais avoir besoin d'au moins vingt ans de thérapie pour m'enlever cette image de la tête !

Hermione : Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire, on était juste en train de s'embrasser...

Harry : Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui s'embrassent en sous-vêtements, toi ?

Hermione : Oui, d'ailleurs je connais une _certaine_ personne qui fait beaucoup plus que s'embrasser en sous-vêtements, n'est ce pas ? Surtout dans les salles de classes... Au fait comment va Luna ?

Harry prit une teinte rouge tomate et baissa un peu la tête.

Harry : Pourquoi...pourquoi tu me parles de Luna ?

Hermione : Harry, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Même s'il faisait noir, j'ai bien vu que c'était Luna avec qui tu étais dans la classe vide. J'avoue que ce sont ses boucles d'oreilles qui m'ont mise sur la voie. Tu me diras, c'était bien la seule chose, en dehors de certaines parties anatomiques, que j'ai pu distinguer, vu la position dans laquelle vous étiez.

Harry : C'était une erreur, une énorme erreur !

Hermione : Je ne pense pas que Luna ait le même point de vue que toi sur la question...

Harry : Hermione, je...enfin...on sortait même pas ensemble. C'était juste une erreur, une impulsion. Et crois-moi, j'en suis vraiment désolé. C'était la première fois de Luna et j'ai tout gâché...

Hermione : Tu essaies de me convaincre ou de te convaincre toi-même, là ? Harry, on sait tout les deux que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire ! J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez, Luna et toi...

Harry allait répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione l'en empêcha et elle reprit à nouveau la parole.

Hermione : Je sais que c'est à cause de Ron que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Tout le monde sait que Ron a le béguin pour Luna depuis la cinquième année. Mais, tu ne vas t'empêcher d'être heureux à cause de lui quand même ! Pense un peu à toi ! Luna t'aime bien et tu l'aimes bien alors arrêtez de vous compliquez la vie. Je ne te dis pas qu'il ne va pas t'en vouloir, ce serait faux, mais s'il ne comprend pas que toi aussi tu as droit à un peu de bonheur alors...il ne tient pas vraiment à toi ! Et puis, entre nous, je pense que Ron a flashé sur ma collègue Préfète en Chef. Tu sais, la petite brune de Serdaigle...

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que Sirius ressortit de la salle de bain, tout frais, habillé.

Hermione : Je vais me changer, attendez-moi.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et elle en fut aussi vite ressortie.

Hermione : J'y vais la première. Je vais utiliser...

Appuyant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione passa ses doigts sur le médaillon que Sirius lui avait offert. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Sirius et s'en alla dans le couloir. Elle actionna son médaillon et courut vers la salle de DCFM. Il se désactiva pile au moment où elle arrivait.

Parvati : Et bien, tu as de la chance, Black est pas encore arrivé...lui aussi est en retard...

Parvati lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Hermione : Je suis allée chez mes parents hier. Ma mère est enceinte alors je suis allée la voir et je suis rentrée très tard... résultat, je me suis réveillée en retard. Il n'y a rien de plus dans cette histoire.

Lavande : Il n'empêche que toi et Black, comme par hasard, ne vous êtes pas réveillé, le même jour.

Hermione : Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Sirius adore dormir... Il est paresseux au possible !

Parvati et Lavande se mirent à sourire. Il était clair qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Hermione se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Elle allait mettre les points sur les « i » une bonne fois pour toute avec ces commères.

Hermione : Combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous dise qu'il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi ! Rien, vous m'entendez, R-I-E-N ! Sirius est un ami, pas plus, pas moins ! Alors, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute, s'il a préféré dormir au lieu de faire cours ! Sirius est un vrai gamin alors...

Hermione durant tout son monologue, n'avait pas prêté attention aux signes hystériques que lui faisait Lavande et Parvati, indiquant manifestement quelque chose dans son dos.

Parvati : Hermione...

Lavande : Hermione, c'est bon, on te croit...

Hermione : Quoi, mais qu'est ce que vous avez à agiter des bras comme ça !

Sirius : Je pense qu'elles essayent de t'indiquer ma présence, Hermione.

Hermione se retourna, rouge comme une pivoine.

Hermione : Je...enfin... Sirius, j'essayais juste de leur expliquer que...enfin...que...

Sirius : Ne te justifie pas, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas donné de meilleures explications moi-même !

Il lui lança un sourire amusé alors qu'elle continuait à passer par toutes les nuances de rouge possible et imaginables.

Sirius : Allez, tous dans la classe !

Sirius entra dans la classe et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il sortit un amas de papier d'un des tiroirs et commença à parler.

Sirius : Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de mon retard. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de réveil...

La classe éclata en petits rires et sourires. Le cours commença et il fut très intéressant. Fourni en grandes démonstrations par Sirius, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione. Le cours finit une demi-heure plus tard, avec beaucoup de devoirs.

Sirius : Hermione, tu pourrais rester après le cours s'il te plaît...

Les autres élèves se fendirent de sourires et de gloussements. Les rumeurs dues à l'article de Rita Skeeter n'étaient pas encore totalement oubliées par les élèves notamment à cause d'un certain baiser échangé entre Sirius et Hermione durant un cours de Potions.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe, laissant Hermione seule avec Sirius, dans une nouvelle vague de rumeurs.

Sirius s'assit sur une table et Hermione resta debout en face de lui.

Hermione : Sirius, je m'excuse sincèrement de ce que j'ai dit. J'avais juste envie de rabattre le caquet à ces commères.

Sirius : Je ne t'ai pas gardé dans ma classe pour parler de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Je m'en fiche totalement.

Hermione : Pourquoi faire alors ?

Sirius approcha ses bras d'Hermione et l'enlaça.

Sirius : Tu n'as pas une petite idée...

Hermione hocha la tête négativement alors que Sirius l'entraînait avec lui sur la table. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec envie. Sirius passa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione, les caressant doucement.

Sirius : J'adore quand tu es avec ton uniforme d'écolière...

Hermione continua à l'embrasser alors qu'elle mettait sa main sur la sienne, guidant sa main entre ses cuisses.

Hermione : Tu voudrais peut-être que je gémisse « Humm Professeur Black » ?

Sirius : Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça sur une table de classe...

Hermione : C'est drôle, Harry pense la même chose que toi...

Sans lui donner plus de temps pour répondre, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius alors qu'il commençait à caresser le coton de sa culotte jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Lupin qui avait deux cafés en main. Celui-ci se confondit en excuses et allait partir quand Sirius le retint en l'appelant. Hermione donna un dernier baiser à Sirius avant de s'enlever de lui et de sortir de la classe, laissant Sirius et Rémus seul à seul.

Rémus : Je t'ai apporté un café.

Rémus tendit la tasse de café à Sirius qui la prit et commença à l'entamer en de longues gorgées.

Sirius : Merci, c'est gentil.

Rémus : Sirius, tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre à te faire la morale, mais imagine un peu que ça ait été un élève qui soit entré... Hermione et toi auriez pu vous retrouvez dans une mauvaise situation.

Sirius avala encore une gorgée du liquide avant de regarder Rémus, son ami de toujours.

Sirius : Je sais, on sera plus prudent.

Rémus : Alors, les parents d'Hermione ? Tu les as rencontré ?

Sirius finit sa tasse et la posa sur le bureau. Il leva les yeux vers Rémus et lui raconta.

Sirius : Oui, ils sont plutôt gentils. Enfin, la mère d'Hermione nous a surpris dans sa chambre alors qu'on s'embrassait et il y eu une petite conversation à la suite de ça. Ils l'ont mieux pris que je ne le pensais.

Rémus regarda Sirius. Un voile hantait ses yeux. Il avait un problème, mais Rémus n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Rémus : Sirius, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dis-moi... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, un peu perdu.

Sirius : C'est Hermione...

Rémus : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Sirius : Elle... Elle...

Rémus : Elle n'est pas enceinte ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Sirius : Non, non. Elle aurait du mal de toute façon...

Rémus : C'est ça le problème ? Le sexe ?

Sirius : Non, non. Elle voudrait bien, mais je ralentis les choses. Elle n'est pas prête, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

Rémus : Quel est le problème alors ?

Sirius : Elle m'aime...

Rémus : Sirius, j'avoue que je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème...

Sirius : Elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi... Rémus, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que je l'aime. Je le sais. Mais, je ne sais pas comment lui dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Enfin, tu sais comment j'étais à 17 ans... J'allais de filles en filles, sans amour, mais là... C'est la première fois que...enfin...

Rémus : Que tu ressens une chose aussi forte ?

Sirius : Oui.

Rémus : Ecoute, il n'y a pas de solution toute prête... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Hermione le sait. Elle sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi... Fais lui confiance...

-------------

Hermione retrouva Ginny pour le repas de midi. Elle avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu des autres et de manger dans leur petit coin secret, près du lac. Le soleil chauffait encore légèrement, mais le vent de septembre rafraîchissait l'air et striait la surface du lac de petites ondulations.

Ginny commençait sa bouchée de sandwich alors qu'Hermione annonça sans préambule.

Hermione : J'ai dit à Sirius que je l'aimais.

Ginny reposa le sandwich dans sa serviette et posa calmement son regard bleu étincelant sur sa meilleure amie.

Ginny : Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

Hermione : Rien.

Ginny haussa un sourcil d'interrogation et prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

Ginny : Rien ?

Hermione : Je lui ai demandé de ne rien répondre.

Ginny : Ah...

Ginny posa sa boisson et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

Ginny : Ecoute, Hermione, je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois te dire. Ne cherche pas les complications, elles te trouveront bien assez tôt.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle commença à entamer son propre sandwich.

Hermione : Tu as raison ! Alors, toi avec Tonks ?

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina d'un large sourire qui disait tout sur ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir.

Ginny : J'ai passé la nuit dans les appartements de Tonks...

Hermione eut un sourire taquin et regarda sa meilleure amie, avide de détails croustillants.

Hermione : Et ?

Ginny : Et, c'était bien...

Hermione : Seulement bien ? Allez Ginny ! Tu ne me sort pas le classique : j'ai vu des étoiles, un feu d'artifice devant mes yeux, des petits oiseaux chantaient et je suis persuadée d'avoir entendu _Cha__ bada bada_ en fond d'ambiance.

Ginny lui envoya un sourire ainsi qu'un bout de poulet de son sandwich. Elle voyait bien qu'Hermione se moquait de son côté un petit trop fleur bleue et désespérément romantique.

Ginny : Moque-toi de moi, vas-y ! Tu crois peut-être que toi c'est mieux ? « Ohhhh Sirius je t'aime...Non, non ne réponds rien... » Et là, j'imagine que tu lui as fait quelque chose d'oral qui lui a beaucoup plu...

Alors que la sorcière rousse continuait à la singer, elle commença à imiter des bruits de sucions très explicites tout en continuant de glousser. Hermione se mit à sourire et lui envoya des bouts de mie de pain dans les cheveux.

Hermione : Tu es beaucoup trop perspicace pour ta propre santé, tu sais !

Ginny : Non, sérieusement, avec Tonks, c'était vraiment très bien. En un mot : Boum ! Et toi, Sirius ? Je suis sûre qu'il est doué ! Après tout, il a presque 19 ans d'expériences sexuelles diverses et variées. Et puis, il a une tête à être un bon coup !

Hermione lui envoya un sourire amusé alors que Ginny commençait à détailler à haute voix les garçons qui passaient devant elles, leur donnant une note sur vingt, puis jugeant au premier abord, s'ils avaient l'air d'être des bons coups...

Hermione : Je t'en prie, Ginny. On va pas recommencer ce jeu !

Ginny : Allez, fais pas ta prude ! Je sais très bien que tu adores le faire... Tiens celui-là, qui passe, t'en pense quoi ?

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle commençait à détailler le grand blond qui passait devant elles. Grand, d'un blond doré, moyennement musclé, des yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire, ma parole, à damner un saint...

Hermione : Mon dieu, je viens de tomber sur le sosie de Chad Michael Murray... Que quelqu'un me retienne avant que je le viole sur place...

Ginny éclata de rire alors que le blondinet était en train de les regarder d'un air qui disait clairement qu'il les prenait pour des folles.

Ginny : Alors, verdict de son honneur Hermione Granger ?

Hermione : 18 sur 20 et définitivement un bon coup...

Hermione lui envoya un sourire alors que Ginny, elle, commença l'expertise avec un autre mâle qui s'approchait.

-------------

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite et les cours défilèrent à une vitesse quasi irréelle. La fin de journée arriva bientôt, douce délivrance pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, mais douce torture sachant qu'il allait falloir recommencer le lendemain matin...l'ennuyeuse routine scolaire.

Hermione, épuisée, déposa ses livres de cours sur la table. Ginny, elle, était déjà là et était prise dans une conversation à bâton rompu avec une cinquième année de Gryffondor sur le statut de la culture moldue au sein de la société magique.

Ginny : Hermione, toi qui es une Moldue, pure souche. Est-ce que tu penses comme moi que notre monde devrait s'ouvrir encore plus sur le monde Moldu, notamment sur leurs merveilleuses inventions, genre la télé ?

Hermione : Pas d'avis sur la question...

Ginny : Tu as forcément un avis sur la question, Hermione !

Amanda : Oui, tu ne peux pas ne pas prendre part dans le débat qui agite le peuple sorcier depuis des siècles.

Hermione : Le seul débat dans lequel je prends part c'est celui qui consiste à exterminer Voldemort de la surface de la terre.

Ginny : Hermione...

Hermione allait finalement répondre quelque chose quand Sirius arriva et prit place à côté d'elle, une main posée sur sa cuisse.

Sirius : Je ne conseille pas de répondre. Dans tout les cas, tu te feras des ennemis ! C'est un débat totalement futile étant donné que la culture moldue nous a déjà touché, encore heureux pour notre monde. Aujourd'hui, il existe que très peu de sorciers qui n'ont pas de sang moldu dans les veines. Sans les moldus, la lignée des sorciers serait déjà éteinte...

Hermione : Tu viens pourtant d'y répondre !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire alors que Sirius commençait à caresser doucement sa cuisse.

Sirius : Disons que je peux me vanter d'être encore un des derniers dinosaures qui ait le sang totalement pur et que j'aimerais bien que ça change, histoire de faire un pied de nez à toute ma famille !

Amanda : Oui, mais pour cela, Professeur Black, il faut que vous vous mariiez.

Sirius : C'est exact, Amanda... Le mélange des sangs au cours d'un mariage chez un descendant direct de la Grande Et Noble Maison Des Blacks, serait un événement historique et régénérant...

Amanda se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'Hermione assimilait ce que Sirius venait de dire.

Hermione : Mélange des sangs ?

Ginny : Oui, chez les sorciers, au cours de la cérémonie de mariage, on procède à un mélange des deux sangs. Chez les sorciers, le mariage est pour la vie, impossible de rompre un mariage de sang.

Hermione : Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité de divorce ?

Ginny : Sur le papier si, mais sur le plan magique, les êtres seront toujours liés... C'est pour ça que les sorciers y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de s'engager. Et chez les Moldus, comment ça se passe ?

Hermione : Et bien, tu prends ton chéri, tu l'emmène à la mairie, vous signez un papier et hop vous êtes mariés. Et si un jour, ça ne va plus, un avocat et hop le divorce.

Amanda : Dis donc, ils ne se compliquent pas la vie.

Sirius : Oui, c'est pourquoi, beaucoup de sorciers se marient dans le monde moldu. C'est très courant de nos jours.

Ginny : Dis, Hermione, si tu te maries, tu veux un mariage moldu ou un mariage sorcier ?

Hermione : Je n'y aie pas vraiment réfléchi... Je suis un peu jeune pour me marier, non ?

Sirius : Tu sais, Hermione, les sorciers se marient généralement très tôt. Enfin, de mon temps, c'était ça. Tous les couples à peine sortis de Poudlard se mariaient, surtout chez les sangs-purs.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête. Non, elle ne s'imaginerait pas en train de se marier avec Sirius en robe blanche simple mais sexy avec_ La Marche Nuptiale_ en fond alors qu'elle s'approcherait de l'autel..._Ta__ dam dam, Ta dam dam, Ta dam, dam, dam, dam, dam..._

--------------

Le repas fini, Hermione et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Une séance passionnée de câlins se déroulant.

Sirius : Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais pour les vacances de la Toussaint ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement aller voir mes parents...

Sirius : Parce que je me disais que si tes parents étaient d'accords, tu pourrais peut-être venir passer les vacances de la Toussaint chez moi...

Hermione : Chez toi ?

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant que d'aller chez ses parents.

Sirius : Oui, chez moi, à Londres. J'ai aussi invité Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rémus, Tonks et le reste de la famille Weasley. Comme c'est encore le quartier général de l'Ordre. Tu risques également de croiser d'autres membres.

Hermione : C'est pas grave ! Ce sera génial ! Une semaine chez toi...me faufilant chaque nuit dans ta chambre...

Sirius : Oui, rien que toi et moi...Il faudra juste faire attention à ce que la famille Weasley et le reste des membres de l'ordre ne se doutent de rien. Tu es sûre que ça ne gênera pas Ginny de dormir dans une chambre seule ?

Hermione : A mon avis, elle risque de ne pas être seule...Tu es au courant pour elle et Tonks ?

Sirius : Ah oui ! Je sens que ça va être de merveilleuses vacances.

Hermione hocha la tête d'acquiescement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius, unissant leurs souffles en un baiser langue contre langue.

Sirius : Au fait, ça ne risque pas de poser problème avec tes parents ?

Hermione : Non, je leur dirais que je vais passer les vacances chez Ron.

Sirius : Hermione... Tu veux vraiment leur mentir ?

Hermione : Je ne veux pas leur mentir, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux venir chez toi.

Sirius : Peut-être que si on leur expliquait bien la situation...

Hermione : Bien sûr, les parents sont des êtres très rationnels surtout quand il s'agit de la vie sexuelle de leur fille unique, enfin...plus longtemps unique.

Sirius : Essaye avant de les condamner...

Hermione : Attends, je te fais la scène. « Maman, Papa, je peux aller chez Sirius passer les vacances de la Toussaint ? Oui, Sirius, celui qui est venu à la maison et avec qui maman m'a retrouvé dans ma chambre, une main entre les cuisses. Oui, une semaine entière ! Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne sera pas seul, certains de mes autres professeurs seront là. Oui, maman, Harry, Ron et Ginny aussi. Non, non, on ne sera pas sans surveillance pendant une semaine... Non, je ne dormirais pas dans la chambre de Sirius. Comment ça qu'est ce qui te le garantit ? Et bien, la confiance totale que tu as en moi. »

Sirius eut un sourire amusé à cette charmante représentation à laquelle Hermione se donnait.

Hermione : Sérieusement, tu crois que mes parents vont accepter ? Alors que si je dis que je vais chez Ron, ce sera « Ah oui, Ron ! Celui qui a une mère si charmante ? Bien sûr que tu peux y aller, ma chérie ! Cette famille est tout simplement délicieuse ».

Sirius eut de nouveau un sourire amusé et se résigna.

Sirius : D'accord, dis à tes parents que tu vas chez Ron.

Hermione : Merci, mon amour ! Je savais que j'allais réussir à te persuader !

Hermione se pencha vers Sirius et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui devint vite passionné au fur et à mesure que les mains de Sirius se faufilaient sous ses vêtements.

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à vous tous ! Et oui, pas de lemon cette fois-ci. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition (de 12 pages quand même !) donc c'est tout à fait normal que vous le trouviez moins bien. Bien que pour ma part, je le trouve plutôt mignon. Il donne l'occasion de recentrer un peu le contexte et les liaisons entre chaque personnage et donne quelques explications (Luna !!!! Et oui !) ainsi que quelques pistes (Hummm, Sirius et Hermione, seuls dans une grande maison !!!!)...

Bref, je ne le trouve pas si mal. A vous, maintenant de me donner votre avis !

Alors, ensuite, le programme. Le prochain chapitre se nomme « Arrachée Du Placard ». Je pense que le titre parle de lui-même et il contiendra quelques petites surprises. La fic devrait normalement aller vite (la fic, pas les updates ! dslée…LoL !). Le reste du peu d'intrigue que j'ai suit son cours et devrait aboutir enfin ! En ce qui concerne, une éventuelle suite (on m'a posée la question alors que je n'ai même pas finie celle-là ! lol !), je ne sais pas. Peut-être... C'est vrai que j'adore les suites, mais je ne voudrais pas m'ancrer dans une seule histoire.

Bref, assez avec mon bavardage ennuyeux ! Les réponses aux reviews (Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !!!!!!) :

Coralie McLunday : Mœurs bizarres à Ibiza ? Ouiiiii ! Enfin tout dépends de ta conception de bizarre ! LoL ! Si des filles qui se trimbalent ac seulement deux morceaux de scotch sur chaque seins et un autre plus gd sur les fesses et devant c'est pas bizarre…alors non ! LoL ! En tout cas, pour moi ça l'était ! Bref, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis ok ac toi : les homopobes allez vous faire fou… voir ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Diane13 : Je ne pense pas que ses parents soient bloqués à propos du sexe. Mais bon, c'est tjs difficile pr des parents de se faire à l'idée que leur fille grandit surtout ac ttes les saloperies qui trainent en ce moment et puis le fait que Sirius soit un chouia plus âgé ne doit pas aidé ! Ds tout les cas, j'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Les maraudeuses : Merci pour la review ! C'est tout gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que le précédent.

Morrigane : Frustrée sur le lemon, hein ? C'était fait pour ! LoL ! Je sais, je suis sadique mais pour une fois, j'ai voulu ne pas être trop explicite et laisser place à l'imagination (sûrement encore plus débordante) de mes lecteurs ! LoL ! Et puis, il y aura bien d'autres occasions !

WendyMalfoy : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu !

Vengeresse : Vive l'anatomie de Sirius surtout ! Mdr ! Ahh ce Sirius ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi pr celle que tu as laissé pour « Pornographie Rouge ».

LeslieGlady : Waaa, les 11 chapitres d'un coup ! Tu as du courage ! Mais bon, c'est pas très dur à lire non plus ! LoL ! Merci d'avoir reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir !

Aurelia : Encore une frustrée sur le lemon ? LoL ! Ahhh j'adore ça ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me rattraper…

Fee Flea : En ce qui concerne ta question sur le fait que ce soit Ginny qui prenne les initiatives. Je trouvais ça sympa de pas la faire passer pr la petite timide. Et puis, Tonks est tellement timide elle aussi que à elle deux, elles vont bien s'entendre ! LoL !

Pascale1980 : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! On a la même vision de Ginny : avec des jolies formes voluptueuses ! Pas d'une fille tout mince…Pr une fois ! LoL !

J: La suite est là ! Merci pr ta review ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

Harana : Je te dis un petit secret, la relation Hermione et Sirius va se concrétiser ds le 14è ou 15è chapitre… Je suis totalement de ton avis concernant les homophobes ! Ca me fait plaisir que tant de personnes soient d'accord avec moi !

Cyrca : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

Shany-Blue Pendragon : Kawai ? LoL ! Ca veut dire quoi ? LoL ! Et oui, je suis tjs en vie ! La preuve avec ce tout nouveau, tout beau chapitre !

U.$.Hermy : Moi bcp de vécu ? Naaaaaaaaan ! LoL ! Je suis aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître… (personne me croit, on se demande pkoi ! LoL !). J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! Le « baleine sous gravier » vient d'un film avec Victoria Abril qui m'avait fait trop délirer ! Et je suis ok avec toi, Maurad c'est de la merde !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Entendre parler de Clarisse ? Une piste à suivre, j'y avais pas pensé… Pkoi pas ! LoL ! Et ceci prouve encore une fois que je suis une auteur très organisée dans ses histoires ! Mdr ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Kloona : Tu l'avais pensé cmt la rencontre ? Plus mouvementée ? LoL ! Raconte moi !!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Kamy : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant plu que le précédent !

Sammy297 : Merci pr la review ! Je suis bénite, j'aimerais bien…J'adore être vénérée par les foules Lol !

Kritari : Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce nveau chap t'a plu !

Eve : Charmant pseudo…J'adore connaître bibliquement mes revieweurs (laisse tombe, c'est mon humour pas drôle !). Qui parle de 11 chapitres d'abstinences, je dirais 12, voir 13, voir 14…LoL ! Sadique ? Je sais !

Ethel : Dommages psy indirects ? LoL ! Mais non, tu aurais du juste demander à mes parents le contenu de mon disque dur ! Il contient les chapitres jusqu'au 14 ! LoL !

Khalan : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Merci pour la review !

Karoline : 11 chapitres d'un coup aussi ? Mon lectorat est composé de filles bien courageuses ! LoL ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

Honeymily : Le prochain chapitre est enfin arrivé ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

Merawen : Ouuuuuuh une longue review ! J'adore ça ! LoL ! Dc si je résume ! Un peu plus de lemon Ginny/Tonks. Tes souhaits st mes ordres ! Tu verras les prochains chapitres ! LoL !

Jadou : Naaaaan, j'ai pas abandonné ! LoL ! La preuve, la suite est là ! LoL ! La fic durera environ 20 chapitres, peut être un peu plus, mais je pense pas moins ! LoL ! Qd à la question du sexe, je pense dans deux ou trois chapitres !

Diabella : Plus d'histoire, moins de lemon ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ds ce genre même si c'est pas vraiment une histoire ! Mais le peu d'intrigue qui est sorti de ma tête va bientôt arriver…

Hermignonne-1133 : Un grand merci en espérant que tu ai autant aimé ce chapitre !

Lilouthephoenix : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

Miss Lup : Oui Sirius en Johnny Depp, ça aurait été génial ! Ou alors en Viggo Mortensen (Aragorn) Hummmm ! LoL ! Tonks et Ginny, merveilleuses ? C'est zentil…Je vais rougir !

Cm : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Lythanie : Ahhhh l'unique amour de ma vie ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais le tps de lire cette réponse ! LoL ! En tout, je suis contente que les scènes Tonks/Ginny te plaisent ! Elles auront une bonne utilité ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! J'ai hâte de te voir ! Je t'aime bcp très fort ma puce chérie !

Darkside91 : Ahhh mon seul garçon ! Je t'aime toi ! LoL ! Merci pr tout ces compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Aurel22 : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

Lovekitten : Ma fic D/H arrive…enfin elle essaye d'arriver ! LoL ! En tout cas, merci pr tout ces gentils compliments !

Catheli : Merci bcp d'être fidèle au poste ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Flammifer : Il fallait que ça sorte un peu de l'ordinaire, nan ? Lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !

Poisonned : Je suis cruelle, je sais…J'en suis dslée ! Mais la suite est là ! A la hauteur de ce que tu attendais j'espère !

Plumette : Ne bave pas trop ! Il t'en restera plus pr plus tard ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Vaaliyah : Ahhh, encore une fan de Ginny/Tonks ! Je dois avouer qu'elles me plaisent bien toutes les deux aussi !

Carotte cuite : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu

KoCoNuT : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

CMM Addict : Ma colocataire préférée ! J'ai hâte d'aller voir Ocean 12 demain et de fêter le NM3 (Noël des M3 ! LoL) Ce chapitre, tu l'avais déjà lu y'a lgtps, mais en tout j'espère que « Pornographie Rouge » t'a plu, ds un autre style…LoL ! A quand le bouquin ? Quand une certaine folle arrêtera de me harceler pr que je mette la suite de mes fics ! Mdr ! Nan je lol ! Je t'm fort ma chérie !

Kaen Almariel : C'est vrai que je me suis bcp inspiré de la mère de Sirius pr Tante Clarisse. Ds le genre élitiste, bornée et conne, on peut pas faire mieux !

Aikopotter : Merci pr la review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Slytherina : Merci pour tes gentils commentaires ! Je sens que je vais mourir de rougissements aigu ! LoL ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chap !

Tchii : La suite est là, j'espère que tu as aimé !

Calula : Plus de chapitres, plus vite ? Je voudrais bien, mais le temps me manque ! Si seulement j'avais le médaillon d'Hermione, ça m'arrangerait bien ! LoL !


	13. Arrachée Du Placard

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Un mois avait passé, le soleil de fin septembre se transformant en vent frais et presque glacial de mi-octobre. Les élèves avaient ressortis les écharpes, les manteaux et les épidémies de grippe avaient commencé, au plus grand désespoir de Madame Pomfresh.

Hermione, mouchoir au nez s'avançait dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Sirius qui avait été atteint quelques jours avant l'avait contaminé, lui assurant que ce n'était pas contagieux...

Manifestement ça n'avait pas été le cas et Hermione se sentait prête à le tuer de ses mains. Malade, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les cours et encore moins sur les devoirs qui s'amoncelaient de plus en plus et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses résultats descendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie ou une dizaine d'élèves étaient allongés dans les lits, moins résistants à la grippe et souffrant de forte fièvre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle annexe où elle entendait le sifflement caractéristique du malade qui avait prit la potion Pimentine. Elle toqua et n'attendant même pas la réponse, entra dans la pièce où elle vit Ginny qui avait de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles.

Hermione : Ginny, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ginny : La même chose que toi !

Hermione : Je croyais que tu fuyais comme la peste tout ceux qui montraient les premiers symptômes de la maladie.

Ginny : Oui, mais on m'a contaminé si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et toi ?

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire alors que la fumée cessait peu à peu de s'échapper des oreilles de Ginny.

Hermione : Pareil, Sirius m'a contaminé ! Je te jure que je vais le massacrer !

Ginny lui envoya un sourire et se leva du lit et se posta devant Hermione.

Ginny : Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras avec lui dans sa maison dans à peu près sept jours...

Hermione : Tu seras là aussi...

Ginny : Oui, mais moi je serais plutôt occupée à satisfaire ma charmante petite amie...

Hermione : Programme intéressant dis-moi...

Ginny : On a passé une de ces nuits il y a pas longtemps...

Hermione : Ca fait du bien de te voir aussi...je ne dirais pas épanouie, mais disons...satisfaite !

Ginny : Je suis plus que satisfaite ! C'est une déesse du sexe !

Hermione laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire et se mit les mains sur les oreilles dans un geste théâtral.

Hermione : Stop, stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Ginny : Bon, moi j'y vais... J'ai encore des devoirs à finir...

Hermione : Bien sûr, des devoirs...

Ginny lui envoya un dernier sourire et referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'Hermione crut entendre des gloussements féminins.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et fit asseoir Hermione sur le lit. Elle leva les yeux en l'air alors qu'Hermione lui demanda de la Pimentine. Elle lui dit de patienter et disparut dans une autre pièce alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Sirius qui semblait se rétablir.

Hermione : Toi, ne m'approche pas ! Tu ne poseras plus jamais les mains sur mon corps !

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un sourire séducteur et amusé. Il savait parfaitement la raison de sa prétendue colère et il savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Sirius : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... La fièvre te fait délirer...

Hermione : Oui, tu as raison, elle me fait délirer parce que je me demande encore comment j'ai pu faire pour croire naïvement ce que tu m'as dit à savoir que je n'allais pas être contaminée...

Sirius s'approcha du lit, un regard concupiscent jouant dans ses prunelles sombres.

Sirius : Pourtant il me semble que tes mots étaient « encore plus prof... »

Il fut interrompu par la main d'Hermione qui s'était posée sur ses lèvres. Sirius lui adressa un sourire mutin au souvenir de ce moment très érotique. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione se libérer autant surtout dans les paroles...

Hermione : Chut ! Je ne veux pas que tu dises plus que tu pourrais regretter !

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, ses joues rosissant légèrement alors que les sensations de cette nuit lui revenaient dans le bassin.

Sirius : Quoi ? Tu ne t'assumes pas, ma petite Hermione ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mots coquins durant les jeux amoureux. Pourtant j'en ai eu une bonne preuve... tu n'as pas été avare...

Hermione ne pu rien répondre à cela car Sirius venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser sauvage type « je te fais l'amour tout de suite, maintenant ». Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux absorbés par leur baiser, Sirius en profita pour allonger Hermione sur le lit où elle était assise, laissant ses mains parcourir librement le corps de sa compagne, sous ses vêtements.

Il remonta doucement ses mains jusqu'à ses seins qu'il prit entre ses mains, les caressant doucement. Au moment où Hermione poussait un petit gémissement, Madame Pomfresh arriva dans la pièce, la potion dans un verre entre ses mains. Elle toussota légèrement et le couple se sépara, un peu gêné.

Madame Pomfresh : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu Mademoiselle Granger ! Buvez ça !

Elle posa la fiole dans ses mains et regarda Hermione avaler la potion d'un seul trait, la mine

grimaçante alors que ses oreilles commençaient à siffler sous les effets de la Pimentine.

Madame Pomfresh : Quant à toi, Sirius, je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux...

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur ce que Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Sirius : Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois... J'ai retrouvé toutes mes...capacités !

Il envoya un regard appuyé à Hermione ce qui fit rougirent Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle disait à Hermione qu'elle pouvait sortir à condition de se reposer. Sirius ouvrit la porte à Hermione et la raccompagna à sa chambre.

Sirius : Tu vas mieux ?

Hermione : Très bien, merci. Excuse moi, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire...

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, mais Sirius la retint par le poignet et elle se retrouva un quart de seconde après plaquée contre un mur, les lèvres de Sirius parcourant la peau de son cou.

Sirius : Tu n'as écouté ce que Pompom t'a dit : du repos ! Et entre nous, je trouve que ce que l'on fait en ce moment est beaucoup plus amusant !

Un sourire joua sur le visage d'Hermione alors que Sirius unissait leurs deux bouches dans un long et langoureux baiser.

Hermione : Parce que tu crois que je vais me reposer avec toi dans la même pièce ?

Sirius : Hum, hum...Te reposer de façon très agréable.

Il recommença à attaquer toutes les parcelles de son cou, mais retrouvant un semblant de libre arbitre, Hermione le repoussa doucement, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de travail en retard et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit la cause de son échec scolaire. Sirius se résigna, bien que moyennement convaincu par Hermione et avec un dernier baiser, il disparut de la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef, laissant Hermione à ses devoirs.

L'après-midi avait passé trop rapidement pour Hermione qui avait achevé la moindre chose qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'apprêta à sortir pour rejoindre ses amis quand elle se cogna dans Lavande et Parvati qui, manifestement, la cherchait.

Parvati : Hermione, il faut trop qu'on te parle !

Lavande : Ouais, c'est hyper urgent !

Parvati et Lavande usant de leur voix suraiguës de pipelettes invétérées commencèrent à taper sur les nerfs d'Hermione avant même qu'elles aient commencé leur conversation. Hermione soupira et les laissa entrer, se demandant encore quel cancan elles pouvaient bien à avoir à raconter.

Parvati et Lavande s'assirent sans même demander sur un des canapés en velours de la Salle Commune et elles attendirent, dans un amas de gloussements excités qu'Hermione viennent s'asseoir elle aussi.

Parvati : Hermione, tu ne devineras jamais quoi !

Hermione : Non, mais tu vas me le dire...

« Mon dieu, suis-je vraiment obligée de les supporter... Au bout de sept ans quand même »

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent, gloussant comme des poules, Parvati murmurant un « va-y Lavande, dis lui ! ».

Lavande : C'est à propos de Ginny !

« Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent bien encore avoir à raconter sur Ginny... »

Hermione : Je suis toute ouie Lavande.

Heureusement pour Hermione, Lavande et Parvati étaient un peu trop « simples » pour comprendre parfaitement tout le sarcasme qu'Hermione avait imputé à sa voix.

Lavande : Ginny est lesbienne !

Ce mot fit tilt aux oreilles d'Hermione, qui, affolée, mais sans le montrer se demanda comment elles avaient bien pu être au courant d'un tel secret... Ginny était tellement discrète. Elle décida de la jouer désinvolte, espérant que cela résignerait Parvati et Lavande.

Hermione : Ah...Et alors ?

Parvati et Lavande devinrent blanches, elles ne s'attendaient définitivement pas à une réaction de ce genre chez leur Préfète en Chef.

Parvati : Attends, tu dois pas bien avoir compris ! Ginny, Virginia Weasley, est lesbienne ! Elle préfère les filles !

Hermione : Merci Parvati, je sais très bien ce que le mot « lesbienne » veut dire !

Lavande : Ca ne te choque pas ?

Hermione : Non, je m'en fous ! Et puis même, c'est encore un de vos commérages, une rumeur fondée sur du vent !

Parvati : Ah non, non ! Pas cette fois ci ! On a entendu des bribes de conversation entre Ginny et une autre fille à la voix enrouée qu'on n'a pas reconnu à l'infirmerie ! Et il est très clair que Ginny est lesbienne ! Elle a même une petite amie dans l'école !

« Et merde, pensa Hermione, c'étaient bien des gloussements que j'avais entendu à l'infirmerie...Fais chier, comment je vais sortir Ginny de ce pétrin ? ».

Hermione : Vous êtes que sûre que vous n'avez pas de la fièvre ! Vous semblez vraiment délirer, les filles.

Lavande : Prends tes grands airs avec nous si tu veux, Hermione, mais il n'empêche qu'on sait ce qu'on a entendu et qu'on compte bien en faire profiter toute l'école ! On s'était juste dit que comme c'était ta meilleure amie, on se _devait_ de te le dire la première.

Sans même avoir le temps de répliquer autre chose, Hermione vit les deux reines du cancan s'en aller de la Salle Commune. « Et merde ! » pensa Hermione une deuxième fois. Décidément cette journée était vraiment très mauvaise...

Le soir arriva et Hermione avait décidé de son plan d'action. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle en avait discuté avec Sirius avant et il était entièrement d'accord, ce qui arrangeaient bien les choses car ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était vraiment pas une bagatelle.

Ginny se sentait au bord des larmes alors que cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que Ron l'a harcelé pour qu'elle réponde à ses questions. Ces rumeurs... Elle savait qui les avait lancé et elle se jura de leur faire payer au centuple, mais pour le moment, c'était elle qui devait gérer avec les regards en coin et les questions plus qu'embarrassantes de son frère, malgré les efforts que faisaient Harry pour le retenir.

Au moment où Ron s'était à moitié résigné pour commencer à manger, Hermione fit son entrée et Ginny la remarqua tout de suite : elle était vraiment très belle ce soir et Ginny n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans ses bras et fondre en larmes dans son étreinte rassurante.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et remarqua que Ginny avait été exclue et que toute la table parlait des dernières rumeurs, justifiées, que Lavande et Parvati avaient lancé. Hermione s'avança et s'assit à côté de Ginny comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny : Hermione, tu es au courant ? Tu sais ce qu'elles ont fait ? Je les déteste ! Mais comment elles ont pu savoir ?

Hermione se contenta de lui envoyer un faible sourire.

Hermione : Fais-moi confiance ! Et je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : profite !

Ginny ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais cela percuta vite son cerveau quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Hermione se poser sur ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Ginny ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait : Hermione était comme sa soeur et l'embrasser était presque semblable à de l'inceste. Elle comprit soudain où Hermione venait en venir en l'embrassant de la sorte.

Elle avait les épaules plus solides qu'elle et contrairement à elle, elle s'en fichait bien de savoir ce que les autres pensaient d'elle alors...Elle l'aidait. Toute la Grande Salle qui était devenue silencieuse, observait, ébahie, le spectacle auquel se donnait les deux Gryffondors. Jamais ils n'auraient cru ça d'Hermione...

Ginny sentit la langue d'Hermione sur sa lèvre inférieure, demandant de la laisser entrer. Ginny lui donna la permission, entrouvrant un peu les lèvres et leurs langues se mélangèrent en baiser profond.

Pour toute personne extérieure, ce baiser était empli de passion, de fièvre et de désir, mais pour Hermione et Ginny, c'était comme embrasser sa soeur, bien qu'elles dussent avouer toutes deux que l'autre n'embrassait pas si mal que ça. Hermione se retira du baiser la première, murmurant un petit « désolée » à Ginny, espérant qu'elle comprenait son geste. Hermione se retourna vers les camarades de sa classe et prit la parole.

Hermione : Est ce ça vous gênerez d'arrêter de nous fixer, s'il vous plait ? Ma petite amie et moi aimerions bien manger sans avoir tout un spectatoriat.

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny, amusée, et se remit à discuter comme si de rien n'était avec elle sous le regard encore stupéfait de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elles deux alors que Parvati et Lavande continuait à glousser comme des poules.

Harry : J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi sexy de toute ma vie !

Les yeux de son meilleur ami brillaient d'une lueur légèrement perverse alors qu'il se remémorait les détails du baiser partagé par ses deux meilleures amies. Ron le regarda, un air furieux sur le visage.

Ron : Harry ! Tu es censé être de mon côté !

Harry : Pardon, je voulais dire : mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ?

Harry regarda les deux jeunes filles, un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

Hermione : Et bien, rien...

Ron : Toi, tu roules une pelle à ma soeur et tu trouves que c'est rien !

Hermione : Ca va, c'était juste un baiser...c'est pas la fin du monde !

Ron : Pas la fin du monde ? J'espère que c'était censé être de l'humour ! Tu as enfoncé ta langue dans la bouche de ma petite soeur ! C'était horrible et dégoûtant, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, de peur de fâcher Ron, mais Hermione et Ginny pouvaient dire avec certitude que ça n'aurait pas été les adjectifs qu'Harry aurait choisi pour décrire la scène.

Ginny : Laisse moi parler...

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Ginny : Les rumeurs sont vraies, je préfère bien les filles... Je cherchais un moyen de vous le dire, mais j'y arrivais pas ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir cacher un truc comme ça ! Il n'y avait que Hermione qui était au courant...

Ron se contenta de digérer la nouvelle alors qu'Harry, tout sourire continuait à poser des questions.

Ginny : Hermione m'a aidé...Je n'aurais pas pu me débrouiller toute seule avec l'école au courant...

Harry : Mais tu sors bien avec quelqu'un, non ?

Ginny regarda Ron qui semblait en état de choc alors qu'il retomba mollement sur sa chaise.

Ginny : Puisqu'on en est aux confidences... Oui...c'est...Tonks...

Harry : Tonks, la cousine de Sirius ? Au fait il est au courant Sirius ?

Hermione : Oui, il est au courant, ça le gêne pas...

Harry : Tu m'étonnes...C'était vraiment hyper exci...enfin...très dégoûtant...

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire alors qu'Harry commençait à poser des questions plus qu'indiscrètes sur les relations entre femmes au plus grand désespoir de Ron.

Le repas se finit rapidement, Ginny oubliant presque que toute l'école était désormais au courant de ses préférences sexuelles. Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent chacune dans leur chambre, chacune trouvant une petite surprise à l'intérieur.

Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre privée et referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller ne se rendant pas compte d'une présence dans la pièce.

Sirius : Très excitant...

Hermione sursauta et poussa un petit cri avant de se retourner et de voir que ce n'était que Sirius.

Hermione : Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

Sirius : Tu m'avais prévenu, mais ce baiser était vraiment retournant... Je ne croyais jamais pouvoir assister à ça...

Hermione lui envoya un sourire alors que ses bras vinrent se nouer dans la nuque de Sirius.

Hermione : Et bien comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

Sirius : Ma sage petite Hermione se transforme en une jeune fille dévergondée ! Petite dépravée va !

Hermione : Humm, continue, j'adore quand tu me dis des trucs cochons !

Hermione entendit murmurer ce qui sembla être un « n'importe quoi » de la bouche de Sirius. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa doucement avant de se retirer brutalement de ses bras et de commencer à se déshabiller. Le regard de Sirius s'alluma d'une lueur de désir et d'espièglerie.

Sirius : Quoi ? Tu te déshabilles déjà ? Mais on a même pas commencé les préliminaires !

Hermione leva la tête, assimilant ce que Sirius venait de dire, alors qu'elle déboutonnait les boutons de son chemisier et elle rencontre le regard mutin de Sirius. Elle soupira, amusée, et murmura « douche » alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la salle d'eau.

Hermione continua à se déshabiller dans la salle de bain, posant soigneusement ses vêtements sur une chaise avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche, une nuée de chaude vapeur s'échappant de l'endroit contrit. De son côté, Sirius commençait à se déshabiller, ne voulant pas laisser le luxe à Hermione de croire qu'elle allait s'en sortir comme ça ! Elle ne regarderait jamais de la même façon cette cabine de douche une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle !

Sirius, dans toute sa gloire, entra dans la salle de bain où il vit les contours des formes voluptueuses d'Hermione se dessiner à travers la vitre légèrement polie de la cabine. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Hermione d'être surprise qu'il avait déjà ouvert la vitre et s'était glissé dans la cabine, contre le corps d'Hermione, refermant la porte de la douche par la même occasion.

Hermione sursauta légèrement alors qu'elle sentit se presser un corps contre elle. Elle se retourna et des lèvres vinrent à sa rencontre, avides. Elle se laissa emporter et noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant partageant un baiser plein de sensualité alors que la langue de Sirius commença à faire de merveilleuses choses toutes aussi magiques les unes que les autres à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sirius se sépara du baiser et jeta un cou d'oeil avide et sans gêne au corps de son amie.

Hermione : Je rêve ou tu es nu dans cette douche ?

Sirius commença à mordiller doucement un morceau du cou de sa compagne, qu'il savait sensible.

Sirius : Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui prennent des douches habillé, toi ?

Hermione se contenta de soupirer alors que Sirius l'emmenait dans un autre baiser tout aussi passionné. Sirius laissa ses mains parcourir sur les hanches et le ventre d'Hermione, la faisant faire des petits bonds du à sa grande sensibilité chatouilleuse de ces zones. Il laissa ses mains remonter doucement pour galber les généreux contours de ses seins, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Il caressa avec application les deux globes de chairs en vue de la faire crier son nom, ce qu'il réussit à faire quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire satisfait planté sur le visage. Il fit redescendre ses mains le long de ses jambes et l'effleura doucement. Ses mains remontèrent doucement vers ses cuisses qu'il caressa avec plus d'insistance alors qu'il commençait à en caresser l'intérieur.

Hermione, dans une hâte fiévreuse écarta un peu ses cuisses, laissant libre champ à Sirius. Il la caressa doucement héritant de doux gémissements saccadés. Sirius menait la danse avec Hermione jouant avec l'entrée de son intimité avant d'y enfoncer un doigt puis deux, la faisant s'accrocher aux barreaux théoriquement fixes qui maintenaient l'équipement de plomberie de la douche.

Hermione passa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps collés et prit le sexe de Sirius entre ses mains et amorça un mouvement de va et vient qui lui fit rater quelques mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle. Sirius soupira bruyamment alors qu'Hermione unissait leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Se retirant du baiser, Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent dans les yeux, se fixant intensément, voyant réciproquement la lueur de désir et de plaisir briller dans les yeux de l'autre. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et guida de sa main le sexe de Sirius vers l'orée de son intimité. Sirius la regarda, interrogatif : une première fois, dans une douche ?

Sirius : Hermione...je...Tu es...

Hermione : Fais moi l'amour, Sirius...

Sirius la fixa dans les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer ce pétillement dans les yeux ambrés d'Hermione. Hermione se mordilla encore une fois les lèvres alors que Sirius mit ses mains sur son sexe, le guidant à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'Hermione poussa un cri, qui était tout sauf du plaisir...

De l'autre côté du château, un autre son de cloche était en train de se jouer. Tonks, visiblement furieuse, était assise sur le lit de Ginny. Ginny allait engager la conversation, mais Tonks le fit la première.

Tonks : On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit il y a juste trois secondes ?

Ginny : Tonks, je...

Tonks : Non, tais-toi ! Mais c'est pas possible, tu es complètement irresponsable et complètement folle ! Hermione, mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit de l'embrasser ! Et avec la langue en plus ! Va-y dis-moi !

Ginny, encore une fois allait répondre, mais Tonks était repartie dans son monologue.

Tonks : J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu m'as trompée ! Avec Hermione ! Qui sort avec mon cousin ! Je suis en plein cauchemar, dis-moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds rien ? Tu sors avec Hermione, c'est ça ? Je savais que votre relation avait quelque chose d'étrange ! Mais parle bon sang !

Ginny commençait à bouillonner, mais inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer.

Ginny : Mais si au lieu de te faire tes petits films, tu me laissais en placer une !

Tonks se contenta de regarder Ginny, hébétée et baissa la tête sur ses chaussures.

Ginny : Hermione m'as aidé.

Tonks : En te fourrant sa langue dans ta bouche ?

Ginny lui envoya un regard qui dissipa à Tonks toute envie de continuer à parler.

Ginny : Ce sont ces espèces de pétasses de Lavande et Parvati qui ont appris mes préférences sexuelles et qui se sont fait une joie de le répéter à toute l'école. Hermione a voulu m'aider en faisant croire qu'elle sortait avec moi, comme ça toutes les rumeurs sur la relation qu'elle a avec Sirius vont s'évaporer et je n'aurais pas à faire face à toutes les interrogations. En gros, on fait semblant de sortir ensemble.

Tonks savait qu'il y avait forcément une bonne raison là-dessous et se contenta de grogner. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de sa petite amie faisant semblant de sortir avec la fiancée de son cousin.

Tonks : Tu es sûre que Hermione est hétéro ?

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire.

Ginny : Ca ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis même sûre qu'elle est en train de bien s'amuser avec Sirius en ce moment.

Tonks : Plus de baisers passionnés ? Juste du tenage de mains et quelques smacks pour le public, pas plus !

Ginny : Promis ! Allez, viens par là, ma petite jalouse !

Tonks : Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Ginny eut un sourire amusé et allongea Tonks sur son lit, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

Ginny : Mais oui, mais oui ! Embrasse moi.

Sans plus de préambule, Tonks se plia à la volonté de Ginny. Elles échangèrent quelques houleux baisers alors que leurs habits soient vite retirés, les laissant toutes les deux dans leur plus grande nudité. Ginny, toujours au dessus de Tonks se contenta d'admirer la poitrine si bien faite de sa compagne. Elle se pencha et en embrassa la pointe, faisant se cambrer Tonks. Elle prit les mamelons tendus dans sa bouche et les suçota avec ses dents et sa langue ce que Tonks trouva plus qu'à son goût.

Ginny fit lentement descendre ses mains le long du corps de Tonks alors que celle-ci embrassait sa poitrine. Ginny mémorisa de ses mains toutes les formes de Tonks avant de caler sa main entre les cuisses de Tonks. Ginny, sentant Tonks plus que prête, enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de Tonks la faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Ginny commença de lents va et vient à l'intérieur de Tonks puis enfonça un deuxième doigt alors que Tonks embrassait et caressait ses seins avec plus de ferveur.

Tonks glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et sans plus de préliminaires, enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de Ginny la faisant crier de plaisir. Synchronisant le rythme de leurs doigts dans un voluptueux ballet digital, leurs voix se mélangèrent en un même cri alors qu'elles atteignirent l'orgasme qui foudroya leurs corps.

Lui murmurant de douces paroles d'amour, Tonks l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

De l'autre côté du château, deux amants s'endormaient, préoccupés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je ne ferais pas mon petit spitch habituel sur mon retard et combien je suis désolée de ça ! lol ! Bon alors, heureux ? Ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Enfin le retour du lemon et des scènes Ginny/Tonks ! Scènes qui vont se renouveler dans les prochains chapitres. Ensuite, vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai fait mon Sirius un petit peu plus provocateur dans ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais aussi que vous devez me haïr profondément et je sais pourquoi, je m'en excuse…

Le prochain chapitre qui se nomme « 12, Square Grimauld » mettra du temps à arriver, puisque je n'ai tjs pas finit le chapitre 14 alors que je devrais en avoir 2 d'avance pr vous mettre celui là… Mais bon, vu le tps que je vous avez déjà fait patienter…

Bon, vu que je suis d'excellente humeur ce soir, je vous passe mes longues et ennuyeuses notes d'auteur habituelles et je vous mets les réponses aux reviews :

Tchii : Merci pr la review, j'espère vraiment que le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus vite, mais je fais ce que je peux avec le lycée, les amis, le bac à la fin de l'année…

Luwelin : Pour te répondre, on va dire que les parents d'Hermione ne vont pas la joindre ou essayer de la joindre ! Après tout, c'est une grande fi-fille !

Khalan : La suite est enfin arrivée ! Il faut bien insister sur le enfin… J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !

Charlotte : Ma petite chérie ! Coquine toi-même ! Tu as déjà lu ce chapitre ma petite, mais tu liras le 14è bientôt, allez encore un peu de courage. En ce qui concerne le prêtage de Sirius, je vais voir ça…

Silmaryl666 : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le dernier chapitre ! Bonne année à toi aussi et en passant bonne année à tout le monde

Poisonned : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Pascale1980 : Une fan d'Harry et Luna ? Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir fait. Falyla, dans sa merveilleuse fic « Le Sacrifice Du Serpent », les a également mis ensemble ! Si tu ne l'as pas déjà lu, je te conseille de te jeter vite dessus. Le lien est ds mon profile. Merci pour tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. En ce qui concerne Harry et Luna, je pense leur consacrer un peu de mon histoire si j'arrive à amener subtilement le truc !

Motoko : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Oror : Ma petite puce adorée et chérie, ne me harcèle plus à chaque fois qu'on se voit pr me demander où en sont mes fics - ! LoL ! Et n'essaye pas non plus de me saouler pr y arriver ou pour arriver à d'autres méfaits ! Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Je t'aime bcp très fort et je fais plein de bizooooo et surtout continue à m'idolatrer ! LoL !

Jamesis-cass : Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font rougir de plaisir… Faire conclure Hermione et Sirius, je pense que tu as ta réponse Ca me fait également plaisir que tu aimes mon couple féminin !

Fee Fleau : Et oui, j'ai continué un jour ! Y'en a c'est partir un jour (c'était pas drôle, je te l'accorde ) et bien moi c'est continuer un jour ! Et la suite est enfin là et j'espère qu'elle te plait !

Lyra34 : Je pense que tu as maintenant compris le sens de mon Arrachée du placard. Allusion à une expression familière… Bien que pr certaines de mes amies, on sort du tiroir et pas du placard ! Mdr !

Hermblack : La dernière étape de la relation Sirius-Hermione est là comme tu peux voir, mais je vous réserve encore des surprises. Longues à venir, mais des surprises qd même ! En espérant que ce chap t'ai plu !

Aurelia : Quelle déclaration d'amour ? Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Cyrca : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Sammy297 : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, encore merci pr ton com !

Kaorulabelle : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Demoiselle Altanien : Toi qui n'est pas en manque de lemons ! En re voici un ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant.

Ti-Ni.Nani : Tu va sûrement être déçu(e), il ne se passe pas gd chose ds ce chapitre non plus, mais le peu d'action qui existe ds ma fic va revenir sous peu !

Johanna : Merci pr mes one-shots, c'est vrai que je les aime bcp moi aussi ! LoL ! Le prochain ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver… Je suis contente que cette fic t'es plu aussi ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le même genre que Pornographie Rouge.

Coralie Mc Lunday : Tu me donne une idée, je ferais un de mes one-shot ds un placard ! Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça, mais c'est une très bonne idée ! C'est vrai que ce lieu inspire le sexe et la débauche… Humm, j'ai hâte d'écrire ça !

Shany-Blue-Pendragon : Kawaii ! Merci pr la trad ! Je l'utilise tout le tps maintenant ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

Aikopotter : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Darkside91 : Ah, mon seul lecteur masculin adoré ! Tu n'as pas aimé la fin du dernier chapitre ? Tu vas me haïr pr cette fin là alors ! Ton auteur dévouée.

U..Hermy : J'espère que tu t'es amusé avec ce chapitre et que la température est montée chez toi ! LoL !

Severia Dousbrune : Oulala, tes compliments sur mon maniement de la plume me font rougir jusqu'aux orteils . C'est vrai, comme tu l'as remarqué, je suis sadique et j'aime faire prendre leur tps à mes personnages, agrémentant ma fic de chapitres inutiles d'ailleurs ! Ils n'ont pas encore tout à fait consommer là, tu verra ça au prochain chap !

Kloona : Et nan, la grande maison, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! J'ai pas vraiment pensé à Voldemort ds ma fic, mais peut être qu'il y fera une tite apparition, je sais pas encore ! Pr les parents d'Hermione, les choses vont se corser un tit peu… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être le bordel !

Diabella : Trop de lemon ? C'est une critique qu'on me fait svt, mais je peux pas m'empêcher, j'm trop écrire ces scènes là !

Vengeresse : Merci bcp pour la review et pour ces compliments. Ca me touche bcp.

Les maraudeuses : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, encore merci pr ton commentaire si gentil !

Carotte cuite : Ne te fais pas trop mal en sautant au plafond cette fois ! LoL ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !


	14. 12, Square Grimmauld

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Le dernier jour. Enfin, le dernier jour avant les vacances était arrivé. Le dernier jour avant d'aller chez Sirius. La fin octobre était déjà, les couleurs mordorées de l'automne commençant à prendre place dans la nature, donnant à Poudlard un aspect plus magique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La semaine avait passée plutôt vite et alors que Ginny et Tonks rayonnaient de bonheur, Hermione et Sirius connaissaient leurs premiers problèmes. Ils avaient essayé de faire l'amour il y a une semaine alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux dans la cabine de douche. Sirius avait commencé à s'immiscer en elle, mais la douleur presque insupportable qu'Hermione avait ressentie les avait forcé à s'arrêter.

Hermione savait que la première fois était douloureuse, mais à ce point... Elle n'avait pas imaginé.

Enfin, première fois...Sirius s'était à peine enfoncé qu'elle avait déjà eu mal alors il s'était arrêté tout de suite.

Sirius et elle avaient eu beaucoup de mal à en parler, se sentant embarrassés et ils avaient laissé la gêne s'installer entre eux et ils ne s'étaient presque pas vu du reste de la semaine.

Alors que tout le petit groupe était en train de manger pour le dernier soir avant de partir chez Sirius, ce dernier arriva vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'avança vers Hermione et posa sa main sur son bras.

Sirius : Il faut que je te parle, Hermione.

Ginny fit semblant de jeter un regard réprobateur à Sirius qui lui volait sa « petite amie » sous le regard amusé des autres membres des Gryffondors : comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre leur prof de DCFM et leur Préfète En Chef...

Sirius emmena Hermione à la sortie de la Grande Salle et elle s'assit sur une des marches des escaliers.

Sirius : Hermione... Il faut qu'on parle !

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard ténébreux de son amant.

Sirius : Ecoute, on n'est pas des adolescents…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, il l'avait dit comme si c'était une insulte !

Sirius : Enfin, toi si…Arf, je m'enfonce… Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on devrait aborder cette « situation » comme deux adultes, responsable de leurs actes.

Hermione : C'est toi qui parles de responsabilité ? Tu m'évites depuis des semaines je te signale !

Sirius sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines, elle avait un de ces caractère…et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Sirius : Bien sûr, parce que toi, tu recherches mon contact à chaque heure de la journée ? Excuse moi, Hermione, mais dans cette histoire, on est deux !

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer.

Sirius : Je prends ton silence comme une preuve du fait que tu es d'accord avec moi.

Hermione : Je n'ai jamais dit que…

Sirius lui lança un regard équivoque, Hermione respira calmement et prit une respiration profonde et apaisante comme pour éviter que ses mots ne dépassent sa pensée et que la situation n'empire.

Hermione : De quoi tu veux parler ?

Sirius : Du temps qu'il fait ! A ton avis, de quoi je veux qu'on parle, de nous…

Hermione le regarda, elle essayait de faire des efforts et lui n'essayait pas vraiment d'être gentil avec elle…

Hermione : Pas la peine d'être désagréable…

Sirius se radoucit et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

Sirius : Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça…

Hermione : Tu n'as à être désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute… Ecoute, ce qui me gêne c'est ce qui s'est installé entre nous après ça… J'ai pas envie qu'on s'enferme dans ce cercle vicieux de non dits.

Sirius : On oublie ? On repart du bon pied, avec les vacances qui arrivent et ta venue chez moi, ça va nous permettre de nous détendre un peu… Je te sens sur les nerfs…

Hermione : Préfète en Chef, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités et Malefoy me rend dingue…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un réconfortant baiser.

Sirius : Ces vacances vont t'être des plus profitables…

Au moment où il allait l'embrasser une seconde fois, Harry et tout la petite troupe arrivèrent devant eux, prêt à partir pour la maison de Sirius.

Harry : Enfin, vous en avez mis de temps avant de vous réconcilier…

Rémus : La première dispute ne dure jamais longtemps, mais la deuxième, c'est une autre paire de manche…

Sirius : Oui, tu t'y connais bien en deuxième dispute, n'est ce pas Rémus surtout avec une certaine professeur…

Le reste des la troupe les regarda interloqués, le professeur Lupin leur cacheraient-ils des choses ?

Harry : Quelle professeur ?

Lupin se contenta de rougir et Sirius lui envoya un regard amusé et alors qu'il nota que Ginny et Tonks étaient en train de flirter sans pudeur sous les yeux de tout le monde.

Sentant le poids de leur regard sur elles deux, Ginny se retourna vers eux et mis fin à la conversation et aux regards qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Ginny : Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont réconciliés, en route pour chez toi, mon petit Sirius.

Sirius sentit comme un « Et pas de commentaires ! » dans le ton de la petite amie de sa cousine et de sa petite amie à certaines occasions.

Aussitôt que les paroles furent prononcées, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la maison de Sirius et ils entrèrent où ils furent tous accueillis par une douce odeur de rôti : Molly Weasley était sûrement déjà là.

Hermione et Ginny s'extasièrent devant la transformation de la maison de Sirius. La tapisserie avait été changée, tout avait nettoyé de fond en comble et un chaleureux feu brillait dans l'âtre du salon. Molly Weasley arriva, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier et accueillit toute la petite troupe dans une de ses fameuses étreinte.

Sirius : Les jeunes, je vous montre vos chambres ! Rémus, Tonks et Harry, vous savez déjà où sont vos chambres, le reste suivez-moi !

Hermione, Ginny et Ron suivirent Sirius à l'étage du dessous qui avait été, lui aussi, totalement rénové. Il indiqua une chambre avec un poster de Quidditch sur la porte.

Sirius : Ron, c'est là où tu vas dormir. Enfin, c'est celle d'Harry mais j'ai pensé que vous préfériez dormir dans la même chambre. Mais si tu veux, tu peux avoir une chambre pour toi tout seul.

Ron fit un signe négatif de la tête et entra dans la chambre. Il cria le prénom de son meilleur ami qui arriva quelques secondes après et ils se jetèrent sur le lit, parlant, comme à l'accoutumée, du fameux sport sorcier.

Alors que Ron et Harry discutaient avec véhémence, Sirius continua la visite. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre peinte d'une douce couleur rosée où se trouvaient deux lits.

Sirius : Les filles, c'est votre chambre enfin officiellement. Ginny la chambre de Tonks se trouve au fond de ce couloir. Tu la reconnaîtras facilement, c'est la seule porte de la maison ayant marqué dessus « Attention Métamorphomage Follement Sexy ».

Sirius lui envoya un regard amusé et Ginny baissa la tête un peu gênée. Ginny, sentant bien que Sirius et Hermione avaient besoin d'être seuls, lança qu'elle allait rejoindre sa mère pour l'aider.

Sirius et Hermione hochèrent la tête et une fois Ginny disparue dans les escaliers, Sirius entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione et la guida le long d'un long corridor éclairé aux bougies. Sirius arriva devant une porte et la poussa pour laisser Hermione y entrer.

Hermione pénétra dans la chambre de Sirius et découvrit une tapisserie bleu nuit et un bazar innommable. Sirius était encore pire chez lui qu'à Poudlard. Elle remarqua le lit deux places et la petite terrasse privée qu'il possédait.

Sirius : C'est pas très bien rangé, mais c'est ma chambre. Il n'y a personne dans les chambres du corridor. On est excentré de la maison. Tu peux y venir quand tu veux...

Hermione lui envoya un sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

Sirius : Par contre, discrétion absolue. La mère de Ron va être là très souvent et ce serait un peu gênant qu'en allant réveiller Ginny, elle ne vous trouve pas dans la chambre. Pour le reste de la journée, Kingsley Shaklebolt et Maugrey ainsi que Rogue se montreront sûrement alors comme si nous n'étions que des amis.

Hermione : De toute façon, je sors avec Ginny ? Pourquoi voudrais-je la tromper avec mon charmant professeur de DFCM !

Sirius lui envoya un sourire et l'embrassa avec toute l'envie qui le taraudait depuis ce matin. De la cuisine, ils entendirent Molly crier que le dîner était prêt et ils descendirent pour manger ne serait qu'un peu pour lui faire plaisir car ils avaient déjà prit leur dîner à Poudlard.

Dans le deuxième salon qui était adjacent au premier, une longue table avait été dressée et la plupart des invités de la maison étaient déjà installés. Hermione s'assit entre Ginny et Harry alors que Sirius prenait place en face d'elle.

Molly : Nous n'attendons plus que Bill et Charly pour commencer. Bill nous amène sa fiancée ce soir.

Les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire trouvant manifestement drôle que leur frère aîné ose amener sa fiancée à la maison.

Hermione et Ginny, elles s'engagèrent dans une conversation privée, grignotant des bouts de pain.

Hermione : Ta mère est au courant pour tu sais quoi ?

Ginny : Non, mais tous mes frères le sont. Georges et Fred croient que nous sortons ensemble, d'où leurs regards vicieux et Bill et Charly aussi. Donc, s'ils nous regardent bizarrement tu sauras pourquoi.

Amusée, Hermione posa une main sur la cuisse de Ginny lui chuchotant des mots dans le creux de l'oreille, s'attirant le regard des jumeaux Weasley qui devaient trouver cette situation intéressante.

De l'autre côté de la table, Sirius regardait avec amusement le spectacle auquel s'adonnait Ginny et Hermione.

La cloche de l'entrée se fit entendre et les voix des deux frères aînés de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'une voix féminine à fort accent se fit entendre. Bill et Charlie entrèrent dans le deuxième salon sous les regards curieux de la troupe déjà assise.

Bill : Fleur est partie aux toilettes.

Il s'agissait donc de Fleur Delacour. La jeune fille apparut bientôt dans toute sa splendeur, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltants sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus pétillants et…son ventre bombé vaguement dissimulé dans un pull beige à maille.

Elle était enceinte... Ca personne ne le savait et un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius, fut le premier à se lever et fit un baisemain à Fleur sous les regards encore ahuris des autres membres de la pièce.

Sirius : Un plaisir de vous rencontrer et de vous accueillir dans ma demeure.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira la chaise de Fleur et l'aida à s'asseoir. Molly sembla se ressaisir et passa le plat de pommes de terre à Ron qui se servit généreusement pour son deuxième dîner de la soirée.

Molly : Un plaisir de rencontrer enfin ma chère. Malheureusement, Bill ne m'avait pas prévenue de votre...condition.

Fleur échangea un regard gêné avec Bill qui prit la défense de sa fiancée face à sa mère.

Bill : Maman...

Molly : Ecoute, mon chéri, tu aurais pu nous prévenir quand même !

Bill : On voulait vous l'annoncer et vous faire la surprise, mais les rondeurs de Fleur se sont montrées plus vite que prévu et se sont révélées un peu plus dures à cacher.

Bill passa sa main sur celle de Fleur. Comme rassurée, Molly Weasley commença à poser une foule de questions concernant son premier futur enfant alors que les conversations commencèrent.

Pendant le dessert, alors que Molly était toujours en train de parler grossesse avec Fleur, lui faisant partager ses nombreuses expériences, le regard de Bill se tourna vers sa petite soeur adorée qui semblait en pleine discussion avec Hermione.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces deux là puissent préférer les filles...surtout sa petite Ginny. En entrant dans la pièce, il aurait pourtant juré qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Sirius et Hermione rien qu'à la façon dont ils se regardaient. Il avait dû se tromper.

Le temps du dessert arriva bientôt et Hermione commençait à tomber de sommeil. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que le dîner avait commencé et elle avait passé la soirée à parler avec Ginny de choses et d'autres sous le regard des frères Weasley. Hermione et Ginny étaient encore en train de parler lorsqu'elles virent que Bill avaient prit une chaise et les avait rejoint dans leur conversation.

Bill : Envie de partager votre conversation les filles ?

Bill leur envoya un sourire malicieux signifiant clairement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Ginny : Bill...Tu as toujours été mon frère préféré mais là, tu es lourd !

Elle lui envoya un sourire et joua avec les longs ongles d'Hermione dont la main était posée sur sa cuisse.

Bill : Alors comme ça, toutes les deux...

Ginny : Oui, toutes les deux...

Bill : Je ne m'y attendais pas, je dois te l'avouer. Ma petite soeur adorée et Mya la gentille petite fille sage.

Ginny : Je t'assure qu'Hermione est tout sauf sage...

Bill leur envoya un sourire alors que Sirius qui écoutait la conversation sentit un sourire mutin se dessiner sur son visage. Hermione capta son regard et lui montra d'un mouvement des yeux les étages du dessus. Hermione hocha la tête en toute discrétion et remarqua que personne n'avait remarqué leur dialogue muet. Par contre, le regard de Bill, qui discutait toujours avec sa soeur, s'était posé subrepticement sur les deux amants. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Bill : Bon, vous comptez me mener en bateau jusqu'à quand les filles ?

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent mutuellement, interloquées.

Ginny : Pardon ?

Bill : Le reste de mes frères sont peut-être dupes, mais pas moi !

Les regards des deux jeunes filles se rencontrèrent encore une fois, un peu alarmées.

Bill : Comment va Sirius, Hermione ?

Hermione fut prise de cours par la question, Bill savait, mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione : Demande le lui toi-même. Je ne suis pas très bien renseignée sur la question.

Bill lui envoya un regard équivoque alors que Ginny regardait Hermione d'un air désemparé.

Bill : Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, mes petites ! Je vous ai vu tout les deux ! Dès que je suis entré dans la pièce ! On ne voyait que ça entre vous ! Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit arrangement.

Hermione regarda le plus âgé des frères Weasley avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement.

Hermione : D'accord, démasquées, tu as gagné !

Bill : J'adore quand je gagne ! Alors, racontez-moi ! La vérité !

Ginny : Bah rien, Hermione sort avec Sirius et comme toute l'école est au courant de mes préférences, Hermione s'est dévouée.

Bill : Et bien, mesdemoiselles, votre plan était astucieux, mais c'était sans compter sur un génie comme moi !

Ginny lui envoya un regard exaspéré alors que son frère chéri s'en alla retrouver sa fiancée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une ombre en nuisette noire et robe de chambre se faufila dans une chambre isolée au fond d'un corridor. Hermione toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Elle vit Sirius allongé dans le lit en train de lire un livre, ses lunettes sur le nez.

Sirius : Je t'attendais...

Sirius la regarda de haut en bas. Sa nuisette lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et sa robe de chambre en soie ne devait pas porter bien chaud, sans compter qu'elle était pieds nus.

Sirius : Tu aurais dû t'habiller plus chaudement. On est en automne tu sais.

Hermione lui envoya un regard amusé.

Hermione : Et moi qui fait des efforts pour te plaire.

Sirius : Tu me plais déjà, sans efforts...

Hermione : Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi tu veux que je m'habille puisque je sais que je vais finir nue de toute façon !

Hermione lui envoya un sourire coquin alors que Sirius ouvrait la couette dans une invite.

Sirius : Viens te réchauffer, tu as l'air de grelotter.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla se réfugier dans le lit chaud et moelleux de Sirius. Hermione dans le lit, Sirius rabattit la couverture sur eux et il sentit les jambes froides d'Hermione s'entremêler avec les siennes. Sirius posa son livre sur la table de chevet et enlaça la taille d'Hermione qui posa sa tête sur le torse de Sirius, inhalant son odeur masculine.

Hermione : Sirius ? Tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'on faisait ensemble ?

Hermione était en train de tracer doucement des petits dessins sans suites sur les abdominaux de son amant qui frissonnait sous ses caresses.

Sirius : Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, on entretient une liaison tout les deux mais peut-être que tu as changé d'avis depuis cinq secondes.

Hermione se contenta de sourire et ne répondit rien.

Sirius : Pourquoi cette question ?

Hermione continua à tracer des petits motifs alors que Sirius lui fit lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

Hermione : Pour rien, juste pour savoir.

Mais Sirius connaissait les femmes depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elles ne demandaient jamais rien « juste pour savoir ». Il ne le fit pas remarqué à Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Hermione remonta son visage vers celui de Sirius et lui donna un baiser lent et profond alors qu'elle sentait les mains de celui-ci s'insinuer sous sa fine nuisette. Ils se séparèrent un instant et Hermione laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de Sirius.

Hermione : Tu veux faire l'amour ?

Sirius, un peu déstabilisé par la question posé un peu brutalement la regarda d'un air surpris, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Avec les femmes, il fallait toujours se méfier de ce genre de questions qui rentraient dans la même catégorie que les « je suis trop grosse ? », « tu me trouves bien dans cette robe ? » et la pire des pires « tu n'as pas envie de moi ? »…

Sirius prit quelques secondes pour formuler sa réponse dans sa tête.

Sirius : Oui, bien sur que je veux faire l'amour, mais seulement si tu en as envie, ce dont je commencer à douter avec toutes les questions que tu me pose.

Hermione : Je veux dire, est ce que tu me trouves…désirable ?

Deuxième question piège…

Sirius : Mya, je vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir… Bien sûr que je te trouve désirable… Franchement pour la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, tu n'es pas très perspicace !

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage d'Hermione et Sirius lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Sirius : Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse vraiment au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Hermione : Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre d'être attiré par moi alors que j'ai 17 ans de moins que toi ?

Sirius fut pris de court face à cette question.

Sirius : Disons qu'on ne contrôle pas vraiment l'attirance, mais je ne vois pas vraiment le sens de ta question.

Hermione secoua la tête comme pour dire « Non, rien, laisse tomber ».

Sirius : C'est le fait que je sois plus vieux que toi qui te dérange ?

Hermione : Non, non, c'est que, ce n'est pas très…conventionnel.

Sirius : C'est sûr, un ancien fugitif avec la meilleure amie de son filleul, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive.

Hermione joignit sa bouche à la sienne et monta a cheval sur lui.

Hermione : Allez, il est temps de me prendre pour Barry White !

Sirius leva la tête vers elle, l'air ébahi. Il ne la comprendrait décidément jamais…

Sirius : Qui ?

Hermione : Référence télévisée Moldue…

Un sourire mutin se glissa sur son visage.

Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et le vit lui lancer une œillade suggestive alors qu'il commença à l'allonger dans le lit.

Hermione : Serais-tu en train de me corrompre ?

Sirius : Pourquoi, serais-tu corruptible ?

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Sirius approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il se positionnait plus confortablement au dessus d'elle.

Sirius l'embrassa doucement, approfondissant graduellement leur baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs souffles s'unirent dans un tourbillon de sensations voluptueuses. Ils se séparèrent, haletant, et la température monta de quelques degrés alors qu'Hermione le fit rouler en dessus d'elle.

Elle le chevauchait et en un sourire coquin elle fit passer sa nuisette au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et la bouche de Sirius se fit avide sur chacun de ses seins, les embrassant, les caressant, suçotant chaque infime partie de la peau douce et satinée de sa compagne.

Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et des crampes de plaisir se nouer dans son ventre. Une vague de chaleur envahit son corps alors qu'elle initia un mouvement de bassin contre celui de Sirius.

Sirius : Laisse moi m'occuper de toi…

Sirius la renversa et elle se retrouva en dessous de lui. Il embrassa d'abord sa bouche, puis son cou, la base de sa gorge, descendant dans une lente torture de baisers humides et brûlants qui semblaient laisser une brûlure profonde sur sa peau fragile.

Il releva la tête quelques instants pour regarder le plaisir s'insinuer sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle respirait par saccades, comme si elle savait ce qui allait l'attendre dans les prochaines minutes.

Sirius descendit encore doucement, sa langue maintenant sur ses seins alors qu'il sentait les battements désordonnés du cœur d'Hermione s'accélérer sensiblement. Il suçota doucement mais fermement ses deux mamelons avant de descendre doucement vers son ventre dans une traînée de baisers avides.

Il arriva à son nombril et sa langue joua quelques instants avec son piercing, Hermione se retenant de rire.

Hermione : Ne te coince pas la langue…

Il ne releva même pas la tête pour savoir qu'elle réprimait un fou rire. Il continua d'embrasser son ventre avant de lui répondre.

Sirius : Le seul endroit où ma langue va se coincer c'est ici…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il effleura des doigts son clitoris à travers le coton de sa culotte. Elle poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle sentit qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, prenant soin de les effleurer, histoire de la rendre encore plus folle.

Il remonta doucement vers son intimité et lui embrassa les cuisses, les incitant à s'écarter pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler. Hermione répondit instinctivement à cette demande silencieuse et elle sentit bientôt son souffle chaud contre l'orée de sa féminité.

Sirius, se sentant d'humeur joueuse, embrassa d'abord l'intérieur de ses cuisses pendant un moment avant de revenir très lentement vers son entrejambe.

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres de son vagin avant de poser ses lèvres sur son clitoris. Hermione se sentit partir dans un autre monde et un gémissement franchit la barrière de sa bouche sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle sentit le sourire de Sirius contre son intimité alors qu'il commença à passer sa langue à l'entrée de son vagin. Il commença à lécher doucement mais fermement l'orée de son vagin, sous les gémissements plus poussés d'Hermione. Il continua ce mouvement buccal pendant un moment avant de remonter vers son clitoris.

Il sut qu'il avait trouvé le clitoris quand il sentit ses hanches se cambrer presque instinctivement contre sa bouche. Il suçota, mordilla et lécha avidement son bouton de chair, essayant de la faire jouir avec sa bouche, sachant pertinemment que sinon elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le faire quand ils feraient l'amour.

Après ce qui sembla comme une éternité pour tout les deux, Hermione sentit que ses muscles vaginaux se contractaient contre son libre arbitre. Elle sentait les délicieuses crampes de plaisir prendre place plus fortement dans son ventre. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure en bataille de Sirius et pressa sa tête plus fortement contre son entrejambe. Rien que la vue de la tête de Sirius entre ses cuisses allait lui suffire pour jouir s'il n'avait pas fait ce petit mouvement de langue sur son clitoris qui déclencha l'orgasme foudroyant qui traversa son corps en une onde de tremblement.

Dans un puissant soupir mélangeant gémissement et le prénom de son amant, Hermione s'effondra sur le matelas, essoufflée.

Sirius continua passer sa langue sur son clitoris et à l'entrée de son vagin pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le voit remonter sur son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau.

Il arriva à ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, Hermione pouvant sentir son propre goût dans sa bouche.

Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour qu'il puisse s'installer au dessus d'elle alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours langoureusement, Hermione se remettant peu à peu de son orgasme qui continuait de cogner dans son bas ventre.

Sirius fit glisser ses mains le long de son propre corps et retira son caleçon. Hermione fut surpris de le sentir déjà en érection alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Sirius : Tu es sûre ?

Hermione : Tu m'aimes ?

Sirius : C'est quoi ce genre de question ? Tu sais bien que oui…

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire et elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

Hermione : Alors, je suis sûre.

Elle passa ses mains entre leurs corps et le guida jusqu'à son entrée. Il poussa doucement à l'intérieur d'elle, s'enfonçant lentement. Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise et grimaça de douleur alors qu'il s'introduisait un peu plus profondément. Elle ferma ses yeux sous la douleur et elle sentit Sirius s'arrêter.

Sirius : Je peux me retirer si tu veux…

Hermione : Non, pas deux fois de suite…

Elle avait dit ça en souriant et elle bougea un peu le bassin, histoire de s'ajuster à la position.

Hermione : Juste…Va y doucement…

Il s'enfonça entièrement et se retira complément avant de replonger en elle. Hermione commençait à sentir la douleur s'en aller doucement. Il commença de lents va et vient en elle, mais le plaisir ne venait toujours pas. Il commença à accélérer le rythme et Hermione sentit à nouveau une sensation de douce chaleur se créer dans son bas ventre, mais au moment où elle commençait à devenir plus intense, elle sentit Sirius qui se libérait en elle dans un long gémissement rauque.

Essoufflé, Sirius s'effondra contre elle. Il l'embrassa doucement et elle répondit avec ferveur. Il essaya de rouler sur le côté mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

Hermione : Reste un peu, j'aime sentir son poids sur moi…

Sirius : J'ai pas envie de t'écraser...

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de respirer à plein poumon, se délectant de leur intimité.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius roula sur le côté et l'attira contre lui. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et il encercla sa taille de ses bras. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagner alors qu'elle s'endormait sur la dernière pensée qu'elle allait être toute courbaturée demain matin…

-----------

Le soleil froid de début novembre éclairait pleinement la pièce. Hermione se réveilla, sa peau chauffant. Elle regarda à droite et vit Sirius qui dormait toujours profondément, sa respiration calme et régulière.

Sachant qu'elle n'allait plus arriver à se rendormir, elle se leva et enfila sa culotte et sa nuisette. Elle décida de faire d'abord un détour par sa chambre où elle ne fut pas surprise en constatant que Ginny n'y était pas et que son lit n'était même pas défait.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Elle déambula nue et attendant que l'eau chauffe, elle alla chercher un bas de pyjama et un débardeur de nuit. Au moment où elle allait re-rentrer dans la salle de bain, Ginny déboula dans la chambre, s'adossant contre la porte, essoufflée, ne se rendant même pas compte de la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce.

Ginny : Ah…Salut Hermione…Bien dormi ?

Ginny, méfiante, ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement comme pour vérifier que personne n'était dans le couloir. Hermione la regarda, interdite.

Hermione : Tu vas bien Gin ?

Ginny la regarda de haut en bas, toujours essoufflée et referma la porte à clé avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Ginny : Tu es nue !

Hermione eut un sourire et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

Hermione : Et toi, tu m'as l'air bien suspicieuse pour un matin de vacances.

Ginny reprenait son souffle lentement alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller elle aussi.

Ginny : J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Tonks et j'ai entendu que ma mère était déjà dans les cuisines alors je me suis dépêchée mais au moment où j'allais sortir, j'ai vu Rogue dans le couloir alors je suis vite re-rentrée dans la chambre et quand je l'ai entendu descendre les escaliers, j'ai couru jusqu'ici…

Hermione : Rogue est là ?

Ginny : Apparemment…Ouf…Tu imagines s'il m'avait vue ?

Hermione : J'imagine surtout la tête qu'il ferait s'il déboulait là maintenant dans la chambre alors que je suis nue comme un ver et toi à moitié déshabillée.

Ginny se contenta de sourire et s'avisa que le lit de son amie n'était pas nous plus défait. Un air malicieux se planta sur son visage délicat.

Ginny : Mais dis moi ma petite Hermione, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas passé la nuit ici non plus et si j'en juge par ton envie pressante d'aller prendre une douche, la nuit a du être torride.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, gênée, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et dans la cabine de douche. Elle soupira alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles meurtris.

Elle vit Ginny entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain à travers les vitres opaques de la cabine.

Ginny : Raconte moi tout !

Hermione eut un sourire et commença à raconter sa nuit avec Sirius alors que Ginny entrecoupait son récit de sa propre nuit avec Tonks.

-----------

Alors qu'Hermione s'était remise en pyjama et que Ginny prenait sa douche, elle décida de descendre à la cuisine prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle descendait les derniers escaliers, elle sentit une douce odeur de toast beurré et de café flotter dans l'air.

Elle fit semblant de bailler et s'approcha de Molly pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Hermione : Bonjour, Molly, vous avez bien dormi ?

Molly Weasley lui embrassa tendrement la joue et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et déposa des toasts et un bol de chocolat devant elle.

Molly : Très bien, merci et toi ?

Hermione rougit au souvenir de cette nuit mais essaya de garder sa contenance.

Hermione : Oui oui très bien, enfin Ginny continue à parler pendant son sommeil !

Molly lui envoya un sourire bienveillant et continua à placer des plats devant elle.

Molly : Mange, Hermione, ça va être froid. En parlant de Ginny, elle n'est pas descendue avec toi ?

Hermione : Elle est dans sa douche.

Molly acquiesça et pour finir, déposa une assiette de bacon et de saucisse sur un côté encore vide la table.

Molly : Je vais aller voir Ginny, elle ne doit pas savoir où sont rangées ses affaires propres.

Hermione se félicita, à ce moment, d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de défaire également le lit de Ginny et de dé-ranger un peu la chambre.

Hermione regarda devant elle et espéra que Sirius, Harry et Ron allaient vite descendre parce qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à manger tout ce que Molly Weasley avait mis sur la table. Et comme elle ne voulait pas la froisser…

Au moment où elle approcha le bol fumant de ses lèvres, elle sentit quelque chose tirer le bas de son pyjama. Pensant que c'était probablement son chat Pattenrond, elle n'y prêta pas attention mais quand cela tira plus fort, elle se baissa et souleva la nappe et vit la chose la plus surprenante qui puisse se trouver en dessous d'une table : une petite fille d'environ trois ans, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux prunelles sombres qui la dévisageait, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, cette petite était adorable…

Hermione : Bonjour toi, je m'appelle Hermione.

La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire et posa son index sur sa bouche.

Cassandre : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, moi c'est Cassandre, mais il faut rien dire parce que mon papa me cherche.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

Hermione : Et pourquoi ton papa te cherche Cassandre ?

Cassandre : Parce que je veux pas prendre mon bain, et pi c'est drôle de le mettre en colère, ses sourcils se froncent et il fait sa grosse voix, hi hi.

Hermione se demanda ensuite qu'est ce que cette petite faisait dans les quartiers de l'Ordre Du Phoenix et qui plus est chez Sirius. Elle disait que son père était ici, cela réduisait les possibilités. Peut être était elle la fille d'un Auror qui avait dormi là hier soir. Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait, elle ne savait même pas que Rogue était présent.

Hermione : Et dis moi, c'est qui ton papa ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

Cassandre : Bah je sais pas si tu le connais, il m'a jamais parlé d'une Hermione… Il est bizarre ton prénom !

Hermione : Bah dis moi comment ton papa s'appelle et je te dirais si je le connais.

Cassandre : Mon papa c'est…

Voix : Cassandre ! Reviens là tout de suite ! Cassandre !

La voix s'époumonait et Hermione la reconnue, elle la connaissait bien cette voix, depuis plus de 7 ans exactement, mais…c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être _sa _fille… Impossible.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avec un enfant…

Voix : Cassandre ! Je t'ai dit de revenir prendre ton bain ! Ahh, Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez rencontré ma fille…

Hermione resta sans voix alors qu'elle continuait de regarder l'homme, hébétée… Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et encore moins ses oreilles…

À suivre…

Note D'Auteur : Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour avec le 14è chapitre de ma fic ! Enfin, après tout ces longs mois d'attente !

Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs profondément, mais bon, vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude de mes retards

Pour commencer, la seule chose à dire est : vous ne pensez vraiment pas que leur première fois serait si facile ? Et pourtant, peu d'entre vous ont compris que ce n'était pas la « vraie » 1ère fois. Félicitations à eux ! Vous avez vu à travers mon histoire

Enfin, bref, je commence l'écriture du 15ème chapitre qui se nommera « Cassandre » et où nous découvrirons qui est son père ! Je prends les votes, vous pensez que c'est qui le père de Cassandre ?

Je précise que je pars au Mexique du 14 au 29 août et donc qu'il ne faudra pas compter un chapitre d'ici que je sois rentrée. Je le poste avant pour que vous puissiez en profiter.

Pour finir, une question, il parait que les RAR sont interdites, quelqu'un aurait il des précisions à me donner ? Merci d'avance.

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews, je n'ai répondu qu'à celle où j'avais quelque chose de plus à dire qu'un grand merci et un sourire niais d'adoration et de plaisir.

Alors on va commencer par un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer tous vos messages d'encouragements et vos compliments. Ca va me directement au cœur. Un grand merci à : Hermblack, Isa-Syn ex U.S. Hermy, Diabella, Edma, Les Maraudeuses, Jamesie-cass, Demoiselle Altanien, Shany-Blue-Pendragon, Carrote cuite, Kaorulabelle, Hermylove, Noix de Coco, Darkside (mon lecteur masculin chéri et adoré !), Mily Black, Mathilde, Zowi972, Cm, Caro, Deb, Marine (la suite d'Arrivée Directe est en cours d'écriture, il me semble que j'ai écris 5 pages du 3ème chapitre, je fais tout ce que je peux, mais j'ai perdu les feuilles de mon plan détaillé pr cette fic…Arf…), Keana, Kitsune-Maeda, Pandora et pour finir Dragonise.

Les réponses détaillés :

Fée Fleau : Ma muse est enfin revenue à mes côté et m'a enfin permis de finir ce chapitre alors que je bloquais dessus depuis des mois. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

En ce qui concerne Parvarti et Lavande, ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur réserve une petite surprise !

Severia Doubsbrune : Bon alors déjà, je vais commencer par te dire que j'adore tes fics ! Je suis une vraie fan et recevoir une review de toi, c'est vraiment un grand honneur et un grand plaisir. Et ensuite, Félicitations, tu as bien percé mon caractère ! Je vous faisait mariner depuis bcp trop longtemps (13 chapitres ) pour passer aussi vite sur une scène aussi capitale. Ensuite pr le coup de la plomberie, je n'y avais pas pensé et ça aurait pu être ça mais c'était tout simplement un cri de douleur. Et donc, pour finir, tu n'étais pas du tout parano, tu sais juste très bien à quoi t'attendre ! Merci encore pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

LilWood : Bon, ma petite Iza chérie, en ce moment, je crois que tu es revenue de République Dominicaine toute bronzée en plus et je sais que tu ne liras sûrement pas ça parce que je vais t'envoyer le chapitre par msn de toute façon ! Juste pour te dire que je suis très contente que tu aimes autant ma fic et l'enchaînement à mon ordi ne sera pas nécessaire ! Mdr ! Gros Bisous Ma Iza Jolie !

Pascale1980 : En ce qui concerne, Luna, je voulais au début la mettre avec Neville, mais il aurait fallu que je donne plus d'importance à ce personnage et j'en avais déjà tellement à mettre en scène que j'ai préféré la mettre avec Harry… Et puis, je trouve ce couple original et sympa, il sera développé plus tard dans l'histoire .

La scène Tonks/Ron, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, mais c'est une très bonne idée et je vais l'inclure dans mon prochain chapitre. Je trouve vraiment que ça collerait bien, merci bcp .

Encore merci et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Silmaril666 : Et oui, comme on voit ds ce chapitre, je n'ai pas fait la scène de 1ère fois où Hermione hurle de douleur et qui au bout de 5 min commence à sentir la douleur laisser place au plaisir et l'orgasme. Je l'ai fait dans mon autre fic et je trouvais pas ça réaliste, j'ai préféré le côté Hermione n'ayant pas d'orgasme, ça colle plus… Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis…

Quant à ta question à savoir si une fille ressent un plaisir si intense en se faisant doigter, et bien, je ne peux pas parler pour toutes les filles et mais en tout chez moi, c'est comme je l'écris dans mes fics Si tu as d'autres questions sur le sujet, je t'en prie, j'aime bien jouer au Doctor Love

Minuial : Après la Blonde, la Brune ! Il va fallait s'y attendre ! LoL ! En ce moment, tu dois être quelque part entre Los Angeles et San Francisco, te baladant sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, chanceuse va… J'espère que tu en a profité pour parler anglais avec les beaux Américains ! LoL ! Je poste ce chapitre en ton absence et pour la 1ère fois, tu ne seras pas une des 1ère là le lire. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que le chapitre te plaira (depuis le tps que tu me harcèle et que tu attends ). Plein de gros bisous à toi ma puce adorée.

Wand : Ouhhhhhh la loooooongue review ! J'adore ! Et oui, j'ai tout lu ! Alors d'abord, je te remercie sur tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture et sur mes choix de développement. Ca me touche bcp et je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise. Les fics temporels avec Hermione ne me tente pas bcp, c'est pour ça que je préfère explorer le côté différence d'âge entre Hermione et Sirius et les soucis que ça entraîne, je ne sais pas si ça transparaît bien dans ce que j'écris mais en tout cas, c'est ce que j'essaye de montrer. Quant à « Lanfeust des Etoiles », non je ne lis pas, mais tu m'as donné envie de le lire ! Rien que le petit bout de tissu qu'elle semble porter m'a convaincue LoL ! Merci encore pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'a tout autant plu.

Coralie McLunday : J'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a fait mourir de rire et en plus elle m'a donné tout plein d'idée pour les lieux où nos deux tourtereaux, maintenant qu'ils ont passé le plus douloureux (surtout pour elle, il faut bien avouer), vont pouvoir s'adonner passionnément à leurs ébats torrides ! Le bureau je le réservais pour Tonks/Ginny pour des raisons…évidentes, la chaise je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est pas mal et mon préféré reste quand même le tapis Celui là, je le réserve pour Sirius et Hermione, je les imagine très bien !

Petit scoop : la bibliothèque ! Avec Hermione qui aime tant les livres, c'était naturel que je le case dans ma fic !

Faby.fan : Je commence par te dire que j'ai eu mon bac cri de joie intense avec 11.5 de moyenne. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour toi. Ensuite, je suis très heureuse de t'avoir convertie aux fics Sirius/Hermione, elles sont bcp plus rares alors ça me fait très plaisir quand bcp de personne les aime ! Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Calimera : Quand j'ai vu ta review, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Toi, qui m'envoies une review, c'était plus que je ne pouvais espérer. J'aime tellement tes fics que c'est plus qu'un honneur de recevoir une review de toi. Et puis longue en plus…soupir de fan . Je pourrais disserter avec toi pendant des heures sur la façon dont j'ai fait mon Sirius, le caractère d'Hermione etc... et tout les compliments que tu m'as fait sur mon style et sur mes lemons… Arf, ce serait trop, juste pour te dire que vraiment vraiment vraiment, je suis la plus heureuse sur terre d'avoir reçu une review de toi et l'analyse que tu as fais de mes psg et de la façon dont je les développe est plus que pertinente alors bah que dire que plus à part merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et j'espère aussi que Antje finira avec Sirius parce j'aime trop les happy end ! LoL !

Valir : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ils me vont droits au cœur. Et comme tu peux le voir, ce n'était pas vraiment leur vraie première fois mais tu étais juste sur un point : Sirius le regrette bcp… Le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque s'il n'était pas aussi beau, sexy, attirant, doux… Bref, la liste continue J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !


	15. Cassandre

J'ai tant rêvé de toi...

Hermione continua de le fixer pendant un moment alors que le rire cristallin de Cassandre s'était installé dans la pièce et qu'elle continuait à tirer sur son pyjama comme pour la sortir de sa rêverie éveillée.

Rogue…Rogue, le père de Cassandre… Impensable, inimaginable, inconcevable… Elle n'en aurait pas rêvé dans ses pires cauchemars. Pauvre enfant…

Et puis, soudain, elle se rappela qu'il fallait être deux dans la conception d'un enfant et que ce petit bout de chou de Cassandre devait forcément avoir une mère. Ce qui impliquait forcément qu'une femme avait été assez suicidaire pour pouvoir…faire…_ça_…avec Rogue. Une vague de nausée lui souleva l'estomac à cette pensée, faire l'amour avec Severus Rogue…

Son regard passait de son professeur de Potions à Cassandre puis de Cassandre à son professeur de Potions, inlassablement…

La mère de Cassandre devait être une très jolie femme, elle n'avait pris de Rogue (heureusement pour elle) que la couleur sombre de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Cassandre avait le teint clair, le teint d'une peau de blonde… Sa mère devait vraiment être très belle, ce qui rendait d'ailleurs la chose encore plus improbable aux yeux d'Hermione.

Une jolie femme…avec Rogue ?

Il n'était pas rare de voir de magnifiques femmes en couple avec des hommes à la beauté…discutable, mais ceux-ci compensaient généralement par beaucoup d'argent, ou par une intelligence hors pair, un humour fin ou même une gentillesse et une bienveillance infinie. Dans le meilleur des cas, ces hommes étaient des êtres intérieurs merveilleux, mais Severus Rogue, lui, ne possédait aucune de ses qualités… Ce qui rendit Hermione encore plus perplexe sur la raison d'une femme à vouloir former une famille avec Rogue…

Hermione sortit de sa transe alors que Cassandre sauta au cou de son papa, l'enlaçant dans un câlin affectueux. Hermione regarda, interdite, et trouva cette image très touchante surtout quand elle vit Rogue, son insensible professeur de Potions, lui embrasser doucement les cheveux.

Cassandre : C'est lui mon papa Hermy !

Hermione sursauta à ce surnom…Hermy…Dieu qu'elle détestait ça…

Hermione : Tu peux m'appeler Mya si tu veux, mais Hermy est réservé à Graup.

Rogue posa Cassandre au sol et la petite fille enlaça ses petits doigts avec ceux de son père adoré.

Rogue : C'est ça…Mya ! Pourquoi pas qu'elle te fasse prendre ton bain pendant que tu y es Cassandre !

Le visage de Cassandre s'illumina d'un sourire qui contrasta fortement avec le rictus de mécontentement qui s'afficha sur celui de Rogue.

Cassandre : Oh oui ! S'il te plait papa… J'ai envie que ce soit Hermione qui le fait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

Hermione remarqua à quel point le visage de Rogue s'adoucissait quand sa fille lui parlait. Elle semblait être la prunelle de ses yeux et il semblait ne rien pouvoir le refuser, ce qui étonna Hermione au plus haut point quand on connaissait Rogue dans une salle de classe.

Rogue : Tu ne vas embêter Miss Granger, Cassandre… Tu vois bien que tu la déranges ! Viens avec moi ma chérie…

Hermione : Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, elle ne me dérange pas du tout et je serais ravie de lui faire prendre son bain si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite !

Cassandre envoya un sourire satisfait à son papa.

Cassandre : Tu vois qu'elle veut ! Elle m'aime déjà ! Tu me prendre dans tes bras, Mya ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et se baissa et prit la petite dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme prendre un bébé dans ses bras, Cassandre était un peu plus lourde…

Rogue : Cassandre chérie, n'abuse pas de la…gentillesse de Miss Granger…

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir alors qu'il avait presque craché de dégoût le mot « gentillesse » comme s'il ne semblait pas être approprié pour Hermione.

Hermione réajusta Cassandre dans ses bras et la petite passa ses bras potelés autour de son cou. Hermione envoya alors un sourire des plus radieux à son professeur.

Hermione : Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas…professeur ! Je vais pouvoir m'en sortir sans votre aide.

Rogue sembla piqué au vif par cette remarque alors que Cassandre semblait se délecter de la joute verbale entre Hermione et son père.

Rogue : Je conçois que durant vos longues et passionnantes soirées à la bibliothèque, vous ayez eu l'occasion de lire des ouvrages sur les enfants, mais je vous rappelle que Cassandre est ma fille et un enfant n'est pas que de la théorie Miss Granger…

Hermione se sentit bouillir de rage. Aussi adorable que Cassandre soit, il n'en restait pas moins que Rogue demeurait un abruti fini doublé d'un arrogant élitiste et snob.

Elle n'eut, malheureusement, pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit car Sirius venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec seulement son bas de pyjama en guise de vêtement…

Il s'avança vers elle, ne remarquant pas, on ne sait comment, la présence de Rogue dans la pièce.

Sirius : Bonjour mon amour…Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'Hermione ne le regardait même pas et lançait un regard flamboyant à Rogue, dont il aperçut enfin de la présence.

Sirius : Servillus, ravi de te voir de si bon matin dans ma maison…

Hermione remarqua que la mâchoire de Rogue se serra de colère alors qu'elle réajustait encore une fois Cassandre dans ses bras.

Rogue : Black, ravi de voir que l'homosexualité évidente de Miss Granger ne te retient pas pour autant de la sauter… Tu as toujours été si ouvert…

Sirius serra les poings et ne rétorqua rien. Il ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid de si bon matin. Il sembla alors prendre enfin conscience de la petite fille qui se trouvait dans les bras de son amante.

Sirius : Je ne savais pas qu'on avait qu'on avait un enfant, Hermione… Tu as été enceinte dans la nuit ?

Le ton de Sirius était badin et un sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione. Elle allait rire quand elle allait voir la tête que Sirius allait faire quand elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle… Enfin à dire vrai, peut être était il déjà au courant, il s'agissait de sa maison après tout…

Hermione : Sirius, je te présente Cassandre…

Sirius les regarda, Hermione et cette petite Cassandre. Jamais Hermione n'avait semblé plus rayonnante qu'avec un enfant dans les bras…

Hermione : Cassandre est la fille du professeur Rogue…

Sirius : Excuse moi, c'est sûrement parce que je n'ai pas encore pris mon café mais j'ai cru t'entendre dire que cette beauté miniature était la fille de Servillus.

Hermione retint le regard de Sirius avec le sien un moment avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

Hermione : Tu as bien entendu…Cassandre est la fille de Rogue.

Le regard de Sirius passa de Cassandre à Rogue de la même façon que celui d'Hermione avait fait, se posant manifestement les mêmes questions s'étaient posées.

Sirius : C'est ta fille, Servillus ?

Rogue : Oui Black. Tu vois tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir séduire une femme.

Un rire guttural s'échappa de Sirius.

Sirius : La pauvre a dû mourir après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Un éclair de colère passa alors dans les yeux de Rogue et Hermione vit qu'il se retint de ne pas envoyer un coup de poing sur le visage de Sirius.

Rogue : Miss Granger, contentez vous de faire prendre un bain à ma fille et ramenez la moi après, merci.

Rogue s'en alla sans un virevoltement de robes cette fois ci et Hermione cru déceler une once de tristesse dans son regard habituellement vide de tout sentiment.

Sirius : Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Tu n'es pas son esclave !

Hermione soupira et s'engagea dans les escaliers se dirigeant vers une des nombreuses salles de bain.

Hermione : C'est moi qui ai proposé et puis ça a l'air de faire plaisir à notre petite Cassandre.

Cassandre se contenta de sourire et Sirius soupira avant de s'asseoir à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

----------------

Hermione monta les escaliers avec Cassandre dans les bras, la petite fille jouant avec des mèches de ses cheveux. Elles arrivèrent enfin dans l'immense salle de bain du 1er étage qui ressemblait plus à un salon qu'à une salle de bain et Hermione posa Cassandre par terre.

Sirius n'avait pas pu décorer cette maison avec son seul bon goût, il ne savait même pas assortir tout seul une chemise et un pantalon. Hermione était sure que les hommes possédaient un gène récessif qui les rendait aveugle sur l'association des couleurs et des motifs…

Hermione sortit de ses pensées quand la petite tira sur son pantalon de pyjama.

Cassandre : On y va ?

Hermione lui envoya un sourire et s'approcha de la baignoire. Elle fit couler l'eau et ajouter du bain moussant. Les bulles se formèrent tout de suite et Cassandre les récupéra avec ses petites mains et souffla dessus. Elle regarda la mousse tomber doucement sur le tapis de bain.

Hermione : Il faut que ce soit plus léger…Regarde

Hermione prit à son tour de la mousse sur ses mains et souffla. La petite Cassandre regarda la mousse s'envoler des mains de sa nouvelle amie.

Hermione : Allez, à l'eau ! Déshabille toi ! Tu veux que je me retourne ?

Cassandre : Nan, m'en fiche, on est des filles nan ?

Hermione lui envoya un sourire et Cassandre se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit. Elle entra prudemment dans l'eau, de peur qu'elle ne soit trop chaude.

Cassandre s'assit dans la baignoire et attendit qu'Hermione se mette à l'aise.

Hermione : On lave les cheveux ?

Cette question la fit rire intérieurement quand elle se rappela qu'elle demandait cela à la fille de Rogue…

Cassandre : Oui, mais avec du shampoing qui pique pas les yeux.

Hermione regarda les bouteilles et en trouva enfin une qui ne piquait pas les yeux, suivant le désir de Cassandre.

Hermione commença à laver doucement les cheveux de Cassandre, en faisant attention à ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux, ni dans la bouche. Et ce n'était pas si facile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Hermione finit enfin de s'occuper des cheveux de Cassandre, il faut dire qu'elle en avait une sacrée masse pour son jeune âge…

Cassandre : Tu viens avec moi ?

Hermione lâcha le savon avec lequel elle avait commencé à savonner le ventre de Cassandre et la regarda bouché bée…

Hermione : Dans le bain ?

Cassandre : Bah oui !

Cassandre vit qu'Hermione sembla hésiter.

Cassandre : S'il te plait ? Moi, je peux pas le faire avec papa parce que c'est un garçon, mais avec toi je peux…

Hermione : Je ne suis pas sûre que ton papa soit d'accord Cassandre…

Cassandre : Bah on lui dira pas ! Moi je dis rien et toi tu dis rien !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione, cette petite avait un avenir tout tracé de chipie au sein de Poudlard.

Hermione hésita encore un moment mais abdiqua quand elle vit le sourire de la petite fille. Décidément, cette petite savait déjà user de son charme… Elle était sure que Rogue devait être un papa gâteau.

Elle se délesta de son débardeur et de son soutien gorge et enleva son bas de pyjama et sa culotte en même temps. Elle releva ses cheveux dans un haut chignon et se glissa dans l'eau encore chaude.

La petite Cassandre était lavée de la tête aux pieds et Hermione en profita pour se détendre dans la chaleur de l'eau. Elle regarda Cassandre s'amuser avec l'eau et se décida enfin à lui poser la question qu'elle n'oserait jamais poser à son maître des Potions.

Hermione : Dis moi, Cassandre, ta maman, elle est ici avec toi ?

Cassandre eut soudain un air très triste sur le visage et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle baissa la tête et les essuya d'un revers de main mouillé.

Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise…

Cassandre : Ma maman, elle est avec les Anges…

Avec les Anges ? Hermione pria pour que ça ne veuille pas dire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était bien trop cruel pour une petite fille de son âge d'affronter ça.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Cassandre continua sur sa lancée.

Cassandre : Papa a été très triste et il a beaucoup pleuré. Et pi, il m'a expliqué que maman été allée chez les Anges et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Que ça sera que lui et moi…

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle cessa de haïr Rogue. Même après toutes ces années de torture qu'il leur avait subir à tous, cet homme avait perdu la femme qui l'aimait, la mère de sa fille…

Hermione arriva néanmoins à sortir une phrase, la voix étranglée de larmes réprimées.

Hermione : Ca fait longtemps ?

Cassandre essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux et leva sa tête vers Hermione.

Cassandre : Je sais pas bien… Mais j'ai entendu papa en parler avec papy Dumbledore et je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui l'a tué, mais je sais pas bien ce que ça veut dire. Ils ont aussi parlé d'un truc sur le bras.

Les méninges d'Hermione se mirent à fonctionner et toutes les pièces se mirent en place dans son esprit.

Cassandre : Je m'en souviens parce que papa aussi il a un truc moche sur le bras…

Une question brûlait les lèvres d'Hermione… Les Mangemorts n'auraient pas tué la femme d'un de leurs membres sans aucune raison valable…mais cette considération était impensable s'il s'agissait bien de Rogue de qui on parlait.

Hermione : Dis moi, Cassandre, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un Moldu ?

Cassandre sembla choquée de la question et s'indigna.

Cassandre : Bah oui que je sais ce que c'est !

Hermione : Est-ce que ta mère était une Moldue ?

Cassandre baissa la tête.

Cassandre : Oui, papa m'a dit qu'il l'avait rencontré dans une pharmacie mais je sais pas ce que c'est… Il m'a dit qu'il était tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle, mais que c'était interdit…

Mon dieu, Hermione n'y croyait pas. Rogue avec une femme Moldue. Il avait un enfant d'une femme Moldue. La lignée de Sang-Pur des Rogue s'était éteinte avec lui.

Hermione resta sur ses constatations quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant le professeur Rogue.

Rogue : Cassandre, ça fait bientôt 1h que tu es…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il prit conscience de la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Hermione Granger était dans la baignoire, manifestement nue, avec sa fille.

Rogue retrouva vite sa contenance habituelle et jeta un regard froid et méprisant à Hermione.

Hermione : Vous auriez pu frapper ! Les portes c'est fait pour ça, vous savez !

Rogue : Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez prendre un bain en même temps que ma fille, Miss Granger et je vous prierais de surveiller votre ton.

Hermione : Et vous, vous n'êtes pas chez vous alors cessez de vous baladez ici comme si c'était votre propriété.

Cassandre : Ah non ! Zallez pas vous disputez !

Leurs deux regards convergèrent vers Cassandre. Hermione sembla prendre conscience qu'elle était juste couverte de bulle et que si son professeur de Potions s'approchait un peu plus du rebord de la baignoire, il aurait une très belle vue sur son corps…nu. Sirius ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il apprenait ça.

Hermione : Vous pourriez sortir s'il vous plait, je sèche Cassandre et je vous la ramène en un morceau, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Rogue eut un sourire méprisant et hautain et sortit de la pièce, sa robe volant derrière lui.

Hermione sortit de la baignoire et murmura un sort pour se sécher. Elle avait toujours préféré le contact doux et moelleux d'une bonne serviette chaude, mais là…Rogue était sûrement derrière la porte en train d'attendre qu'on lui rende sa fille.

Elle s'habilla donc et une fois que cela fut terminé, elle sortit Cassandre de l'eau, la sécha et l'habilla à son tour.

Hermione : Et voilà ! Toute jolie pour aller voir ton papa.

Cassandre : Tu veux pas me coiffer dis ?

Hermione fondit devant le sourire adorable de la gamine et prit la brosse à cheveux qui se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo.

Elle n'était pas très familière avec la façon dont on pouvait coiffer des cheveux. Elle avait déjà du mal à réduire les siens à l'état de larges boucles alors, coiffer quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin, elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard pour rien…

Elle commença donc à natter les longs cheveux noirs de la petite fille et se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Une fois cela finit, Hermione et Cassandre sortirent de la salle de bain et Hermione fut surprise de ne pas trouver Rogue derrière la porte, l'œil noir et prêt à lui faire un commentaire méprisant.

Elle soupira de soulagement et Cassandre la regarda, amusée.

Cassandre : Tu aurais pas un peu peur de mon papa, toi ?

Hermione allait répondre quand elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Elle sursauta violemment et une voix mielleuse se fit entendre.

Rogue : Voyons Cassandre chérie, pourquoi Miss Granger aurait elle peur de moi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est ravie de me voir, ici, juste derrière la porte, prêt à lui faire un commentaire méprisant…

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie. Elle n'avait quand même pas pensé tout haut, si ? Une onde de colère passa dans son être, Rogue avait pratiqué de la Légimencie sur elle et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Rogue : Je n'ai pratiqué aucune sorte de Légimencie Miss Granger, vous pensez tellement fort que je vous entend…ou bien peut être qu'il se peut que vous ne connaissez pas encore l'étendu de mes pouvoirs…

Hermione ne comprit pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle ne préférait même pas le savoir. Elle fit une bise à Cassandre et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.

----------------

Après le déjeuner copieux que Molly Weasley avait cuisiné, Hermione décida de faire un tour dans la grande bibliothèque de Sirius. Assise sur un grand fauteuil de velours bleu nuit, les boutons de sa braguette déboutonnés, elle était plongée, corps et esprit dans un grand livre de Magie Noire.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à un point particulièrement délicat et intéressant dans la description d'une Potion, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Toute sa concentration s'était envolée et elle allait devoir relire les 3 pages d'avant pour pouvoir se replonger dans la compréhension subtile de la manipulation des ingrédients d'une Potion d'Agonie.

Une seule personne pouvait venir la déranger dans la bibliothèque : Sirius.

Hermione : Sirius, mon amour, je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai encore du mal à marcher et je suis en train de lire un livre passionnant, alors si tu veux, je passe dans ta chambre ce soir.

Le dos de fauteuil faisant face à l'entrée, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment vu qui était entré, elle avait juste supposé que c'était Sirius. Malheureusement pour elle, pour la première de sa vie, Hermione Granger eut tort sur quelque chose… Et encore plus malheureusement pour elle, cette chose fut Severus Rogue.

Rogue : Miss Granger, même si je considère votre proposition comme extrêmement déplacée, je vous ferai grâce des points que je comptais vous enlever.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant rougir de sa vie. Elle avait dit ça devant Rogue. Elle n'allait jamais en entendre la fin.

Elle se leva brusquement, fermant le livre d'un coup sec, son jean tombant en bas de ses chevilles… Elle n'avait pas pensé à refermer sa braguette et son jean un peu trop large avait atterrit directement à ses pieds sous le regard sadique et amusé de Rogue.

Rogue : Et bien, Miss Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle insistance de votre part.

Sa voix mielleuse et suave lui donnait des envies de meurtre et de torture douloureuse alors qu'elle remontait son jean en rougissant. Rogue avait vu sa culotte…Rogue avait vu ses sous-vêtements… Merlin, ce moment resterait à tout jamais comme le plus humiliant de sa vie.

Rogue : On ne sait plus quoi répondre pour une fois, Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout ?

Hermione s'empêcha de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle était encore rougissante de honte et Rogue se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler ce douloureux moment.

Hermione : Vous savez, professeur, je comprends toute cette amertume sous cette masse de cheveux gras… Cassandre m'a raconté pour votre femme et je voulais vous faire savoir que je compatie de tout cœur à votre douleur. Cela n'a pas dû être facile d'élever votre fille tout seul, c'est pour ça que je ne vous tiens pas rigueur du traitement que vous m'infligez depuis bientôt 7 années.

Hermione regarda avec tristesse et compassion son professeur des Potions. Elle pensait vraiment tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle savait que Rogue, lui, ne le supporterait pas et trouverait ça insultant. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa faiblesse, mais elle n'allait pas en profiter. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il savait qu'elle savait lui suffisait.

Décidant de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Rogue, lui, ravalait sa fureur. Elle avait osé… Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Hermione l'attira dans une étreinte affectueuse. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et elle avait accroché ses bras dans le milieu de son dos.

Hermione : Si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit, professeur, ici ou à Poudlard, je serais ravie de vous aider. Cassandre est une petite fille exceptionnelle.

Hermione sentit la fureur qui émanait de Rogue alors qu'elle l'avait attiré dans une embrassade. Elle se détacha de lui et fixa son regard dans le sien.

Rogue : Miss Granger, faite attention à ce que vous dites en ma présence. Je n'ai et je n'aurais jamais besoin de vous. Souvenez vous en ! Vous m'êtes indifférente en dehors de ma salle de cours et je n'ai besoin de rien qui vienne de vous concernant ma fille !

Hermione ne répondit rien. Rogue était trop fier, trop étouffé par son orgueil pour accepter quelque chose venant d'elle. Sirius et lui se ressemblaient en beaucoup de points et elle était sûre qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis dans une autre vie.

Hermione laissa la place à son professeur et ce n'est que dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'elle lui adressa un dernier mot.

Hermione : Je sais qu'elle était Moldue. Je sais aussi que vous ne pensez rien de ce que vous dites sur mon héritage moldu. Ca n'a pas du être facile de tomber amoureux d'une femme…différente. Je compatie énormément à votre douleur, mais vous n'êtes pas prêt pour accepter une main tendue…C'est dommage…

Rogue : Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié Granger ! Allez vous en !

Hermione lui fit un triste sourire et s'en alla alors que Rogue s'affala sur le fauteuil où Hermione était assise avant. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Il se redressa quand il vit le titre du livre que Hermione était en train de lire. Granger prenait une direction dangereuse, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait en train de lire un livre de Magie Noire et ça ne lui inspirait aucune sorte de confiance. Il allait falloir garder un œil sur elle…

----------------

Le soir même, Hermione arriva dans la salle à manger déjà pleine monde. Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait Ron, Harry et Ginny tout trois essayant d'écouter ce que Lupin disait à Tonks et Sirius et qui avait l'air des plus secrets. Elle vit Bill et Fleur dans un coin, parlant avec le reste de la famille Weasley et Hermione dénombra au moins cinq Aurors dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Comment Sirius pouvait supporter tout ce monde chez lui, surtout en période de vacances ?

Molly Weasley arriva dans ces réflexions, des plats chauds et odorants lévitant autour d'elle.

Les chaises se mirent en place toutes seules autour de la table qui avait été allongée magiquement et Hermione fut bientôt la seule à rester debout, la tête qui tournait de voir autant de monde réuni dans un si petit espace.

Molly : Le dîner est servi ! Hermione chérie, assied toi, tu vas te fatiguer. Il y a une place libre entre Ginny et Sirius.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et envoya un sourire affectueux à Molly. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour tout le monde.

Hermione prit donc place. Sirius posa subrepticement une main sur son genou et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Sirius : Ne déboutonne pas ta braguette cette fois… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver avec toi !

Hermione le regarda, tétanisée et rougissante alors que Harry, Ron et Ginny se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Hermione : Comment tu es au courant ?

Sirius la regarda, très très (très !) amusé ! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Sirius : Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe chez moi, tout ! Et tu n'allais pas t'en sortir avec celle là ! J'aurais tout donné pour voir la tête que tu as du faire !

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle entendait ses amis glousser comme des dindons.

Hermione : Ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue qui te l'a dit ! Et vous arrêtez de rire ! Ce n'était pas drôle, je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie !

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient tous des larmes qui leur perlaient au coin des yeux tellement ils se retenaient de rire. Sirius, lui, se contenta de regarder son amante rougir de plus en plus, amusé au plus haut point par cette situation.

Hermione : Le pire c'est que Rogue a tourné ça en me disant que je cherchais à le séduire…

Toute la petite troupe n'en purent plus à cette déclaration et ils éclatèrent de rire à s'en donner des crampes au ventre, s'attirant le regard de tout les autres à tables.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent et c'est Harry qui prit la parole.

Harry : Quand je pense que Rogue a vu ta culotte… C'était celle avec les petits cœurs rouges ?

Hermione dévisagea Harry alors que Ron s'étouffait de rire sur son steak et ses petites patates sautées à l'huile.

Hermione : Comment tu sais que j'ai une…(la réalisation tomba sur Hermione comme la pomme sur la tête de Newton) Sirius ! Comment tu as osé leur raconter ça !

Sirius ne répondit rien et la regarda amoureusement, une lueur coquine jouant dans ses yeux signifiant clairement qu'il se ferait grandement pardonner cette nuit.

Hermione : Nan, nan, nan ! N'y pense même pas ! J'ai encore du mal à marcher !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa pomme de terre et alors que Ron lui tapait dans le dos, Ginny fut prise d'une série de gloussements.

Ginny allait dire quelque chose quand Rémus vint les voir et parla à Sirius d'une vois sérieuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Rémus : Il faut que j'y aille Sirius, _elle_ a besoin de moi. _Il _a recommencé et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Pas cette fois ! Pas encore ! La dernière fois, elle a failli mourir ! Ca ne peut plus continuer !

Sirius acquiesça et lui donna une tape virile d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

Sirius : Tu sais ce que j'en pense… Mais rien ne te fera changer d'avis, je le sais alors bonne chance et par pitié sois prudent, je ne veux pas perdre encore un de mes meilleurs amis.

Rémus : Oui…mais je dois le faire ! Tu me comprends, tu es amoureux toi aussi. Si ça été arrivé à Hermione, tu n'aurais pas hésiter et c'est ce que je fais. Je n'hésite pas !

Lupin allait s'en aller, mais Sirius l'appela et le retint encore quelques instants.

Sirius : Attends ! Dumbledore est au courant de ta destination et de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? (Lupin acquiesça). Fais vraiment attention, il manie mieux que toi les sorts de Magie Noire et c'est un bon duelliste. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne, je suis…

Rémus : Non, Hermione et Harry ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. C'est mon problème, c'est mon histoire, c'est à moi de la sauver…

Sirius : C'est à moi que je ne le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent avec sobriété pendant un instant et en un hochement de tête, Lupin disparut dans la nuit noire.

De leur côté, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient plus perplexes que jamais.

Harry : Sirius, où va Lupin ?

Ron : Qui il va sauver ?

Ginny : Qu'est ce qui se passe avec une femme ? Pourquoi c'est son histoire ?

Hermione : Et surtout qui est cette femme et quelles relations il entretient avec elle ?

Sirius se contenta de les regarder. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire… Du moins pas pour le moment. Tout dépendait de ce qui allait se passer ce soir et de la façon dont Rémus allait s'en sortir…

À suivre…

Note D'Auteur : Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Que de suspense ! On en apprend plus sur Cassandre, mais une nouvelle et mystérieuse femme fait son apparition ! Qui est-elle ? Que veux t-elle ? Que vient-elle faire ? Tant de questions auxquelles il va vous falloir réfléchir

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que vous donniez votre avis sur la question ! Qui est cette mystérieuse femme ?

Bon, bon, bon ! Je n'ai tjs pas écrit le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore son titre ni quand je vais le poster. Malheureusement pour moi, la fic va bientôt arriver à 20 chapitres et on est même pas à Noël (ds la fic ). Donc, elle fera plus je pense.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai lu en anglais le tome 6 et que ma fic ne se basera pas du tout dessus, je ne compte pas mettre de spoilers par respect pour ceux qui ont décidé de l'attendre en français Je vous dit juste qu'il est génial !

Voilà, voilà, rien de plus à dire ! J'essayerais d'être plus rapide dans les updates mais je ne vous promets rien.

Alors comme la semaine dernière :

Un grand merci à :

Pandora ; Dragonise ; Hayra ; Poisonned ; Silmaril666 ; Ravenblack93 ; sika.sika ; PF Morrigane ;

Cserptys ; Edwige ; Wings of Hope Gundam ; Lune d'Argent ; Estelle01 ; Jamesie-cass ;

Eldiablo ; Keana ; Cm ; Noiram ; Death wolf ; Les Maraudeuses et à Une Miss du 71.

RAR :

Crème de moshi : Oui j'ai lu le 6ème tome, mais j'avais écrit la partie concernant Bill et Fleur avant de l'avoir lu ! Je dois être extralucide ! LoL ! Merci pour la review !

Daru : Explication : Sirius est gêné parce que c'est jms facile de parler de ces choses là surtout qd ça a été raté comme ça a été le cas et en plus, on sait pas cmt agir après avoir passer cette espèce de cap donc voilà Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois.

Ensuite pour Ron et Harry, on va les voir plus dans la suite de la fic mais je vais être honnête, je ne vais pas trop me focaliser sur eux !

Calimera : La danse du scalp ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, tiens ! Il faudra que tu me l'apprenne Moi quand je vois tes chapitres (j'ai adoré le dernier updaté d'ailleurs je vais reviewer qd j'aurais le tps ), je vais la danse de la victoire qui consiste à agiter mes bras dans des mvts frénétiques et désordonnés en bougeant mes fesses en m tps Bref, plutôt ridicule…

Pour en revenir à la fic Alors Rémus et la seconde dispute, et bien ce sera ds les chapitres d'après même si tu peux deviner qu'il s'agit d'une femme Je vais développer ! Ensuite pour Bill, il est vrai que je l'adore aussi Depuis que dans le 4ème, j'ai lu qu'il avait un catogan, qu'il faisait un combat de table, qu'il était le préféré de Ginny, qu'il avait une dent de serpents etc… Je l'ai adoré et trouvé très sexy Je sais pas si tu as déjà lu des Bill/Hermione mais y'en a qui sont pas mal et c'est vraiment mignon, mais c'est en anglais

Fin de cette longue review : tout plein de bisous pour toi, auteuse de génie

Severia Dousbrune : Première chose : les Mexicains ils sont pas beaux LoL ! Ensuite, j'ai pas mangé de Poulet au Chocolat mais j'aurais bien essayé LoL ! Maintenant, merci merci bcp pour tout tes compliments ! J'aime bcp le terme « d'écrivain de la sensualité » Et si tu as besoin de mes services, ce sera avec grand grand grand (GRAND ! ) plaisir ! Enfin pour finir, toi la mère, je veux bien, si tu me donnes ton prénom, je veux bien le mettre dans le prochain chapitre comme le prénom de la mère de Cassy chérie !

Wand : Pour moi Sirius aurait d'abord mis l'eau courant Me demande pas pkoi LoL ! Ensuite, je rectifie, je ne ferais pas de Tonks/Ron. Tonks est lesbienne et elle est déjà ac Ginny ! Donc pas d'adultère avec le frérot ! Je vais faire une scène non amoureuse Ron/Tonks où Ron est censé perdre tout ses moyens devant la fille qui couche avec sa sœur ! LoL !

Ensuite, pour Rémus, comme tu as pu voir, il est pas si seul que ça…

Gwinnyth : La reine du M ? C'est très gentil ça Je le prend vraiment comme un compliment

Ensuite, je suis vraiment touché que tu ais pris de ton tps personnel pr dessiner Sirius et Hermione. On avait jms fait ça pour moi avt et l'idée que ma fic ait pu être une source d'inspiration…et bien, je suis toute émotionnée LoL ! J'aimerais bcp le voir J'ai essayé de trouver ton émail mais le fond sur a bugué et je réussi pas à l'avoir…Arf Arf !

Enfin, voila, merci bcp bcp et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Fée Fleau : Déjà, merci bcp pour la review Et ensuite, j'ai pas tout compris Qu'est ce que tu entends par _« laisser les "marques" que cela produit quasi-systématiquement sur les draps... »_. Bon, je sais très bien de quelle substance tu parles mais je vois pas comment j'aurais pu les laisser Quant à ta dernière question, ça fait partie de l'intrigue qui va découler de ce que tu as remarqué mais c'était censé être subtile LoL !

Darkside : Que de réflexion alors que la réponse était si simple Mon choix s'était aussi porté sur Shacklebolt mais je trouvais ça plus marrant de faire que ce soit Rogue ! Je l'imagine pas du tout ac un enfant

Minuial : Ma petite chérie adorée Merci bcp pour prendre le tps de mettre un ti mot parmis tes devoirs que tu fais si assidûment Mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Gros gros bisous et continue de me harceler, j'adore ça !

Coralie Mc Lunday : Le chapitre précédent s'appelait « Arrachée du placard » en référence à l'expression « sortir du placard » (« coming out of the closet » en VO ) pour annoncer son homosexualité. Mais bon, Ginny ne l'a pas vraiment annoncé, on l'a plutôt forcée à le faire, d'où le « arrachée ». Vala, vala Ensuite, pour un petit scoop, je ne te dit qu'une seule chose : c'est une fleur…

Miss Lup : Merci bcp pour ta review ! J'ai pas encore eu le tps de reviewé sur ta fic, mais tu sais que je l'adore et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu mettes la suite

Bisous et à bientôt sur msn !

Légion : l'étranger : Merci bcp pr ta review ! En ce qui concerne Harry et Luna, ça arrive, ça arrive. J'avais au début pensé mettre Harry ac Tonks et Ginny ac Luna, mais j'ai trouvé ça plus sympa de mettre Tonks et Gin ensemble Et non, le père n'est pas Dumbledore, ça aurait été trop traumatisant pour moi mais bel et bien Rogue comme tout le monde s'y attendait !


	16. Une Fleur Fanée

J'ai Tant Rêvé De Toi...

Chapitre 16 : Une Fleur Flânée

Deux jours avaient passés. Hermione ne les avait pas vu passer. Elle avait passé une journée dans la chambre de Sirius, tout deux, ne quittant pas le lit de la journée. Ce jour là, il n'y avait presque personne dans la demeure des Blacks, ils en avaient profité. Ils avaient passé la journée à faire l'amour. Le soir quand Hermione était enfin revenue dans sa chambre, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'était endormie sur le lit de Ginny, le plus près de la porte !

Lupin était revenu tôt le matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et il avait ramené une femme avec lui, dans la maison de Sirius. Il l'avait installé à l'étage le plus supérieur, dans la chambre la plus éloignée. Seul Sirius, Tonks et Rémus connaissaient son identité. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer, ni sortir, ni descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner ou aller dans la salle de bain. Personne n'avait le droit de monter à l'étage, Sirius leur avait tous dit au petit déjeuner. Il avait pris sa voix la plus sérieuse, défiant quiconque d'oser lui désobéir.

Personne n'avait osé le faire. Personne n'avait pipé mot. Personne n'était monté à l'étage et personne n'avait essayé de le faire. Connaissant Sirius, Hermione savait qu'il avait sûrement du placer des sorts de protection à l'étage où était installée cette mystérieuse invitée. Rien qu'elle n'aurait pu défaire, mais elle respectait trop Sirius pour lui désobéir. Si Rémus ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui elle était, c'était son droit, mais faire autant de secrets ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de tout le monde, en particulier de la petite troupe.

L'identité de cette femme était la chose la plus intrigante. Hermione savait qu'elle devait être chère au cœur de Lupin. Il avait fait comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Lupin était certes du genre discret, mais il n'aurait pas étalé ses sentiments pour cette femme s'il ne savait pas c'était sérieux entre eux deux. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi la cacher ? Pourquoi ne pas révéler son identité ? Qui pouvait elle bien être ?

Personne n'en savait rien et personne n'avait aucun indice. Ginny avait rapporté à Hermione que Tonks avait fait des cauchemars de viols et de violence. Quand Ginny lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, Tonks lui avait répondu qu'elle avait du entrer dans l'esprit de « l'invitée du quatrième étage » pour pouvoir la soigner et que ce qu'elle y avait vu la hantait jusque dans ses rêves.

Cette femme devait forcément avoir un rapport avec Voldemort ou au moins avec ses partisans. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour tant de violence et Rémus ne pouvait pas l'avoir connue autrement. Cela expliquerait bien des choses, notamment pourquoi tout le monde protégeait son identité. Peut être avait-elle même été à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius et Rémus…

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle voulait, elle brûlait de savoir qui était cette femme. Tant de mystère l'intriguait.

Le soir même, elle était dans la chambre de Sirius, elle se décida à l'interroger sur le sujet.

Hermione : Sirius ?

Sirius avait ses bras autour d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux nus dans les draps témoins de leurs ébats agités. Sirius savait qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de profiter impunément du corps de son amante, mais il n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'il devait aller corriger des copies quand elle arrivait vers lui avec son sourire doux et mutin, lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille de lui faire des choses plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout…

Sirius : Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu veux un troisième round… Je ne tiendrais pas _encore_ une fois !

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Sa vitalité d'adolescente ne cessait d'étonner Sirius et de le fatiguer surtout !

Hermione : Je ne dirais pas non, mais je voulais plutôt parler de l'invitée féminine du quatrième étage…

Le visage de Sirius redevint sérieux et il s'assit plus confortablement dans le lit.

Sirius : Hermione… Tu sais que je ne peux pas…

Hermione : Oui, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, la curiosité me ronge… Même pas un petit indice ?

Sirius : Hermione, ne fais pas l'enfant avec moi, tu sais que je ne te dirais rien…

Hermione eut une moue désapprobatrice, très enfantine. Décidément, Cassandre commençait à déteindre sur elle…

Avec un sourire mutin, elle se hissa sur Sirius et s'allongea sur lui.

Hermione : Tu sais que j'ai des moyens de persuasion très…persuasifs !

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard… Utiliser le sexe pour arriver à ses fins, c'était très…bas. Vraiment très bas, mais surtout, vraiment très efficace…

Sirius : Hermione…

Le reste de ce qu'il voulait dire s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'Hermione passait une main entre leurs deux corps et commença à le caresser avec lascivité. Un gémissement étouffé fut arraché de la bouche de Sirius.

Hermione : Allez, ne me dit pas que ça ne te plait pas comme méthode !

Sirius se contenta de sourire alors qu'il vit la tête d'Hermione s'abaisser doucement et disparaître dans les draps.

Alors que la bouche d'Hermione se posait sur Sirius, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Remus : Sirius, il faut que tu…

Lupin avait commencé, mais n'avait pas fini devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Hermione remonta doucement alors que Sirius remontait le drap sur eux.

Dire qu'Hermione était très gênée était un doux euphémisme. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée de sa vie… Enfin, si on oubliait le fait que son jean soit tombé devant Rogue… Décidément, en ce moment, elle les accumulait.

Sirius hésitait entre la gêne intense et le fou rire. Il trouvait la situation profondément amusante, mais terriblement gênante par la même occasion. Pas trop pour lui, Remus l'avait surpris dans de pires positions, c'était surtout pour Hermione.

Un de ses éternels sourires se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait Remus rougir fortement.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant.

Remus : Je…Je suis désolé… J'aurais dû frapper. Je ne pensais qu'Hermione serait…enfin…

Hermione se contenta de sourire, embarrassée. Elle maintint le drap sur son corps nu alors qu'elle s'enlevait de Sirius.

Sirius : Tu voulais peut être quelque chose ?

Remus sembla reprendre ses esprits, ainsi que l'air sérieux sur son visage qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

Remus : Oui, il faut que tu viennes d'urgences chez _lui_.

Sirius se releva avec précipitation et enfila un caleçon propre alors qu'il retournait son jean qui était à l'envers.

Sirius : Il se passe quoi ?

Remus : Il essaye de soutirer des informations à son fils, de façon brutale et tu sais à quel point elle l'adore. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…et je ne peux pas régler la situation tout seul…

Remus n'aimait pas parler de ça devant Hermione, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Sirius en était maintenant au pull alors qu'Hermione regardait ce qu'il se passait, interdite. Cette femme semblait vraiment très chère au cœur de Lupin. Sa curiosité n'en fut piquée qu'encore plus vivement.

Mais qui était-elle, bordel ?

Sirius : Tonks est prévenue ?

Remus : Elle nous attend en bas. Dépêche toi !

Sirius : Hermione, je suis désolé. Je dois y aller. Je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et quand la porte fut refermée, elle se leva en direction de la salle de bain.

Décidément, en ce moment, tout semblait mystérieux.

--------------------

Après avoir passé la moitié de la matinée dans la douche, elle se décida enfin à descendre en bas ou Harry et Ginny étaient déjà en pleine discussion.

Hermione : Où est Ron ?

Harry et Ginny levèrent la tête vers elle alors qu'elle descendait les dernières marches.

Ginny : Parti avec ma mère.

Harry : Tu es au courant ?

Hermione : Oui, Remus est venu chercher Sirius alors qu'on était…au lit.

Ginny se contenta de glousser alors que Harry regarda Hermione avec un regard dans lequel elle crut déceler une lueur de nostalgie.

Hermione : Ca ne va pas Harry ?

Harry avait toujours le regard dans le vague.

Harry : Si, c'est juste que ça me fait drôle… Toi avec Sirius. Tu es amoureuse, tu n'es plus la douce et gentille Hermione, plongée dans ses livres.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec amusement.

Ginny : Harry chéri, le jour où Hermione ne sera plus plongée dans ses livres, il gèlera en enfer.

Harry se contenta de sourire alors qu'Hermione lançait un regard outré à Ginny, marmonnant un « je ne suis pas toujours plongée dans mes livres… ».

Harry : Vous pensez que c'est qui, cette mystérieuse invitée du quatrième étage ?

Hermione et Ginny n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Harry continuait déjà.

Harry : Il doit être sacrément amoureux d'elle, Lupin. Je suis sûr que çà a un rapport avec Voldemort… Tu l'as entendu dire qu'_il _était encore en train de la frapper.

Hermione : Moi, je pense qu'il parlait de son mari. Quand Lupin est entré dans la chambre, il a dit que ce « _il_ » essayait de soutirer des informations à son fils de manière plutôt violente. Remus ne voulait pas le laisser faire ça parce qu'_elle_ semblait tenir à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Harry et Ginny restèrent interdit face à ses nouvelles déclarations.

Ginny : Tonks fait des cauchemars. Elle a dû pénétrer dans son esprit pour la soigner et elle ne s'en est pas remise. Je crois que c'était vraiment très brutal.

Harry : Ca a forcément un rapport avec Voldemort. J'en suis persuadé.

Hermione : Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que personne ne veuille nous dire qui est cette femme ?

Harry et Ginny répondirent d'une même voix un « oui » plutôt véhément.

Hermione leur fit part de la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée après ces longues heures passées sous la douche.

Hermione : Cette femme est forcément une sorcière puisque que Sirius a dit à Lupin que son mari, enfin à ce qu'on pense, était très bon duelliste.

Harry : Oui, ça renforce mon sentiment que Voldemort joue un rôle quelque part là dedans.

Hermione : Il suffit de réfléchir. Lupin est amoureux d'une femme mariée, probablement une sang pure si elle est mariée à un Mangemort. Normal qu'il veuille la cacher, surtout si elle est femme de Mangemort, c'est dangereux à plusieurs titres. Pour lui, pour elle, pour l'Ordre.

Ginny : Oui, mais pourquoi autant de secrets ? Rogue est un Mangemort et un espion. Peut être que c'est pareil pour cette femme.

Harry : Oui et si Lupin est allée la sauver, son mari l'a forcément vu. Il y autre chose… Il y a forcément autre chose.

Hermione : Et ce fils ?

Ginny : Mais tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu ?

Hermione : Certaine. En supposant que cette femme ait le même âge que Sirius et Remus, si elle a un enfant…

Harry : Il est forcément à Poudlard !

Hermione : Exactement…

Ginny : Ca veut dire qu'on le connaît, au moins de vue. Et si son père est un Mangemort et sa mère une sang pure et bien…je ne veux pas mettre les gens dans des catégories, mais il est sûrement à Serpentard…

Ils en étaient là dans leur réflexion et cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse femme.

Hermione : Je monte, j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque.

Hermione s'apprêta à monter les premières marches du grand escalier quand Harry lui prit le bras.

Harry : Hermione…

Hermione : Oui ?

Hermione décela une espèce de culpabilité mêlée d'affection dans les yeux de Harry.

Harry : Hermione…J'ai entendu Rogue parler à Dumbledore. Il lui a dit que…que…tu étais en train de lire un livre de magie noire très avancé.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Harry lui fit signe de se taire et continua à parler.

Harry : Ecoute, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu veux toujours savoir plus, mais la magie noire ne t'apportera rien de plus… Tu as passé l'âge d'être maternée et je n'ai pas mon avis à donner sur tes lectures mais fais attention.

Hermione : Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te jure que je n'ai aucune fixation malsaine sur la magie noire. Mais tu connais le proverbe, connaître son ennemi pour mieux le vaincre…

Harry : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te laisser dériver aussi loin…

Hermione : Il ne s'agit pas de me…

Un violent bruit de vitre cassée arrêta Hermione. Un bruit brutal. Le bruit du verre cristallin qui s'éparpille sur le sol.

Harry : Qu'est ce que…

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers les escaliers alors que Ginny arrivait vers eux.

Ginny : Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai cru que vous…

Les murs tremblèrent et le même bruit se répéta avant qu'un hurlement strident ne résonne dans la demeure.

Harry : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? On est seuls dans la maison pourtant !

Ginny : Pas si seuls que ça, tu l'a oublié…_elle_.

Hermione : L'invitée du quatrième étage ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle, Gin ? Sirius et Remus auraient mis des sorts de silence.

Harry : Pas s'ils avaient besoin de l'entendre…

Les doutes d'Hermione s'envolèrent aussitôt quand la voix de femme hurla à nouveau, menaçant de faire se briser toutes les vitres. C'était insupportable. Un cri de douleur pur. Un hurlement déchirant.

Hermione : On doit y aller !

Harry : Tu es folle ! Ils nous ont interdit de monter !

Hermione : Tu préfères la laisser comme ça ? Il peut se passer n'importe quoi là haut ! Imagine qu'elle soit en train de mourir ! Tu voudras qu'on raconte quoi à Sirius : tu nous avais dit de pas monter alors on l'a laissée crever.

Ginny : Elle a raison, Harry.

Harry se laissa convaincre et ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au quatrième étage. Le bruit devenait assourdissant de douleur et de chagrin.

Hermione : Ils ont mis des enchantements pour ne pas qu'on pénètre.

Harry : Il fallait s'y attendre.

Ginny : Vous allez pouvoir les enlever ?

Harry : Je ne sais…

Hermione le coupa. Elle savait quel était ce sort.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas Sirius et Remus qui l'ont lancé. C'est un sort sur la maison qui était là bien avant.

Ginny : Mais comment tu sais ça ?

Harry la regarda. Sa meilleure amie lui faisait peur parfois.

Hermione : La magie laisse des traces et celles si sont anciennes.

Harry et Ginny la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Hermione passa sa main devant elle comme pour sentir quelque chose.

Hermione : C'est une sorte de portail invisible. J'ai lu ça dans un livre de la Réserve. Ce sont des portails qui ne laissent passer que ceux avec un certain type d'intention.

Ginny : Un certain type d'intention ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Harry : Ca veut dire que si par exemple, ton intention était de la tuer, tu ne pourrais pénétrer dans ce couloir, enfin en théorie.

Hermione : Essayons d'avoir les intentions les plus pures alors…

Harry : Mais comment Sirius et Lupin sont ils passés à travers ça ?

Ginny : Et si on essayait de passer tout simplement ? On risquerait quelque chose ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas… Essayons…

A peine s'étaient-ils approchés tout les trois qu'ils se firent rejeter par une force invisible. Ils atterrirent sur leurs fesses, quelques mètres plus loin, le contenu de leurs poches éparpillé autour d'eux.

Ginny : Ca n'a pas marché…

Hermione : Comment ça se fait ?

Harry : C'est toi le cerveau ici. On a qu'à réessayer.

Harry se leva prestement et passa à travers le portail magique comme on passerait à travers une cellophane.

Harry : Trop cool ! Peut être qu'il ne fallait passer qu'un par un !

Ginny s'approcha et passa à son tour, rejoignant Harry. Mais alors qu'Hermione, qui venait de ramasser ses affaires essaya de passer, elle se fit expulser encore une fois.

Harry : Alors Mya ? On n'a pas les plus pures intentions ?

Hermione : Mais bien sur que si ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ! Qu'est ce que j'ai et que vous n'avez pas !

Alors que les cris recommençaient, Ginny eut un éclair de réalisation.

Ginny : Ta baguette ! Ni Harry, ni moi n'avons notre baguette ! Mais toi tu as ramassé la tienne regarde !

Hermione : Je ne vais quand même pas aller là dedans sans ma baguette !

Harry et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Harry : Hermione…

Hermione leva les mains dans un signe de reddition et posa sa baguette par terre et passa le portail magique.

Aussitôt Hermione passée, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir lugubre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient dans le couloir, les bougeoirs s'allumaient d'une façon assez terrifiante, il fallait l'avouer.

Les cris de plus en plus perçants semblaient venir d'une petite pièce tout au fond. Un hurlement de mort résonna dans le couloir. Hermione, Ginny et Harry se précipitèrent vers la pièce et ouvrirent la porte à la volée.

Le spectacle qui les assaillit les tétanisa. Il y avait là, une femme qui leur tournait le dos, en plein milieu du tapis de la salle de bain, baignant pratiquement dans son sang.

Elle était complètement nue et un tatouage était dessiné sur tout son dos. Une fleur. Une très grosse fleur, peut-être une orchidée. Une fleur fanée noire et violette, les pétales tombant en un amas dans le bas de son dos. Une fleur très stylisée. Un spectacle qui prenait les tripes.

Cette fleur était le dernier symbole de désespoir et de tristesse de cette femme. Le tatouage maculé de sang était encore plus macabre sous ce jour et les gouttes de sang perlaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

Hermione : Sors de là Harry.

Elle avait dit ça dans un murmure. Harry la regarda, perplexe.

Hermione : Il va falloir la soigner et je n'ai pas ma baguette. En plus, elle est nue, je ne suis pas sûre que ça la mette à l'aise.

Ginny : Tu devrais aller prévenir Dumbledore ou Remus.

Harry s'exécuta et il laissa Hermione et Ginny avec cette mystérieuse femme.

La femme avait arrêté de crier mais ne s'était pas retournée. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond argenté, relevé en un chignon hâtif, quelques mèches s'en échappant librement sur ses épaules.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

Hermione : Madame ?

Hermione se sentait bizarre à l'idée de l'appeler Madame même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'appeler autrement.

Elle sentit la femme tressaillir à ce contact.

Hermione : Madame ? Nous vous avons entendu crier et nous…

La femme se retourna et s'adossa contre le mur. Hermione et Ginny la virent enfin pour la première fois. Elle était blonde, elle devait avoir la trentaine et elle avait les plus magnifiques yeux bleus qu'Hermione eut jamais vus de sa vie. Un bleu pâle, vide mais qui avait dû être pétillant de vitalité quand elle était plus jeune.

Ce fut la tristesse et la résignation qui choqua Hermione dans son regard. Une beauté fanée. Une beauté d'un froid désespoir.

Ginny : Nous sommes là pour vous aider…

La femme sembla pensive et mis sa tête entre ses mains et Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait un poignet en sang. Elle avait probablement essayé de se taillader les veines.

Elle remarqua également de nombreuses coupures, brûlures, blessures profondes sur tout son corps. Seul son dos semblait avoir été épargné… Peut être pour ne pas gâcher la peinture d'art qui s'y trouvait.

Cette femme n'allait pas tenir longtemps si personne ne l'aidait et Hermione la voyait déjà dodeliner de la tête, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Elle et Ginny se précipitèrent vers elle et la soutinrent pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre encore plus par terre.

Ginny : Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie Hermione !

Ginny fit asseoir la femme alors que Hermione cherchait quelque chose dans les tiroirs pour panser les blessures.

Hermione : Mais y'a rien ici !

Ginny : Bien sûr que non, on peut panser les blessures d'un simple sort…

Hermione : Alors, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Hermione enleva son chemisier et le pressa contre son poignet ensanglanté. Il s'imbiba rapidement de sang et elle noua les manches en un garrot autour de son poignet.

Ginny : Il nous faut nos baguettes ! On doit la descendre d'un étage !

Hermione regard Ginny et acquiesça en un hochement de la tête.

Hermione : Il faut l'habiller !

Ginny s'éclipsa et revient aussi vite qu'elle était partie, un long drap blanc dans ses mains. Elle en habilla la femme qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Elles appelèrent Harry et avec son aide, ils la descendirent d'un étage.

Cette mystérieuse femme reposait maintenant dans le lit de Ginny, endormie, soignée par les bons soins d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Harry était en bas, en train de discuter avec Dumbledore alors que Hermione et Ginny étaient au chevet de la femme.

Hermione l'observait en silence. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être cette femme. Des traits fins et gracieux, des yeux bleus pâles, des cheveux blonds argentés. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais impossible de se souvenir où.

Elle fit part de ses réflexions à Ginny.

Ginny : Je ne sais pas Mya. Je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi. Elle lui ressemble trop pour ne pas être sa mère.

Hermione se résigna à accepter ce qu'elle niait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cette femme.

Ginny : C'est la mère de Malefoy, Hermione. Tu l'as su comme moi au moment où tu as vu son visage.

Hermione : Je ne peux pas croire que Lupin entretienne une liaison avec Narcissa Malefoy.

Ginny : Tu imagines ? C'est une Sang-Pure et elle est amoureuse d'un loup garou. Pas étonnant que quand Lucius Malefoy l'a appris, il l'ait mise dans cet état !

Hermione ne répondit rien et caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de Narcissa Malefoy.

Hermione : Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco ?

Ginny la regarda, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sérieux sur le visage.

Ginny : Draco ! Tiens, vous en êtes au prénom maintenant !

Hermione : Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est juste, que maintenant qu'on est Préfets en Chef, il me fait un peu moins tourner en bourrique…

Ginny se contenta de réprimer un éclat de rire alors qu'elle et Hermione entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent violemment et des voix fortes venir d'en bas.

Hermione : Tu restes avec elle ? Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Ginny : Oui… J'espère que Lupin, Sirius et Tonks sont rentrés entiers…

Hermione ne répondit rien et descendit les marches doucement. Elle vit Sirius en premier et elle dévala les dernières marches avec rapidité et se jeta dans ses bras.

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé et il allait lui dire quelque chose quand les lèvres d'Hermione se pressèrent avec passion contre les siennes.

Hermione : J'ai eu tellement peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé.

Sirius et elle se séparèrent, mais Hermione resta blottie dans ses bras.

Hermione : J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Elle allait parler quand elle vit Malefoy arriver dans le salon avec Tonks. Elle se détacha de Sirius à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais ce fut trop tard, Malefoy avait déjà son petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

Et il était sacrément amoché. Un œil au beurre noir et quelques méchants bleus sur tout son visage. Son père devait lui avoir casser la mâchoire car elle avait été fixée magiquement…et pas très bien…

Draco : Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas lesbienne avec la petite Weasley, Granger ! Tu couches avec Black alors ?

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se tourna vers Sirius.

Hermione : Sirius, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que vous n'étiez pas là.

Sirius la regarda, soudain inquiet.

Hermione : Elle…Elle s'est mise à crier et on a pensé que quelque chose tournait mal alors on est monté. Elle s'était tailladée les veines quand on est arrivé…

Hermione avait essayée d'être le plus discret possible mais Malefoy avait tout entendu et il était devenu blanc comme un linge, la mâchoire tremblante comme s'il retenait ses larmes avec violence.

Lupin arriva à ce moment, il avait, lui aussi, tout entendu.

Lupin : Elle est…

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

Hermione : Non ! On est arrivé à temps, on l'a mise dans notre chambre. Je l'ai soignée et elle dort en ce moment.

Lupin et Malefoy semblèrent respirer à nouveau alors que Tonks, sanglotante, se contentait de fixer le mur en face d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'enlever tout ces flash de la mémoire de Narcissa Malefoy.

Remus : Vous avez réussi à passer le portail ?

Hermione : Oui, on a vite trouvé comment il fallait faire. Je suis désolée d'être montée alors que tu nous l'avais interdit mais on a…

Remus : Ne raconte pas de bêtises Hermione ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, Narcissa serait morte.

Lupin n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et se précipita dans la chambre où Narcissa était en train de dormir.

Malefoy la fixa, ravalant ses sanglots. Hermione ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Ca la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme si le regarder au bord de la crise de larme était indécent.

Hermione : Qui t'a soigné la mâchoire Malefoy ?

Sirius ne le laissa pas répondre et répondit à sa place.

Sirius : Je l'ai fait !

Hermione : Et bien, je ne te présente pas mes félicitations. Tu l'as totalement raté. Il va falloir arranger ça sinon il restera comme ça définitivement.

Sirius ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Remus au chevet de Narcissa.

Tonks était montée retrouver Ginny et il ne restait plus que Malefoy et elle dans le salon.

Hermione : Suis moi… Il faut que je te soigne.

Malefoy resta muré dans le silence et suivit Hermione dans les étages sans aucune réflexion.

Hermione : Déshabille-toi, s'il te plait.

Draco la regarda, un peu amusé et s'exécuta, enlevant chemise et pantalon.

Draco : Le caleçon aussi, Granger ?

Hermione : Non, tu es gentil, je veux pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Draco se contenta de sourire et s'allongea sur le lit.

Draco : Merci, Granger.

Hermione : Merci pour quoi ?

Draco : Pour rester toi-même. Pour ne pas me traiter différemment parce que ma mère est dans cet état.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait passé un des nombreux péages avec Malefoy sur le chemin de l'amitié.

Hermione : Il t'a sacrément amoché ton père dis donc…

Elle avait dit cela alors qu'elle pansait les blessures ensanglantées qui maculaient son torse.

Draco : Alors comme ça, tu couches avec Black ?

Hermione leva la tête, les joues rougissantes. Elle continua à le soigner avec application alors qu'i continuait sur sa lancée.

Draco : Cette douce couleur veut dire oui, je suppose ! Je sentais bien que tu n'étais pas lesbienne.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda avec défi.

Hermione : Et comment ton esprit transcendent l'a-t-il deviné ?

Draco : Tu as bien trop envie de moi pour être lesbienne, Granger !

Draco s'était subrepticement rapprocher d'Hermione, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. Hermione s'écarta vivement, la rougeur se diffusant rapidement sur ses joues.

Hermione : Ne bouge pas et arrête de parler, je vais réparer ta mâchoire !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa mâchoire et elle se répara en un craquement. Malefoy la fit bouger de gauche à droite comme pour voir si elle marchait bien.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Il adorait la mettre mal à l'aise.

Draco : Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger ! Je ne vais rien te faire !

Hermione : Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je…

Draco : Je suis gay Granger !

Hermione s'arrêta vivement et le regarda, l'air ahuri. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il devait se foutre d'elle au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas aveugle, Malefoy était l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école…et il serait gay ?

Hermione : Tu plaisantes ? Tu as couché avec la moitié des filles de l'école !

Draco : En fait, pas vraiment gay… Je joue des deux côtés. Personne ne s'en plaint.

Hermione le regarda, amusée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco Malefoy puisse coucher avec des mecs. Peut être même avec des mecs et des filles en même temps ! S'en était trop pour son imagination !

Draco : Ca t'intéresse, Granger ?

Hermione : Je me demandais seulement avec qui tu pouvais coucher !

Draco la regarda, amusé au plus haut point. Hermione venait de piquer un fard sans précédent. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait dit ça à haute voix !

Hermione posa une main sur le torse de Draco pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le lit.

Draco : Comment elle va ?

Hermione remarqua que le visage de Malefoy avait pris un ton sérieux et presque triste. Il avait changé du tout au tout en quelques secondes.

Hermione : Elle est moins amochée que toi, mais elle est très fragile…

Draco la regarda alors qu'elle rabattait le drap sur lui.

Draco : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit amoureuse de ce loup-garou…

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose, mais Draco la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu faire sortir un son.

Draco : Simple constatation, Granger ! Tu sais, elle était la seule qui savait… La seule qui comprenait…

Hermione vit les larmes perler au coin des yeux de Malefoy et il les essuya rageusement.

Il ne devait pas pleurer. Surtout pas devant Granger.

Il devait être fort.

Hermione : La seule qui savait et comprenait quoi ?

Draco : Pour moi et…Zabini.

Hermione approcha sa main de son visage doucement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux dans un geste maternel.

Hermione : Elle va s'en sortir Malefoy.

Draco : Merci pour l'avoir sauvée…

Hermione ne répondit rien et elle posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Hermione : Tu devrais dormir. Tu pourras la voir demain matin.

Hermione sortit de la chambre où Draco était en train de dormir d'un sommeil agité et se glissa dans la chambre de Sirius.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans les couvertures, se pelotonnant contre lui.

Sirius : Merci d'avoir été là pour Narcisse, tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour Remus.

Hermione : Je peux imaginer…

Sirius : Et son fils ?

Hermione : Il a l'air plus secoué qu'il ne le laisse paraître… Tu te rends compte que Malefoy m'a dit merci et que je me suis retrouvée à être maternelle avec lui ?

Sirius ne répondit rien et éteignit la lumière. Hermione et lui s'embrassèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui. Il l'enlaça et referma protectivement ses mains sur le ventre de son amante.

Demain serait un autre jour…

A Suivre…

Note d'Auteur : Hello, Hello ! Bon autant vous dire tout de suite que je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là ! Pour une fois, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trois plombes !

Après, une grande nouvelle : je me suis alliée à ma Ginny chérie (ma petite étoile adorée) pour écrire une fic au charmant nom de J'irai Baiser Sur Ta Tombe . Elle sera écrite sous le pseudo de Isis-Azazel que vous pourrez trouver en lien ds les auteurs favoris. Je ne vous raconte pas l'histoire pour ne pas gâcher le suspense, mais je pense que ça sera pas mal !

Voilà, voilà ! Donc j'en profite pour lui faire des bizooo !

Un grand merci à :

Miss Lup ; Pandora ; Lily Nido _(Bravo à toi qui a bien deviné que c'était Narcissa Malefoy !)_ ;

Diabella _(je vais bientôt expliquer le pkoi du cmt pour la question du professeur !) _;

Estelle01 ; Sara _(merci bcp ! Et non, la fin n'est pas encore pour bientôt !)_ ;

Une miss du 71 ; Salma ; Vengeresse ; Cm ;

Darkside _(mon amour, mon unique et adoré lecteur masculin que je vénère !)_

RAR :

Severia Dousbrune : Alors mon pseudo vient du Seigneur des Anneaux effectivement. « Ithil » veut dire lune et j'aimais bcp le « wyn » de la fin alors voilà ! LoL !

Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta review surtout en ce qui concerne le « comique » si on peut dire. J'avais peur d'en avoir fait un peu trop, mais apparemment non alors je suis soulagée !

Ensuite, je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas du tout obligée que je donnerais ton prénom à la maman de Cassy, mais par simple plaisir !

Fée Fleau : J'ai bcp aimé ton analyse de mon chapitre qui correspond très bien avec ce que je voulais mettre en avant. Mon Rogue est détestable…j'adore ça ! En ce qui concerne, le fait que notre Hermione ait du mal à marché, il se trouve que ça arrive parfois qu'après une nuit agitée en ébats amoureux, on ait du mal à marcher à cause du faut que les cuisses soient restées écartées un long moment ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas général, mais j'en connais à qui s'est arrivé ! LoL !

Gwynnith : Du lemon ma jolie, il n'y en a tjs pas dans ce chapitre. Il faut vraiment que je fasse avancer l'histoire, mais je promets que mes talents dans ce domaine vont bientôt être utilisés ! Notamment dans du Ginny/Tonks vu que ça fait un petit moment que je n'en ai pas fait. Encore merci pour ton dessin !

Ma coloc : Bon, je te dis juste que je t'aime bcp très fort et que j'espère que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Bon, toi, tu savais qui était cette mystérieuse femme. Merci pour ton aide sur les titres ! Elle sera mise à profit ! Je t'aime tout fort, tout fort et merci pour les photos…

Coralie Mc Lunday : Jamais de ma vie, je ne « cutiserais » Rogue ! Rogue est un méchant indécrottable, mais le pauvre chéri a tellement souffert ds sa vie ! Bon, je le victimise un chouia, mais bon… En ce qui concerne le 6ème tome, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je le dit haut et fort : cette fic n'en tiendra pas compte ! Donc pas de spoilers !

En ce qui concerne la magie noire…la vérité est ailleurs…dans les prochains chapitres ! suspense haletant

Calimera : Et oui ! Rogue un enfant ! En plus avec une Moldue ! Mais tout ça sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres ! Un petit bébé ? Peut être… En tout Antje, elle est enceinte elle ! Ton dernier chapitre m'a fait pleuré, mais pleuré ! Il faut que je review ! Je suis impardonnable de ne pas l'avoir encore fait ! Gros bizoo !


End file.
